OSCUROS (FALLEN)
by Solange Rodriguez
Summary: TERMINADA Los personajes, ni la trama me pertenecen, doy gracias a los creadores y a los traductores, les recuerdo que no tengo donde caerme muerta así que por favor no me demanden. Esto tendrá algunas variaciones del original para la adaptación al Yuri, como ya sabrán esto es chicaxchica si no le gusta no lea…
1. Sinopsis

_**Chicas, les dejo mi nueva aventura, para esta adaptación se utilizó la pareja de Bonnibel & Marceline que salió de los comentarios y mensajes que me enviaron. **_

_**Como saben en estas adaptaciones los personajes, ni la trama me pertenecen, doy gracias a los creadores y a los traductores, les recuerdo que no tengo donde caerme muerta así que por favor no me demanden. Esto tendrá algunas variaciones del original para la adaptación al Yuri, como ya sabrán esto es chicaxchica si no le gusta no lea…**_

_**Ahora Vamos a lo nuestro…**_

Sinopsis:

Bonnibel de 16 años de edad, es un nueva estudiante de Sword & Cross, la escuela se ubica en Savannah, Georgia.

El novio de Bonnibel murió en circunstancias sospechosas, y ahora lleva la culpa por su muerte, mientras recorre los pasillos de Sword & Cross, donde cada estudiante parece tener una desagradable historia. Es sólo que cuando ve a Marceline, una compañera de estudios magnífica, Bonnibel siente que hay una razón para estar aquí, aunque ella no sabe lo que es.

La actitud fría de Marceline hacia ella? Es realmente una forma de protección... Marceline es un ángel caído, condenada a enamorarse de la misma chica cada 17 años. . . y verla morir.

Bonnibel es una compañera inmortal, que tiende a reencarnarse una y otra vez como una niña mortal que no tiene ni idea de quién es realmente.

_**Espero les guste…**_

_**Un abrazo**_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	2. 0 El Comienzo

0.- _En el comienzo_

_Helston, Inglaterra, Septiembre de 1854 _

Al filo de la medianoche acabo de dar forma a los ojos. Tenían una mirada felina, entre atrevida y confusa, desconcertante. Si, aquellos eran sus ojos, los ojos de ella, su Dulce Princesa, su cabello cae como cascada por sus hombros.

Alejó un poco el papel para valorar sus progresos. Era difícil dibujarla sin tenerla delante, pero, por otra parte, nunca habría podido hacerlo en su presencia, porque desde que llegó de Londres (no, desde la primera vez que la vio) había procurado guardar siempre las distancias.

Pero ella cada día se acercaba más, y ella, la pelinegra, le resultaba más difícil resistirse. Por eso iba a marcharse por la mañana, a la India, a América, no lo sabía ni le importaba, porque en cualquier otro lugar las cosas serían más fáciles que allí.

Se inclinó de nuevo sobre el dibujo y suspiró mientras difuminaba con el pulgar el carboncillo para perfeccionar el mohín del carnoso labio inferior. Ese trozo de papel inerte no era más que un impostor cruel, pero también la única forma de poder llevarla consigo. Luego, irguiéndose en la silla tapizada en cuero de la biblioteca sintió aquel roce cálido y familiar en la nuca.

Era ella, su Dulce Princesa.

Su sola proximidad le proporcionaba una sensación extraordinaria, como el calor que desprende un tronco cuando se resquebraja en la chimenea y va reduciéndose a cenizas. Lo sabía sin tener que voltear a verla: ella estaba allí. Escondió el retrato entre el fajo de papeles que tenía en el regazo; de ella, sin embargo, no iba a poder esconderse tan fácilmente.

Miró hacia el sofá de color marfil que había en el fondo del salón, donde apenas unas horas antes ella, con un vestido de seda rosa y algo rezagada de los demás invitados, se había levantado súbitamente para aplaudir a la hija mayor del anfitrión, que acababa de interpretar una pieza al clavicordio de forma magistral. Miro hacia el otro lado de la estancia, al mismo lugar donde el día anterior se había acercado sigilosamente con un ramo de peonias salvajes en las manos. Ella aun creía que la atracción que sentía por ella era inocente, que el hecho de que se encontraran tan a menudo bajo la pérgola era solo… una feliz coincidencia. ¡Había sido tan ingenua! Pese a ello, la pelinegra nunca la sacaría de su error: solo ella Marceline debía cargar con el peso del secreto.

Se levantó, dejo los bocetos en la silla de cuero y se dio media vuelta. Y allí estaba ella, apoyada en la cortina de terciopelo escarlata con un sencillo vestido blanco. El pelo se le había destrenzado, y su mirada era la misma que ella había esbozado tantas veces, pero sus mejillas parecían arder. ¿Estaba enfadada? ¿Avergonzada? Ansiaba saberlo, pero no podía preguntárselo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Marceline capto la aspereza involuntaria en su propia voz y lamentó que ella nunca fuera a comprender a qué se debía.

-No… no podía dormir- balbució ella, mientras se dirigía hacia la chimenea y la silla-. He visto que había luz en tu habitación y luego…- vaciló antes de acabar la frase y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos- tú baúl en la puerta. ¿Te vas a alguna parte?

No debía mentir. Nunca había pretendido que ella conociera sus planes. Decírselo solo empeoraría las cosas, y ya había dejado que llegaran demasiado lejos con la esperanza de que en esta ocasión fuera diferente.

Ella se acercó un poco más y reparó en el cuaderno de bocetos

-¿Estabas dibujándome?

El tono sorprendido de la pregunta le recordó que Vivian en mundos separados por un abismo. Pese a todo el tiempo que habían pasada juntas en las últimas semanas, ella aún no había llegado a vislumbrar por qué, en verdad, se atraían la una a la otra.

Aquello era, cuando menos, lo mejor que podía hacer. Durante los últimos días, desde que decidió marcharse, había intentado distanciarse de ella, pero el esfuerzo le cansaba tanto que, cuando se encontraban solas, tenía que rendirse al deseo reprimido de dibujarla. Había llenado las páginas del cuaderno con esbozos de su cuello arqueado, su clavícula de mármol, el abismo de su cabello.

Se volvió para mirar de nuevo el retrato, no porque le avergonzara que la hubiera sorprendido dibujándola, sino por un motivo peor. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo al advertir que lo que ella había descubierto- lo que la pelinegra realmente sentía- acabaría con ella, con su Dulce Princesa. Tendría que haber sido más cuidadosa: siempre empezaba así .

-Leche templada con una cucharadita de melaza- murmuró Marceline, todavía de espaldas a ella. Luego añadió con un deje de tristeza- Te ayudara a dormir.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Vaya, es justo lo que mi madre acostumbraba…

- Lo sé- dijo la pelinegra, dándose vuelta para mirarla.

Su asombro no le extraño, pero no podía explicarle cómo lo sabía, ni confesarle cuántas veces ella misma le había dado aquel brebaje, cuando las sombras se acercaban a ellas, y cómo luego la había abrazado hasta sentir que se dormía en sus brazos.

Cuando su mano le tocó el hombro, tuvo la impresión de que le quemaba a través del vestido y quedo boquiabierta. Nunca antes se habían tocado en esta vida, y el primer contacto siempre la dejaba sin aliento.

-Contestamé- susurro su Dulce Princesa- ¿Vas a marcharte?

-Si

- Entonces, llévame contigo- le espetó.

Justo en ese instante ella se dio cuenta de que contenía la respiración y se arrepentía de lo que acababa de decir. Notó cómo la progresión de sus emociones se manifestaba en la arruga que se formaba entre los ojos: iba a sentirse impulsiva, desconcertada y luego avergonzada de su propio atrevimiento. Siempre hacia lo mismo, y demasiadas veces había cometido el error de consolarla.

-No- musitó, porque recordaba…Siempre recordaba…- Mi barco zarpa mañana. Si de verdad te importo, no digas ni una sola palabra.

-Que si me importas…-repitió ella como para sí- Yo te…

-No lo digas.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Te… te quiero… te amo, de eso no tengo la menor duda, y si te vas…

-Si me voy, tú vida estará a salvo.

Lo dijo poco a poco, intentando llegar a algún rincón de ella capaz de recordar algo. ¿O acaso no guardaba ninguno de esos recuerdos, acaso estos permanecían enterrados en alguna parte?

-Hay cosas más importantes que el amor. No lo entenderías, pero tienes que confiar en mí.

La mirada de Bonnibel se clavó en la de Marceline. Retrocedió un paso y se cruzó de brazos. Aquello también era culpa de la pelinegra: siempre le hablaba con condescendencia, provocaba que emergiera su lado más rebelde.

-¿Me estás diciendo que hay cosas más importantes que esto?- le preguntó con tono desafiante, al tiempo que le cogía las manos y se las llevaba al corazón.

¡Oh, cómo deseaba la pelinegra ser Bonnibel y no saber qué era lo que venía a continuación! O, al menos, ser más fuerte de lo que era y no dejarla avanzar un paso más. Si no la detenía, ella nunca aprendería y el pasado volvería a repetirse, torturándoles una y otra vez.

Aquel conocido calor de la piel bajo sus manos le hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir: intentaba obviar cuán cerca estaba de su dulce princesa, cuán irresistible era la sensación que le producía el roce de sus labios, cuan doloroso le resultaba que todo aquello tuviera que acabar… Pero ella le acariciaba los dedos con tal suavidad… Incluso podía percibir los latidos de su corazón a través del fino vestido de algodón.

Si, ella tenía razón: no había nada más importante que aquello. Nunca lo había habido. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida y abrazarla cuando, de repente, notó que ella la miraba como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

La aparto de sí y se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Que sensación más extraña…- suspiro

Oh, no… ¿Era ya demasiado tarde?

Sus ojos se entornaron hasta adoptar la forma de los que Marceline había dibujado. Entonces se le acercó de nuevo con las manos sobre el pecho y los labios separados, expectante.

—Creerás que estoy loca, pero juraría que esto ya lo he vivido antes...

Sí, realmente era demasiado tarde. Alzó la vista, temblando, y empezó a percibir cómo la oscuridad descendía. Aprovechó la última oportunidad para abrazarla, para estrecharla entre sus brazos con fuerza, como había deseado hacer desde hacía semanas. En el instante en que sus labios se fundieron, ya no hubo nada que hacer: ya no podían resistirse. El sabor a madreselva de su boca provocó en la pelinegra una sensación de mareo. Cuanto más la estrechaba contra sí, más se le revolvía el estómago por la emoción y la agonía del momento. Sus lenguas se tocaron y el fuego estalló entre ambas, refulgiendo con cada caricia, con cada nuevo descubrimiento... aunque, en realidad, nada de todo aquello fuera nuevo.

La habitación tembló, y alrededor de ambas empezó a formarse un aura.

Bonnibel no advirtió nada, no se dio cuenta de nada, nada existía más allá del beso.

Solo Marceline sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, qué oscuras compañías estaban a punto de interrumpir su velada. Aunque una vez más fuera incapaz de alterar el curso de sus vidas, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Las sombras empezaron a arremolinarse sobre sus cabezas, tan cerca que ella podría haberlas tocado, tan cerca que se preguntó si alcanzaría a oír lo que susurraban. Observó cómo la nube pasaba frente a la cara de ella: por un instante, en sus ojos vio un destello de reconocimiento.

Después, ya no hubo nada: nada en absoluto.

Espero les guste esta nueva adaptación, aunque les confieso estoy sufriendo, las versiones en español no son tan buenas como en el idioma original, así que ahora además de adaptar estoy de traductora… Gracias Lisbeth por el comentario, me alaga saber que esperan los capítulos de los libros que adapto, como los de mis historias…

Un abrazo

Solange Rodríguez

PD: cambien el nombre por el título en español.


	3. 1 Perfectas Desconocidas

1 Perfectas desconocidas

Bonnibel entró con diez minutos de retraso en el vestíbulo iluminado con luces fluorescentes de la escuela Espada y Cruz. Un guarda de torso corpulento y mejillas sonrosadas, con un portapapeles bajo el brazo, que parecía de hierro, ya estaba dando instrucciones, lo cual significaba que Bonnibel volvía a ir a remolque.

—Así que, recordad: recetas, residencias y rojas —le espetó el guarda a un grupo de tres estudiantes que estaban de espaldas a Bonnibel—. Si seguís estas reglas básicas, estaréis a salvo.

Bonnibel no perdió tiempo y se unió al grupo. Aún no estaba segura de sí había cumplimentado bien aquel montón de documentos que le habían entregado, ni si el guarda de cabeza rapada que tenía delante era un hombre o una mujer, ni si alguien la ayudaría a llevar la enorme maleta que acarreaba, ni siquiera si sus padres iban a deshacerse de su querido Plymouth Fury en cuanto volvieran a casa. Durante todo el verano la habían amenazado con venderlo, y ahora tenían un motivo que ni siquiera Bonnibel podía rebatir: a ningún alumno se le permitía tener coche en la nueva escuela. Bueno, en el nuevo reformatorio, para ser exactos. Todavía se estaba acostumbrando a esa palabra.

—Eh... perdone, pero ¿podría repetir eso que ha dicho? —le pidió al guarda—. ¿Cómo era? ¿Recetas...?

—Vaya, mirad quién ha llegado —dijo en voz alta el guarda, y luego repitió lentamente—: Recetas. Si eres una de las alumnas que necesita medicación, allí te darán las pastillas que te ayudarán a no volverte loca y seguir respirando, ¿entiendes?

«Es una mujer», concluyó Bonnibel después de estudiar a la guarda. Ningún hombre podría ser lo bastante sarcástico para decir todo aquello con un tono de voz tan edulcorado.

—Lo pillo. —Bonnibel sintió arcadas—. Recetas.

Hacía años que había dejado de medicarse. Aunque el doctor Sanford, su especialista en Hopkinton —y la razón por la cual sus padres la habían enviado a un internado en la lejana New

Hampshire—, había considerado la posibilidad de medicarla de nuevo a raíz del accidente del verano anterior, después de un mes de varios análisis se convenció de la relativa estabilidad de Bonnibel, y ella por fin pudo olvidarse de aquellos antipsicóticos nauseabundos.

Ese era el motivo de que en su último año de estudios ingresara en Espada y Cruz un mes después de que hubieran comenzado las clases. Ya era bastante pesado ser nueva en la escuela para además empezar las clases cuando el resto ya sabía de qué iba todo. Sin embargo, a juzgar por lo que estaba viendo en la visita introductoria, aquel no era el primer día de clase solo para ella.

Miró de reojo a los otros tres alumnos dispuestos en semicírculo a su alrededor. En el último colegio en el que había estudiado, el Dover, conoció a su mejor amiga, Mora, en la visita introductoria del campus, aunque, en cualquier caso, en un colegio donde el resto de los estudiantes prácticamente habían crecido juntos, ya habría bastado con que Bonnibel y Mora fueran las únicas que no eran ricas herederas; además, no tardaron en darse cuenta de que también compartían la misma pasión por las películas antiguas, sobre todo las protagonizadas por Albert Finney. Después de descubrir, mientras veían Dos en la carretera, que ninguna de las dos llegaría a conseguir hacer palomitas sin que saltara la alarma de incendios, Mora y Bonnibel no se separaron ni un momento. Hasta que... las obligaron a hacerlo. A ambos lados de Bonnibel había dos chicos y una chica, y de esta última no era muy difícil hacerse una idea de lo que cabía esperar: pelirroja y guapa como las modelos de los anuncios de cosméticos y con las uñas pintadas de rosa pastel a juego con la carpeta de plástico.

—Soy Flamme —dijo arrastrando las palabras y mostrándole una gran sonrisa que se esfumó con la misma rapidez con que había aparecido incluso antes de que Bonnibel pudiera devolverle el saludo. El efímero interés de la chica le recordó más a una versión sureña de las chicas de Dover que a lo que habría esperado de Espada y Cruz. Bonnibel no pudo saber si eso era reconfortante o no, ni tampoco pudo imaginar qué hacía en un reformatorio una chica con aquella pinta. A su derecha había un chico de pelo castaño y corto, ojos marrones y algunas pecas en la nariz. Pero, por la forma en que le evitaba la mirada y se dedicaba a morderse un pellejo del pulgar, Bonnibel tuvo la impresión de que, como ella, todavía debía de estar confundido y avergonzado de encontrarse allí. El que tenía a su izquierda, en cambio, se correspondía con lo que Bonnibel imaginaba de aquel lugar, incluso con demasiada exactitud. Era alto y delgado, llevaba al hombro una mochila de disk jockey y el pelo negro desgreñado. Tenía los ojos azules, grandes y hundidos, y unos labios carnosos y rosados por los que la mayoría de las chicas matarían. En la nuca, un tatuaje negro con forma de sol que le asomaba por el cuello de la camiseta negra casi parecía arder sobre su piel clara. A diferencia de los otros dos, cuando este chico se volvió le sostuvo la mirada. Su boca dibujaba una línea recta, pero sus ojos eran cálidos y vivos. La observó, inmóvil como una estatua, provocando que también Bonnibel se sintiera clavada en el suelo y se le cortara la respiración: aquellos ojos eran intensos y seductores, y también un poco apabullantes. La guarda interrumpió el trance de los chicos con un carraspeo. Bonnibel se sonrojó y fingió estar muy ocupada rascándose la cabeza.

—Los que ya sabéis cómo funciona todo podéis iros después de dejar aquí vuestras mercancías peligrosas. —La guarda señaló una enorme caja de cartón situada bajo un cartel en el que estaba escrito con grandes letras negras: MATERIALES PROHIBIDOS—. Y, Todd, cuando digo que podéis iros... —Posó una mano en el hombro del chico pecoso, que dio un respingo—, me refiero a que vayáis al gimnasio a encontraros con los alumnos mentores que os hayan asignado. Tú —Señaló a Bonnibel —, deja aquí tus mercancías peligrosas y quédate conmigo.

Los cuatro se acercaron de mala gana a la caja, y Bonnibel observó, perpleja, cómo empezaban a vaciarse los bolsillos. La chica sacó una navaja roja de ocho centímetros del ejército suizo. El chico de ojos verdes dejó a regañadientes un aerosol de pintura y un cúter. Incluso el desafortunado

Todd se desprendió de varias cajas de cerillas y de un pequeño cargador de mecheros. Bonnibel se sintió casi estúpida por no tener ninguna mercancía peligrosa, pero cuando vio a los otros sacar del bolsillo los teléfonos móviles y dejarlos en la caja, se quedó sin palabras. Al inclinarse para leer mejor el cartel de MATERIALES PROHIBIDOS, vio que los móviles, los buscapersonas y los radiotransmisores estaban prohibidos. ¡Así que no solo se quedaba sin coche! Con una mano sudorosa, Bonnibel cogió el móvil que tenía en el bolsillo, su único medio de contacto con el mundo exterior. Cuando la guarda percibió su mirada, le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

—Niña, no te desvanezcas, que no me pagan lo suficiente para resucitar a los alumnos. Además, podrás hacer una llamada semanal desde el vestíbulo principal.

Una llamada... ¿semanal? Pero... Miró por última vez su teléfono y vio que había recibido dos nuevos mensajes de texto. Parecía imposible que aquellos fueran a ser sus últimos mensajes. El primero era de Mora.

_¡Llámame enseguida! Esperaré al lado del teléfono toda la noche para que me lo expliques todo. Y acuérdate del mantra que te dije que practicaras. ¡Sobrevivirás! Además, por si te interesa, creo que todo el mundo se ha olvidado de.._.

Típico de Mora: se había enrollado tanto que aquel teléfono de mierda había omitido las últimas cuatro líneas. En cierta forma, se sentía casi aliviada. No quería que le escribieran sobre cómo todo el mundo de su antigua escuela ya había olvidado lo que le había ocurrido, lo que había hecho para acabar en ese lugar. Suspiró y leyó el segundo mensaje. Era de su madre, que apenas hacía unas semanas le había cogido el tranquillo a eso de escribir mensajes, y que seguro que no sabía lo de la llamada semanal, porque, si no, de ningún modo la habría abandonado allí. ¿O sí?

_Mi niña, pensamos en ti a todas horas. Sé buena e intenta comer suficientes proteínas. Te llamaremos en cuanto podamos. Te queremos, mamá y papá_.

Bonnibel suspiró y cayó en la cuenta de que sus padres lo sabían. ¿Cómo, si no, se explicaba sus caras ojerosas cuando se había despedido de ellos aquella mañana desde la puerta del colegio con la maleta en la mano? Durante el desayuno había intentado bromear porque al fin iba a perder el descarado acento de Nueva Inglaterra que había cogido en Dover, pero sus padres ni siquiera habían sonreído. Creía que todavía estaban enfadados con ella, porque, cuando la lió, no le montaron el número de los gritos, sino que recurrieron al ya conocido silencio. Pero ahora comprendía la conducta tan extraña de aquella mañana: sus padres ya se estaban lamentando porque iban a separarse de su única hija.

—Seguimos esperando a alguien —dijo la guarda—. Me pregunto quién será.

La atención de Bonnibel volvió de golpe a la caja de las mercancías peligrosas, que ahora rebosaba de objetos de contrabando que ni siquiera reconocía. Percibía que los ojos verdes del chico de cabello oscuro seguían clavados en ella. Alzó la vista y notó que todos la miraban. Le tocaba a ella. Cerró los ojos y poco a poco relajó los dedos hasta que el teléfono cayó sobre la cumbre del montón con un ruido seco y triste: el sonido de la soledad absoluta.

Todd y Flamme la Robot se dirigieron a la puerta sin siquiera mirar a Bonnibel, pero el tercer chico se volvió hacia la guarda.

—Yo podría ponerla al corriente de todo —se ofreció, señalando a Bonnibel con la cabeza.

—Esas no son las normas — repuso la guarda de forma automática, como si hubiera estado esperando aquel diálogo—. Vuelves a ser un alumno nuevo, y eso significa que se te aplican las restricciones de los alumnos nuevos. Tienes que volver a empezar desde cero. Si no te gusta, deberías haberlo pensado mejor antes de quebrantar la libertad condicional.

El chico se quedó inmóvil, inexpresivo, mientras la guarda tiraba de Bonnibel —que se había quedado de piedra al oír las palabras «libertad condicional»— hacia el fondo del vestíbulo amarillo.

—Venga, adelante —dijo, como si no hubiera pasado nada—. Residencias.

Señaló la ventana que daba al oeste, desde donde se divisaba a lo lejos un edificio de color ceniza.

Bonnibel vio a Flamme y a Todd arrastrando los pies hacia allí, y al tercer chico andando sin prisa, como si alcanzarlos fuera la última cosa que tuviera que hacer. La residencia de estudiantes era un edificio imponente y cuadrangular, un bloque sólido y gris cuyas gruesas puertas dobles no revelaban nada de lo que ocurría dentro. En medio del césped amarillento había una enorme placa de piedra y Bonnibel recordaba haber visto en la web de la escuela las palabras RESIDENCIA PAULINE cinceladas en su superficie. En realidad, el complejo parecía incluso más feo bajo la brumosa luz de aquella mañana que en la anodina fotografía en blanco y negro. Incluso desde aquella distancia, Bonnibel atisbaba el moho negro que cubría la fachada de la residencia. En todas las ventanas había hileras de gruesas barras de acero. Bonnibel entornó los ojos: ¿de verdad la valla estaba rematada por un alambre de púas? La guarda bajó la vista hacia el dossier y abrió la ficha de Bonnibel.

—Habitación sesenta y tres. Por ahora, deja la maleta en mi despacho con las de los demás. Podrás deshacerla esta tarde.

Bonnibel arrastró su maleta roja hacia los otros tres baúles negros e insulsos. Luego, en un acto reflejo, hizo el ademán de coger el móvil, porque era donde acostumbraba anotar las cosas que tenía que recordar. Pero, al ver que su bolsillo estaba vacío, suspiró y no le quedó más remedio que memorizar el número de la habitación.

Aún era incapaz de entender por qué no podía quedarse con sus padres; su casa de Thunderbolt estaba a menos de media hora de Espada y Cruz. Le había sentado tan bien volver a su hogar en Savannah, donde, como siempre decía su madre, «hasta el viento soplaba con pereza»... El ritmo más ligero y tranquilo de Georgia se adaptaba a Bonnibel mucho mejor de lo que el de Nueva Inglaterra lo había hecho nunca. Pero Espada y Cruz, el lugar inerte y gris que el tribunal le había asignado, no se parecía a Savannah ni a ningún otro lugar. Bonnibel había oído accidentalmente una conversación de su padre con el director; su padre había ido asintiendo con ese característico lío mental propio de los profesores de Biología y había acabado respondiendo:

—Claro, claro, quizá lo mejor es que esté controlada todo el tiempo. No, por supuesto, no nos gustaría poner trabas al sistema de la escuela. Sin duda, su padre no había visto las condiciones en las que supervisaban a su única hija. Aquel lugar parecía una prisión de máxima seguridad.

—¿Y qué significa eso... cómo ha dicho... las rojas? —preguntó Bonnibel a la guarda cuando ya estaba a punto de concluir la visita introductoria. —Las rojas —contestó la guarda señalando hacia un pequeño dispositivo eléctrico que colgaba del techo: una lente con una luz roja parpadeante. Bonnibel no se había percatado, pero, en cuanto la guarda señaló el primero, vio que había una infinidad por todas partes.

—¿Cámaras?

—Muy bien —respondió la guarda con cierto tono de condescendencia—. Las dejamos a la vista para que no olvidéis que están ahí. En cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, os estamos vigilando. Así que no la fastidies, si lo que quieres es lo mejor para ti. Cada vez que alguien le hablaba a Bonnibel como si fuera una psicópata, ella casi acababa creyendo que lo era.

Los recuerdos la habían hostigado todo el verano, en sueños y en los raros momentos en que sus padres la dejaban sola. Algo había ocurrido en aquella cabaña, y todos (incluida Bonnibel) se morían por saber exactamente qué. La policía, el juez, los asistentes sociales habían intentado sonsacarle la verdad, pero ella sabía tan poco como ellos. Había estado bromeando con Trevor y se habían perseguido el uno al otro hasta llegar a la hilera de cabañas que había frente al lago, lejos del resto de sus compañeros. Intentó explicar que había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida... hasta que se convirtió en la peor. Había dedicado mucho tiempo a recrear aquella noche en su memoria, oyendo la risa de Trevor, sintiendo cómo sus manos le rodeaban la cintura... ya intentar conciliar la certeza instintiva de que ella era en verdad inocente. Pero ahora todas las normas y regulaciones de Espada y Cruz parecían contradecir esa idea, parecían sugerir que ella era peligrosa de verdad y que era preciso controlarla.

Bonnibel notó una mano firme en el hombro.

—Mira —le dijo la guarda—, si te hace sentir mejor, te aseguro que no eres ni de lejos el peor caso que hay aquí.

Fue el primer gesto humano que la guarda dedicó a Bonnibel, y ella creyó que en realidad sí tenía la intención de hacerla sentir mejor. Pero ¿la habían enviado allí a causa de la muerte enigmática de un chico por el que estaba loca y, aun así, no era «ni de lejos el peor caso que hay aquí»? Bonnibel se preguntó qué otros casos podía haber en Espada y Cruz.

—De acuerdo, se ha acabado la presentación —concluyó la guarda—. A partir de ahora te las arreglarás sola. Aquí tienes un mapa por si necesitas encontrar algo. Le dio una fotocopia de un mapa chapucero dibujado a mano y consultó el reloj.

—Tienes una hora antes de la primera clase, pero la teleserie que sigo empieza en cinco minutos, así que... —le hizo un gesto con la mano — piérdete un poco por el colegio. Y no lo olvides —añadió señalando las cámaras una última vez—: las rojas te están vigilando.

Antes de que Bonnibel pudiera responder, una chica flaca y con el cabello de colores apareció frente a ella moviendo sus largos dedos frente a la cara.

—Ooooooh —dijo la niña imitando la voz de un contador de historias de terror y bailando a su alrededor—. Las rojas te están vigilandoooooo.

—Lárgate de aquí, Arcoíris, antes de que te haga una lobotomía — espetó la guarda; aunque estaba claro, a juzgar por su sonrisa breve pero sincera, que sentía un cariño algo desafectado por esa niña loca.

También estaba claro que Arcoíris no sentía lo mismo. Hizo un gesto a la guarda como si se estuviera masturbando, y luego miró a Bonnibel, con la esperanza de que estuviera ofendida.

—Y por hacer eso —dijo la guarda mientras apuntaba una nota con brusquedad en el cuaderno— hoy te has ganado la tarea de enseñarle el colegio a Little Miss Sunshine.

Señaló a Bonnibel, que parecía cualquier cosa menos reluciente, vestida como iba con unos tejanos negros, unas botas negras y un top negro. En la sección de las «Normas de vestimenta», la página web de Espada & Cruz sostenía con entusiasmo que, mientras los alumnos se portaran bien, podían vestirse como quisieran, respetando solo dos condiciones: el estilo no podía ser llamativo y el color debía ser negro, así que en realidad no había mucho donde elegir. La camiseta de manga larga y cuello alto que su madre le había obligado a ponerse aquella mañana no resaltaba para nada su figura, e incluso su mayor atractivo había desaparecido: casi le habían cortado por completo el cabello negro y voluminoso, que solía llegarle hasta la cintura. El fuego de la cabaña le había dejado la cabeza chamuscada y con pequeñas calvas, así que tras el camino de vuelta, largo y silencioso, de Dover a casa, su madre la había metido en la bañera, había cogido la maquinilla eléctrica de papá y sin decir una palabra le afeitó la cabeza. Durante el verano le había crecido un poco, lo suficiente para que el envidiable cabello ondulado de antes ahora se hubiera convertido en una sucesión de rulos desmañados asomando justo detrás de sus orejas. Arcoíris le echó un vistazo mientras uno de sus dedos tamborileaba en sus labios pálidos.

—Perfecto —dijo, y dio un paso al frente para enlazar su brazo con el de Bonnibel—. Precisamente estaba pensando que me hacía falta una nueva esclava.

La puerta del vestíbulo se abrió y entró el chico alto de ojos azules. Negó con la cabeza y le dijo a Bonnibel:

—En este lugar no tienen reparos en desnudarte para registrarte. Así que, si llevas encima cualquier otro tipo de «mercancía peligrosa» —alzó una ceja y tiró un puñado de cosas irreconocibles en la caja—, ni lo intentes.

Detrás de Bonnibel, Arcoíris intentaba aguantarse la risa. El chico levantó la cabeza y, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba Arcoíris, abrió la boca, luego la cerró, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar.

—Arcoíris —dijo sin alterar la voz.

—Finn —respondió ella.

—¿Lo conoces? —susurró Bonnibel, pensando que en los reformatorios quizá habría el mismo tipo de pandillas que hay en las escuelas como Dover.

—No me lo recuerdes —contestó Arcoíris, y se llevó a Bonnibel afuera, donde la mañana seguía gris y húmeda.

La parte de atrás del edificio principal daba a una acera desconchada que bordeaba un campo abandonado. La hierba había crecido tanto que, a pesar de que había un marcador descolorido y unas gradas de madera al aire libre, parecía más un solar vacío que las instalaciones de un colegio.

Algo más lejos, había cuatro edificios de aspecto sobrio: el que estaba más a la izquierda era un bloque residencial de color ceniza; a la derecha, una iglesia inmensa muy fea; y en medio otras dos estructuras anchas que Bonnibel supuso que eran las aulas. No había nada más. Todo su mundo se reducía a la lamentable vista que se extendía enfrente. Arcoíris giró enseguida hacia la derecha, fuera del sendero, llevó a Bonnibel hasta el campo, y una vez allí se sentaron en lo más alto de una de las gradas de madera llenas de agua. Las instalaciones equivalentes que había en Dover estaban destinadas a los aprendices de atleta de la Ivy League, de modo que Bonnibel siempre las había evitado. Pero aquel campo vacío, con las porterías combadas y oxidadas, era algo muy diferente, algo que Bonnibel aún no podía comprender. Tres buitres volaban sobre sus cabezas, y un viento lúgubre azotaba las ramas desnudas de los robles. Bonnibel metió la barbilla bajo el cuello de su camiseta.

—Buenooo —dijo Arcoíris—. Ahora ya has conocido a Randy.

—Pensaba que se llamaba Finn.

—No estamos hablando de él — respondió Arcoíris con rapidez—. Me refiero al travestí ese de antes. — Arcoíris movió la cabeza en dirección a la oficina donde la guarda se había quedado frente al televisor—. ¿Qué dirías, tío o tía?

—Eh... ¿tía? —Preguntó Bonnibel con indecisión— ¿Es un test o qué?

Arcoíris sonrió.

—El primero de muchos, y este lo has pasado, o al menos creo que lo has pasado. El sexo de gran parte del cuerpo docente de aquí es un debate continuo entre todos los alumnos. No te preocupes, ya te enterarás.

Bonnibel pensó que Arcoíris estaba bromeando; en tal caso, no pasaba nada. Pero todo aquello suponía un cambio tan radical respecto a Dover... En su antiguo colegio, los futuros senadores con corbata verde casi parecían brotar de los pasillos, del silencio elegante con que el dinero parecía cubrirlo todo. Los niños de Dover solían mirar a Bonnibel de reojo, como diciendo «nopringues-

las-paredes-blancas-conlos-dedos». Intentó imaginar a Arcoíris allí: holgazaneando en las gradas y haciendo bromas groseras y ordinarias. Bonnibel intentó imaginar qué pensaría Mora de ella, porque en Dover no había nadie parecido a Arcoíris.

—Vamos, suéltalo —le ordenó Arcoíris. Se dejó caer sobre la grada más alta y con un gesto invitó a Bonnibel a que se acercara—. ¿Qué hiciste para que te metieran aquí?

El tono de Arcoíris era juguetón, pero de repente Bonnibel sintió la necesidad de sentarse. Era ridículo, pero había esperado pasar el primer día de colegio sin que el pasado la atosigara y la privara de aquella fina capa de calma que había mantenido hasta entonces. Pero, claro, la gente de allí quería saberlo. Podía sentir la sangre palpitándole en las sienes. Siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando quería recordar —recordar de verdad— aquella noche. Nunca había dejado de sentirse culpable por lo que le había ocurrido a Trevor, pero también intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no dejarse enredar en las sombras, que hasta el momento eran lo único que podía visualizar de aquella noche. Aquellos seres oscuros e indefinibles de los que no podía hablarle a nadie. Pero volvió a intentarlo... estaba empezando a contarle a Trevor que esa noche sentía una presencia extraña, que había unas formas retorcidas suspendidas sobre sus cabezas que amenazaban con es tropear aquel momento perfecto. Pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Trevor se había esfumado, su cuerpo había ardido hasta quedar irreconocible, y Bonnibel era... era... ¿culpable?

No le había contado a nadie que a veces veía unas formas turbias en la oscuridad que siempre iban hacia ella. Hacía tanto tiempo que iban y venían, que Bonnibel no podía recordar cuándo fue la primera vez que las vio. Pero podía recordar la primera vez que comprendió que las sombras no se le aparecían a todo el mundo... O, mejor dicho, que solo se le aparecían a ella. A los siete años, fue de vacaciones con su familia a Hilton Head y sus padres la llevaron a hacer una travesía en barco. Al ponerse el sol, las sombras empezaron a moverse sobre el agua, y ella se dirigió a su padre y le dijo:

—¿Qué haces cuando vienen, papá? ¿Por qué no te dan miedo los monstruos?

No había monstruos, le aseguraron sus padres, pero la insistencia con que Bonnibel repitió que había algo tembloroso y oscuro le acarreó una serie de consultas con el oculista de la familia, y luego las gafas, y luego más consultas con el otorrino, tras cometer el error de describir el ruido ronco y fantasmagórico que a veces hacían las sombras... y luego terapia, y luego más terapia y, por último, una prescripción para tomar medicamentos antipsicóticos. Pero nada hizo que desaparecieran.

A los catorce años me negué a tomar la medicación. Fue cuando conocieron al doctor Sanford, y, muy cerca, estaba la escuela Dover, tomaron un vuelo hasta New Hampshire, y su padre condujo el coche de alquiler por una carretera larga y con curvas hasta una mansión llamada Shady Hollows, que estaba en la cima de la colina. Pusieron a Bonnibel frente a un hombre con bata blanca y le preguntaron si aún tenía sus «visiones». Las palmas de las manos de sus padres estaban sudadas cuando la cogieron de la mano; estaban muy serios, porque temían que había algo en su hija que funcionaba terriblemente mal. Nadie le contó que, si ella no le decía al doctor Sanford lo que todos ellos querían que dijera, puede que pasara mucho más tiempo en Shady

Hollows. Al mentir y actuar como si no pasara nada, le autorizaron matricularse en Dover, y solo tenía que visitar al doctor Sanford dos veces al mes. Le permitieron dejar de tomar aquellas asquerosas pastillas tan pronto como fingió que ya no veía más sombras. Pero, aun así, seguían apareciendo cuando les daba la gana. Lo único que sabía era que trataba de evitar en la medida de lo posible todo aquel catálogo mental de lugares donde se le habían aparecido las sombras en el pasado —bosques frondosos, aguas turbias—. Lo único que sabía era que, cuando llegaban las sombras, sentía un escalofrío, una sensación terrible que no se parecía a nada en el mundo. Bonnibel se sentó a horcajadas sobre una de las gradas y se frotó las sienes con los dedos pulgar y corazón. Si quería superar ese primer día, tendría que esforzarse en no ahondar en su memoria. Seguramente no podría soportar los recuerdos de aquella noche, así que bajo ninguna circunstancia podía permitirse airear el menor detalle truculento ante aquella desconocida extravagante y desequilibrada.

En vez de responder, observó a Arcoíris, tendida sobre la grada con unas gafas de sol enormes que le cubrían gran parte de la cara. Aunque no pudiese asegurarlo, probablemente también ella debía de haber estado mirando a Bonnibel, pues al cabo de un instante se incorporó y le sonrió.

—Me voy a cortar el pelo como tú —dijo.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó Bonnibel—. Pero si tienes un pelo precioso.

Era verdad: Arcoíris lucía unos mechones largos y voluminosos, como los que Bonnibel tanto echaba de menos. Sus rizos sueltos y de colores resplandecían con la luz del sol y desprendían un matiz rojizo. Bonnibel se pasó el cabello por detrás de las orejas, pero como no era lo bastante largo, volvía a echársele hacia delante.

—Te queda genial —dijo Arcoíris—. Es sexy, atrevido. Quiero llevarlo igual.

—Eh... vale —respondió Bonnibel. ¿Era un cumplido? No sabía si se tenía que sentir halagada u ofendida por la forma en que Arcoíris daba por sentado que podía tener lo que quisiera, incluso si lo que quería pertenecía a otra persona.

—¿Y dónde vamos a conseguir... ?

—¡Tachán!

Arcoíris metió la mano en su bolso y sacó la navaja color rosa del ejército suizo que Flamme había dejado en la Caja de Mercancías Peligrosas.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo al ver la reacción de Bonnibel—. Mis dedos pegajosos siempre están atentos cuando los nuevos alumnos han de dejar sus cosas el primer día. El mero hecho de pensar en ello me ayuda a sobrevivir a la canícula durante mi estancia en el campo de internamiento... eh, quiero decir, de verano, de Espada & Cruz.

—¿Te has pasado todo el verano... aquí? —preguntó Bonnibel haciendo una mueca.

—¡Ja! Hablas como una verdadera novata. Seguro que crees que tendremos vacaciones en primavera —le tiró la navaja suiza—. No nos dejan salir de este agujero infernal. Nunca. Ahora, córtame el pelo.

—¿Y qué pasa con las rojas? — preguntó Bonnibel, mientras miraba a su alrededor con la navaja en la mano.

Seguro que allí fuera había cámaras en alguna parte. Arcoíris negó con la cabeza.

—No pienso juntarme con miedicas. ¿Te atreves o no?

Bonnibel asintió.

—Y no me vengas con que nunca le has cortado el pelo a nadie. — Arcoíris le quitó la navaja de las manos, desplegó las tijeras y se la devolvió—. Ni una palabra más hasta que me digas lo fantástica que estoy.

En la bañera de sus padres —el único «salón de belleza» que había visto Bonnibel—, su madre le había hecho una cola de caballo antes de cortarle el pelo. Bonnibel estaba segura de que había formas más prácticas de cortar el pelo, pero, como casi no había pisado una peluquería en su vida, el corte de la coleta era lo único que conocía. Sujetó el pelo de Arcoíris entre sus manos, lo recogió con una goma elástica que llevaba en la muñeca, empuñó las tijeras pequeñas con fuerza y empezó a cortar. La cola de caballo cayó a sus pies, Arcoíris dio un pequeño grito y se volvió al momento. La cogió y la alzó al sol. El corazón de Bonnibel se estremeció al verla. Ella misma todavía no había superado la pérdida de su pelo, y todas las otras pérdidas que este simbolizaba. Pero Arcoíris esbozó una sonrisa sutil. Resiguió la cola de caballo con los dedos y la introdujo en el bolso.

—Increíble —dijo—. Sigue, sigue.

—Arcoíris —susurró Bonnibel, antes de quedarse paralizada—. Tu cuello.

Está todo...

—¿Lleno de cicatrices? — preguntó Arcoíris completando lafrase—. Puedes decirlo.

La piel del cuello de Arcoíris, desde la clavícula hasta la parte de atrás de la oreja izquierda, estaba llena de cortes y tenía una textura jaspeada y reluciente. Bonnibel se acordó de Trevor, de aquellas terribles imágenes. Incluso sus propios padres no se atrevieron a mirarla después de verlas. En ese instante era ella quien lo estaba pasando mal mientras observaba a Arcoíris.

Arcoíris tomó la mano de Bonnibel y la puso contra su piel. Estaba caliente y fría a la vez, era suave y rugosa.

—A mí no me da miedo —dijo Arcoíris—. ¿Y a ti?

—No —dijo Bonnibel, aunque deseaba que Arcoíris retirara la mano, y así ella también podría hacerlo.

Pensó que así fue como debió de quedar la piel de Trevor, y se le revolvió el estómago.

—¿Tienes miedo de quién eres realmente, Bonnibel?

—No —respondió de nuevo con rapidez. Sin duda se le notaba que estaba mintiendo. Cerró los ojos. Todo cuanto quería era empezar de nuevo en Espada & Cruz, estar en un lugar donde la gente no la mirara del modo en que lo estaba haciendo Arcoíris en aquel momento. Cuando esa misma mañana, a las puertas del colegio, su padre le había susurrado al oído el lema de la familia Price («Los Price nunca se rinden»), ella había sentido que podría conseguirlo; pero ahora se sentía tan abatida y vulnerable... Apartó la mano.

—Así pues, ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó mirando al suelo.

—¿Recuerdas que yo no te he presionado cuando no has dicho ni mu sobre por qué te han metido aquí? —le preguntó Arcoíris enarcando las cejas.

Bonnibel asintió.

Arcoíris señaló las tijeras con un gesto.

—Que quede bien por detrás, ¿vale? Quiero estar muy guapa, tan guapa como tú.

Aunque le hiciese exactamente el mismo corte, Arcoíris solo podría llegar a convertirse en una versión diluida de Bonnibel. Mientras Bonnibel intentaba dejar lo más igualado posible el primer corte de pelo de su vida, Arcoíris profundizaba en los detalles de la vida cotidiana en Espada & Cruz.

—Ese bloque de celdas de allí es Augustine. Es donde celebramos los llamados «eventos sociales» los miércoles por la noche. Y también donde damos todas las clases —dijo señalando una construcción del color de unos dientes amarillentos que albergaba dos edificios, a la derecha de la residencia. Parecían diseñados por el mismo sádico que había engendrado a Pauline. Era totalmente cuadrado y parecía una fortaleza, cercado con el mismo alambre de púas y las mismas ventanas con barrotes. Una neblina gris que parecía artificial cubría las paredes como si fuera musgo, impidiendo ver si había alguien allí dentro.

—Quedas advertida —continuó Arcoíris—: vas a odiar las clases que te darán aquí. No serías humana si no lo hicieras.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen de malo? —preguntó Bonnibel. Quizá a Arcoíris no le gustaba el colegio en general. Las uñas esmaltadas de negro, los ojos pintados de negro, el bolso negro que solo parecía lo bastante grande para guardar la navaja suiza, no le daban precisamente aspecto de intelectual.

—Las clases son la muerte —dijo Arcoíris—. Peor: las clases te dejan como muerto. De los ochenta chavales que hay aquí, diría que solo quedan tres que sigan vivos. —Alzó la vista—. Y no es que sirvan de mucho, la verdad...

Aquello no sonaba muy prometedor, pero a Bonnibel le había llamado la atención un detalle que había mencionado Arcoíris.

—¿Solo hay ochenta alumnos en toda la escuela?

El verano antes de su ingreso en Dover, Bonnibel había estudiado con detenimiento el manual para futuros estudiantes y memorizó todas las estadísticas. Pero todo cuanto sabía hasta el momento de Espada & Cruz la había sorprendido, y se dio cuenta de que había entrado en aquel reformatorio completamente desinformada. Arcoíris asintió, y sin querer Bonnibel le cortó de un tijeretazo un mechón que pensaba dejar. Glups. Con suerte, Arcoíris no se daría cuenta, o a lo mejor solo pensaría que era atrevido.

—Ocho clases, diez chavales cada una. Enseguida acabas sabiendo qué clase de mierda pringa a cada uno de ellos —dijo Arcoíris—. Y viceversa.

—Supongo —convino Bonnibel mientras se mordía el labio. Arcoíris estaba de broma, pero Bonnibel se preguntó si estaría sentada allí con ella dedicándole aquella simpática sonrisa a sus ojos azul pastel si supiera con pelos y señales cuál era su historia personal. Cuanto más tiempo consiguiera mantener oculto su pasado, mejor.

—Y será mejor que evites los casos complicados.

—¿Casos complicados?

—Los que llevan las pulseras de localización —dijo Arcoíris—. Más o menos una tercera parte de los estudiantes.

—Y ellos son quienes...

—Mejor no tener problemas con ellos. Hazme caso.

—Vale, ¿y qué han hecho?

Aunque Bonnibel quería que su historia fuera un secreto, tampoco le gustaba que Arcoíris la tratara como si fuera una boba. Fuera lo que fuera lo que habían hecho los otros no podía ser mucho peor que lo que todo el mundo le decía que había hecho ella. ¿O sí? Después de todo, no sabía casi nada de aquellas personas ni de aquel lugar. Solo con pensar en las posibles causas de su internamiento, sentía un miedo frío y gris atenazándole la boca del estómago.

—Bueno, ya sabes —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Instigaron o participaron en actos terroristas, descuartizaron a sus padres y los tostaron en el horno... —Se volvió y le guiñó un ojo a Bonnibel.

—Venga ya, no digas chorradas —repuso Bonnibel.

—Lo digo en serio. Esos psicópatas están mucho más controlados que el resto de los chiflados de aquí. Los llamamos «los grilletes».

A Bonnibel le resultó gracioso el tono dramático con que lo pronunció.

—El corte de pelo ya está —dijo, y pasó las manos por el cabello de

Arcoíris para atusarlo un poco. De hecho, había quedado bastante bien.

—Perfecto —dijo Arcoíris.

Se volvió para ponerse frente a Bonnibel. Cuando se pasó la mano por el cabello, los antebrazos sobresalieron por las mangas del jersey negro, y Bonnibel vio que llevaba una pulsera en ambas muñecas: una negra con hileras de tachuelas plateadas, y otra que parecía más... mecánica. Arcoíris se fijó en su mirada y levantó las cejas diabólicamente.

—Te lo he dicho —prosiguió—. Unos jodidos psicópatas. —Sonrió—. Vamos, te enseñaré lo que queda.

Bonnibel no tenía muchas más opciones. Descendió por las gradas detrás de Arcoíris, agachándose cada vez que algún buitre volaba peligrosamente bajo. Arcoíris, que parecía no darse cuenta, señaló la iglesia revestida de líquenes que se encontraba a la derecha del campo.

—Por allí está nuestro gimnasio vanguardista —dijo imitando el tono nasal de los guías turísticos—. Sí, sí, para quien no está acostumbrado parece una iglesia, y antes lo era. Espada & Cruz constituye una especie de infierno arquitectónico de segunda mano. Hace algunos años, irrumpió un psiquiatra demente y calisténico que se dedicó a despotricar contra los adolescentes sobremedicados que arruinaban la sociedad. Puso un montón de pasta y transformaron la iglesia en un gimnasio. Ahora las autoridades piensan que podemos desahogar nuestras «frustraciones» de una «forma natural y productiva». Bonnibel gruñó. Siempre había detestado la clase de gimnasia.

—Veo que pensamos igual —se lamentó Arcoíris—: la entrenadora Diante es el deeemooonio.

Mientras Bonnibel corría para alcanzarla, examinó el resto del recinto. El patio interior de Dover estaba tan bien cuidado, lleno de árboles podados con esmero y distribuidos armónicamente, que, en comparación, parecía que se hubieran olvidado de Espada & Cruz y la hubieran abandonado en medio de una ciénaga. Unos sauces llorones descolgaban sus ramas hasta el suelo, el kudzu crecía por las paredes como una sábana, y a cada dos pasos se hundían en el fango.

Y no era solo el aspecto de aquel lugar. Cada vez que respiraba aquel aire húmedo era como si se le clavara en los pulmones. El mero hecho de respirar en Espada & Cruz la hacía sentirse como si se hundiera en arenas movedizas.

—Al parecer, los arquitectos tuvieron serios problemas para modernizar el estilo de los edificios de la antigua academia militar, y el resultado fue una mezcla de penitenciaría y de zona de torturas medieval. Y sin jardinero —dijo Arcoíris mientras se sacudía los restos de limo que se habían adherido a sus botas de combate—. Asqueroso. Ah, allí está el cementerio.

Bonnibel miró hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de Arcoíris, a la izquierda del patio, justo después de la residencia. Un manto de niebla aún más espeso se cernía sobre la parcela de tierra amurallada. Un frondoso robledal circundaba tres de sus lados. No se podía ver el cementerio propiamente dicho, que parecía hundido bajo la superficie de la tierra, pero se podía oler la putrefacción y se oía el coro de cigarras que zumbaban en los árboles. Por un instante le pareció ver el temblor de las sombras, pero parpadeó y las sombras desaparecieron.

—¿Eso es un cementerio?

—Pssse. Todo esto antes había sido una academia militar, en los tiempos de la Guerra Civil, y allí es donde enterraban a los muertos. Es superespeluznante. Y Dioz —añadió Arcoíris con un falso acento del sur —, apesta al séptimo cielo —dicho lo cual, le guiñó un ojo a Bonnibel—. Solemos ir mucho por esa parte.

Bonnibel miró a Arcoíris para ver si bromeaba, pero Arcoíris se encogió de hombros.

—Vale, vale, solo fuimos una vez, y después de pillar una buena turca.

Vaya, aquella era una palabra que Bonnibel podía reconocer.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó Arcoíris—. He visto cómo se te ha encendido una luz. Así que hay alguien en casa.

Bueno, querida Bonnibel, puede que hayas ido a las fiestas del internado, pero nunca has visto cómo se lo montan los de un reformatorio.

—¿Qué diferencia hay? — preguntó Bonnibel, intentando soslayar el hecho de que en Dover nunca había asistido a una gran fiesta.

—Ya lo verás. —Arcoíris se detuvo y miró a Bonnibel—. Pásate esta noche y podrás comprobarlo, ¿vale? —Inesperadamente, le cogió la mano —. ¿Lo prometes?

—Yo pensaba que habías dicho que debía mantenerme alejada de los casos complicados —dijo Bonnibel con ironía.

—Regla número dos: ¡no me hagas caso! —respondió Arcoíris riéndose y moviendo la cabeza—.

¡Estoy oficialmente loca!

Empezó a correr otra vez, y Bonnibel la siguió.

—¡Espera! ¿Cuál era la regla número uno?

—¡Mantente alerta!

Cuando dieron la vuelta a la esquina del bloque de color ceniza donde estaban las aulas Arcoíris frenó en seco y derrapó.

—Rollo tranquilo —dijo.

—Tranquilo —repitió Bonnibel.

Los demás estudiantes se apiñaban alrededor de la densa arboleda de kudzus frente al Augustine. Nadie parecía especialmente contento de estar fuera, pero tampoco aparentaban ganas de entrar.

En Dover no había algo parecido a unas normas de vestimenta, así que Bonnibel no estaba acostumbrada a la uniformidad que esta confería a los estudiantes. Pero, incluso aunque todos llevasen los mismos vaqueros negros, la camiseta negra de cuello alto y mangas largas, y el jersey negro sobre los hombros o anudado en la cintura, seguían apreciándose diferencias sustanciales en la forma de personalizarla. De pie, con los brazos cruzados, un grupo de chicas tatuadas lucían brazaletes hasta el codo. Los pañuelos negros que llevaban en el pelo le recordaron a Bonnibel una película sobre una banda de chicas motoristas. La alquiló porque pensó: «¿Qué es más flipante que una banda de motoristas formada solo por chicas?». En ese momento la mirada de Bonnibel se topó con la de una de las chicas que se encontraban al otro lado del césped. Cuando Bonnibel notó que aquellos ojos de gato pintados de negro se entrecerraban sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, apartó la vista de inmediato. Un chico y una chica que iban cogidos de la mano se habían cosido una bandera pirata con lentejuelas en el dorso de sus jerséis negros. Cada dos por tres, uno de ellos se acercaba al otro para darle un beso en la sien, en el lóbulo de la oreja o en los ojos. Cuando se abrazaron, Bonnibel pudo observar que ambos llevaban la pulsera con el dispositivo de localización. Parecían un poco brutos, pero era evidente que estaban muy enamorados. Cada vez que veía centellear el piercing que llevaban en la lengua, Bonnibel sentía un pellizco de melancolía en el pecho. Tras ellos, había un grupo de chicos rubios apoyados en la pared que llevaban el jersey puesto a pesar de que hacía calor. Todos llevaban camisas blancas tipo Oxford con el cuello almidonado y los pantalones negros les llegaban justo hasta los empeines de sus zapatos impecables. De todos los estudiantes del patio, estos eran lo más parecido a lo que

Bonnibel había visto en Dover. Pero al prestarles un poco más de atención, enseguida se dio cuenta de que eran distintos de los chicos a los que ella estaba acostumbrada. Chicos como

Trevor. Así, en grupo, aquellos tipos irradiaban una dureza especial, por la forma en que miraban. Era difícil de explicar, pero de repente Bonnibel se dio cuenta de que, al igual que ella, todos en aquella escuela tenían un pasado. Todos, seguramente, tenían secretos que no querían compartir.

Sin embargo, no sabía si eso la hacía sentirse más o menos sola. Arcoíris notó que Bonnibel estaba observando a los demás.

—Todos hacemos lo que podemos para sobrevivir —comentó con indiferencia—. Pero, por si aún no te habías fijado en los buitres volando bajo, te diré que este lugar apesta a muerte.

Se sentó en un banco que había bajo un sauce llorón y dio un golpecito a su lado para que Bonnibel hiciera lo mismo. Antes de sentarse, Bonnibel apartó unas hojas mojadas que se habían movido, y en ese instante detectó otra violación de las normas de vestimenta.

Una violación de las normas de vestimenta muy atractiva. Llevaba una bufanda de color rojo vivo enrollada al cuello. Aunque no hacía frío, también llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro de otero, además del jersey negro. Quizá se debió a que aquella era la única mancha de color que había en todo el patio, pero el hecho es que Bonnibel no podía mirar a ninguna otra parte. En comparación, todo lo demás palidecía, y durante un buen rato Bonnibel se olvidó de dónde estaba. Observó su cabello de un negro intenso, la piel blanca, rostro perfecto, las gafas de sol que le cubrían los ojos, la forma suave de sus labios. En todas las películas que había visto Bonnibel, y en todos los libros que había leído, el pretendiente era alucinantemente guapo, pero con un pequeño defecto.

Un diente mellado, un precioso mechón de pelo o una interesante cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda. Ella sabía por qué: si el héroe era «demasiado» perfecto corría el riesgo de ser inalcanzable. Pero, tanto si era inalcanzable como si no, Bonnibel siempre había sentido debilidad por lo que era eminentemente bello. Como aquella chica.

Estaba apoyada en el edificio, con los brazos cruzados. Y, por una fracción de segundo, Bonnibel se imaginó a sí misma entre sus brazos, en los brazos de una chica. Negó con la cabeza, pero la imagen siguió tan viva en su mente que casi se fue directa hacia ella. Era una locura, ¿no? Incluso en un colegio lleno de locos, Bonnibel sabía perfectamente que aquella reacción instintiva era una insensatez. Ni siquiera la conocía. Estaba hablando con un chaval más bajo, con rastas y de sonrisa dentuda. Ambos estaban riendo a carcajadas, de una forma que a Bonnibel le hizo sentirse celosa. Intentó recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había reído, de verdad, como ellos lo estaban haciendo.

—Esa es Marceline Abadeer —dijo Arcoíris, que se inclinó hacia ella y le leyó la mente—. Me parece que a alguien le ha llamado la atención.

—Y a quién no —asintió Bonnibel, un poco avergonzada por cómo había mirado a Arcoíris.

—Bueno, claro, si te gustan las chicas.

—No me gustan las chicas, pero si así fuera a quien no le gustaría ella, es bellísima

—El amigo de al lado es Jake—dijo Arcoíris señalando con un gesto al chico de las rastas—. Es simpático. Es de los que te pueden conseguir cosas, ya sabes.

«No, no sé», pensó Bonnibel mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Arcoíris se encogió de hombros, y con la navaja suiza robada cortó los hilos sueltos de un rasgón que tenía en los téjanos.

—Cosas. Pide y conseguirán el material.

—Y de Marceline —preguntó Bonnibel—, ¿qué sabes?

—Vaya, la niña no se rinde. —Arcoíris se rió y se aclaró la gar ganta—No está muy claro —dijo—. No sale mucho de su papel de mujer misteriosa; encajaría a la perfección en tu estereotipo de la típica gilipollas de reformatorio.

—No sería el primer gilipollas con el que me cruzo —respondió Bonnibel, pero, en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios, ya deseaba no haberlas pronunciado.

Después de lo que le pasó a Trevor, fuese lo que fuese, había quedado claro que a ella no se le daba nada bien saber qué tipo de persona tenía delante. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que durante las pocas ocasiones en que había hecho la más mínima referencia a aquella noche, el trémulo velo de sombras había vuelto a ella, casi como si estuviera de nuevo en el lago.

Miró de nuevo a Marceline. Esta se quitó las gafas, las metió en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y luego se volvió para mirarla. Sus miradas se encontraron, y Bonnibel observó que al principio abría los ojos de par en par, aunque al momento los entrecerró, como si estuviera sorprendida. Pero no... había algo más. De repente, mientras seguían mirándose, sintió que le faltaba el aire: la había visto antes en algún lugar. Sin embargo, si hubiese conocido a alguien como ella se acordaba, se acordaría de haberse sentido tan alterada como se sentía en ese momento.

Se dio cuenta de que seguían mirándose cuando Marceline le sonrió. Se sintió invadida por una ola de calor y tuvo que apoyarse en el banco para no caerse. Notó que sus labios se abrían para devolverle la sonrisa, y en ese momento ella levantó la mano. Le enseñó un dedo.

Bonnibel dejó escapar un gritito y bajó la vista.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Arcoíris, que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

—Olvídalo —respondió—. No hay tiempo, ya suena el timbre.

El timbre sonó en el momento justo, y poco a poco todos los alumnos empezaron a entrar en el edificio. Arcoíris tiraba de la mano de Bonnibel mientras le decía atropelladamente dónde y cuándo podrían encontrarse más tarde. Pero Bonnibel no dejaba de pensar en por qué aquella completa extraña le había enseñado el dedo. El instantáneo delirio que le había provocado Marceline se desvaneció en un momento; y quería saber de qué iba aquella tía.

Antes de entrar en su primera clase, se armó de valor y miró atrás.

Ella, por supuesto, ni siquiera se había inmutado: seguía mirándola mientras ella se alejaba.

_**Desde ya les aclaro esta historia sufrirá modificaciones, tratare por todos los medios mantener la esencia de los libros.**_

_**Gracias por los mensajes**_

_**Un abrazo **_

_**Solange Rodríguez.**_


	4. 2 Hecha una Furia

2 Hecha una furia

Bonnibel tenía una hoja con el horario, un cuaderno que había empezado a escribir en la clase de Historia Europea Contemporánea del año anterior en Dover, dos lápices del número dos, su goma preferida, y el repentino mal presentimiento de que Arcoíris podría tener razón respecto a las clases de Espada & Cruz. El profesor aún no había aparecido, los endebles pupitres estaban dispuestos en hileras desordenadas, y un montón de cajas llenas de polvo hacía de barricada frente al armario del material escolar. Y lo que es peor: nadie parecía darse cuenta del caos. De hecho, nadie parecía darse cuenta de que se encontraban en una clase. Estaban todos apiñados junto a las ventanas, dando las últimas caladas a los cigarrillos o clavándose en otro lugar de la camiseta los imperdibles extragrandes que exhibían. Solo Todd estaba sentado, grabando un dibujo intrincado con el bolígrafo en el pupitre. Sin embargo, los demás alumnos nuevos ya parecían haber encontrado su lugar. Finn estaba rodeado por los chicos con pinta de pijos de Dover. Debieron de conocerse la primera vez que ingresó en Espada & Cruz. Flamme estaba saludando a la chica del piercing en la lengua, a la que había visto antes fuera liándose con el tipo del piercing en la lengua. Bonnibel sintió una envidia estúpida porque no se atrevió a nada que más que a sentarse al lado del inofensivo Todd. Arcoíris revoloteaba entre los demás, susurrando cosas que Bonnibel no podía entender, como si fuera un princesa gótica. Cuando pasó al lado de Finn, este le alborotó el pelo recién cortado.

—Bonita rapada, Arcoíris —dijo sonriente mientras le tiraba de un mechón de la nuca—. Mis felicitaciones al estilista. Arcoíris le dio un manotazo.

—Quita las manos, Finn. O que es lo mismo: ni en sueños. —Movió la cabeza señalando a Bonnibel—. Y puedes felicitar a mi nueva mascota, que está allí.

Los ojos color azul de Finn brillaron al posarse en Bonnibel, que se puso tensa.

—Claro que lo haré —respondió, y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

Sonrió a Bonnibel, que estaba sentada con los pies cruzados bajo la silla y las manos enlazadas sobre el pupitre pintarrajeado.

—Los alumnos nuevos tenemos que mantenernos unidos —dijo—. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?

—Pero ¿tú no habías estado aquí antes?

—No creas todo lo que diga Arcoíris. —Se volvió para mirar a Arcoíris, que los observaba con recelo desde la ventana.

—Ah, no, ella no me ha dicho nada de ti —replicó Bonnibel con rapidez al tiempo que intentaba recordar si era verdad o no. Estaba claro que Finn y Arcoíris no se llevaban bien, y aunque Bonnibel le agradecía que la hubiera acompañado aquella mañana, aún no estaba preparada para tomar partido por nadie.

—Me acuerdo de cuando era nuevo aquí... por primera vez. —Se rió para sus adentros—. Mi grupo acababa de separarse y estaba perdido. No conocía a nadie. Alguien que no hubiese tenido — miró a Arcoíris— nada que hacer podría haberme enseñado cómo funcionaba todo.

—Vaya, ¿y tú no tienes nada que hacer? —preguntó Bonnibel, sorprendida al notar una cadencia coqueta en su propia voz.

Finn sonrió confiadamente y le arqueó una ceja.

—Y pensar que no quería volver aquí...

Bonnibel se sonrojó. No solía mezclarse con rockeros, aunque también era cierto que hasta el momento ninguno de ellos se había acercado tanto a su mesa, ni se había agachado a su lado, ni la había mirado con unos ojos tan azules. Finn se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó una púa verde de guitarra con el número 44.

—Este es el número de mi habitación. Ven cuando quieras.

La púa tenía un color bastante parecido al de sus ojos, y Bonnibel se preguntó cómo y cuándo las había conseguido, pero antes de que pudiera responderse —y quién sabe cuál hubiese sido la respuesta— Arcoíris tiró con fuerza del hombro de Finn.

—Perdona, me parece que no me has entendido: yo la he visto primero.

Finn resopló y respondió la mirada en Bonnibel.

—Verás, pensaba que aún existía algo parecido al libre albedrío. Quizás tu mascota piense por sí misma y tenga otra idea.

Bonnibel abrió la boca para decir que sí, que por descontado pensaba por mí misma, solo que era su primer día allí y todavía estaba viendo cómo funcionaba todo, pero, en el momento en que iba a decirlo, sonó el timbre y la pequeña reunión alrededor de su pupitre se disolvió.

Los demás se sentaron en los pupitres que había a su alrededor, y enseguida Bonnibel dejó de llamar la atención por el hecho de estar allí sentada, correcta y formal, sin dejar de mirar a la puerta, a la espera de que apareciese Marceline. Comprobó, por el rabillo del ojo, que Finn la miraba con disimulo. Se sintió halagada... y nerviosa, y también frustrada. ¿Marceline? ¿Finn? ¿Le gustaba una chica y un chico? ¿Cuánto llevaba en la escuela? ¿Cuarenta y cinco minutos? Y su cabeza ya hacía malabarismos con dos personas diferentes. La única razón por la que estaba en aquel internado era porque, la última vez que le interesó alguien, las cosas fueron terriblemente, terriblemente mal. No podía enamorarse (¡dos veces!) el primer día de clase.

Miró a Finn, que volvió a hacerle un guiño y se apartó el cabello oscuro de los ojos. Aparte de ser guapo —que lo era—, le pareció que su amistad podría resultarle útil. Como ella, todavía se estaba adaptando a la escuela, aunque era evidente que ya había estado por allí otras veces. Y era amable con ella. Pensó en la púa azul con el número de su habitación, y esperó que no se la diera a todo el mundo. Podrían ser... amigos. Quizá era todo lo que Bonnibel necesitaba. Quizá entonces ella dejaría de sentirse tan fuera de lugar en Espada & Cruz. Quizá entonces sería capaz de olvidar que la única ventana de la clase tenía el tamaño de un sobre, estaba cubierta de cal, y daba a un impresionante mausoleo del cementerio.

Quizá entonces podría olvidar el olor a peróxido que desprendía la punki rubia de bote que se sentaba delante de ella y que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Quizá entonces podría prestar atención al estricto y bigotudo profesor que entró en el aula diciendo «dejad de hacer tonterías y sentaos» y cerró la puerta con decisión. Sintió una punzada de decepción en el pecho. Le llevó un instante saber por qué. Hasta el momento en que el profesor cerró la puerta, había mantenido la leve esperanza de que Marceline también asistiera a su primera clase. ¿Qué tenía en la hora siguiente? ¿Francés? Consultó el horario para saber en qué aula era. Justo en ese momento, un avión de papel pasó deslizándose por encima de su horario, rebasó el pupitre y aterrizó cerca de su bolsa. Se cercioró de que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta, pero el profesor estaba ocupado rompiendo un trozo de tiza a medida que escribía algo en la pizarra. Bonnibel miró algo inquieta hacia la izquierda. Cuando Finn le devolvió la mirada, le guiñó un ojo y la saludó con la mano, flirteando, ella sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Pero él no parecía haber visto lo que había ocurrido, ni tampoco que fuese el responsable del avión.

—Pssst —alguien chistó detrás de él. Era Arcoíris, que con la barbilla le indicaba que cogiera el avión de papel.

Bonnibel se agachó para recogerlo y vio su nombre escrito con letras pequeñas y negras en una de las alas. ¡Su primer mensaje!

—¿Ya estás buscando una salida? No es una buena señal. Estaremos en este infierno hasta la hora de comer.

Sin duda, tenía que tratarse de una broma. Bonnibel revisó el horario y comprobó horrorizada que las tres clases de la mañana eran en esa misma aula, la 1, y las tres las daba el señor Cole.

El profesor se apartó de la pizarra y empezó a desplazarse por el aula con aspecto soñoliento. No hizo presentación alguna para los nuevos alumnos, y Bonnibel no tenía claro si se alegraba de ello o no. El señor Cole se limitó a tirar un programa de la asignatura sobre las mesas de los nuevos alumnos. Cuando las hojas grapadas aterrizaron delante de ella, Bonnibel se inclinó con interés para echarles un vistazo. «Historia Mundial —decía—. Sorteando la maldición de la humanidad.»

Hummm, la historia siempre había sido la asignatura que mejor se le daba, pero ¿sortear las maldiciones? Un estudio más detallado del programa bastó para que Bonnibel comprendiera que Arcoíris tenía razón con lo del infierno: un montón de lecturas imposibles, EXAMEN, en mayúsculas y en negrita, cada trimestre y un trabajo de treinta páginas sobre —¿en serio?— el dictador depuesto que escogieras. Los temas que Bonnibel se había perdido durante las primeras semanas aparecían marcados con grandes paréntesis en rotulador negro. En los márgenes, el señor Cole había escrito: «Venga a verme para la elección del trabajo de investigación». Si había una manera más efectiva de hundir a alguien, Bonnibel se moriría de miedo. Al menos tenía a Arcoíris sentada en la fila de atrás. Bonnibel estaba contenta de que ya existiera un precedente para el envío de mensajes de SOS. Solía intercambiarse mensajes a hurtadillas con Mora, pero, para poder hacer algo parecido allí, Bonnibel sin duda tendría que aprender a construir aviones de papel. Arrancó una hoja del cuaderno e intentó tomar el de Arcoíris como modelo. Tras minutos de origami frustrado, otro avión aterrizó en su pupitre. Miró hacia Arcoíris, que asintió con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco como diciendo: «Aún tienes mucho que aprender». Bonnibel se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa, se volvió de cara a la pizarra y desplegó el segundo mensaje:

_Ah, y hasta que no tengas buena puntería, mejor que no me envíes mensajes que tengan algo que ver con Marceline. El tipo que tienes detrás es famoso en el campo de fútbol americano por sus recepciones. _

Era bueno saberlo. Ni siquiera había visto que Jake, el amigo de Marceline, se había sentado detrás de ella. Se volvió apenas y pudo verle las rastas con el rabillo del ojo. Echó un vistazo a su cuaderno abierto y consiguió leer su nombre completo: Jake Sparks.

—Nada de enviar mensajes —dijo el señor Cole con severidad, lo cual hizo que Bonnibel volviera la cabeza de inmediato para prestar atención—. Nada de copiar, ni de mirar los apuntes de los demás. No pasé por la universidad para que ustedes me atiendan a medias.

Bonnibel asintió al unísono con todos los demás alumnos atontados al tiempo que un tercer avión aterrizaba en medio de su pupitre. _¡Solo quedan 172 minutos!_

Ciento setenta y tres agobiantes minutos después, Arcoíris conducía a Bonnibel a la cafetería.

—¿Qué te ha parecido?

—Que tenías razón —respondió Bonnibel en estado catatónico, mientras trataba de recuperarse de las tres primeras horas de clase, que habían sido un suplicio—. ¿Quién querría enseñar una asignatura tan deprimente?

—Ah, Cole se relajará pronto. Siempre que hay alumnos nuevos pone esa cara de «nada de impertinencias». En todo caso —dijo Arcoíris dándole un golpecito con el codo—, podía haber sido peor. Te podía haber tocado la señorita Tross.

Bonnibel consultó su horario.

—La tengo en Biología por la tarde —dijo con desazón. En el mismo instante en que Arcoíris se echaba a reír, Bonnibel sintió un empujón en el hombro. Era Finn, que pasaba a su lado de camino al comedor. Bonnibel se habría caído si él no llega a sujetarla.

—Eeeh, cuidado.

Sonrió, y ella se preguntó si la había empujado adrede. Pero no parecía tan infantil. Bonnibel miró a Arcoíris para ver si se había dado cuenta de algo. Arcoíris arqueó las cejas, casi invitando a Bonnibel a decir algo, pero ninguna de las dos lo hizo. Al cruzar los polvorientos ventanales que separaban el lóbrego vestíbulo de la aún más lóbrega cafetería, Arcoíris cogió a Bonnibel del codo.

—Evita a toda costa la pechuga de pollo frita —le aconsejó mientras seguían a la muchedumbre hacia el jaleo del comedor—. La pizza está buena, el chili es pasable y, de hecho, la sopa de verduras no está mal. ¿Te gusta el pastel de carne?

—Soy vegetariana —respondió Bonnibel. Miraba hacia las mesas buscando a dos personas en particular: Marceline y Finn. Se sentiría mucho más cómoda si supiera dónde estaban, porque así podría comer fingiendo que no los había visto. Pero por el momento no los veía...

—Vegetariana, ¿eh? —Arcoíris frunció la boca—. ¿Padres hippies, o es un pobre intento de rebelión?

—Nada de eso, es solo que a mí no...

—¿... te gusta la carne? —Arcoíris cogió a Bonnibel por los hombros y la hizo girar noventa grados para que pudiera mirar directamente a Marceline, que estaba sentada al otro lado del comedor. Bonnibel exhaló un profundo suspiro. Allí estaba—. ¿Te refieres a toda clase de carne, esa incluida? — exclamó Arcoíris— ¿A «ella» tampoco le hincarías el diente?

Bonnibel le propinó un cachete a Arcoíris y la arrastró hasta la cola. Arcoíris se estaba partiendo de risa, pero Bonnibel notaba que se había sonrojado muchísimo, lo cual debía de resultar espantosamente evidente bajo aquella luz fluorescente.

—Cállate, te ha oído—susurró.

Una parte de Bonnibel se alegraba de poder bromear sobre los "chica/os" con una amiga. Suponiendo que Arcoíris fuera su amiga. Todavía estaba confundida por el modo en que había reaccionado aquella mañana cuando vio a Marceline. La atracción que sentía hacia ella... no podía entender de dónde venía y, aun así, ahí estaba otra vez. Se obligó a apartar los ojos de su cabello negro y largo, de su bella cara. Se negaba a que la pillaran mirando. No quería darle otro motivo para que le hiciera aquel gesto obsceno con el dedo por segunda vez.

—Bah —se burló Arcoíris—, está tan concentrada en esa hamburguesa que no oiría ni la llamada de Satán.

Señaló a Marceline, que parecía realmente concentrada en masticar la hamburguesa. Aunque, para ser más exactos, su aspecto era el de alguien que finge estar muy concentrada en masticar una hamburguesa. Bonnibel observó a Jake, el amigo de Marceline, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa. La estaba mirando directamente. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, movió las cejas, y aunque Bonnibel no supo con qué intención lo hacía, se sintió algo incómoda.

Bonnibel se volvió hacia Arcoíris.

—¿Por qué todos son tan raros en este colegio?

—No me lo tomaré como una ofensa —dijo Arcoíris mientras cogía una bandeja de plástico y le pasaba otra a Bonnibel—. Ahora pasaré a explicarte el delicado arte de elegir asiento en la cafetería. Verás, nunca hay que sentarse cerca de... ¡Bonnibel, cuidado!

Todo lo que hizo Bonnibel fue dar un paso hacia atrás, pero, al hacerlo, sintió que alguien le propinaba un brusco empujón. Supo inmediatamente que iba a caerse.

Alargó las manos en busca de algo en lo que apoyarse, pero lo único que encontró fue la bandeja llena de comida de otra persona. Se lo llevó todo por delante y cayó en el suelo de la cafetería emitiendo un ruido sordo, y con un cuenco de sopa de verduras entero en la cara. Cuando logró apartarse los suficientes trozos de remolacha pastosa de los ojos para ver, Bonnibel alzó la vista. El duendecillo más enfadado que nunca había visto se hallaba de pie ante ella. La chica llevaba el pelo teñido de rubio y de punta, exhibía al menos diez piercings en la cara y tenía una mirada asesina. Le enseñó los dientes a Bonnibel y susurró:

—Si el mero hecho de verte no me hubiese quitado el apetito, te habría obligado a pagarme otra comida.

Bonnibel se disculpó tartamudeando. Intentó levantarse, pero la chica le clavó el tacón de aguja de su bota negra en el pie. Bonnibel sintió una punzada de dolor y tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar.

—Creo que lo dejaré para otra ocasión —dijo la chica.

—Ya basta, Molly —intervino Arcoíris con aire conciliador, y se agachó para ayudar a Bonnibel a levantarse.

Bonnibel se estremeció de dolor. Sin duda el tacón de aguja iba a dejarle un cardenal. Molly se irguió para enfrentarse a Arcoíris, y Bonnibel tuvo la sensación de que no era la primera vez que se veían las caras.

—Qué deprisa te has hecho amiga de la novata —gruñó Molly—. Eso es mal comportamiento, A. ¿No se suponía que estabas en libertad condicional?

Bonnibel tragó saliva. Arcoíris no había mencionado nada sobre la libertad condicional. Además, tampoco entendía que aquello tuviera que impedirle hacer nuevas amigas. Pero aquellas palabras bastaron para que Arcoíris cerrase el puño y lo descargase sobre el ojo derecho de Molly.

Molly retrocedió tambaleándose, pero fue Arcoíris quien llamó la atención de Bonnibel. Había empezado a convulsionarse, levantando y sacudiendo los brazos. Bonnibel se horrorizó al comprender que se trataba de la pulsera. Estaba emitiendo algún tipo de descarga a través del cuerpo de Arcoíris. Increíble. Sin duda, aquel era un castigo cruel e inusual. Se le revolvió el estómago al ver cómo le temblaba todo el cuerpo a Arcoíris pero Bonnibel pudo cogerla justo cuando se iba a caer al suelo.

—Arcoíris —susurró—, ¿estás bien?

—Genial. —Arcoíris abrió los ojos, parpadeó y al instante volvió a cerrarlos.

Bonnibel dio un grito ahogado; luego, uno de los ojos de Arcoíris volvió a abrirse.

—Te he asustado, ¿eh? Oh, qué tierno. No te preocupes, las descargas no van a matarme —musitó

—. Solo me hacen más fuerte, y además, valía la pena ponerle un ojo morado a esa vaca, ¿sabes?

—¡Venga ya, disolveos, disolveos! —tronó una voz ronca a sus espaldas.

Randy jadeaba en la puerta de salida, con la cara roja. Ya era un poco tarde para intervenir, pensó Bonnibel, pero entonces vio que Molly se acercaba hacia ellas tambaleándose, con los tacones de aguja resonando en el suelo de linóleo. Aquella chica no tenía ninguna vergüenza. ¿De verdad quería darle una paliza a Arcoíris con Randy allí delante?

Por suerte, los fornidos brazos de Randy la detuvieron a tiempo. Molly pataleó intentando liberarse y se puso a gritar.

—Será mejor que alguien empiece a hablar —les espetó Randy al tiempo que estrujaba a Molly hasta dejarla sin fuerzas—. Pensándolo mejor, vosotras tres: castigadas mañana por la mañana. En el cementerio. Al amanecer. —A continuación miró a Molly—. Y tú, ¿ya te has calmado?

Molly asintió con frialdad, y Randy la soltó. Se agachó para ver a Arcoíris, que seguía en el regazo de Bonnibel con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Al principio Bonnibel pensó que Arcoíris estaba enfurruñada, como un perro rabioso con un collar eléctrico, pero entonces sintió que el cuerpo de Arcoíris daba una pequeña sacudida y comprendió que todavía se encontraba a merced de la pulsera.

—Venga —dijo Randy con un tono más suave—, vamos a desconectarte eso. Alargó el brazo para ayudar a Arcoíris a incorporar su cuerpo pequeño y tembloroso, y solo se volvió un instante en la puerta para recordarles sus órdenes a Bonnibel y Molly.

—¡Al amanecer!

—Lo estoy deseando —respondió Molly con voz melodiosa, y luego se agachó para coger el plato de pastel de carne que se le había caído de la bandeja.

Lo balanceó un segundo por encima de la cabeza de Bonnibel, luego le dio la vuelta y le aplastó la comida contra el pelo. Bonnibel pudo oír el chof de su propia mortificación al tiempo que todos en Espada & Cruz contemplaban a la nueva alumna, la chica pastel de carne.

—Impagable —dijo Molly mientras sacaba una cámara plateada minúscula del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros negros— Di... «pastel de carne» —ordenó con voz cantarina mientras tomaba unos primeros planos—. Esto quedará genial en mi blog.

—¡Bonito sombrero! —se mofó alguien al otro lado de la cafetería.

Bonnibel miró inquieta a Marceline, rezando para que de alguna forma no hubiera presenciado la escena. Pero no. Estaba negando con la cabeza y parecía enfadada.

Si hasta ese instante, Bonnibel había pensado que tenía una oportunidad de levantarse y deshacerse del problema... literalmente. Pero cuando vio la reacción de Marceline... eso la destrozó. No iba a llorar delante de todas aquellas personas horribles. Tragó saliva con dificultad, se puso en pie y se encaminó a toda prisa hacía la puerta más cercana; necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Sin embargo, cuando salió, la humedad sureña de septiembre la asfixiaba, la ahogaba. El cielo tenía ese color indefinido, un marrón grisáceo de una insipidez tan opresiva que hasta resultaba difícil saber dónde estaba el sol. Bonnibel fue reduciendo el paso, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar al final del aparcamiento. Deseaba que su coche viejo y abollado estuviera allí, para hundirse, en el asiento de tapicería desgastada, pisar el acelerador, encender el estéreo y largarse de aquel lugar. Pero allí de pie, en el asfalto negro y caliente, se impuso la realidad: estaba encadenada a aquel lugar, y dos enormes puertas metálicas la separaban del mundo exterior de

Espada & Cruz. Además, aunque pudiera escapar... ¿adónde iría? Aquel mal sabor de boca era cuanto necesitaba saber: aquella era su última parada, y las cosas no pintaban nada bien.

Era tan deprimente como cierto: Espada & Cruz era todo cuanto tenía. Se llevó las manos a la cara, sabía que debía volver. Pero, al levantar la cabeza, los restos de comida que había en sus manos le recordaron que aún estaba cubierta por el pastel de carne de Molly. Puaj. Primera parada, el baño más cercano. De nuevo en el interior, Bonnibel aprovechó que la puerta del lavabo de las chicas aún se balanceaba para colarse dentro. Flamme, que ahora parecía aún más pelirroja e impecable que Bonnibel (que daba la impresión de haber estado buceando en un contenedor de basura), se hizo a un lado.

—Huy, perdona, cielo —dijo. Su acento del sur era agradable, pero su cara se arrugó por completo al ver a Bonnibel—. Oh, Dios, estás horrible. ¿Qué ha pasado?

¿Qué ha pasado? Como si no lo supiera ya todo el colegio. Seguramente se estaba haciendo la tonta para que Bonnibel reviviera la mortificante escena.

—Espera cinco minutos —le respondió Bonnibel, algo más brusca de lo que hubiera querido—. Estoy segura de que aquí los chismes se propagan como la peste.

—¿Quieres que te deje mi base de maquillaje? —le preguntó Flamme al tiempo que le enseñaba una cajita de cosméticos azul pastel—. Todavía no te has visto, pero creo que vas a...

—Gracias, pero no. —Bonnibel la cortó y se metió en el baño. Abrió el grifo sin mirarse al espejo, se mojó la cara con agua fría, y por fin se dejó llevar. Mientras lloraba, apretó el dispensador del jabón e intentó limpiarse el pastel de carne de la cara con un poco de aquel polvo rosa barato. Pero aún no sabía qué hacer con el pelo y con su ropa, que sin duda había tenido mejor aspecto y olor. Ahora tampoco era cuestión de preocuparse por causar una buena primera impresión a nadie. La puerta del baño crujió al abrirse, y Bonnibel se pegó a la pared como un animal en una jaula. Entró una chica desconocida, y Bonnibel se tensó, temiéndose lo peor. La chica era rechoncha y baja, y llevaba un montón de ropa superpuesta que no lo disimulaba en absoluto. El cabello morado y rizado le cubría la cara, que era más bien ancha, y usaba unas gafas de color púrpura que se tambaleaban cuando se sorbía la nariz. Parecía bastante sencilla, pero eso no significaba nada, las apariencias engañan. Ocultaba las manos tras la espalda, un detalle que, después de todo lo que le había sucedido a Bonnibel aquel día, no le infundía mucha confianza.

—Oye, se supone que no deberías estar aquí sin autorización... —le dijo la chica. Por el tono uniforme de su voz parecía que estaba hablando en serio.

—Lo sé. —La mirada de la chica confirmaba la sospecha de Bonnibel, era imposible tomarse un respiro en aquel lugar. Empezó a suspirar, vencida—. Yo solo quería...

—Es broma —le dijo la chica; sonrió, miró al techo y adoptó una postura más relajada—. He pillado un poco de champú del vestuario para ti —añadió, mostrándole dos inofensivas botellas de plástico de champú y de acondicionador—. Venga —le dijo al tiempo que le acercaba una silla plegable destartalada—, vamos a lavarte bien. Siéntate.

De los labios de Bonnibel brotó un sonido inédito, entre gemido y risa al mismo tiempo. Supuso que era un sonido de alivio. En realidad, aquella chica estaba siendo agradable con ella, no agradable como alguien podría llegar a serlo en un reformatorio, sino agradable como una persona normal. Y sin ningún motivo aparente, lo cual le provocó tal perplejidad que casi pierde el equilibrio.

—¿Gracias? —logró articular Bonnibel, que todavía no acababa de dar crédito a cuanto estaba sucediendo.

—Oh, y seguramente necesitarás cambiarte —dijo la chica. Miró su jersey negro y se lo quitó; debajo llevaba otro idéntico. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Bonnibel, añadió:

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tengo un sistema inmunitario hostil. Me veo obligada a llevar un montón de ropa.

—Bueno, ¿y estarás bien sin este? —preguntó Bonnibel, más que nada por educación, pues lo cierto era que habría hecho cualquier cosa por quitarse de encima aquella capa de carne que llevaba adherida.

—Claro —contestó, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia—. Tengo tres más debajo, y un par más en el vestuario, así que no te preocupes. Me duele ver a una vegetariana cubierta de carne: me pongo en el lugar de los demás con facilidad.

Bonnibel se preguntó cómo aquella extraña podía saber cuáles eran sus preferencias alimenticias, aunque algo la intrigaba más:

—Eh... oye, ¿por qué eres tan buena conmigo?

La chica rió, suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—No todo el mundo en Espada & Cruz es una puta o un chulo de playa.

—¿Eh?

—«Cruz & Espada... Putas y chulos de playa», es el pareado más bien cutre que utilizan en el pueblo para referirse a esta escuela, aunque está claro que aquí no hay auténticos chulos de playa. No voy a aburrirte con los nombres más vulgares que se les han ocurrido.

Bonnibel rió.

—Lo que quería decir es que no todo el mundo aquí es un completo imbécil.

—¿Solo la mayoría? —preguntó Bonnibel, y al instante se odió por sonar tan negativa. Pero había sido una mañana tan larga, y le habían pasado tantas cosas, que quizá aquella chica la perdonaría por haber sido un poco brusca.

Para su sorpresa, la chica sonrió.

—Exactamente. Y por su culpa los demás tenemos que cargar con el nombre. —Extendió la mano—. Soy Lumpy Space— Pero puedes llamarme Lumpy.

—Entendido —dijo Bonnibel, demasiado cansada para darse cuenta de que, en una vida anterior, quizá habría reprimido una risa al oír un nombre así. Sonaba como si lo hubieran sacado directamente de las páginas de una novela de Dickens. Aquella chica, que incluso con un nombre así se las arreglaba para presentarse sin complejos, tenía algo que le inspiraba confianza—. Yo soy

Bonnibel Bubblegum.

—Y todo el mundo te llama Bonnie —prosiguió Lumpy—. Y te han trasladado del internado Dover, de New Hampshire.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —le preguntó Bonnibel lentamente.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Lo he adivinado? — Lumpy se encogió de hombros—. No, es broma, leí tu ficha, claro. Es una afición que tengo. Bonnibel la miró sin expresión. Quizá se había precipitado al pensar que podía confiar en ella. ¿Cómo podía Lumpy tener acceso a su ficha? Lumpy hizo correr el agua; cuando salió caliente, le indicó a Bonnibel que bajara la cabeza para ponerla bajo el grifo.

—Verás, la cuestión es que — explicó— yo no estoy loca. — Levantó la cabeza mojada de Bonnibel—. Sin ánimo de ofender. —Volvió a bajársela—. Soy la única chica de este colegio que no está aquí por orden judicial. Y quizá no lo creas, pero estar legalmente sana tiene sus ventajas. Por ejemplo, soy la única a la que le permiten ser ayudante administrativa. Lo cual no es muy inteligente por su parte, pues tengo acceso a un montón de mierda confidencial.

—Pero si no tienes que estar aquí...

—Cuando tu padre es el bedel del colegio, de alguna forma te dejan ir por libre, así que... —Lumpy dejó de hablar.

¿El padre de Lumpy era el bedel? Por el aspecto del lugar, a Bonnibel ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que tuvieran un bedel.

—Ya sé lo que estás pensando — dijo Lumpy, mientras ayudaba a Bonnibel a lavarse los últimos restos de salsa del pelo—. Que las instalaciones no están especialmente bien cuidadas, ¿verdad?

—No —mintió Bonnibel, porque quería caerle bien y alargar el rollo de sé—mi—amiga, y no tenía el menor interés en aparentar que le importaba de verdad con qué frecuencia se cortaba el césped en Espada & Cruz—. No, no, están muy bien.

—Mi padre murió hace dos años—explicó Lumpy con tranquilidad—. Consiguieron que el viejo director Udell se convirtiera en mi tutor legal, pero nunca llegaron a contratar a un sustituto de papá.

—Lo siento —dijo Bonnibel bajando la voz. Así que allí había alguien que sabía lo que era superar una pérdida importante.

—No pasa nada —repuso Lumpy, y se echó un chorro de acondicionador en la palma—. De hecho, la escuela está muy bien. Me gusta mucho estar aquí.

Bonnibel levantó la cabeza de golpe, salpicando de agua todo el baño.

—¿Estás segura de que no estás loca? —bromeó.

—Es coña. Odio este lugar, es una mierda.

—Pero tú puedes irte —dijo Bonnibel ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

Lumpy se mordió el labio.

—Sé que es un poco tétrico, pero, incluso si no estuviera atada a Udell, no podría irme. Mi padre está aquí.

—Señaló el cementerio, que no se veía desde donde estaban—. Es todo lo que tengo.

—Supongo que eso es más de lo que otros tienen en este colegio — dijo Bonnibel, pensando en Arcoíris.

Recordó cómo le había cogido de la mano antes en el patio, y aquella mirada suplicante en sus ojos cuando le hizo prometer a Bonnibel que se pasaría por su habitación esa noche.

—Se pondrá bien —dijo Lumpy—. No sería lunes si a Arcoíris no la llevaran a la enfermería víctima de un ataque.

—Pero no ha sido un ataque — replicó Bonnibel—. Ha sido la pulsera. Lo he visto. Le estaba dando una descarga.

—En Espada & Cruz tenemos una definición muy amplia de qué es un «ataque». Por ejemplo, Molly, tu nueva enemiga, ha tenido algunos legendarios. Siguen diciendo que le van a cambiar la medicación. Con suerte, tendrás el placer de presenciar al menos una buena ida de olla antes de que lo hagan. Lumpy estaba muy bien informada. A Bonnibel se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarle cuál era el historial de Marceline, pero pensó que probablemente era mejor no tratar de satisfacer su intenso y complicado interés por él, de momento. Al menos hasta que pudiera hacerse una idea clara de lo que sentía. Notó cómo las manos de Lumpy le escurrían el cabello.

—Bueno, ya hemos acabado — dijo Lumpy—. Creo que ya estás completamente libre de carne.

Bonnibel se miró en el espejo y se mesó el pelo. Lumpy tenía razón. Aparte de la conmoción emocional y del dolor en el pie derecho, ya no quedaba ninguna señal de la pelea con Molly en el comedor.

—Me alegro de que tengas el pelo corto —añadió Lumpy—. Si lo hubieras tenido tan largo como en la foto de la ficha, nos habría llevado mucho más tiempo.

Bonnibel la miró boquiabierta.

—Parece que no tendré que perderte de vista, ¿verdad?.

Lumpy la rodeó con su brazo y la llevó de camino a la puerta.

—Si me haces caso, nadie saldrá herido.

Bonnibel la miró con preocupación, pero el rostro de Lumpy no dejaba entrever nada.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? — preguntó Bonnibel.

Lumpy sonrió, repentinamente contenta.

—Venga, va, que tenemos que ir a clase. ¿No te alegra que por la tarde estemos en el mismo edificio?

Bonnibel se rió.

—¿Cuándo vas a parar de saberlo todo sobre mí?

—No en un futuro próximo —dijo Lumpy mientras la guiaba hacia el vestíbulo y luego hacia el ceniciento edificio donde estaban las aulas—. Pronto estarás encantada, te lo prometo, resulta muy ventajoso tenerme como amiga.

_**Que paso chicas? No les gusta la adaptación? Bueno que hacemos seguimos o bajo la historia…**_

_**Un abrazo.**_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	5. 3 Al Anochecer

3 Al Anochecer

Bonnibel caminaba hacia su habitación por el vestíbulo frío y húmedo de la residencia arrastrando de la bolsa roja de Camp Gurid, de la que colgaba una correa rota. Las paredes tenían el color de una pizarra llena de polvo, y en todo el lugar reinaba un silencio extraño que solo rompía el zumbido monótono de los fluorescentes que colgaban del mohoso techo falso. Lo que más le sorprendía a Bonnibel eran todas aquellas puertas cerradas. En Dover, siempre había deseado más intimidad, un descanso de las fiestas que se montaban a todas horas en la residencia. Allí no podía llegar a su habitación sin tropezarse con una reunión de chicas con las piernas cruzadas y los vaqueros idénticos, o una pareja enrollándose contra la pared.

Pero en Espada & Cruz... bueno, o todos habían comenzado ya sus trabajos trimestrales de treinta páginas... o el tipo de vida social de aquel lugar era más bien de puertas adentro.

Hay que reconocer que las puertas en sí eran algo digno de verse. Si los alumnos de Espada &

Cruz disponían de recursos para saltarse las normas de vestimenta, cuando se trataba de personalizar sus espacios también eran sencillamente ingeniosos. Bonnibel ya había pasado frente a una puerta con una cortina con cuentas, y por delante de otra que tenía un felpudo de bienvenida con un detector de movimientos que la invitó a «mover el culo». Se detuvo ante la única puerta intacta del edificio. Habitación 63. Hogar, amargo hogar. Rebuscó en el bolsillo frontal de su mochila hasta dar con la llave, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta de su celda. Resultó no ser tan terrible. O tal vez no fuera tan terrible como esperaba Bonnibel. Había una ventana de un tamaño decente que abrió para dejar entrar el aire un poco menos agobiante de la noche. Y a través de las barras de acero, la imagen de las instalaciones a la luz de la luna resultaba, en cierto modo, interesante, si no prestaba demasiada atención al cementerio de más allá. Había un armario y un lavamanos pequeño, un escritorio donde estudiar... Pensándolo bien, lo más triste que Bonnibel veía en la habitación era a sí misma reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había detrás de la puerta. Apartó la mirada con rapidez, porque sabía demasiado bien qué podía encontrar en ese reflejo: la cara cansada y demacrada, los ojos de color avellana que dejaban entrever la angustia, el cabello que parecía el pelo del caniche histérico que tenían en casa después de una tormenta. El jersey de Lumpy le quedaba como un saco y estaba temblando. Las clases de la tarde no habían sido mejores que las de la mañana, sobre todo por el hecho de que su peor temor se había materializado: la escuela entera ya había empezado a llamarla Pastel de Carne, por el cantante de Meat Loaf. Y por desgracia, más o menos como con su tocayo, parecía que el apodo iba a perdurar. Quería deshacer las maletas y convertir la genérica habitación 63 en su propia habitación, un lugar adonde podría ir para estar sola y sentirse bien, pero solo llegó a abrir la cremallera de la bolsa antes de desplomarse destrozada en la cama. Se sentía tan lejos de casa... Solo había veintidós minutos en coche desde la desvencijada puerta trasera de su hogar hasta la cancela oxidada de Espada & Cruz, pero podían haber sido perfectamente veintidós años.

Esa mañana, durante la primera parte del viaje en silencio con sus padres, los barrios que había visto eran todos más o menos iguales: suburbios-dormitorio de la clase media del sur. Pero luego el camino pasó a ser una carretera elevada rumbo a la costa, y el paisaje se volvió cada vez más cenagoso. Los manglares marcaban la entrada a los pantanos, pero al cabo de poco incluso estos desaparecían, y las últimas diez millas hasta Espada & Cruz eran deprimentes, de un marrón grisáceo, monótonas, abandonadas. La gente de Thunderbolt, su antiguo hogar, siempre bromeaba sobre el extrañamente famoso hedor a podrido de aquel lugar: sabías que estabas en las marismas cuando el coche empezaba a apestar a abono encharcado. Aunque Bonnibel había crecido en Thunderbolt, en realidad no conocía demasiado bien las zonas que estaban más al este del condado. Cuando era niña, sencillamente, había supuesto que era porque no había nada que ver allí, porque todas las tiendas, los colegios y toda la gente a la que conocía su familia estaban en la parte oeste. El este estaba menos desarrollado. Eso era todo. Echó de menos a sus padres, que le habían pegado un Post-it en la primera camiseta que vio al abrir la bolsa: «¡Te queremos! ¡Los Bubblegum nunca se rinden!» Echaba de menos su habitación, que tenía vistas a las tomateras de su padre. Echaba de menos a Mora, que seguramente ya le habría enviado al menos diez mensajes tipo «no-te-lo-vas-a-creer». Echaba de menos a Trevor... Bueno, tampoco era eso exactamente. Lo que echaba de menos era cómo se había sentido al hablar por primera vez con Trevor, y tener a alguien en quien pensar cuando no podía dormir por las noches, un nombre que garabatear como una tonta en sus cuadernos. La verdad era que Bonnibel y Trevor no tuvieron tiempo suficiente para conocerse bien el uno al otro. El único recuerdo que tenía era una foto que les hizo Mora a escondidas desde el otro lado del campo de fútbol mientras Trevor hacía flexiones, cuando él y Bonnibel hablaron durante quince segundos sobre... hacer flexiones. Y la única cita que tuvo con él no fue siquiera una verdadera cita, solo una hora robada cuando se escabulleron de la fiesta.

Una hora de la que se iba a arrepentir el resto de su vida. Todo había empezado de forma bastante inocente, dos personas que van a dar un paseo por el lago, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Bonnibel comenzara a sentir las sombras merodeando por encima de su cabeza. Entonces Trevor la besó, y una ola de calor inundó el cuerpo de Bonnibel, y los ojos de él se pusieron en blanco de terror... Segundos después, la vida tal y como la conocía se había ido al traste.

Bonnibel se revolvió en la cama y escondió la cabeza entre los brazos. Se había pasado meses llorando la muerte de Trevor y en ese momento, tendida en aquella habitación extraña, con los muelles del colchón clavándosele en la piel, sintió la futilidad egoísta que lo dominaba todo. No había conocido a Trevor mejor de lo que había conocido a... bueno, Finn.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que Bonnibel se levantara de inmediato. ¿Quién podía saber que ella estaba allí? Se acercó de puntillas a la puerta y la abrió. Asomó la cabeza por el pasillo totalmente vacío. No había oído pasos fuera y no había señal alguna de que alguien acabara de llamar a la puerta. Excepto por el avión de papel que habían clavado con una tachuela de latón en el centro del tablero de corcho que había junto a la puerta. Bonnibel sonrió al ver su nombre escrito con rotulador negro en el ala, pero cuando desplegó la nota solo había una flecha negra que apuntaba abajo, hacia el vestíbulo.

Arcoíris la había invitado a su habitación esa noche, pero aquello había sido antes del incidente con Molly en el comedor. Bonnibel miró el pasillo vacío y se preguntó si debía seguir la flecha misteriosa. Luego observó su bolsa gigante, que aún estaba por deshacer. Se encogió de hombros, cerró la puerta, se metió la llave en el bolsillo y empezó a caminar.

Se detuvo delante de una puerta en el otro extremo del pasillo para contemplar el enorme póster de un músico ciego que sabía, por la colección de discos de su padre, que tocaba la armónica de forma increíble. Se acercó para leer el nombre que figuraba en el corcho de la puerta y dio un salto al ver que se trataba de la habitación de Jake Sparks. Enseguida, y de un modo irritante, una pequeña parte de su cerebro empezó a calcular las posibilidades de que Jake estuviera con Marceline, y de que únicamente los separara una delgada puerta.

Un zumbido mecánico la sobresaltó. Miró directamente a la cámara de vigilancia colgada sobre la puerta de Jake. Las rojas. Enfocando de cerca cada uno de sus movimientos. Retrocedió, avergonzada por razones que ninguna cámara podría discernir. De todas formas, había ido allí a ver a Arcoíris, cuya habitación, descubrió, estaba justo al otro lado del pasillo, frente a la de Jake.

Delante de la habitación de Arcoíris, Bonnibel sintió una pequeña punzada de ternura. La puerta entera estaba cubierta de pegatinas, algunas de ellas de verdad, y otras claramente caseras. Había tantas que se solapaban, cada lema cubría parcialmente y a menudo contradecía al anterior. Bonnibel rió en voz baja al imaginar a Arcoíris juntando pegatinas de forma indiscriminada (LOS

GOBERNANTES SON MEZQUINOS... MI HIJA ES UNA J... ALUMNA DE ESPADA & CRUZ... VOTA NO A LA PROPUESTA DE LEY 666), y luego pegándolas de manera caprichosa, pero entregada, en el panel de la puerta.

Bonnibel se podía haber pasado una hora leyendo la puerta de Arcoíris, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la puerta de una habitación a la que solo suponía que la habían invitado. Entonces vio el segundo avión de papel. Lo desprendió del tablero de corcho y desplegó el mensaje:

_Querida Bonnibel:_

_Si al final has venido para pasar un rato, ¡guay! Vamos a llevarnos muuuy bien._

_Si me has dejado colgada, entonces... ¡saca tus pezuñas de esta nota personal, Jake!_

_¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Dios... De todas formas: sé que te he dicho que quedábamos esta noche, pero he tenido que pirarme directamente de la sesión de recuperación de la enfermería (la parte buena de mi tratamiento eléctrico de hoy) para recuperar la clase de Biología con la Albatros. O sea que, ¿lo dejamos para otro día?_

_Besos psicóticos,_

_A_.

Bonnibel se quedó de pie con la nota en la mano sin saber qué hacer. La aliviaba saber que alguien cuidaba de Arcoíris, pero aun así le había gustado verla en persona. Quería oír por sí misma el tono despreocupado de la voz de Arcoíris, y de este modo sabría cómo sentirse con respecto a lo sucedido aquel día en la cafetería. Pero allí, de pie en el pasillo, Bonnibel se sentía aún más incapaz de procesar todo lo ocurrido. Un pánico sordo se apoderó de ella en cuanto fue consciente de que había anochecido, y estaba sola, en Espada & Cruz.

Oyó el crujir de una puerta a sus espaldas. Una franja de luz se abrió paso hasta sus pies y oyó la música que provenía de la habitación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Era Jake, de pie en la puerta con una camiseta blanca hecha polvo y unos téjanos. Llevaba las rastas recogidas en una cola con una goma amarilla sostenía una armónica cerca de la boca.

—He venido a ver a Arcoíris — dijo Bonnibel, reprimiendo el deseo de comprobar si había alguien más en la habitación—. Teníamos que...

—No hay nadie —respondió en tono misterioso.

Bonnibel no sabía si se refería a Arcoíris, a los demás alumnos de la residencia, o a que Jake tocó algunos compases con la armónica sin dejar de mirarla. Luego abrió la puerta un poco más y arqueó las cejas. Ella no supo si la estaba invitando a entrar.

—Bueno, solo me he pasado de camino de la biblioteca —mintió con rapidez, y empezó a irse por donde había venido—. Hay un libro que quiero consultar.

—Bonnibel —dijo Jake.

Ella se volvió. Aún no los habían presentado, y no esperaba que él supiera su nombre. Jake le dirigió una sonrisa y con la armónica le indicó la dirección contraria.

—La biblioteca está hacia allí — dijo, y luego se cruzó de brazos—. No te pierdas las colecciones especiales que hay en el ala este. Valen la pena.

Le pareció tan normal, mientras le decía adiós con la mano y tocaba una melodía de despedida. Pensó que quizá antes se había puesto nerviosa porque se trataba de un amigo de Marceline, pero, por lo que sabía, Jake podía ser un chico muy agradable. Se le fue subiendo el ánimo mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Aunque la nota de Arcoíris había sido brusca y sarcástica, luego había tenido un encuentro decente con Jake Sparks; y, además, de hecho sí quería ir a la biblioteca. Las cosas iban mejorando. Cerca del final del pasillo, donde se torcía para llegar a la biblioteca, Bonnibel encontró la única puerta entreabierta que había en la planta. No estaba decorada, pero la habían pintado de negro. Al acercarse, Bonnibel pudo oír la música heavy metal que sonaba dentro. Ni siquiera se tuvo que parar a leer el nombre en la puerta: era la de Molly.

Bonnibel se apresuró, repentinamente consciente del ruido de cada paso que daban sus botas negras de montar. No se dio cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración hasta que empujó las puertas de madera veteada de la biblioteca y espiró. Miró alrededor de la biblioteca y la invadió una sensación de tranquilidad. Siempre le había encantado el dulce y ligero olor a viejo que solo una sala llena de libros despedía y se dejó llevar por el sonido suave y ocasional de las hojas al pasar. La biblioteca de Dover siempre había sido su refugio, y Bonnibel se sintió aliviada al ver que aquella también podía darle esa misma sensación de santuario. Casi no podía creer que aquel lugar estuviera en Espada & Cruz. Resultaba casi... resultaba... atrayente.

Las paredes eran de color caoba oscuro, y los techos, altos. A un lado había una chimenea de ladrillo, y unas largas mesas de madera iluminadas por lámparas antiguas con pantallas verdes, pasillos llenos de libros que se extendían más allá de la vista. Cuando traspasó el umbral, una gruesa alfombra persa amortiguó el taconeo de sus botas. Había unos pocos alumnos estudiando, ninguno al que Bonnibel conociera de nombre, pero incluso los que tenían más pinta de punkis parecían menos peligrosos con la cabeza hundida en un libro. Se acercó al mostrador principal, que era un gran mueble circular en medio de la sala. Había pilas de libros y papeles, y un desorden acogedor, con un aire intelectual que a Bonnibel le recordó la casa de sus padres. Las montañas de libros eran tan altas que casi no se podía ver a la bibliotecaria que se hallaba sentada tras ellas.

Estaba husmeando entre el papeleo con el ímpetu de un buscador de oro. Cuando Bonnibel se acercó, asomó la cabeza por encima del muro de papel.

—Hola —saludó la mujer con una sonrisa (sí, sonreía). No tenía el cabello gris, sino plateado, con una especie de brillo que resplandecía incluso a la suave luz de la biblioteca. Su cara parecía vieja y joven a la vez. Tenía la piel pálida, casi incandescente, los ojos de un negro intenso y una naricita respingona. Cuando se dirigió a Bonnibel, se arremangó las mangas del jersey de cachemira blanco, dejando al descubierto un montón de brazaletes de perlas que llevaba en ambas muñecas—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó en un risueño susurro.

Bonnibel se sintió cómoda con aquella mujer al instante y miró la placa del mostrador con la inscripción de su nombre: Sophia Bliss. Deseó tener algo que pedirle. Aquella mujer era la primera autoridad que había visto en todo el día con quien realmente le habría gustado tratar. Pero Bonnibel solo estaba deambulando... y entonces se acordó de lo que le había dicho Jake

Sparks.

—Soy nueva aquí —le explicó—. Bonnibel Bubblegum. ¿Podría decirme dónde está el ala este?

La mujer la miró con la sonrisa de «a-ti-te-gusta-leer» que siempre le dedicaban todos los bibliotecarios.

—Por allí —respondió, y señaló una hilera de ventanas altas al otro lado de la sala—. Yo soy Miss

Sophia, y si mi lista es correcta, estás en mi seminario de Religión de los martes y los jueves. ¡Ah, lo vamos a pasar bien! —Le guiñó un ojo—. Entretanto, si necesitas algo más, estaré aquí. Encantada de conocerte, Bonnie.

Bonnibel le dio las gracias con una sonrisa, le dijo que al día siguiente se verían en clase y se dirigió hacia las ventanas. Fue entonces cuando se quedó pensando en la forma extraña e íntima con que la mujer la había llamado por su diminutivo.

Había atravesado la sala principal y estaba pasando entre las estanterías altas y elegantes cuando una presencia oscura y macabra se cernió sobre su cabeza. Miró hacia arriba.

«No. Aquí no, por favor. Dejadme al menos este lugar.»

Cuando las sombras iban y venían, Bonnibel nunca estaba segura de lo que harían ni de cuánto tiempo tardarían en volver. En ese momento no sabía qué podría ocurrir, pues había notado algo distinto. Estaba aterrorizada, sí, pero no tenía frío. De hecho, se había ruborizado ligeramente. En la biblioteca hacía calor, pero no tanto. Y entonces sus ojos vieron a Marceline. Estaba de cara a la ventana, de espaldas a ella, inclinada sobre un estrado en el que se leía COLECCIONES ESPECIALES en letras blancas. Llevaba las mangas de la vieja chaqueta de piel arremangadas hasta los codos, el pelo negro resplandecía bajo la luz. Tenía los hombros estaban encorvados y, de nuevo, Bonnibel deseó instintivamente que la abrazase; pero se sacó aquella idea de la cabeza y se puso de puntillas para poder verlo mejor. No podía estar segura, pero, desde donde estaba, le pareció ver que estaba dibujando algo. Mientras observaba los movimientos ligeros de su cuerpo al dibujar, Bonnibel sintió que se abrazaba por dentro, como si se hubiera tragado algo ardiendo. No podía decir por qué, y no parecía razonable, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Marceline la estaba dibujando.

No debería ir hacia ella. Después de todo, ni siquiera lo conocía y nunca había hablado con ella. Hasta el momento sus comunicaciones se habían limitado a un dedo corazón en alto y un par de miradas asesinas. Aunque, por alguna razón, sintió que era importante averiguar qué había dibujado en el cuaderno. Fue entonces cuando sintió la sacudida del sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. De repente, le llegó un brevísimo destello: era noche cerrada, una noche húmeda y fría, y ella iba vestida con ropa larga y holgada. Estaba apoyada contra una ventana con cortinas, en una habitación que no le resultaba familiar. Solo había otra persona allí, una mujer... o un chica, no llegó a verle la cara. Esbozaba su retrato en un bloc grueso de papel: el cabello de Bonnibel, su cuello, el contorno exacto de su perfil. Permaneció detrás de ella, demasiado asustada para hacerle notar su presencia, y demasiado intrigada para marcharse.

De pronto, Bonnibel dio un paso al frente al sentir que algo le pellizcaba el hombro y a continuación flotaba sobre su cabeza. La sombra había reaparecido. Era negra, y tan espesa como una cortina. El latido de su corazón se hizo tan fuerte que dejó de oír el crujido oscuro de las sombras y el sonido de sus propios pasos. Marceline alzó la vista y pareció dirigir los ojos al lugar exacto donde flotaba la sombra, pero no se sobresaltó como Bonnibel.

Por supuesto, la pelinegra no podía verlas. Dirigió su mirada tranquila más allá de la ventana.

Bonnibel cada vez tenía más calor, y estaba tan cerca que pensaba que ella notaría aquel calor emanando de su piel. Con cuidado, trató de ver el dibujo por encima de su hombro. Por un instante, su mente vio la página con la curva de su propio cuello desnudo esbozada a lápiz. Pero entonces parpadeó y, cuando volvió a enfocar el papel, tragó saliva con dificultad.

Era un paisaje. Marceline estaba dibujando la vista del cementerio desde la ventana con todo detalle. Bonnibel nunca había visto nada que la entristeciera tanto. Ni siquiera sabía por qué. Era una locura —incluso para ella— haber esperado que su extraña intuición se materializara. Marceline no tenía ninguna razón para dibujarla. Lo sabía. De la misma forma que sabía que ella no tenía por qué haberle hecho aquel gesto por la mañana. Pero lo había hecho.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —le preguntó. Cerró el cuaderno y la miró con seriedad. Sus labios carnosos tenían una expresión seria, y sus ojos oscuros parecían apagados. No parecía enfadada, para variar; parecía exhausta.

—He venido a ver un libro de las Colecciones Especiales —dijo con voz temblorosa. Pero cuando miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta del error.

Colecciones Especiales no era una sección de libros, sino una zona abierta en la biblioteca para una exposición de arte sobre la Guerra Civil. Marceline y Ella estaban en una pequeña galería donde se exhibían bustos de bronce de héroes de guerra, vitrinas de cristal llenas de viejos pagarés y mapas de la Confederación. Era la única sección de la biblioteca donde no había ni un solo libro que consultar.

—Suerte con eso —replicó Marceline, y abrió de nuevo su bloc, como si le dijera adiós de forma anticipada.

Bonnibel tenía un nudo en la lengua, estaba avergonzada, y habría deseado salir de allí corriendo. Sin embargo, las sombras seguían vagando a su alrededor y, por alguna razón, Bonnibel se sentía mejor cuando estaba cerca de Marceline. No tenía sentido, porque no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para protegerla de ellas.

Estaba clavada en el suelo. Ella la miró y suspiró.

—Déjame preguntarte algo, ¿te gusta que te acosen?

Bonnibel pensó en las sombras y en lo que le estaban haciendo en ese preciso momento. Sin pensarlo, negó con la cabeza bruscamente.

—Vale, pues ya somos dos. —Se aclaró la garganta y la miró, dándole a entender de forma inequívoca que ella era la intrusa.

Quizá podría explicarle que se sentía un poco mareada y que solo necesitaba sentarse un minuto.

—Verás, ¿podría...? —empezó a decir. Pero Marceline cogió el bloc y se puso de pie.

—He venido aquí para estar sola—la interrumpió—. Si no vas a irte, lo haré yo.

Metió el bloc en la mochila. Cuando pasó a su lado, sus hombros se tocaron. Aunque el contacto fue muy breve, y aunque llevaban varias capas de ropa, Bonnibel sintió una descarga de electricidad estática.

Por un momento, Marceline también se quedó parada. Se volvieron para mirarse, y Bonnibel abrió la boca. Pero, antes de que pudiera hablar, Marceline ya había dado media vuelta y caminaba a paso ligero hacia la puerta. Bonnibel se lo quedó mirando mientras las sombras flotaban en círculos sobre su cabeza y a continuación salían por la ventana para desaparecer en la noche.

La estela de frío que dejaron la hizo temblar, y durante un buen rato se quedó de pie en la zona de las Colecciones Especiales, acariciándose el hombro que había tocado Marceline y sintiendo cómo aquel calor iba desapareciendo.

_**Por fin es viernes! **_

_**Un abrazo**_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	6. 4 El turno del Cementerio

4 El turno del Cementerio

Aaah, martes. Día de gofres. Hasta donde alcanzaba a recordar, los martes de verano significaban café frío, cuencos a rebosar de frambuesas y nata montada y una pila inacabable de gofres dorados y crujientes. Incluso ese verano, cuando sus padres ya empezaban a mostrar cierto miedo de ella, Bonnibel podía contar con el día de gofres. Podía estar remoloneando en la cama un martes por la mañana y, antes de ser consciente de nada más, saber instintivamente qué día era.

Bonnibel inhaló, mientras volvía en sí lentamente, y repitió la operación con algo más de entusiasmo. No, no olía a masa de mantequilla y nata, sino al perfume avinagrado de la pintura desconchada. Se desperezó y observó la estrecha habitación. Parecía la foto del «antes» de uno de esos programas en los que se renueva una casa. La larga pesadilla que había sido el lunes le volvió a la cabeza: la renuncia a su móvil, el accidente con el pastel de carne y los ojos centelleantes de Molly en el comedor, Marceline alejándose de ella en la biblioteca... Bonnibel no tenía ni idea de por qué la pelinegra la trataba tan mal. Se incorporó en la cama y miró por la ventana. Todavía era de noche, y aún no había ni rastro del sol en el horizonte. Jamás se levantaba tan temprano y, de hecho, no recordaba haber visto nunca la salida del sol. En realidad, había algo en el amanecer que siempre la había puesto nerviosa. Durante aquellos momentos de espera, justo antes de que el sol asomara por el horizonte, se sentó en la oscuridad y miró más allá de la franja de árboles. El momento de mayor audiencia para las sombras. Bonnibel exhaló un suspiro sonoro y nostálgico, lo cual hizo que echara de menos su casa y se sintiera más sola todavía. ¿Qué iba a hacer durante las tres horas entre el amanecer y su primera clase? «Amanecer»... ¿por qué resonaba aquella palabra en su cabeza? Oh. Mierda. Se suponía que debía estar cumpliendo su castigo. Se levantó de la cama como pudo, se tropezó con la bolsa aún por deshacer y sacó otro aburrido jersey negro que estaba sobre una pila de aburridos jerséis negros. Se puso los vaqueros negros que llevaba el día anterior, hizo una mueca al ver el desastroso estado de su pelo e intentó peinarse un poco con los dedos mientras salía por la puerta a toda prisa Llegó a la cancela de hierro forjado del cementerio sin aliento. Aquel omnipresente olor a cal hervida la asfixiaba, y además se sentía demasiado sola con sus pensamientos. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Es que no tenían la misma definición de «amanecer»? Miró la hora en su reloj. Ya eran las seis y cuarto.

Todo lo que le habían dicho es que se encontrarían en el cementerio, y Bonnibel estaba bastante segura de que esa era la única entrada. Se quedó delante de la verja, donde el asfalto arenoso del aparcamiento daba paso a un manglar lleno de malas hierbas. Vio un diente de león solitario, y se le pasó por la cabeza que una Bonnibel más joven lo habría cogido, y habría soplado pidiendo un deseo, pero en aquel momento sus deseos eran demasiado grandes para algo tan pequeño.

Las puertas labradas de la cancela eran lo único que separaba el cementerio del aparcamiento, lo cual llamaba bastante la atención en una escuela donde había alambre de púas por todas partes. Bonnibel pasó la mano por la cancela, resiguiendo el diseño floral con los dedos; debía de ser de la época de la Guerra Civil, como le había contado Arcoíris, de cuando el cementerio se usaba para enterrar a los soldados caídos. Cuando la escuela anexa no era un hogar para psicóticos caprichosos. Cuando el lugar tenía menos maleza y no resultaba tan sombrío. Era extraño... el resto del complejo era plano como una hoja de papel, pero de alguna manera el cementerio tenía una forma cóncava, como si fuera un cuenco. Desde allí podía divisar toda la pendiente que se extendía ante ella. Hileras y más hileras de lápidas sencillas se alineaban como espectadores en un estadio. Pero hacia la mitad, en el punto más bajo del cementerio, el camino giraba hacia un laberinto de tumbas más grandes y talladas, estatuas de mármol y mausoleos. Probablemente, para los oficiales de la Confederación, o para los soldados que provenían de familias adineradas.

Seguramente, de cerca serían bonitas, pero desde donde Bonnibel se encontraba daba la impresión de que el peso de las lápidas hundía el cementerio, casi como si todo el lugar estuviera desapareciendo por un desagüe. Oyó unos pasos detrás de ella. Bonnibel se dio la vuelta y vio una figura achaparrada y vestida de negro que salía de detrás de un árbol. ¡Lumpy!

Tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarla. Bonnibel nunca había estado tan contenta de ver a alguien, aunque le costaba creer que hubieran castigado a Lumpy alguna vez.

— ¿No llegas tarde? —preguntó Lumpy. Se paró a unos pasos de Bonnibel y sacudió la cabeza como diciendo: «Ay, pobre novata».

—Llevo diez minutos aquí — repuso Bonnibel—. ¿No eres tú la que llega tarde? Lumpy sonrió con suficiencia.

—Para nada, suelo levantarme temprano. A mí nunca me castigan. —Se encogió de hombros y se subió las gafas color púrpura—. Pero tú sí que estás castigada junto con otras cinco almas desafortunadas, que en este momento deben de estar echando chispas por tener que esperarte en el monolito de allí abajo. Se puso de puntillas y señaló un lugar detrás de Bonnibel, hacia la estructura de piedra de mayor tamaño que se erguía en la parte más baja del cementerio. Si Bonnibel entrecerraba los ojos, podía ver a duras penas un grupo de figuras negras reunidas al pie del monolito.

—Solo dijeron que nos encontraríamos en el cementerio —se defendió Bonnibel, pero ya se sentía derrotada—. Nadie me dijo dónde tenía que estar.

—Bueno, pues te lo digo yo: en el monolito. Venga, baja hasta allí — dijo Lumpy—. No vas a hacer muchos amigos si aún les haces perder más tiempo.

Bonnibel tragó saliva. Una parte de ella quería pedirle a Lumpy que le mostrara el camino. Desde allí arriba, parecía un laberinto, y Bonnibel no quería perderse en el cementerio. De repente tuvo aquella conocida sensación, entre nerviosa y nostálgica, y supo que las cosas iban a empeorar. Hizo crujir los nudillos y se quedó allí pasmada, — ¿Bonnibel? —la interpeló Lumpy, sacudiéndola suavemente por los hombros—. Sigues aquí.

Bonnibel intentó dedicarle a Lumpy una valiente sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero el gesto se convirtió en un extraño tic facial. Después, se apresuró a bajar la pendiente en dirección al corazón del cementerio. El sol aún no había salido, pero poco faltaba, y esos últimos momentos eran los que más la aterraban. Se abrió paso entre las lápidas más sencillas. En algún momento debieron de estar derechas, pero ahora eran tan viejas que la mayoría se inclinaban hacia un lado o hacia el otro, con lo que el aspecto general del lugar era el de un lúgubre juego de dominó. Descendió por la pendiente chapoteando entre el barro y las hojas muertas con sus Converse negras. Cuando pasó la zona de parcelas más modestas y llegaba a la zona de las tumbas más ornamentadas, el terreno se había aplanado, y se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente perdida. Dejó de correr e intentó recuperar el aliento. Voces. Si paraba de jadear, podía oír voces

.—Cinco minutos más y, si no, me voy —dijo un chico.

—Es una lástima que tu opinión no tenga ningún valor, señor Sparks.

Era una voz áspera, que Bonnibel reconoció de las clases del día anterior. La señorita Tross... la Albatros. Después del incidente del pastel de carne, Bonnibel llegó tarde a clase y no le causó precisamente la más favorable de las impresiones a la severa y esférica profesora de Ciencias.

—A menos que alguien quiera perder sus privilegios sociales de esta semana —se oyeron quejas entre las tumbas—, esperaremos pacientemente, como si no tuviéramos nada mejor que hacer, hasta que la señorita Bubblegum quiera honrarnos con su presencia.

—Estoy aquí —exclamó Bonnibel jadeando, al tiempo que aparecía por detrás de la estatua de un querubín gigante.

La señorita Tross tenía los brazos en jarras y llevaba una variante del vestido negro holgado del día anterior y el cabello fino y castaño aplastado contra el cráneo. Sus ojos castaños y apagados sólo reflejaban irritación. A Bonnibel la Biología siempre se le había dado mal, y por el momento no parecía que sus notas fueran a mejorar en la clase de la señorita Tross. Detrás de la Albatros estaban Arcoíris, Molly y Jake, alrededor de un círculo de pedestales encarados a la gran estatua central de un ángel. Comparada con las demás, aquella estatua parecía menos antigua y más grande y blanca. Y, apoyada en el muslo esculpido del ángel —Bonnibel casi lo pasó por alto—, estaba Marceline.

Llevaba la vieja chaqueta negra de cuero y la bufanda de color rojo intenso en la que Bonnibel había reparado el día anterior. Observó su cabello negro y alborotado, aún despeinado por el sueño... lo cual le hizo pensar en la pinta que tendría Marceline mientras dormía... lo cual la hizo sonrojarse tanto que, para cuando su mirada descendió del pelo a los ojos, se sintió profundamente avergonzada. A esas alturas ella ya la estaba fulminando con la mirada.

—Lo siento —se excusó—. No sabía dónde habíamos quedado. Prometo que...

—Ahórratelo —la interrumpió la señorita Tross, y se pasó un dedo por el cuello—. Ya nos has hecho perder bastante tiempo a todos. Seguro que todos recordáis qué acto despreciable habéis cometido para encontraros aquí. Podéis reflexionar sobre ello durante las dos horas de trabajo que tenéis por delante. Distribuíos por parejas. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. —Miró a Bonnibel y exhaló un profundo suspiro—. Vale, ¿quién quiere encargarse de esta desamparada?

Para horror de Bonnibel, todos se miraron los pies. Hasta que, tras un minuto infernal, un quinto alumno apareció en una esquina del mausoleo.

—Yo lo haré.

Finn. La camiseta negra con cuello de pico ceñía sus anchas espaldas. Era casi un palmo más alto que Jake, que se apartó cuando Finn se abrió paso hacia Bonnibel. Se acercó seguro y con suavidad sin apartar los ojos de ella, parecía tan cómodo con el uniforme del reformatorio... justo al contrario que Bonnibel. Una parte de ella quería desviar la vista, pues la forma en que Finn la contemplaba delante de todos resultaba embarazosa, pero, por alguna razón, estaba fascinaba. No pudo romper aquel momento... hasta que Arcoíris se interpuso entre ambos.

—A esta —dijo— me la he pedido yo.

—No, no lo has hecho —replicó Finn.

—Sí, lo he hecho, pero tú no podías oírme desde tu extraño pedestal de ahí. —Las palabras salieron disparadas de la boca de Arcoíris—. La quiero yo.

—Yo... —comenzó a balbucir Finn.

Arcoíris ladeó la cabeza, a la expectativa. Bonnibel tragó saliva. ¿Es que iba a decir que él también la quería? ¿Por qué no se limitaban a dejarlo correr simplemente? ¿No podían cumplir el castigo en grupos de tres? Finn le dio a Bonnibel una palmadita en el brazo.

—Nos vemos luego, ¿vale? —le dijo, como si ella le hubiera hecho prometerlo antes.

Los demás se levantaron de las tumbas en las que estaban sentados y se dirigieron hacia un cobertizo. Bonnibel los siguió, colgada del brazo de Arcoíris, quien, sin pronunciar palabra, le tendió un rastrillo.

—Entonces, ¿qué prefieres? ¿El ángel vengador o los gordos amantes abrazados?

No mencionaron lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, ni la nota de Arcoíris, y Bonnibel sintió que por el momento lo mejor sería no sacar el tema. Miró a su alrededor y se vio flanqueada por dos estatuas gigantes. La más cercana parecía un Rodin. Un hombre y una mujer desnudos, de pie, se fundían en un complicado abrazo. En Dover había estudiado escultura francesa, y siempre había pensado que las obras de Rodin eran las más románticas. Pero ahora le costaba mirar a aquellos amantes sin pensar en Marceline. «Marceline.» Quien la odiaba. Si no tenía bastantes pruebas después de que saliera disparada de la biblioteca la noche anterior, solo le bastaba con recordar la mirada que le había dirigido esa mañana.

—¿Dónde está el ángel vengador? —le preguntó a Arcoíris al tiempo que exhalaba un suspiro.

—Buena elección. Por allí. Arcoíris condujo a Bonnibel hacia la enorme escultura de mármol de un ángel que evitaba el impacto de un trueno. Debió de ser una obra interesante, cuando la tallaron, pero en ese momento, cubierta de barro y musgo, solo se veía vieja y sucia.

—No lo pillo —dijo Bonnibel—. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

—Dejarlo como los chorros del oro —respondió Arcoíris casi cantando—. Me gusta fingir que les estoy dando un baño.

Dicho lo cual, se encaramó al ángel gigante y subió hasta el brazo de la estatua que detenía el trueno, como si estuviera escalando un viejo y robusto roble. Aterrorizada ante la idea de que la señorita Tross creyera que buscaba más problemas, Bonnibel empezó a pasar el rastrillo por la base de la estatua e intentó dispersar lo que parecía un montón infinito de hojas húmedas.

Tres minutos después, los brazos la estaban matando. Sin lugar a dudas, no llevaba la vestimenta adecuada para aquel tipo de trabajo manual y fangoso. En Dover no la habían castigado nunca, pero por lo que había oído el castigo allí consistía en escribir unos cientos de veces: «No copiaré de Internet». Esto, en cambio, era brutal. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella solo había tropezado por accidente con Molly en el comedor. No quería hacer juicios precipitados en ese momento, pero... ¿limpiar la mugre de las tumbas de personas que llevaban más de un siglo muertas? Bonnibel odiaba su vida por completo. Un rayo de luz se filtró entre los árboles, y de pronto el cementerio empezó a adquirir color. Bonnibel se sintió más ligera al momento. Podía ver a más de tres metros delante de ella. Podía ver a Marceline...trabajando codo con codo con Molly.

A Bonnibel se le cayó el alma a los pies, y aquella sensación de serenidad se esfumó. Se volvió hacia a Arcoíris, que le lanzó una mirada comprensiva como diciendo «esto da asco», y siguió

trabajando.

—Oye... —le susurró Bonnibel.

Arcoíris se llevó un dedo a los labios y le hizo un gesto para que escalara hasta su lado.

Con mucha menos gracia y agilidad, Bonnibel se agarró al brazo de la estatua y con un gran esfuerzo logró subir al pedestal. Una vez estuvo bastante segura de que no iba a caerse al suelo, le susurró:

—Qué va, se odian a muerte — dijo con rapidez, y al momento se detuvo—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Bonnibel señaló a sus dos compañeros, que en lugar de barrer estaban el uno muy cerca del otro apoyados en los rastrillos hablando. Bonnibel deseó desesperadamente poder oírles.

—Pues a mí me parecen amigas.

—Estamos castigados —dijo Arcoíris con rotundidad—. Tienes que buscar una pareja ¿Crees que

Jake y Don Juan son amigos? — Señaló a Jake y a Finn. Parecían estar discutiendo sobre cuál era la mejor forma de repartirse el trabajo en la estatua de los enamorados—. Los colegas de castigo no son necesariamente los colegas de la vida real.

Arcoíris se volvió hacia Bonnibel, que podía sentir cómo se le desencajaba la cara, pese a estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para parecer inmutable.

—Espera, Bonnibel, no quería decir... —Y se interrumpió—. Mira, a pesar de que esta mañana nos has hecho perder unos buenos veinte minutos, no tengo ningún problema contigo; de hecho, te encuentro bastante interesante, algo fresca. Dicho lo cual, no sé cuántos amiguitos esperas hacer aquí en Espada & Cruz. Pero deja que sea yo la primera en decírtelo: no es tan fácil. La gente acaba aquí porque carga con un equipaje considerable. Estoy hablando de tener que facturar las maletas y de pagar una multa por sobrepeso. ¿Lo pillas?

Bonnibel se encogió de hombros avergonzada.

—Era solo una pregunta.

Arcoíris se rió por lo bajo.

—¿Siempre estás tan a la defensiva? Pero ¿qué demonios hiciste para que te metieran aquí?

Bonnibel no tenía ganas de hablar de ello. Quizá Arcoíris tenía razón, lo mejor sería intentar no hacer amigos. Bajó de un salto y siguió atacando el musgo del pie de la estatua. Por desgracia, Arcoíris se había quedado intrigada, así que también saltó tras ella y bloqueó el rastrillo de Bonnibel con el suyo.

—Vaaa, dime, dime, dime —repitió con sorna.

Bonnibel tenía el rostro de Arcoíris muy cerca. Le recordó el día anterior, cuando se agachó a su lado después de que empezaran las convulsiones. Había algo entre ellas, ¿no? Y una parte de Bonnibel necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien. Había pasado un verano tan largo y agobiante con sus padres... Suspiró y descansó la frente en el mango del rastrillo.

Sentía un regusto salado, de inquietud, pero no pudo quitárselo de la boca. La última vez que había explicado lo que le ocurrió fue por orden del tribunal. Le hubiera gustado olvidar todos los detalles, pero, cuanto más la miraba Arcoíris, más se agolpaban las palabras en su garganta, y se precipitaban hasta la punta de su lengua.

—Fue una noche, con un amigo —empezó a explicar, y respiró profundamente—. Y pasó algo terrible. —Cerró los ojos, al tiempo que rezaba por no echarse a llorar al recordarlo—. Hubo un incendio. Yo conseguí escapar... y él no.

Arcoíris bostezó, mucho menos horrorizada que Bonnibel por la historia.

—De todas formas —siguió Bonnibel —, luego no pude recordar los detalles de lo ocurrido. Por lo que podía recordar... al menos lo que le conté al juez... supongo que pensaron que estaba loca. —Intentó sonreír, pero su gesto era forzado. Para sorpresa de Bonnibel, Arcoíris le dio un apretón en el hombro. Por un segundo su cara pareció sincera de verdad. Luego recuperó su sonrisita.

—Somos unos incomprendidos, ¿no? —Con un dedo le dio un golpecito a Bonnibel en la barriga—.

¿Sabes? Precisamente Jake y yo estábamos hablando de que no teníamos ningún amigo pirómano. Y todo el mundo sabe que se necesita a un buen pirómano para gastar una broma de reformatorio que valga la pena. —Ya estaba haciendo planes—. Jake pensó que quizá podría valer el otro novato, Todd, pero yo apuesto por ti. Deberíamos colaborar algún día.

Bonnibel se resignó. Ella no era una pirómana. Pero ya estaba harta de hablar de su pasado; ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para replicar.

—Guauuu, espera a que Jake lo sepa —dijo Arcoíris bajando el rastrillo—. Eres un sueño hecho realidad.

Bonnibel abrió la boca para protestar, pero Arcoíris ya se estaba alejando. «Perfecto», pensó Bonnibel, mientras oía el ruido de los zapatos de Arcoíris en el barro. Ahora solo era cuestión de minutos que la noticia se propagara por el cementerio hasta Marceline, de nuevo sola, alzó la vista a la estatua.

Aunque ya había limpiado un montón de musgo y de mantillo, el ángel parecía aún más sucio. Toda aquella tarea parecía tan estúpida. Dudaba de que nadie fuera nunca a visitar aquel lugar. También dudaba de que alguno de los otros chicos castigados estuviera todavía trabajando.

Y entonces su mirada se posó en Marceline, que sí estaba trabajando. Con un cepillo metálico limpiaba muy seria el moho que había en la placa de bronce de una tumba. Incluso se había arremangado, Bonnibel podía ver sus perfectos brazos tensándose mientras trabajaba. Suspiro —no pudo evitarlo—y apoyó un codo en la estatua de mármol para observarla. «Siempre ha sido tan trabajadora.» Bonnibel sacudió la cabeza con rapidez. ¿De dónde había sacado eso? No tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir, y aun así, era ella quien lo había pensado. Era el tipo de frase que a veces surgía en su mente justo antes de dormirse. Un balbuceo incomprensible que no tenía sentido más allá de sus sueños. Pero allí estaba completamente despierta. Tenía que comprender qué le ocurría con Marceline. La conocía desde hacía un día, y ya podía sentirse deslizando hacia un lugar extraño y desconocido.

—Por tu bien, te recomiendo que te mantengas a distancia de ella dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas.

Cuando Bonnibel se dio la vuelta vio a Molly en la misma postura en que la había visto el día anterior: con los brazos en jarras, y bufando con fuerza por su nariz llena de piercings. Lumpy le había explicado que la sorprendente norma que permitía llevar piercings en la cara provenía de la negativa del director a quitarse el pendiente de diamantes que llevaba en la oreja.

—¿De quién? —preguntó Bonnibel, a sabiendas de que su duda sonaba estúpida.

Molly puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oye, hazme caso cuando te digo que enamorarte de Marceline sería una idea muy, muy mala.

Antes de que Bonnibel pudiera responder, Molly ya se había marchado. Pero Marceline —era casi como si hubiera oído su nombre— la estaba mirando directamente. Y entonces echó a andar directamente hacia ella.

Bonnibel sabía que el sol se había ocultado detrás de una nube. Lo habría visto por sí misma si hubiese sido capaz de apartar los ojos de Marceline. Pero no podía alzar la vista, no podía mirar hacia otro lugar y, por alguna razón, tuvo que entornar los ojos para verla a ella. Casi como si Marceline estuviera creando su propia luz, como si la estuviera cegando. Le zumbaban los oídos, y sus rodillas empezaron a temblar. Quiso coger el rastrillo y fingir que no la veía venir. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer como si nada.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —le preguntó.

—Eeeh... —trató de salirse por la tangente buscando una mentira verosímil. No encontró nada. Se hizo crujir los nudillos.

Marceline le cogió las manos

—No soporto que hagas eso.

Bonnibel retrocedió de forma instintiva. El contacto de sus manos había sido efímero, pero sintió cómo se sonrojaba. Marceline se refería a que era algo que ella en general no soportaba, que el crujido le molestaba en cualquiera, ¿no? Porque decir que lo odiaba cuando ella lo hacía implicaba que la había visto hacerlo antes. Y eso no era posible, apenas se conocían. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que se trataba de una discusión que ya habían mantenido antes?

—Molly me ha dicho que me mantenga alejada de ti —dijo al final.

Marceline balanceó la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si lo estuviera pensando.

—Probablemente tiene razón.

Bonnibel sintió un escalofrío. Una sombra pasó sobre sus cabezas y oscureció la cara del ángel lo suficiente para que Bonnibel se inquietara. Cerró los ojos e intentó respirar, rezando por que Marceline no notara nada extraño. Pero el pánico fue creciendo en su interior. Quería correr, pero no podía. ¿Y si se perdía en el cementerio? Marceline siguió su mirada hacia el cielo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No, nada.

—Así, ¿vas a hacerlo o no? — preguntó cruzándose de brazos, como si la desafiara.

—¿El qué? —preguntó. «¿Correr?»

Marceline dio un paso hacia ella. Estaban a menos de treinta centímetros la una de la otra. Ella contuvo la respiración, con el cuerpo in móvil, y esperó.

—¿Vas a mantenerte alejada de mí?

Casi sonaba como si estuviera ligando. Pero Bonnibel estaba totalmente indispuesta. Tenía la frente húmeda por el sudor, y se apretó las sienes con los dedos para recuperar el control de su cuerpo y no quedar a su merced. Le resultaba imposible responderle como si estuviera ligando. Es decir, si lo que ella estaba haciendo realmente era ligar. Retrocedió un paso.

—Supongo.

—No te he oído —musitó la pelinegra, enarcando una ceja mientras se acercaba otro paso.

Bonnibel volvió a dar un paso atrás, más largo esta vez. Casi chocó contra el pie de la estatua, sintió el pedestal de piedra arenosa del ángel rozando su espalda. Una segunda sombra más oscura y fría silbó sobre ellos. Habría jurado que Marceline temblaba con ella. Y luego el crujido de algo pesado las sobresaltó a ambas. Bonnibel dio un grito ahogado cuando la estatua de mármol empezó a tambalearse, como la rama de un árbol oscilando por el viento. Por un momento, pareció quedar suspendida en el aire. Bonnibel y Marceline se quedaron de pie mirando el ángel. Las dos sabían que estaba a punto de caerse. La cabeza del ángel se inclinó hacia ellas lentamente, como si estuviera rezando, y luego tomó velocidad al empezar a desplomarse. Bonnibel sintió al instante la mano de Marceline sujetándola con fuerza de la cintura, como si supiera exactamente dónde empezaba y dónde acababa su cuerpo. Con la otra mano le cubrió la cabeza y la obligó a agacharse mientras la estatua se venía abajo por encima de ellas. Cayó justo allí donde habían estado de pie. Con un estruendo atronador, la cabeza se estrelló de lleno contra el suelo, pero los pies permanecieron anclados al pedestal, formando una especie de triángulo bajo el cual Bonnibel y Marceline permanecieron a salvo. Estaban jadeando, frente a frente, y los ojos de Marceline parecían asustados. Entre sus cuerpos y la estatua solo quedaba un espacio de pocos centímetros.

—¿Bonnibel? —susurró Marceline. Todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue asentir. La chica entornó los ojos—. ¿Qué has visto?

Entonces apareció una mano, y Bonnibel sintió que la arrastraban fuera del hueco bajo la estatua. Sintió un roce en la espalda y a continuación una leve brisa. Vio de nuevo el destello de la luz del sol. Los demás chicos los miraban boquiabiertos, excepto la señorita Tross que los fulminaba con la mirada, y Finn, que estaba ayudando a Bonnibel a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Finn, mientras la examinaba en busca de golpes o arañazos y le sacudía la suciedad del hombro—. He visto cómo se caía la estatua y he venido corriendo a ver si podía detenerla, pero ya estaba... tienes que haberte asustado mucho.

Bonnibel no respondió. El susto solo era una parte de lo que había sentido. Marceline, que ya estaba de pie, ni siquiera se volvió para comprobar si ella se encontraba bien; se limitó a alejarse caminando. Bonnibel se quedó boquiabierta al ver que se iba y que a nadie parecía importarle.

— ¿Qué habéis hecho? — preguntó la señorita Tross.

—No tengo ni idea. Estábamos ahí —Bonnibel miró a la señorita Tross—, eeeh, estábamos trabajando y, de golpe, la estatua se nos ha caído encima.

La Albatros se agachó para examinar el ángel hecho trizas. La cabeza se había partido por la mitad.

Empezó a murmurar algo sobre las fuerzas de la naturaleza y las piedras viejas. Pero fue la voz de Molly al oído, susurrándole, la que se le quedó grabada a Bonnibel. Cuando todos habían vuelto al trabajo, le había dicho:

—Me parece que alguien debería empezar a escucharme cuando doy un consejo.

_**Segundo capítulo del día… anoche estuve hasta muy tarde realizando esto, pero no solo por uds, pero últimamente me cuesta mucho dormir, lo cual es bueno para uds ya que estoy avanzando rápido con esta y las demás historias…**_

_**Un abrazo**_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	7. 5 El Círculo Interior

5 El círculo interior

—¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! —la reprendió Mora el miércoles por la noche.

Faltaba poco para que se pusiera el sol, y Bonnibel estaba en la cabina telefónica de Espada & Cruz, un diminuto cubículo beige situado en medio del vestíbulo principal. No brindaba la menor intimidad, pero al menos no había nadie merodeando por allí. Aún tenía los brazos doloridos por el castigo en el cementerio del día anterior, y el orgullo herido por el modo en que Marceline se había esfumado cuando los sacaron de debajo de la estatua. Pero durante quince minutos, Bonnibel iba a hacer lo posible por olvidarse de todo aquello y absorber cada una de las alegres y frenéticas palabras que su mejor amiga iba a soltarle. A Bonnibel le sentó tan bien escuchar la voz aguda de Mora que casi no le importó que le gritara.

—Prometimos que no dejaríamos pasar ni una hora sin hablarnos — continuó Mora en tono acusador—. ¡Pensaba que te habían devorado viva! O que estabas incomunicada y que te habían puesto una de esas camisas de fuerza que tienes que romper a mordiscos para rascarte la cara. Por lo que sabía, podías haber descendido al noveno círculo del...

—Vale, «mamá» —le respondió Bonnibel riendo y adoptando el papel del instructor de respiración de Mora—. Relájate.

Por una fracción de segundo se sintió culpable, pues no había utilizado su única llamada para telefonear a su madre de verdad, pero sabía que Mora se habría puesto como una fiera si alguna vez descubría que Bonnibel no había aprovechado su primera oportunidad para contactar con ella. Y, aunque pareciera raro, siempre le resultaba relajante escuchar la voz histérica de Mora. Era una de las muchas razones por las que las dos se llevaban tan bien: en realidad, la paranoia exagerada de su mejor amiga ejercía un efecto tranquilizador en Bonnibel. Podía imaginarse a Mora en la residencia de Dover, yendo de un lado a otro por la moqueta naranja de su habitación, con su zona T untada de exfoliante y separaciones de espuma entre las uñas color fucsia todavía húmedas de sus pies.

—¡No me llames mamá! —la interrumpió Mora de mal humor—. Empieza a contarme. ¿Cómo son los demás alumnos? ¿Dan todos miedo y se pasan el día tomando diuréticos ilegales como en las películas? ¿Qué tal las clases? ¿Y la comida?

A través del teléfono, Bonnibel podía oír de fondo la película Vacaciones en Roma en la diminuta tele de Mora. La escena preferida de Bonnibel siempre había sido aquella en la que Audrey Hepburn se despierta en la habitación de Gregory Peck y todavía está convencida de que la noche anterior solo ha sido un sueño. Bonnibel cerró los ojos e intentó visualizar la escena de la película en su cabeza. Imitando el susurro adormilado de Audrey, Mora reconocería:

—Había un hombre, y se portaba tan mal conmigo... Fue maravilloso.

—Vale, princesa, lo que quiero es que me hables de tu vida —se burló Mora.

Por desgracia, no había nada en Espada & Cruz que Bonnibel pudiera considerar maravilloso. Al pensar en Marceline, ay, por octogésima vez ese día, se dio cuenta de que el único parecido entre su vida y Vacaciones en Roma era que tanto a ella como a Audrey les gustaba un hombre que era tremendamente grosero y no se fijaba para nada en ellas. Bonnibel apoyó la cabeza en el linóleo beige de las paredes del cubículo. Alguien había grabado las palabras ESPERANDO EL MOMENTO OPORTUNO. En circunstancias normales, ahora vendría cuando Bonnibel le contaba a Mora todo sobre Marceline. Pero, por alguna desconocida razón, no lo hizo. Cualquier cosa que hubiera querido decir sobre Marceline no habría estado basada en nada que hubiese ocurrido realmente entre ellas. Y a Mora le gustaban los chicos que hacían un esfuerzo para demostrarte que te merecían. Habría querido oír cosas como cuántas veces le había abierto la puerta, o si se había dado cuenta de lo bueno que era su acento francés. Mora no pensaba que hubiera nada reprochable en los chicos que escribían ese tipo de poemas ñoños que Bonnibel jamás se tomaría en serio. Bonnibel no tenía mucho que decir de Marceline. De hecho, Mora estaría mucho más interesada en oírla hablar de alguien como Finn. Sin contar que antes nunca le había interesado una mujer, es la primera vez que se sentía "atraída" por una.

—Bueno, hay un chico por ahí... —le susurró Bonnibel al teléfono.

—¡Lo sabía! —chilló Mora—.Nombre.

Marceline. «Marceline». Bonnibel se aclaró la garganta.

—Finn.

—Directo, sin rodeos, explícamelo. Empieza desde el principio.

—Bueno, de hecho todavía no ha pasado nada.

—Él piensa que estás buena, bla, bla, bla. Te dije que el pelo rapado hacía que te parecieras a Audrey. Venga, va, ve al grano.

—Bueno... —Bonnibel se interrumpió. El ruido de pasos en el vestíbulo hizo que se callara. Se inclinó y sacó la cabeza del cubículo para ver quién estaba interrumpiendo los mejores quince minutos que había tenido en tres días enteros.

Finn se dirigía hacia ella. Hablando del rey de Roma... Se tragó las patéticas palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua: «Me dio la púa de su guitarra». Todavía la tenía en el bolsillo.

El comportamiento de Finn era normal, como si por un golpe de suerte no hubiera oído lo que ella acababa de decir. Parecía ser el único chaval de Espada & Cruz que no se cambiaba el uniforme cuando acababan las clases. Pero el negro sobre negro le quedaba bien, de la misma manera que a Bonnibel le hacía parecería cajera de un colmado. Finn daba vueltas a un reloj de bolsillo dorado cuya cadena llevaba anudada al dedo índice. Bonnibel siguió el movimiento del reloj por un momento, casi hipnotizada, hasta que Finn lo detuvo de golpe con la mano. Miró el reloj y luego alzó la vista para mirarla a ella.

—Lo siento. —Frunció los labios, confuso—. Pensaba que había reservado para la llamada de las siete. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero debo de haberme equivocado.

Al mirar la hora, a Bonnibel se le cayó el alma a los pies Apenas había intercambiado quince palabras con Mora... ¿Cómo podían haber pasado ya sus quince minutos?

—¿Bonnibel? ¿Hola? —Mora parecía impaciente al otro lado del teléfono —. Estás un poco rara. ¿Hay algo que no me estás contando? ¿Ya me has reemplazado por alguna suicida del reformatorio? ¿Y qué me dices del chico?

—Chisss —Bonnibel le siseó al teléfono—. Espera, Finn —lo llamó mientras mantenía el teléfono lejos de su boca. Él ya estaba a medio camino de la salida—. Espera un momento... Estoy—tragó saliva—, estoy acabando.

Finn se guardó el reloj en el bolsillo frontal de la americana negra y volvió sobre sus pasos en dirección a Bonnibel. Arqueó las cejas y se rió al oír la voz de Mora saliendo cada vez más alta del auricular.

—¡Ni te atrevas a colgarme! — protestaba Mora—. No me has explicado nada. ¡Nada!

—No quiero fastidiar a nadie —le dijo Finn en tono de broma mientras señalaba el teléfono parlante—. Coge mi turno, ya me lo devolverás otro día.

—No —respondió Bonnibel rápidamente. Tenía muchas ganas de seguir hablando con Mora, pero imaginaba que Finn tendría las mismas ganas de hacerlo con quienquiera a quien fuera a llamar.

Y al contrario que la mayoría de las personas en aquel colegio, Finn se había portado muy bien con ella. No quería que perdiera su turno para telefonear, sobre todo ahora, que estaba demasiado nerviosa para hablarle de él a Mora. »Mora —dijo suspirando—. Tengo que irme. Te llamaré tan pronto como... —Pero para entonces solo escuchó el vago zumbido del tono de marcar. El teléfono estaba programado para interrumpir cada llamada a los quince minutos.

Entonces vio parpadear el 0:00 en el pequeño temporizador. No habían tenido tiempo ni de decirse adiós, y ahora habría de esperar una semana entera para llamar. El tiempo se alargaba en la mente de Bonnibel como un abismo interminable.

—¿Tu mejor amiga? —preguntó Finn, apoyándose en el cubículo al lado de Bonnibel. Todavía tenía sus oscuras cejas arqueadas—. Tengo tres hermanas pequeñas, casi puedo oler a las mejores amigas por el teléfono.

Se inclinó hacia delante como si fuera a oler a Bonnibel, arrancándole una tímida sonrisa. Pero al instante se quedó inmóvil. Aquella inesperada cercanía hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

—Déjame adivinar. —Finn se irguió y levantó la barbilla—. ¿Quería saberlo todo sobre los chicos malos del reformatorio?

—¡No! —Bonnibel negó con vehemencia que pensara en los chicos... hasta que se dio cuenta de que Finn solo estaba bromeando. Se ruborizó e intentó seguir con la broma—. Quiero decir que... le he dicho que aquí no hay ninguno que sea bueno.

Finn parpadeó.

—Eso es justamente lo que hace que resulte emocionante, ¿no crees?

Él permaneció muy quieto, y Bonnibel le imitó, con lo que el repiqueteo del reloj de bolsillo en su americana parecía sonar con una potencia inusitada. Bonnibel estaba como congelada al lado de Finn y entonces sintió un repentino escalofrío al percibir una presencia negra deslizándose por el vestíbulo. La sombra parecía jugar a la rayuela de forma deliberada en los paneles del techo, oscureciendo uno, luego el siguiente, y luego el otro. Maldita sea. Nunca era una buena idea estar a solas con alguien —y, sobre todo, con alguien que le prestaba tanta atención como Finn en ese instante— cuando llegaban las sombras. Sentía que se le escapaban tics nerviosos, por mucho que intentase mantener la calma mientras la oscuridad bailaba alrededor del ventilador del techo. Si solo hubiese eso, Bonnibel podría haberlo soportado. Bueno, quizá. Pero la sombra también estaba haciendo el peor de los ruidos posibles, el mismo sonido que Bonnibel había oído cuando una cría de búho se cayó de una palmera y murió aplastada. Deseó que Finn dejara de mirarla, deseó que ocurriera algo para que desviara su atención de ella, deseó que... Marceline Abadeer apareciera.

Y, efectivamente, apareció. Salvada por la chica guapa con sus agujereados vaqueros y su aún más agujereada camiseta blanca. No tenía mucha pinta de salvadora, encorvada bajo una pila de libros y con aquellas ojeras grises bajo los ojos oscuros. En realidad parecía un poco hecho polvo. El pelo negro le caía sobre los ojos y, cuando se fijó en Bonnibel y en Finn, Bonnibel observó que los entrecerró. En ese momento estaba tan preocupada por lo que pudiera molestarle a Marceline que casi no se dio cuenta de la transcendencia de lo que había ocurrido: un segundo antes de que se cerrara la puerta del vestíbulo, la sombra se escabulló por la ranura y desapareció en la noche.

Era como si alguien hubiera encendido una aspiradora y se hubiese llevado todo el polvo del vestíbulo. Marceline les saludó con la cabeza, pero no se detuvo al pasar junto a ellos. Cuando Bonnibel miró a Finn, él estaba observando a Marceline. Se volvió hacia Bonnibel y le dijo en un tono de voz excesivamente alto:

—Casi se me olvida decírtelo, Bonnibel. Doy una pequeña fiesta esta noche en mi habitación, después del evento social. Me encantaría que vinieras.

Marceline todavía podía oírles. Bonnibel no tenía ni idea de qué era eso del evento social, pero se suponía que antes debía encontrarse con Lumpy. En principio, iban a ir juntas.

Clavó su mirada en la nuca de Marceline; sabía que tenía que darle una respuesta a Finn con respecto a lo de la fiesta, y de hecho no tenía por qué resultar tan duro, pero, cuando

Marceline se volvió y la miró con aquellos ojos a su parecer profundamente tristes, el teléfono empezó a sonar, y Finn se dispuso a descolgarlo al tiempo que le decía:

—Tengo que contestar. ¿Vendrás?

Casi imperceptiblemente, Marceline asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí —respondió Bonnibel—. Sí.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué tenemos que correr —se quejaba Bonnibel entre jadeos veinte minutos después. Intentaba seguir a Lumpy mientras caminaban a toda prisa por las instalaciones hacia el auditorio para acudir al misterioso Evento Social del Miércoles en la Noche, del que Lumpy aún no le había contado nada. Bonnibel apenas había tenido tiempo de subir a su habitación, ponerse brillo de labios y sus mejores vaqueros, por si se trataba de ese tipo de evento social.

Todavía estaba intentando recuperar el aliento tras su encuentro con Finn y con Marceline, cuando Lumpy irrumpió en su habitación y la arrastró afuera.

—Los que llegan tarde de forma crónica nunca son conscientes de lo mucho que les fastidian los planes a los puntuales y normales —le espetó Lumpy mientras caminaban por un tramo de césped bastante húmedo.

—¡Ja! —se oyó una risa a sus espaldas.

Bonnibel se volvió y sintió que se le iluminaba la cara al identificar la figura pálida y flacucha de Arcoíris, que corría para alcanzarlas.

—¿Qué pajarraco te ha dicho que tú seas normal, Lumpy? —Arcoíris codeó a Bonnibel y le señaló el suelo—. ¡Cuidado con las arenas movedizas!

Bonnibel se detuvo con un chapoteo justo antes de aterrizar en un charco fangoso oculto en el césped.

—Por favor, ¡que alguien me diga adónde vamos!

—Miércoles en la noche —dijo Lumpy con sequedad—. Noche social.

—¿Hay... un baile o algo así? — preguntó Bonnibel, mientras en su pista de baile mental ya veía a Marceline y a Finn moviéndose.

—Un baile en el que te morirías de aburrimiento. La palabra «social» es típica del doble lenguaje de Espada & Cruz. Verás, están obligados a organizar eventos sociales para nosotros, pero al mismo tiempo les aterroriza organizar eventos sociales para nosotros... ¡todo un aprieto! —gritó Arcoíris.

—Así que en lugar de montar algo decente —añadió Lumpy—, nos organizan eventos terribles, como noches de cine seguidas de disertaciones sobre la película o... Dios, ¿te acuerdas del último semestre?

—¿Cuándo organizaron aquel simposio sobre taxidermia?

—Fue espeluznante —dijo Lumpy sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Esta noche, querida —dijo Arcoíris, arrastrando las palabras—, nos libraremos con facilidad. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es roncar mientras nos pasan una de las tres películas que hay en la videoteca de Espada & Cruz. ¿Cuál crees que nos pondrán hoy, Lumpy perezosa? ¿Starman? ¿Joe contra el volcán? ¿O Este muerto está muy vivo?

—Toca Starman —gruñó Lumpy.

Arcoíris traspasó a Bonnibel con una mirada de desconcierto.

—Lo sabe todo.

—Esperad un momento —dijo Bonnibel mientras caminaba de puntillas por las arenas movedizas y bajaba la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro al acercarse al edificio principal—. Si ya habéis visto sus películas tantas veces, ¿por qué tanta prisa por llegar?

Lumpy abrió las pesadas puertas metálicas que daban al «auditorio», que, como pronto comprobó Bonnibel, era un eufemismo para una vieja sala normal y corriente, con un techo falso bajo y sillas encaradas a una pared blanca y desnuda.

—Mejor que no te sientes en la silla eléctrica que hay junto al señor Cole —le explicó Arcoíris al tiempo que señalaba al profesor. Este tenía la nariz hundida en un grueso libro, rodeado por las pocas sillas vacías que quedaban en la sala.

Cuando las tres chicas pasaron por el detector de metales de la puerta, Lumpy dijo:

—Quien se sienta allí tiene que ayudarle a distribuir sus estudios semanales de «salud mental».

—Lo cual no sería tan malo... — terció Arcoíris.

—... si no tuvieras que quedarte hasta tarde para analizar los resultados —remató Lumpy.

—Y, por lo tanto, perdiéndote — prosiguió Arcoíris con una sonrisa mientras conducía a Bonnibel hacia la segunda fila— la verdadera fiesta.

Por fin habían llegado al meollo de la cuestión. Bonnibel dejó escapar una risita.

—Ya me han contado —dijo Bonnibel, que por una vez sabía de quéhablaban—. Es en la habitación de Finn, ¿no?

Arcoíris miró a Bonnibel un segundo y se pasó la lengua por los dientes. Luego miró más allá de Bonnibel, casi a través de ella.

—¡Eh, Todd! —saludó, e hizo un gesto cursi con la mano. Empujó a Bonnibel hacia una silla, reclamó para sí el asiento seguro que había al lado (aún dos sitios por detrás del señor Cole), y le dio unas palmaditas a la silla eléctrica—. ¡Ven a sentarte con nosotras, campeón!

A Todd, que se había quedado indeciso en la puerta, le alivió inmensamente que le dieran una orden, fuera la que fuera. Se dirigió hacia ellas, un poco incómodo. Cuando a duras penas había logrado sentarse, el señor Cole levantó los ojos de su libro, limpió sus gafas con el pañuelo y dijo:

—Todd, me alegra que estés aquí. Me pregunto si puedes hacerme un pequeño favor después de la película. Verás, el diagrama de Venn es una herramienta muy útil para...

—¡Qué mala eres! —dijo Lumpy asomándose entre Arcoíris y Bonnibel.

Arcoíris se encogió de hombros, y sacó una bolsa de palomitas gigante de su bolso.

—Solo puedo ocuparme de algunos estudiantes nuevos — contestó, tirándole un grano de maíz a Bonnibel—. Has tenido suerte.

Cuando apagaron las luces, Bonnibel echó un vistazo a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Finn. Pensó en la breve puesta al día por teléfono con Mora, y en que ella siempre decía que mirar una película con un chico era la mejor forma de saber cosas sobre él, cosas que no saldrían en una conversación. Al mirar a Finn, Bonnibel pensó que sabía qué quería decir Mora: había algo emocionante en mirar por el rabillo del ojo qué bromas le hacían gracia a Finn, para compartir su risa. Cuando él la miraba, Bonnibel apartaba la mirada de forma instintiva, avergonzada; pero en una ocasión, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la cara de Finn se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa. No sintió ningún reparo porque la sorprendiera mirándolo. Al alzar la mano para saludarla, Bonnibel no pudo evitar pensar que las pocas veces que Marceline la había sorprendido observándolo había ocurrido exactamente lo contrario.

Marceline apareció tarde, junto a Jake, cuando Randy ya había hecho el recuento y los únicos asientos libres estaban en el suelo, en la parte delantera de la sala. Atravesó el chorro de luz del proyector y Bonnibel se dio cuenta por primera vez de que llevaba una cadena de plata en el cuello, con algún tipo de medallón oculto bajo la camiseta. Luego desapareció de su vista, ni siquiera podía ver su silueta. Resultó que Starman no era muy divertida, pero sí lo eran las constantes imitaciones de Jeff Bridges que hacían los demás alumnos. A Bonnibel le costaba concentrarse en el argumento. Además, empezaba a experimentar aquella incómoda sensación de helor en la nuca. Estaba a punto de ocurrir algo. Esta vez, cuando llegaron las sombras, Bonnibel las estaba esperando. Al contarlas, se dio cuenta de que aparecían a un ritmo alarmante, y no podía saber si era porque en Espada & Cruz estaba más nerviosa o... si significaba algo más. Nunca habían sido tan agresivas... Surgían del techo del auditorio, luego se deslizaban a ambos lados de la pantalla y finalmente reseguían las líneas de las tablas del suelo como tinta derramada. Bonnibel se cogió a su asiento y sintió que una oleada de miedo le recorría las piernas y los brazos. Tensó todos los músculos del cuerpo, pero no pudo evitar los temblores. Un apretón en su rodilla izquierda hizo que mirara a Arcoíris.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó esta.

Bonnibel asintió, y se paso las manos por los hombros para fingir que solo tenía frío. Deseaba que fuera así, pero aquel frío en particular no tenía nada que ver con el aire acondicionado demasiado fuerte de Espada & Cruz. Sentía que las sombras tiraban de sus pies bajo la silla. Siguieron haciéndolo durante toda la película, como un peso muerto, y cada minuto le pareció una eternidad. Una hora más tarde, Arcoíris acercó su ojo a la mirilla de la puerta broncínea del dormitorio de Finn.

—¡Yujuuu! —dijo con voz cantarina— ¡La fiesta está aquí!

Del mismo bolso del que antes había sacado la bolsa de palomitas extrajo una especie de boa de plumas de color fucsia.

—Levántame —le ordenó a Bonnibel, y le ofreció la pierna.

Bonnibel anudó los dedos de ambas manos y los puso bajo la bota negra de Arcoíris. La observó encaramarse para cubrir la cámara de vigilancia con la boa, mientras apagaba el interruptor de la parte trasera.

—Eso no es para nada sospechoso—dijo Lumpy.

—¿A quién brindas tu lealtad, a los de la fiesta o a las rojas? —le rebatió Arcoíris.

—Solo digo que hay formas más inteligentes de hacerlo. —Lumpy dio un resoplido cuando Arcoíris volvió al suelo. Arcoíris le colocó la boa a Bonnibel sobre los hombros, y Bonnibel empezó a bailar shimmy al ritmo del tema de Motown que sonaba al otro lado de la puerta. Pero, cuando Bonnibel le ofreció la boa a Lumpy para que diera un giro, se sorprendió al notar que todavía parecía nerviosa. Lumpy se estaba mordiendo las uñas y tenía la frente sudada. Era cierto que Lumpy llevaba seis jerséis durante el caluroso septiembre del sur... pero nunca tenía calor.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le susurró

Bonnibel, inclinándose hacia ella. Lumpy jugueteó con el dobladillo de su manga y se encogió de hombros. Parecía a punto de responder cuando se abrió la puerta a sus espaldas. Una vaharada de humo de tabaco, la música a todo volumen y los brazos de Finn repentinamente abiertos las recibieron.

—Has venido —le dijo a Bonnibel con una sonrisa.

Incluso con aquella luz tan tenue, sus labios tenían un resplandor parecido al de las fresas, y cuando la abrazó, ella se sintió diminuta y a salvo. Solo duró un segundo; luego se volvió para saludar a las otras dos chicas, y Bonnibel se sintió un poco orgullosa por ser ella a la que había abrazado. Detrás de Finn, la habitación, pequeña y oscura, se hallaba atestada de gente. Jake estaba en una esquina, en el tocadiscos, e iluminaba unos vinilos con una lámpara negra. La pareja que Bonnibel había visto en el patio unos días antes tonteaba junto a la ventana. Los pijitos con las camisas blancas formaban un grupo, y de vez en cuando controlaban a las chicas. Arcoíris no perdió el tiempo y se fue disparada al escritorio de Finn, que hacía las veces de barra. Casi al instante, ya tenía una botella de champán entre las piernas y reía mientras intentaba descorcharla.

Bonnibel estaba perpleja. Ni siquiera habría sabido cómo conseguir alcohol en Dover, donde el mundo exterior era mucho más asequible. Y, aunque Finn llevaba solo unos días de vuelta en Espada & Cruz, parecía saber cómo conseguir cualquier cosa que necesitara para organizar una fiesta dionisíaca con todo el internado. Y, de alguna forma, todo el mundo allí parecía considerarlo normal. Todavía en el umbral de la puerta, oyó el «pop» de la botella, los aplausos de los demás y a Arcoíris gritando:

—¡Bonnnieee, ven aquí! ¡Voy a hacer un brindis!

Bonnibel podía sentir el magnetismo de la fiesta, pero Lumpy parecía mucho menos dispuesta a moverse.

—Ahora te alcanzo —le dijo, haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres entrar?

La verdad era que Bonnibel también estaba un poco nerviosa. Todavía no estaba segura de qué consecuencias podía tener todo aquello, y puesto que aún no sabía hasta qué punto podía fiarse de Arcoíris, sin duda tener a Lumpy al lado hacía que se sintiese mejor.

Pero Lumpy frunció el ceño.

—No... no es mi ambiente. Yo soy de bibliotecas... talleres sobre cómo usar el PowerPoint y cosas así. Si quieres piratear un archivo, es a mí a quien buscas, pero esto... —Se puso de puntillas y echó un vistazo al interior—. No sé... la gente de ahí dentro piensa que soy una especie de sabelotodo.

Bonnibel puso la mejor cara de «eh, relájate» que pudo.

—Y ellos piensan que yo soy un pedazo de pastel de carne, y nosotras pensamos que ellos están majaras. — Se rió—. ¿No podemos pasar de todo eso?

Lumpy se mordió el labio, cogió la boa y se la puso sobre los hombros.

—Vale, de acuerdo —dijo, y entró arrastrando los pies delante de Bonnibel.

Bonnibel parpadeó mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz. La cacofonía reinaba en la habitación, pero se podía oír la risa de Arcoíris. Finn cerró la puerta tras ella y la llevó de la mano para apartarla del resto de la gente.

—Me alegra mucho que hayas venido —le dijo inclinando la cabeza para que pudiera oírlo en la ruidosa habitación, y le puso la mano en la espalda. Tenía unos labios para comérselos, sobre todo cuando decía cosas como—: Cada vez que alguien llamaba a la puerta me levantaba de un salto con la esperanza de que fueras tú.

Bonnibel no sabía por qué Finn se había sentido atraído por ella tan rápido, pero en ningún caso quería estropearlo. Él era popular y sorprendentemente atento y sus atenciones eran más que un halago. La hacían sentirse más cómoda en aquel lugar extraño y nuevo. Sabía que si intentaba devolverle el cumplido se le trabaría la lengua con las palabras, así que se limitó a reír, lo cual también le hizo reír a él, que entonces la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla de nuevo.

De repente, el único lugar donde Bonnibel podía posar las manos era en el cuello de Finn. Él la abrazó muy fuerte, levantándola ligeramente, y Bonnibel se sintió un poco mareada. Cuando la devolvió al suelo y Bonnibel se dio la vuelta para ver quién más había en la fiesta, lo primero que vio fue a Marceline, y tuvo la impresión de que Finn no era de su agrado. Estaba sentada muy quieta en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, la lámpara negra hacía que su camiseta blanca pareciese violeta. En cuanto la vio, ya le resultó imposible mirar hacia otra parte, lo cual no tenía sentido, puesto que tenía a un chico simpático y guapísimo justo a su lado, preguntándole qué quería tomar. No, ella no debería estar mirando a aquella chica guapísima, pero infinitamente más antipática, que desde el otro lado de la habitación la estaba observando con aquella mirada tan penetrante, aviesa y críptica que ella no sabría descifrar que la viera mil veces. Lo único que sabía era el efecto que aquella mirada le producía: todo lo demás se desenfocó, y Bonnibel sintió que se derretía. Podría haber continuado perdida en esa mirada la noche entera si no hubiera sido por

Arcoíris, que se había subido al escritorio y estaba dirigiéndose a Bonnibel con la copa alzada:

—Por Bonnibel —brindó y le dirigió una sonrisa de santa—, que sin duda estaba en las nubes y se ha perdido mi discurso de bienvenida, y nunca sabrá lo fantásticamente maravilloso que ha sido. Porque lo ha sido, ¿verdad, Jake? —se inclinó para preguntarle a Jake, y este le dio unas palmaditas afirmativas en el tobillo.

Finn puso en la mano de Bonnibel una copa de plástico con champán. Cuando todos empezaron a corear «¡A la salud de Bonnibel! ¡Por Pastel de Carne!», Bonnibel se ruborizó y trató de tomárselo a risa. Molly se deslizó hasta su lado y le susurró una versión más corta al oído: «Para Bonnibel, que nunca lo sabrá». Unos días antes, Bonnibel se habría estremecido. Esa noche, en cambio, puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la espalda. Todo cuanto decía aquella chica la hería, pero mostrarlo solo parecía animarla, así que se limitó a agacharse y se sentó al lado de Lumpy, que le pasó un trozo de regaliz negro.

—¿Puedes creerlo? Creo que incluso me lo estoy pasando bien — dijo Lumpy mientras masticaba contenta.

Bonnibel le dio un mordisco al regaliz y bebió un sorbito del champán efervescente. No era una combinación magnífica, casi como Molly y ella.

—Oye, ¿Molly es tan malvada con todos o yo soy un caso especial?

Por un momento pareció como si Lumpy fuera a decir lo contrario, pero luego le dio una palmadita a Bonnibel en la espalda y dijo:

—Querida, contigo se comporta tan encantadora como siempre.

Bonnibel miró a su alrededor: el champán fluía por la habitación, Finn tenía un tocadiscos antiguo muy chic y en el techo había una bola de espejos dando vueltas y proyectando estrellas en la cara de todo el mundo.

—Pero ¿de dónde sacan todo esto?—se preguntó en voz alta.

—Dicen que Jake puede pasar de contrabando cualquier cosa en Espada & Cruz —aseguró Lumpy con un eje de indiferencia—. No es que yo nunca le haya pedido nada.

Tal vez a eso se refería Arcoíris cuando dijo que Jake sabía como conseguir cosas. La única cosa prohibida que Bonnibel se imaginaba poder necesitar era un móvil. Pero por otro lado... Finn dijo que no le hiciera caso a Arcoíris en lo referente al funcionamiento del colegio. Y le habría parecido adecuado si no fuera porque la mayor parte de lo que había en la fiesta parecía ser cortesía de Jake. Cuanto más intentaba responder a sus propias preguntas, menos encajaban las cosas. Tal vez solo debía limitarse a ser lo bastante popular para que la invitaran a las fiestas.

—A ver, queridos marginados — dijo Jake en voz alta para que todos le prestaran atención. El tocadiscos emitía el zumbido estático cutre entre dos canciones—. Empieza la fase de micro abierto de la noche, quien tenga peticiones para el karaoke que me lo diga.

—¡Marceline Abadeer! —Arcoíris gritó colocando las manos como altavoz.

—¡Ni hablar! —contestó Marceline sin vacilar.

—Oh, Abadeer el callado sigue manteniéndose al margen —dijo Jake por el micrófono—. ¿Seguro que no quieres cantar tu versión de «Hellhound, on My Trail»?

—Me parece que esa es tu canción, Jake —dijo Marceline.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa, pero a Bonnibel le pareció que era una sonrisa de vergüenza, una sonrisa del tipo «eh, dejad de mirarme, por favor».

—No le falta razón, chicos —dijo Jake sonriente—. Aunque ya se sabe que las canciones de Robert

Johnson vacían las salas de karaoke. —Cogió un disco de R. L. Burnside de la pila y lo colocó en el tocadiscos—. Mejor vayámonos al sur.

Cuando sonaron las notas graves de una guitarra eléctrica, Jake se adueñó del centro de la pista, que no eran más que unos pocos metros cuadrados de espacio libre y mal iluminado en mitad de la habitación. Todo el mundo estaba palmeando o llevando el ritmo con el pie, pero Marceline miraba la hora. Aún podía verla asintiendo con la cabeza en el vestíbulo esa misma noche, cuando

Finn la invitó a la fiesta. Como si Marceline quisiera que ella estuviera allí por alguna razón. Aunque, por descontado, cuando ella apareció no dio ninguna señal de haberse percatado de su existencia. Si al menos pudiera estar con ella a solas... Jake monopolizaba tanto la atención de los invitados que solo Bonnibel se dio cuenta de que Marceline se levantó en medio de la canción, se escurrió entre Molly y Finn y salió por la puerta en silencio.

Era su oportunidad. Mientras todos los demás estaban aplaudiendo, Bonnibel se levantó.

—¡Otra, otra! —gritaba Arcoíris. Entonces, al darse cuenta de que Bonnibel se había levantado de la silla, dijo—: Oh, ¿Mi chica se ha levantado para cantar?

—¡No!

Bonnibel no quería cantar en aquella habitación llena de gente, de la misma forma que tampoco quería reconocer por qué se había levantado. Pero allí estaba, de pie en medio de su primera fiesta en Espada & Cruz, mientras Jake le sostenía el micro bajo la barbilla. ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Lamento que... bueno... que Todd se esté perdiendo todo esto, llegó el eco de su voz por los altavoces. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su pésima mentira, y del hecho de que ya no hubiera vuelta atrás—. He pensado que lo mejor será bajar y ver si ya ha acabado con el señor Cole.

Los demás no supieron muy bien cómo reaccionar ante aquella salida. Solo Lumpy gritó algo cortada:

—¡Vuelve pronto!

Molly sonrió con desdén.

—Un amor de cretinos —dijo fingiendo que se desmayaba—. Es tan romántico...

Pero, un momento, ¿acaso pensaban que le gustaba Todd?

Bueno, a quién le importaba... la única persona que Bonnibel no querría que lo pensara era la persona a la que había intentado seguir fuera. Ignorando a Molly, Bonnibel se escabulló hacia la puerta, y allí se topó con Finn, que la esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó con un tono esperanzado.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Para cualquier otra cosa seguramente hubiese querido la compañía de

Finn. Pero no en ese momento.

—Vuelvo en un momento —le respondió. Antes de que pudiera ver la decepción reflejada en su cara, se zafó de él y salió al pasillo. Tras el jaleo de la fiesta, el silencio le zumbaba en los oídos. Transcurridos unos segundos, pudo distinguir unas voces que susurraban justo a la vuelta de la esquina.

Marceline. Habría reconocido su voz en cualquier parte. Pero no estaba tan segura de con quién estaba hablando. Una chica.

—Oh, lo siento... —dijo ella, fuera quien fuera, con un acento claramente sureño.

¿Flamme? ¿Marceline se había escapado de la fiesta para ver a Flamme, la pelirroja descafeinada?

—No volverá a ocurrir — continuó diciendo Flamme—, te juro que...

—No puede volver a ocurrir — musitó Marceline, pero su tono casi era el de una discusión de novias ¿?—.Prometiste que estarías allí, y no estabas.

¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? Bonnibel, desesperada, avanzaba poco a poco por el pasillo, procurando no hacer ruido. No puede ser primera vez que le gusta una chica y tiene novia. Pero ambas se callaron. Bonnibel se imaginó a Marceline cogiéndole la mano a Flamme. Pudo visualizarlo inclinándose para darle un beso largo e intenso. Una ola de envidia le invadió el pecho. Uno de ellos suspiró al otro lado del pasillo.

—Tendrás que confiar en mí, cariño —añadió Flamme con una voz edulcorada que bastó para que Bonnibel la odiara definitivamente—. Solo me tienes a mí.

_**Tercer capítulo del día.**_

_**Un abrazo.**_

_**Solange Rodriguez**_


	8. 6 Sin Salvación

6 Sin Salvación

La soleada mañana del jueves, temprano, un altavoz empezó a crepitar en el pasillo, justo al lado de la habitación de Bonnibel:

—¡Atención, residentes de Espada & Cruz!

Bonnibel se revolvió en la cama gruñendo, pero, por muy fuerte que apretara la almohada contra sus oídos, no podía evitar oír el vozarrón de Randy por megafonía:

—Tenéis exactamente nueve minutos para presentaros en el gimnasio para el examen físico anual. Como sabéis, no aprobamos los retrasos, así que sed puntuales y preparaos para la evaluación corporal.

¿Examen físico? ¿Evaluación corporal? ¿A las seis y media de la mañana? Bonnibel ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse acostado tan tarde... y de quedarse despierta en la cama hasta mucho después, por los nervios. Más o menos cuando se imaginó que Marceline y Flamme se estaban besando, empezó a marearse, aquel característico mareo que le sobrevenía al saber que había hecho el ridículo. No volvió a la fiesta, se pegó a la pared y se deslizó directamente hasta su habitación para reflexionar sobre aquel extraño sentimiento que Marceline despertaba en ella y que la había inducido a pensar que entre ellos existía algún tipo de conexión. Se levantó con mal sabor de boca, fruto de las secuelas de la fiesta, y lo último en lo que en ese momento le apetecía pensar era en su estado físico. Sacó los pies de la cama y sintió el frío suelo de plástico. Mientras se cepillaba los dientes intentó imaginarse a qué se refería Espada & Cruz con eso de «evaluación corporal». Un montón de imágenes terroríficas de sus compañeros — Molly haciendo decenas de flexiones en la barra horizontal y mirándola con odio, Flamme subiendo sin esfuerzo por una cuerda de treinta metros hacia el cielo— inundaron su mente. La única manera de no hacer el ridículo —otra vez— era evitar pensar en Flamme y en Marceline.

Cruzó la parte sur del reformatorio hasta el gimnasio. Era una gran construcción gótica con arbotantes y torrecillas de piedra vista, que le daban un aspecto más parecido a una iglesia que a un lugar al que acudir para sudar. Cuando Bonnibel se acercaba al edificio, la brisa matinal hizo susurrar la capa de kudzu de la fachada.

—¡ Lumpy! —gritó, al ver a su amiga en chándal, que se estaba atando las zapatillas sentada en un banco. Bonnibel se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba las botas y la ropa negra reglamentarias, y pensó horrorizada que quizá había alguna norma de vestimenta de la que no se había enterado. Pero entonces vio a otros alumnos vagando por fuera del edificio que iban vestidos de forma parecida a ella. Lumpy parecía grogui.

—Estoy destrozada —se quejó—. Anoche me pasé con el karaoke. Creí que podría compensar si al menos parecía una deportista.

Bonnibel se rió al ver que Lumpy no era capaz a hacerse un doble nudo en la zapatilla.

—Oye, y tú, ¿dónde te metiste ayer? —le preguntó Lumpy—. No volviste a la fiesta.

—Ah —dijo Bonnibel, buscando una excusa—. Pensé que lo mejor era...

—Aaarrrggg. —Lumpy se tapó las orejas—. Cada palabra es como un martillazo en el cerebro. ¿Me lo cuentas luego?

—Sí —contestó Bonnibel—, claro.

Las puertas dobles del gimnasio se abrieron de golpe. Randy apareció calzando unos aparatosos zuecos de goma y con su inseparable portapapeles. Hizo una señal a los alumnos para que fueran entrando en fila, y a cada uno se le asignó un ejercicio.

—¡Todd Hammond! —gritó

Randy, y este se le acercó con las rodillas temblando. Tenía los hombros caídos, y Bonnibel identificó los restos de un acentuado moreno de obra en su nuca.

»Pesas —ordenó Randy, empujándolo hacia el interior. »¡Lumpy van Space! —bramó, lo que provocó que Lumpy se encogiera de miedo y volviera a taparse los oídos—. Piscina. —Sacó un bañador Speedo rojo de una caja de cartón y se lo tiró a Lumpy.

»Bonnibel Bubblegum —prosiguió Randy, después de consultar la lista —. También piscina. —Bonnibel se sintió aliviada, dio un paso al frente y cogió en el aire el traje de baño. Entre sus dedos se veía usado y fino como un trozo de pergamino, pero al menos olía a limpio. Más o menos. »Gabrielle Givens —dijo Randy a continuación, y Bonnibel se volvió para ver a la actual número uno en su lista de personas menos queridas pavoneándose con unos pantaloncitos negros y una camiseta sin mangas también negra. Llevaba en la escuela tres días... ¿cómo se las había ingeniado para pillar a Marceline?

—Hooola, Randy —dijo Flamme, alargando las palabras con un acento que solo con oírlo a Bonnibel le entraban ganas de taparse los oídos, como había hecho Lumpy.

«Cualquier cosa menos piscina — deseó Bonnibel para sus adentros—. Cualquier cosa menos piscina.»

—Piscina —dijo Randy.

De camino al vestuario, al lado de Lumpy, Bonnibel intentó evitar mirar atrás, hacia Flamme, alrededor de cuyo índice (con manicura francesa) giraba el que parecía ser el único bañador decente. En su lugar, Bonnibel miró las paredes de piedra gris y la anticuada parafernalia religiosa que las decoraba.

Caminó entre cruces de madera labradas con motivos ornamentales y representaciones de la Pasión en bajo relieve. A la altura de la cabeza colgaba una serie de trípticos desdibujados, en los que lo único que todavía resaltaba eran las aureolas de las figuras. Bonnibel se inclinó para ver mejor un gran rollo de pergamino escrito en latín que había dentro de una vitrina.

—La decoración levanta el ánimo, ¿eh? —dijo Lumpy antes de tragarse con un poco de agua, dos aspirinas que había sacado de su bolsa.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —inquirió Bonnibel.

—Historia antigua. Las únicas reliquias que han sobrevivido del cuando en este lugar todavía se celebraba la misa del domingo, en la época de la Guerra Civil.

—Eso explica que se parezca tanto a una iglesia —respondió Bonnibel, y se detuvo frente a una reproducción en mármol de la Pietà de Miguel Ángel.

—Como con todo lo demás en este agujero infernal, al modernizarlo hicieron una chapuza. Y es que, a ver, ¿a quién se le ocurre construir una piscina en medio de una iglesia?

—Estás de broma —dijo Bonnibel.

—Ojalá. —Lumpy puso los ojos en blanco—. Cada verano, al director se le mete en la cabecita que yo me haga cargo de la redecoración de este lugar. No lo admitirá nunca, pero este rollo religioso le saca de quicio—añadió—. El problema es que, incluso si tuviera ganas de echar una mano, yo no sabría qué hacer con todos estos trastos, ni siquiera sabría cómo vaciarlo sin ofender, no sé, a todo el mundo, Dios incluido.

Bonnibel recordó las paredes blancas e inmaculadas del gimnasio de Dover, con hileras de fotos de los equipos de la escuela, todas con el mismo fondo de cartulina azul marino y el marco dorado correspondiente. El único pasillo de culto en Dover era el de la entrada, donde se exhibían los retratos de todos los alumnos que habían llegado a senadores, aquellos que habían obtenido una beca a Guggenheim y los multimillonarios del montón.

—Podrías colgar todas las fotos de todos nuestros expedientes policiales —propuso Flamme detrás de ellas.

A Bonnibel le entró la risa; era divertido... y raro, casi como si Flamme le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Y entonces recordó esa misma voz diciéndole a Marceline que ella era la única con la que podía contar. Bonnibel descartó al momento cualquier posibilidad de conectar con ella.

—¡Os estáis rezagando! —gritó una entrenadora desconocida Que apareció de la nada. Ella (al menos Bonnibel pensó que se trataba de una mujer) tenía unas pantorrillas como dos jamones, llevaba el pelo encrespado recogido en una cola de caballo y unos aparatos «invisibles» amarillentos en los dientes superiores. Con malos modos, conminó a las chicas a que entraran en el vestuario, donde les dio un candado con una llave, empujándolas hacia unas taquillas vacías—. Nadie se retrasa en el reloj de la entrenadora Diante.

Bonnibel y Lumpy se pusieron como pudieron aquellos bañadores desteñidos y dados de sí. Bonnibel se estremeció al verse en el espejo, y se tapó lo que pudo con la toalla.

Una vez dentro del húmedo recinto que albergaba la piscina, enseguida comprendió a qué se refería Lumpy. La piscina era gigante, de tamaño olímpico, una de las pocas obras de vanguardia que hasta el momento había visto en el campus. Pero no era eso lo que le llamaba la atención: la piscina estaba justo en medio de lo que había sido una iglesia enorme. Una hilera de vitrales de colores con algún que otro panel roto se extendía por las paredes casi hasta el techo alto y arqueado. También había nichos iluminados con velas a lo largo de la pared, y donde debía de estar el altar se alzaba un trampolín. Si a Bonnibel no la hubieran educado en el agnosticismo, sino como a una feligresa temerosa de Dios, como sus compañeros de guardería, habría pensado que aquel lugar era un sacrilegio. Algunos estudiantes ya se hallaban en el agua, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de haber hecho algunos largos. Pero precisamente los que no estaban en al agua fueron los que llamaron la atención de Bonnibel: Molly, Jake y Arcoíris se estaban partiendo de risa en las gradas. Jake estaba prácticamente doblado, y Arcoíris se secaba las lágrimas. Sus bañadores eran mucho más favorecedores que el de Bonnibel, pero ninguno de ellos parecía tener la menor intención de acercarse a la piscina. Bonnibel toqueteó su bañador ajado. Quería unirse a Arcoíris, pero justo cuando estaba considerando los pros (la posible entrada en un mundo de élite) y los contras (la amonestación de la entrenadora Diante por objetora de conciencia del ejercicio),

Flamme se acercó con toda tranquilidad al grupo. Como si los conociera de todo la vida. Se sentó justo al lado de Arcoíris y de inmediato se puso a reír con los demás como si, sin impórtale cuál fuera la broma, ella ya la hubiera pillado.

—Siempre tienen argumentos para escaquearse —le explicó Lumpy, mientras miraba a los chicos populares de las gradas—. No me preguntes cómo se las arreglan.

Bonnibel titubeó al borde la piscina, incapaz de seguir las instrucciones de la entrenadora Diante. Ver a Flamme y a los demás sentados en las gradas con aquel aire de superioridad le hizo desear que Finn estuviera allí. Podía imaginárselo, musculoso, con un elegante bañador negro, haciéndole un gesto para que se uniera a ellos con una gran sonrisa, y logrando que ella se sintiera bienvenida de inmediato, incluso importante. Bonnibel sintió una necesidad imperiosa de disculparse por haberse esfumado tan pronto de su fiesta. Lo cual era extraño... porque no estaban juntos, así que no tenía por qué explicarle a Finn lo que hacía o lo que dejaba de hacer. Pero, a la vez, le gustaba que le prestase atención, le gustaba su olor, olía a libertad, a espacio abierto, como cuando de noche se conduce con las ventanas bajadas. Le gustaba cómo se concentraba cuando ella hablaba, inmóvil, como si no pudiera ver otra cosa que no fuera ella. Incluso le gustó el modo en que la levantó del suelo cuando la abrazó en la fiesta, delante de Marceline. No quería hacer nada que pudiera cambiar la forma en que Finn la trataba. El sonido del silbato de la entrenadora cogió desprevenida a Bonnibel, que se quedó de pie, bajando la vista con tristeza cuando Lumpy y los otros alumnos saltaron al agua. Miró a la entrenadora Diante en busca de orientación.

—Tú debes de ser Bonnibel Bubblegum, la que siempre llega tarde y nunca escucha, ¿no? —dijo la entrenadora con un suspiro—. Randy ya me ha hablado de ti. Son ocho largos, tú eliges el estilo.

Bonnibel asintió, pero permaneció inmóvil, con los dedos de los pies pegados al borde de la piscina. Antes le encantaba nadar. Cuando su padre le enseñó en la piscina de Thunderbolt, incluso ganó un premio a la niña más pequeña que cruzaba la piscina sin flotador. Pero de eso hacía años. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había nadado. La piscina exterior climatizada de Dover siempre la había tentado, pero solo se podían bañar los que pertenecían al equipo de natación. La entrenadora Diante se aclaró la garganta.

—Quizá no has entendido que esto es una carrera... y que ya estás perdiendo.

Aquella era la «carrera» más estúpida y patética que Bonnibel había visto nunca, pero eso no impidió que su lado competitivo se despertara.

—Y... sigues perdiendo —añadió la entrenadora, mordiendo el silbato.

—No por mucho tiempo —respondió Bonnibel.

Observó cómo iba la carrera: el chico a su izquierda iba sacando agua por la boca en un torpe intento de practicar el crol. A su derecha, Lumpy avanzaba sin prisa, con la nariz tapada y una tabla rosa de espuma bajo el vientre. Durante una fracción de segundo, Bonnibel observó los chicos de las gradas. Molly y Rolad estaban mirando; Arcoíris y Flamme se apoyaban la una en la otra, en pleno ataque de risa.

Pero a ella no le importaba de qué se reían. Bueno, casi. Estaba concentrada en otra cosa. Bonnibel encorvó los brazos sobre la cabeza, se zambulló en el agua, y sintió que su espalda se arqueaba al entrar en el agua fresca. Poca gente podía hacer eso bien de verdad, tal y como le explicó su padre cuando tenía ocho años. Pero una vez que perfeccionabas el estilo mariposa, no había forma de ir más rápido en el agua. Dejó que la irritación la empujara y sacó la parte superior del cuerpo del agua. Recordó el movimiento enseguida y empezó a batir los brazos como si fueran alas. Nadó poniéndole más ganas que a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo y, totalmente motivada, cada vez empezó a ganarles más terreno a los otros nadadores.

Cuando ya estaba acabando la octava vuelta, en el momento en que sacaba la cabeza del agua, escuchó la suave voz de Flamme:

—Marceline.

Las fuerzas de Bonnibel se extinguieron como si se hubiese apagado una vela. Se detuvo para oír qué más decía Flamme, pero por desgracia solo pudo oír un bullicioso chapoteo y, un instante después, el silbato.

—Y el ganador es... —dijo emocionada la entrenadora Diante- Joel Brand.

El chico flacucho con aparatos que nadaba un par de carriles más allá salió de la piscina de un salto y celebró la victoria a gritos. En el carril de al lado, Lumpy dejó de patalear.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó a Bonnibel—. Lo tenías en el bolsillo.

Bonnibel se encogió de hombros. Flamme, eso era lo que pasaba, pero cuando miró hacia las gradas, Flamme se había ido, y Arcoíris y Molly con ella. De todos ellos solo quedaba Jake, y estaba inmerso en un libro. Bonnibel había tenido un subidón de adrenalina mientras nadaba, pero ahora había recibido un golpe tan duro que Lumpy la tuvo que ayudar a salir de la piscina.

Bonnibel vio a Jake descender por las gradas.

—Lo has hecho bastante bien — le dijo, y le tiró una toalla y la llave de la taquilla, que Bonnibel pensaba que había perdido—, al menos durante un rato. Bonnibel cogió la llave al vuelo y se envolvió en la toalla. Pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada al uso, como «Gracias por la toalla» o «Supongo que no estoy en forma», su nueva faceta de chica exaltada le espetó:

—¿Marceline y Flamme están juntas, o qué?

Craso error. Craso, craso error. Enseguida vio en la mirada de Jake que aquella pregunta iría directa a Marceline.

—Ah, es eso —dijo Jake, sonriéndole—. Bueno, no sabría decirte... —La miró, se rascó la nariz y le dirigió lo que parecía una mirada compasiva. Luego señaló la puerta abierta del pasillo y cuando Bonnibel siguió la dirección de su dedo vio pasar por allí la silueta esbelta y pelinegra de Marceline—. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú misma?

Descalza y con el pelo goteándole, Bonnibel vaciló frente a la puerta de la sala de pesas. Quería ir directa al vestuario para cambiarse y secarse. No sabía por qué lo de Flamme la estaba perturbando tanto. ¿Acaso Marceline no podía estar con quien quisiera? Quizá a Flamme le gustaban las chicas que le hacían gestos obscenos con los dedos. O, lo que parecía más probable, ese tipo de cosas no le ocurrían a Flamme. Pero Bonnibel se sintió mejor cuando volvió a ver a Marceline. Estaba de espaldas a ella, intentando desenredar una comba del montón. Le observó escoger una fina de color azul marino con los mangos de madera y dirigirse a un lugar despejado en el centro de la sala. Su piel es muy tentadora, y cada movimiento que hacía, ya fuera estirar el cuello o agacharse para rascarse la escultural rodilla, dejaba a Bonnibel prendada por completo. Permaneció apoyada en la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que le rechinaban los dientes y de que la toalla estaba empapada. Cuando Marceline se colocó la comba detrás de los tobillos para saltar, Bonnibel se sintió invadida por una oleada de déjà vu. No era exactamente que hubiera visto a

Marceline saltar a la comba antes, sino más bien que la postura que había adoptado le resultaba muy familiar. Estaba con los pies separados, las rodillas abiertas y los hombros hacia delante mientras tomaba aire. Bonnibel casi habría podido dibujarlo. Solo cuando Marceline empezó a girar la cuerda, Bonnibel logró salir de aquella ensoñación... para entrar en otra.

Nunca había visto a nadie moverse así, era casi como si estuviera volando. La comba daba vueltas tan deprisa alrededor de su alta figura que desaparecía, y Bonnibel llegó a preguntarse si sus pies —estrechos y gráciles—, tocaban el suelo. Se movía con tanta rapidez que ni si quiera ella podía llegar a contar los saltos. Un grito agudo seguido de un sonido sordo al otro lado de la sala de pesas desvió la atención de Bonnibel. Todd estaba hecho un ovillo al pie de una de las cuerdas con nudos que llegaban al techo. Por un momento, sintió pena por Todd, que se estaba mirando las manos ampolladas, pero, antes de que pudiera volver a mirar a Marceline para ver si se había dado cuenta, Bonnibel tembló al sentir que algo negro y frío le rozaba y le recorría la piel, al principio poco a poco, una sombra helada, tenebrosa y de límites indiscernibles. Entonces, de repente, se estrelló contra su cuerpo y la hizo retroceder. La puerta que daba a la sala de pesas se cerró de un portazo y Bonnibel se quedó sola en el pasillo.

—¡Ah! —gritó, no porque le hubiese dolido exactamente, sino porque hasta entonces las sombras nunca la habían tocado. Se miró los brazos: hacía solo unos instantes juraría haber sentido que unas manos la agarraban y la sacaban del gimnasio.

No, eso era imposible... habría dado un traspié por culpa de alguna corriente de aire. Inquieta, se acercó a la puerta cerrada y miró a través del pequeño rectángulo de cristal. Marceline estaba mirando a su alrededor, como si hubiera oído algo, pero Bonnibel estaba segura de que no sabía que se trataba de ella, porque no tenía el ceño fruncido.

Pensó en la sugerencia de Jake, en preguntarle a Marceline directamente qué pasaba, pero enseguida desechó esa opción. Era imposible preguntarle nada a Marceline sin exponerse de nuevo a aquel ceño fruncido. Además, cualquier pregunta que hiciera sería inútil, pues la noche anterior ya había oído todo lo que tenía que oír. Solo una especie de masoquista sería capaz de pedirle que admitiera que estaba con Flamme, así que decidió volver al vestuario, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía.

La llave. Se le debió de caer de las manos cuando se tambaleó al salir de la sala. Se puso de puntillas para mirar hacia abajo a través del pequeño panel de cristal de la puerta. Allí estaba, su metedura de pata de color bronce, en la estera azul y acolchada. ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos, a solo unos pocos pasos de donde Marceline estaba haciendo ejercicio? Bonnibel suspiró y empujó la puerta para abrirla, porque pensó que, si tenía que entrar, lo mejor era hacerlo rápido. Cuando cogía la llave, le echó un último vistazo a Marceline. Iba ralentizando el ritmo, pero sus pies seguían casi sin tocar el suelo. Y tras dar un último salto ligero como una pluma, se detuvo y se volvió para mirarla.

Al principio no dijo nada. Ella se sonrojó, y lamentó llevar un traje de baño tan horrible.

—Hola —fue todo cuanto pudo decir.

—Hola —le respondió, en un tono de voz mucho más calmado. Tras lo cual, señalando su traje de baño, le preguntó—: ¿Has ganado?

Bonnibel esbozó una sonrisa triste y resignada, y negó con la cabeza.

—Ni de lejos.

Marceline frunció la boca.

—Pero si siempre has sido...

—Siempre he sido... ¿qué?

—Quiero decir que tienes pinta de ser una buena nadadora. —Se encogió de hombros—. Eso es todo.

Ella se acercó a Marceline, estaba a un paso. Las gotas de agua de su cabello caían en la colchoneta como si fueran gotas de lluvia.

—Eso no es lo que ibas a decir — insistió—. Has dicho que yo siempre...

Marceline se entretuvo enrollándose la comba en la muñeca.

—Sí, ya, pero no me refería a ti en particular, quería decir en general. Se supone que siempre te dejan ganar la primera carrera. Un código de honor no escrito entre los veteranos.

—Pero Flamme tampoco ha ganado —insistió Bonnibel cruzándose de brazos—. Y ella es nueva, pero ni siquiera se ha metido en la piscina.

—No es que sea exactamente nueva, ha vuelto después de estar un tiempo... fuera. —Marceline se encogió de hombros, sin dejar vislumbrar sus sentimientos hacia Flamme. Su obvio intento de mostrarse indiferente hizo que Bonnibel se pusiera aún más celos.

Observó cómo acababa de enrollar la comba; movía las manos casi tan rápido como los pies. Y en ese momento ella sintió que tenía frío, y que estaba sola y que era torpe, y que no contaba para nada ni para nadie. Le empezó a temblar el labio.

»Oh, Bonnibel —susurró Marceline exhalando un profundo suspiro.

Todo el cuerpo de Bonnibel entró en calor de golpe. Aquella voz era tan cercana y familiar.

Quería que dijera de nuevo su nombre, pero ella le había dado la espalda. Colgó la comba en un gancho que había en la pared.

—Debería cambiarme antes de clase.

Ella la cogió del brazo.

—Espera.

Ella apartó el brazo de un tirón, como si le hubieran dado una descarga, y Bonnibel también lo sintió, pero era un tipo de descarga que la hacía sentir bien.

—¿Alguna vez sientes...? —La miró a los ojos. De cerca pudo ver cuán inusuales eran. De lejos parecían oscuros, pero de cerca podían apreciarse motas violetas. Conocía a alguien más con unos ojos así...—. Juraría que nos hemos visto antes. ¿Crees que estoy loca?

—¿Loca? ¿No es por eso por lo que estás aquí? —preguntó con desdén.

—Hablo en serio.

—Yo también. —Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión—. Y, por si no lo sabías —señaló a la cámara que colgaba del techo—, las rojas controlan a las acosadoras.

—No te estoy acosando. —Se puso rígida, muy consciente de la distancia que los separaba—. ¿Puedes decir, sinceramente, que no tienes ni idea de qué estoy hablando?

Marceline se encogió de hombros.

—No te creo —insistió Bonnibel—. Mírame a los ojos y dime que me equivoco, que hasta esta semana no nos habíamos visto nunca.

Se le aceleró el corazón cuando Marceline se acercó a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros. Sus pulgares encajaban perfectamente en los huecos de sus clavículas, y al sentir la calidez de su tacto, Bonnibel quiso cerrar los ojos... pero no lo hizo. Observó cómo Marceline inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron. Podía sentir su respiración en la cara y podía oler el toque dulzón que desprendía su piel. Marceline hizo lo que ella le había pedido. La miró a los ojos y le dijo, muy lenta y claramente, para que sus palabras no dieran lugar a equívocos:

—Hasta esta semana, no me has visto jamás.

_**Cuarto capítulo del día… No sé a uds pero me desespera que Marceline sea tan esquiva…**_

_**En fin hay ocho capítulos listos si tengo tiempo luego subo otro.**_

_**Un abrazo **_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	9. 7 Nuevos Descubrimientos

7 Nuevos Descubrimientos

—Y ahora, ¿adónde vas? —le preguntó Finn, bajándose las gafas de sol de montura de plástico rojo.

Había aparecido en la entrada del Agustine tan de repente que Bonnibel casi se chocó con él. O quizá ya estaba allí y ella no se había dado cuenta por la prisa que tenía en llegar a clase. Fuera como fuera, se le aceleró el corazón y empezaron a sudarle las manos.

—Eh... ¿a clase? —respondió Bonnibel, porque, ¿adónde parecía que podía ir si no? Iba cargada con los pesados libros de Cálculo y el trabajo inacabado de Religión.

Aquel podía ser un buen momento para disculparse por haberse esfumado el día anterior, pero ya llegaba muy tarde. En las duchas del vestuario no había agua caliente, así que había tenido que volver a la residencia. De algún modo, lo ocurrido después de la fiesta ya no le parecía importante. No quería prestarle más atención al hecho de haberse marchado, sobre todo ahora que Marceline la había hecho sentir tan patética. Tampoco quería que Finn pensase que era una maleducada. Solo quería esquivar a Finn de alguna forma y estar sola, para dejar atrás la cadena de situaciones vergonzosas de esa mañana. Solo que... cuanto más la miraba Finn, menos prisa tenía por irse. Y el rechazo de Marceline parecía herir menos su orgullo. ¿Cómo podía conseguir todo eso una sola mirada de Finn? Finn, con su piel clara y el cabello rubio, era distinto de cualquier otro chico que hubiera conocido. Emanaba confianza en sí mismo, y no solo porque conociera a todo el mundo —y supiera cómo conseguir cualquier cosa— antes de que Bonnibel ni averiguara siquiera dónde estaban sus clases. En ese momento, de pie fuera del edifico gris y monótono, Finn tenía el aspecto de una fotografía artística en blanco y negro con matices rojos en Technicolor.

—Así que a clase, ¿eh? —le dijo Finn bostezando de manera grotesca.

Estaba bloqueando la entrada, y un divertido mohín en su boca despertó en Bonnibel la curiosidad de querer saber qué estaba tramando. Llevaba una bolsa de lona colgada del hombro y una taza desechable de café exprés en la mano. Paró la música del iPod, pero se dejó los auriculares colgando alrededor del cuello. Una parte de Bonnibel quería saber qué canción había estado escuchando y dónde había conseguido aquel café exprés de contrabando. La juguetona sonrisa que le pareció entrever en sus ojos verdes la animó a preguntárselo directamente.

Finn tomó un sorbo del café espumoso, levantó el dedo índice y dijo:

—Déjame compartir contigo mi lema sobre las clases de Espada & Cruz: más vale nunca que tarde.

Bonnibel rió, y entonces Finn se subió las gafas de sol. Los cristales eran tan oscuros que ocultaban sus ojos por completo. —Además —dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa que formaba un arco blanco—, es casi la hora del almuerzo y tengo picnic.

¿Almuerzo? Pero si Bonnibel ni siquiera había desayunado. Aunque le sonaban las tripas, y la mera idea de que el señor Cole la reprendiese por haberse perdido toda la clase excepto los últimos veinte minutos le resultaba cada vez menos tentador. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la bolsa.

—¿Hay suficiente para dos?

Finn le pasó el brazo por los hombros y recorrieron el reformatorio, pasando por delante de la biblioteca y de la sombría residencia. Al llegar a la cancela metálica del cementerio, se detuvo.

—Sé que este lugar te parecerá un poco extraño para hacer un picnic —le explicó—, pero es el mejor sitio para que no nos molesten durante un rato, al menos dentro del recinto del colegio. A veces parece que me falte el aire allí dentro.

Hizo un gesto señalando el edifico, y Bonnibel comprendió perfectamente aquella sensación.

Allí se sentía reprimida y expuesta al mismo tiempo. Pero Finn parecía ser la última persona que pudiera experimentar el síndrome del estudiante nuevo. Era tan... sereno. Después de la fiesta del día anterior, y en ese momento, con el café exprés en la mano, nunca habría imaginado que él también se sentía tan oprimido. O que la escogería a ella para compartir sus sentimientos.

Tras él se alzaba la otra parte del destartalado reformatorio. Desde allí no había mucha diferencia entre lo que había a un lado y al otro de la cancela del cementerio.

Bonnibel se dejó llevar.

—Prométeme que me salvarás de cualquier estatua que se venga abajo.

—No —respondió Finn con una seriedad que borró por completo el tono jocoso de las palabras de Bonnibel —. Eso no volverá a ocurrir.

Bonnibel miró hacia el lugar donde, solo unos días antes, Marceline y ella habían estado a punto de acabar en el cementerio definitivamente. Pero el ángel de mármol que se había caído ya no estaba, y el pedestal estaba vacío.

—Venga —dijo Finn, arrastrándola consigo. Esquivaron franjas de malas hierbas, y Finn se volvía a menudo para ayudarla a rebasar montículos de porquería desenterrada de dudosa procedencia.

En un momento dado, Bonnibel estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y se sujetó a una de las lápidas para no caerse. Era un bloque grande y pulido con un lado rugoso e inacabado.

—Siempre me ha gustado esta — dijo Finn, haciendo un gesto hacia la lápida rosácea en la que Bonnibel estaba apoyada. Bonnibel se dio la vuelta y observó la inscripción.

—«Jospeh Miley» —leyó en voz alta—, «1821—1865. Sirvió con valor en la Guerra de la Agresión del Norte. Sobrevivió a tres balas y a cinco caballos, antes de encontrar la paz final».

Bonnibel hizo crujir sus dedos. ¿Quizá a Finn solo le gustaba porque era la única lápida rosada entre todas las grises? ¿O porque tenía unas espirales que formaban una especie de cresta en la parte superior? Lo miró enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Finn sin darle mucha importancia—. Me gusta que la lápida explique cómo murió. Es honesto, ¿no crees? Normalmente, la gente no quiere entrar en detalles.

Bonnibel apartó la mirada. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería Finn, porque recordaba el inescrutable epitafio de la lápida de Trevor.

—Piensa en lo interesante que resultaría que en este lugar estuviera escrito por qué murió cada uno. — Señaló una tumba pequeña un poco más allá de la de Joseph Miley—. ¿Cómo crees que murió ella?

—Hummm... ¿Fiebre escarlata? —intentó adivinar Bonnibel.

Resiguió las fechas con los dedos. Cuando murió, esa chica era más joven que Bonnibel. Bonnibel no quería darle muchas vueltas a cómo podría haber ocurrido.

Finn inclinó la cabeza, pensativo.

—Quizá —dijo—. O eso o un misterioso incendio en el granero mientras la joven Betsy se estaba echando una inocente siestecita con el vecino.

Bonnibel empezó a fingir que se había ofendido, pero, por el contrario, la cara expectante de Finn la hizo reír. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba un buen rato con un chico y, aunque sin duda aquel lugar resultaba un poco más macabro que el cine al aire libre donde solía coquetear, también lo eran los estudiantes de Espada & Cruz, de cuyo grupo ahora, para bien o para mal, Bonnibel formaba parte. Siguió a Finn hasta la parte más baja del cementerio, donde se hallaban las tumbas más ornamentadas y los mausoleos. Las lápidas parecían estar mirándolos desde lo alto de la pendiente, como si Bonnibel y Finn fueran actores en un anfiteatro. El sol de mediodía relucía con un color anaranjado a través de las hojas de un roble gigante, y Bonnibel se colocó la mano a modo de visera. Era el día más caluroso que habían tenido en toda la semana.

—Y mira a este tío —dijo Finn señalando una tumba enorme que tenía columnas corintias—. Un auténtico prófugo. Quedó sepultado cuando cedió una de las vigas de un sótano. Así que ya sabes: nunca te escondas en plena redada de confederados.

—¿De verdad ocurrió eso? — preguntó Bonnibel—. ¿Desde cuándo eres un experto en todo esto?

Aunque le tomara el pelo, Bonnibel se sintió extrañamente privilegiada por el hecho de estar allí con Finn. Él le sostuvo la mirada para asegurarse de que estaba sonriendo.

—Es solo un sexto sentido. —y le dedicó una amplia e inocente sonrisa—. Pero, si te gusta, también tengo un séptimo sentido, y un octavo, y un noveno...

—Impresionante. —Sonrió—.Aunque ahora mismo me quedaría con el sentido del gusto. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—A su servicio.

Finn sacó un mantel de la bolsa y lo extendió en una zona con sombra que había bajo el roble. Desenroscó la tapa de un termo, y a Bonnibel le llegó el olor a café. No solía tomar el café solo, pero le observó llenar un vaso con hielo, verter el café y añadir la cantidad justa de leche.

—He olvidado traer azúcar —dijo.

—Ah, yo no tomo.

Bonnibel bebió un sorbo del café con leche helado, el primer sorbo delicioso de cafeína prohibida que tomaba aquella semana en Espada & Cruz.

—Pues qué suerte —repuso Finn, mientras sacaba el resto del picnic.

Los ojos de Bonnibel se abrieron como platos cuando vio todo lo que llevaba: una barra de pan negro, rodajitas de queso, una terrina de aceitunas, un cuenco con huevos rellenos y dos manzanas verdes relucientes. Parecía imposible que Finn hubiese metido todo eso en la bolsa... o que hubiera planeado comerse todo aquello él solo.

—¿Se puede saber de dónde has sacado todo esto? —le preguntó Bonnibel. Y mientras fingía concentrarse en cortar un trozo de pan, siguió diciendo—: ¿Y con quién planeabas hacer un picnic antes de encontrarte conmigo?

—¿Antes de encontrarme contigo? —Finn rió—. Apenas puedo recordar mi triste vida antes de ti.

Bonnibel le dirigió una mirada ligeramente aviesa para que supiera que el comentario le había parecido muy malo... y solo un poquito halagador. Se recostó, apoyó los codos en el mantel y cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos. Finn estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella, y cuando alargó el brazo para coger el cuchillo del queso su brazo rozó la rodilla de Bonnibel, y ya no lo apartó. La miró como diciendo: «No pasa nada, ¿verdad?».

Como ella ni parpadeó, se quedó tal como estaba, tomó el trozo de pan de la mano de Bonnibel y usó su pierna como si fuera un tablero mientras untaba un triángulo de queso sobre la rebanada. A Bonnibel le gustó la sensación de aquel peso, y con el calor que hacía, eso significaba algo.

—Empezaré con la pregunta más fácil —dijo incorporándose—. Ayudo en la cocina un par de días a la semana. Forma parte del trato de readmisión en Espada & Cruz. Se supone que tengo que «compensar». —Su mirada expresaba indiferencia —. Pero no me importa. Supongo que me gusta la cocina, bueno, sin contar las quemaduras de aceite. — Les dio la vuelta a sus muñecas, y Bonnibel pudo ver decenas de pequeñas cicatrices en los antebrazos—. Gajes del oficio —dijo sin afectación—. Pero también me encargo de la despensa.

Bonnibel no pudo resistir pasar los dedos sobre los diminutos puntos blancos e hinchados que se difuminaban sobre su piel aún más pálida. Antes de que pudiera sentirse avergonzada por su atrevimiento y retirara la mano, Finn se la cogió y la estrechó. Bonnibel observó sus dedos entre los del chico. No se había dado cuenta del parecido del tono de sus pieles. En un lugar lleno de personas bronceadas, la palidez de Bonnibel siempre la había cohibido. Pero la piel de Finn era tan llamativa, tan perceptible, casi metálica... y ahora se daba cuenta de que ella debía de parecerle a él. Le temblaron los hombros y se sintió un poco mareada.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó él con voz tranquila.

Cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos, ella supo que él sabía que no tenía frío.

Finn se acercó más, y su voz se hizo un susurro.

—¿Supongo que ahora querrás que admita que te he visto cruzando el patio desde la ventana de la cocina y he empaquetado todo esto con la esperanza de convencerte para saltarnos la clase?

En ese momento Bonnibel se habría puesto a juguetear con los cubitos de hielo de su vaso, si no se hubieran deshecho con el calor de septiembre.

—Y has ideado todo este picnic romántico —acabó ella—. ¿En el cementerio?

—Eh —le pasó un dedo por el labio inferior— eres tú la que ha sacado lo del romanticismo.

Bonnibel se echó atrás. Él tenía razón: era ella la que se había lanzado... por segunda vez en un día. Sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas mientras intentaba no pensar en Marceline.

—Es broma —dijo, y sacudió la cabeza al observar que la mirada de Bonnibel se había vuelto triste—. Como si no fuera evidente. —Contempló un buitre que sobrevolaba en círculos una enorme estatua blanca con forma de cañón—. Sé que esto no es el Edén —dijo, y le dio una manzana a Bonnibel —, pero finjamos que estamos protagonizando una canción de los Smiths. Tengo que decir en mi favor que tampoco es que haya mucho con lo que sorprender en este colegio.

Se estaba quedando corto.

—Tal como yo lo veo —prosiguió Finn, recostándose en la manta—, el lugar no tiene importancia.

Bonnibel le dirigió una mirada dubitativa. Prefería que no se hubiera alejado al recostarse, pero era demasiado tímida para acercarse.

—Donde yo me crié —se detuvo un instante—, las cosas no eran muy diferentes del estilo penitenciario de Espada & Cruz. El resultado es que soy del todo inmune a mi entorno.

—Ya, claro. —Bonnibel negó con la cabeza—. Si te diera un billete de avión a California ahora mismo, ¿no te encantaría largarte de aquí?

—Hummm... no me tienta mucho —dijo Finn mientras se comía un huevo relleno.

—No te creo. —Bonnibel le dio un empujoncito.

—Entonces debes de haber tenido una infancia feliz.

Bonnibel mordió la piel verde y dura de manzana y se lamió el jugo que se le derramó por los dedos. Revisó con rapidez su catálogo mental de enfados paternos, consultas médicas, cambios de escuela... y las apariciones de sombras que se cernían como una mortaja sobre cualquier cosa. No, no se podía decir que hubiera tenido una infancia feliz. Pero si Finn no podía ver algo más esperanzador en el horizonte que Espada & Cruz, entonces quizá la suya había sido bastante peor.

Oyeron un susurro a sus pies, y Bonnibel se hizo un ovillo en cuanto vio reptar a una serpiente gruesa, de color verde y amarillo. Guardando las distancias, Bonnibel la observó por encima de las rodillas. No era una simple serpiente, sino una serpiente que estaba mudando la piel, de forma que de su cola se desprendía un envoltorio translúcido. Había serpientes por toda Georgia, pero nunca había visto cómo mudaban la piel.

—No grites —le dijo Finn al tiempo que le ponía una mano sobre la rodilla, lo cual la hizo sentir más segura—. Seguirá su camino si no la molestamos.

Pero no parecía tener mucha prisa, y Bonnibel quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Siempre había odiado y temido a las serpientes. Eran tan resbaladizas y escamosas y...

—Aaag.

Estaba temblando, pero no apartó los ojos del animal hasta que desapareció bajo la hierba alta.

Finn sonrió, cogió la muda de piel y se la puso a Bonnibel en la mano. Todavía parecía viva, como la piel de una cabeza de ajos cubierta de rocío que un día su padre había cogido del jardín. Pero aquello acababa de desprenderse de una serpiente. Qué asco. La tiró al suelo y se limpió la mano en los vaqueros.

—Oh, venga, ¿no crees que has sido genial?

—¿Me ha delatado el temblor de las manos?

Bonnibel ya se sentía un poco avergonzada por haberse mostrado tan infantil.

—¿Y qué hay de tu fe en el poder de la transformación? —preguntó Finn mientras toqueteaba la piel—. Después de todo, es por eso por lo que estamos aquí.

Finn se quitó las gafas de sol y Bonnibel pudo contemplar aquellos ojos color esmeralda que irradiaban tanta confianza. Había vuelto a adoptar aquella pose increíblemente tranquila a la espera de que Bonnibel respondiese.

—Empiezo a pensar que eres un poco raro —dijo ella finalmente, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—Pues piensa en todo lo que aún te queda por saber —repuso, acercándose aún más. Más que cuando apareció la serpiente. Más de lo que ella esperaba. Alargó la mano y le acarició el cabello.

Bonnibel se puso tensa. Finn era guapísimo y misterioso. Lo que ella no lograba comprender era por qué de alguna forma seguía sintiéndose cómoda, cuando debería estar nerviosísima —como en aquel preciso instante—. Quería estar justo donde estaba. No podía apartar la mirada de sus labios, que eran carnosos y rosados, y que cada vez estaban más cerca, produciéndole cierta sensación de vértigo. El hombro de Finn la rozó, y ella sintió un extraño escalofrío. Bonnibel captó el instante en que Finn abría los labios y cerró los ojos.

—¡Aquí estáis! —Una voz jadeante sacó a Bonnibel de su ensueño.

Suspiró exasperada y desvió su atención hacia Flamme, que, plantada frente a ellos con el cabello recogido a un lado en una coleta, y sonreía completamente inconsciente de la interrupción.

—Os he buscado por todas partes.

—¿Y por qué diablos lo has hecho? —le espetó Finn, fulminándola con la mirada, lo cual hizo subir repentinamente la consideración que Bonnibel tenía de él.

—El cementerio ha sido el último lugar en el que he pensado —siguió parloteando sin dejar de contar con los dedos—: He mirado en vuestras habitaciones, debajo de las gradas, y también en…

—¿Qué quieres, Flamme? —la interrumpió Finn, como si fuera su hermano mayor, como si se conocieran desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Flamme parpadeó y luego se mordió el labio.

—Es por la señorita Sophia —dijo al final, chasqueando los dedos—. Sí, eso. Se ha puesto hecha una furia al ver que Bonnibel no había ido a clase. Ha estado diciendo que eras una estudiante tan prometedora y todo eso.

Bonnibel no podía entender a aquella chica. ¿De verdad estaba allí solo porque cumplía órdenes? ¿Se estaba burlando de Bonnibel por causarle una buena impresión a una profesora? ¿Acaso no le bastaba con tener a Marceline y ahora venía a por Finn? Flamme debió de presentir que estaba interrumpiendo algo, pero se quedó allí de pie, parpadeando con sus ojos de cordero, jugueteando con uno de sus rubios mechones.

—Venga, ya vale —les exhortó, extendiendo las manos para ayudarlos a levantarse—. Volvamos a clase.

—Bonnibel, puedes utilizar el ordenador del puesto tres —dijo la señorita Sophia tras consultar una hoja de papel cuando Bonnibel, Flamme y Finn entraron en la biblioteca. Nada de «¿Dónde has estado?». Ni la menor reprimenda por el retraso. La señorita Sophia acomodó a Bonnibel al lado de Lumpy en la sección de informática de la biblioteca. Como si ni siquiera se hubiera percatado de que Bonnibel había estado fuera. Bonnibel le dirigió a Flamme una mirada acusadora, pero esta se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a esbozar un «¿Qué?» con los labios.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó Lumpy en cuanto Bonnibel se sentó. Era la única que parecía haberse dado cuenta de que Bonnibel no estaba en clase.

Bonnibel miró a Marceline, que estaba prácticamente sumergida en el ordenador, en el puesto siete. Desde su asiento, todo lo que Bonnibel podía ver era su cabello negro y largo, Bonnie pensaba que ya no tenía oportunidad, pero el verla era suficiente para que se ruborizara. Se hundió en su silla y siguió mortificándose con la conversación que habían tenido en el gimnasio.

Después de todas aquellas complicidades con Finn y tras haber estado a punto de besarse, no podía olvidar lo que sentía por Marceline.

Y nunca estarían juntas.

Eso era fundamentalmente lo que le había dicho Marceline en el gimnasio, después de que, había que reconocerlo, prácticamente se abalanzara sobre ella.

El rechazo había herido su corazón hasta tal punto que estaba segura de que todo el mundo podía adivinar lo sucedido solo con mirarla. Lumpy, impaciente, daba golpecitos con su lápiz en el pupitre de Bonnibel.

Pero Bonnibel no sabía cómo explicarlo. Flamme había interrumpido el picnic con Finn antes de que Bonnibel pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando realmente. O de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Pero lo más extraño, y lo que no lograba comprender, era por qué todo aquello parecía mucho menos importante que lo ocurrido con Marceline en el gimnasio.

La señorita Sophia estaba en medio de la sección de informática, chasqueando los dedos como una profesora de primaria para captar la atención de sus alumnos. Sus brazaletes de plata tintineaban como campanillas.

—¡Si alguno de vosotros ha hecho su árbol genealógico –gritó por encima del barullo que formaban los estudiantes—, entonces sabrá qué tipo de tesoros yacen en sus raíces!

—Oh, Dios, esa metáfora es horrible —susurró Lumpy—. Creo que voy a morirme. Mejor: mátame.

—Tenéis veinte minutos para acceder a Internet y empezar a buscar vuestro árbol genealógico — dijo la señorita Sophia, al tiempo que pulsaba el botón del cronómetro—. Cada generación abarca más o menos veinte o veinticinco años, así que intentad remontaros al menos seis generaciones.

Protesta general. Un suspiro destacó sobre los demás en el puesto siete: Marceline.

La señorita Sophia se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Marceline? ¿Tienes algún problema con este ejercicio?

Suspiró otra vez y se encogió de hombros.

—No, no, en absoluto. Está bien. Mi árbol familiar. Supongo que será interesante.

La señorita Sophia ladeó la cabeza con interés.

—Me tomaré lo que has dicho como un apoyo entusiasta. — Dirigiéndose de nuevo a la clase, dijo

—: Confío en que encontréis algún tema que valga la pena para hacer un trabajo de investigación de diez o quince páginas.

Era imposible que Bonnibel lograra concentrarse en ese momento. No cuando aún había tantas cosas por asimilar.

Ella y Finn en el cementerio: quizá no era la definición más apropiada de una cita romántica, pero Bonnibel casi lo prefería así, pues no se parecía a nada de lo que había hecho antes. Saltarse la clase para deambular entre todas aquellas tumbas, compartir el picnic mientras Finn le servía un café con leche perfecto, reírse de su miedo a las serpientes… Bueno, ella podría haber pasado sin la escena de la serpiente, pero al menos Finn lo había llevado con delicadeza. Con mucha más delicadeza de la que Marceline había tenido en toda la semana. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero era la verdad. Marceline no estaba interesada en ella.

Finn, por otro lado...

Lo observó, estaba solo unos pupitres más allá, y él le guiñó un ojo antes de ponerse a teclear. Era evidente que ella le gustaba. Mora no habría podido dejar de proclamar que era obvio. Quería llamar a Mora en ese mismo instante, salir corriendo de la biblioteca y dejar la tarea del árbol genealógico para otro momento. Hablar de otro chico era la forma más rápida —quizá la única de quitarse a Marceline de la cabeza. Pero tanto las normas para utilizar el teléfono en Espada & Cruz como todos aquellos estudiantes a su alrededor —tan aplicados, ellos— le impedían hacerlo. Los diminutos ojos de la señorita Sophia peinaban la clase en busca de vagos.

Bonnibel suspiró, derrotada, y abrió el programa de búsqueda en el ordenador. Tendría que permanecer allí durante otros veinte minutos, sin una sola neurona concentrada en aquel ejercicio. Lo último que deseaba era saber más cosas de su aburrida familia. Sus desganados dedos empezaron a teclear nueve letras por impulso propio: «Marceline Abadeer». «Buscar.»

_**Quinto capítulo. **_

_**Un abrazo **_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	10. 8 Un Chapuzón Demasiado Profundo

8 Un Chapuzón Demasiado Profundo

Cuando el sábado por la mañana Bonnibel abrió la puerta de su habitación, Lumpy se precipitó en sus brazos.

—Un día caeré en la cuenta de que las puertas se abren hacia dentro —dijo disculpándose mientras se enderezaba las gafas—. Tengo que dejar de inclinarme sobre las mirillas. Por cierto, bonita habitación — añadió mientras miraba alrededor. Caminó hasta la ventana que había encima de la cama de Bonnibel—. No tienes mala vista, si no fuera por las barras y todo eso, claro.

Bonnibel estaba detrás de ella, y también miró hacia el cementerio, donde destacaba el roble bajo el que había estado de picnic con Finn. Y, fuera de plano, pero muy presente en su mente, el lugar donde había quedado atrapada junto a Marceline bajo la estatua. El ángel vengador que había desaparecido misteriosamente tras el accidente. Recordar la mirada de preocupación de Marceline cuando susurró el nombre de Bonnibel aquel día, sus caras a pocos centímetros, la sensación cuando le tocó el cuello con las yemas de los dedos... todo aquello hizo que se sintiese acalorada. Y patética. Suspiró, se alejó de la ventana y reparó en que Lumpy también lo había hecho.

Estaba cogiendo las cosas del escritorio de Bonnibel para someterlas a un meticuloso reconocimiento. El pisapapeles de la Estatua de Libertad que su padre le había traído de un congreso en la Universidad de Nueva York, la foto de su madre con una permanente hilarante cuando tenía más o menos la edad de Bonnibel, el CD de la epónima Lucynd Williams que le dio Mora como regalo de despedida antes de que Bonnibel hubiera oído hablar de Espada & Cruz...

—¿Dónde tienes los libros? —le preguntó a Lumpy, con la intención de evitar abrir de nuevo el baúl de los recuerdos—. Dijiste que venías a estudiar.

En ese momento, Lumpy ya estaba hurgando en el armario. Bonnibel vio que su interés declinaba rápidamente al comprobar que todo eran variaciones de las camisetas y jerséis negros reglamentarios. Cuando Lumpy se dirigía hacia los cajones, Bonnibel se interpuso dispuesta a interceptarla.

—Ok, ya vale, cotilla —le espetó —. ¿No teníamos que buscar información sobre los árboles genealógicos?

—Hablando de cotilleos —dijo Lumpy con los ojos refulgentes—. Sí, tenemos que buscar algo, pero no lo que estás pensando.

Bonnibel la miró sin comprender.

—¿Eh?

—Mira. —Lumpy le puso una mano en el hombro—, si de verdad quieres saber algo de Marceline

Abadeer...

—¡Chisss! —chistó Bonnibel, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de inmediato. Asomó la cabeza al pasillo y echó un vistazo. No había moros en la costa, pero eso no quería decir nada. En aquel colegio la gente tenía una sospechosa habilidad para aparecer surgiendo de la nada. Sobre todo Finn. Y Bonnibel se moriría si él, o cualquier otro, averiguara cuán enamorada estaba ella de Marceline; cualquier otro que no fuera Lumpy, evidentemente.

Satisfecha, Bonnibel cerró la puerta con llave y se volvió hacia su amiga. Lumpy estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas. Parecía divertirse. Bonnibel se puso las manos en la espalda y hundió el dedo del pie en la alfombra roja y circular que había junto a la puerta.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero saber algo de ella?

—Oh, vamos —contestó Lumpy riendo—. A, es completamente evidente que miras a Marceline Abadeer tooodo el tiempo.

—¡Chisss! —volvió a chistar Bonnibel.

—B —dijo Lumpy, sin bajar la voz —, el otro día vi cómo te pasabas toda la clase buscándola por

Internet. Demándame si quieres... pero fuiste muy descarada. Y C, no te pongas paranoica. ¿Crees que en este colegio cotorreo con alguien que no seas tú?

Sin duda, algo de razón tenía.

—Solo digo —continuó— que, si «hipotéticamente» quisieras saber más cosas sobre cierta persona sin nombre, cabría la posibilidad de que accedieras a otros recursos. —Lumpy se encogió de hombros—. Ya sabes, con ayuda de alguien.

—Soy toda oídos —dijo Bonnibel, dejándose caer en la cama. Su búsqueda en Internet no pasó de teclear, borrar y volver a teclear el nombre de Marceline en el campo de búsqueda.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso — repuso Lumpy—. Hoy no he traído los libros porque voy a ofrecerte —y abrió mucho los ojos— una visita guiada por la guarida subterránea y clandestina de los archivos de Espada & Cruz.

Bonnibel hizo una mueca.

—No sé... ¿fisgonear en los archivos de Marceline? No estoy segura de necesitar más motivos para sentirme una acosadora desquiciada.

—Ja —se rió Lumpy por lo bajo—. Y sí, lo has pronunciado en voz alta. Venga, Bonnibel. Será divertido. Además, ¿qué otra cosa podrías hacer una radiante mañana del sábado?

Era un día agradable, justo uno de esos días que te hacían sentir sola si no tenías planeado algo divertido al aire libre. Durante la noche Bonnibel había dejado la ventana abierta y, al levantarse, la brisa fría se había llevado el calor y la humedad. Solía pasar esos días soleados de principios de otoño yendo en bici con sus amigos por los senderos del vecindario. Eso fue antes de evitar los caminos boscosos a causa de las sombras, que solo ella veía. Antes de aquel día, durante el recreo, en que sus amigos le dijeron que sus padres les habían prohibido invitarla a casa, por si se producía algún «incidente». Lo cierto era que a Bonnibel le había entrado un poco de miedo al plantearse cómo pasaría aquel primer fin de semana en Espada & Cruz. Sin clases, sin terroríficas pruebas deportivas, sin eventos sociales en la agenda. Solo cuarenta y ocho horas de tiempo libre. Una eternidad. Hasta que apareció Lumpy, no había parado de pensar con nostalgia en su casa.

—De acuerdo. —Bonnibel intentó no reírse cuando lo dijo—: Llévame a tu guarida secreta.

Lumpy iba prácticamente saltando mientras guiaba a Bonnibel a través del césped pisoteado, en dirección al vestíbulo principal, que estaba cerca de la entrada del colegio.

—No sabes cómo he esperado el momento de poder traer conmigo a una compañera de fechorías hasta aquí.

Bonnibel sonrió, contenta de que Lumpy diera más importancia a tener una amiga con la que investigar que al hecho de que... bueno, a eso que Bonnibel sentía por Marceline.

Al cruzar el reformatorio, pasaron por delante de algunos chavales que holgazaneaban en las gradas, bajo el luminoso sol de última hora de la mañana. Era extraño ver color en el patio, y en aquellos alumnos, a los que Bonnibel no podía dejar de identificar con el color negro. Pero allí estaba Jake, con unos pantalones cortos color verdelima y una pelota en los pies. Y Flamme, con una camisa de algodón violeta desabrochada. Jules y Phillip —la pareja de los piercings en la lengua—se dibujaban algo en las raídas rodilleras de los vaqueros.

Todd Hammond permanecía sentado en las gradas, apartado de los demás, con una camiseta de camuflaje, leyendo un tebeo. Incluso la camiseta sin mangas y las bermudas grises de Bonnibel parecían más brillantes que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera llevado aquella semana. La entrenadora Diante y la Albatros hacían guardia en el césped, y habían dispuesto dos sillas de jardín y una sombrilla combada en el límite de las instalaciones. Si no fuera porque se las veía tirar la ceniza de los cigarros en el césped, podían haber estado durmiendo tras las gafas de sol. Parecían muy aburridas, tan aprisionadas por su trabajo como los alumnos a los que tenían que vigilar. Había un montón de gente en el patio, pero, mientras seguía de cerca a Lumpy, Bonnibel se alegró de que no hubiera nadie cerca del vestíbulo principal. Nadie le había hablado a Bonnibel de las zonas restringidas (ni siquiera sabía qué zonas estaban restringidas), aunque no le cabía la menor duda de que Randy encontraría un castigo adecuado.

—¿Y qué pasa con las rojas? — preguntó Bonnibel al acordarse de las omnipresentes cámaras.

—A algunas les he puesto baterías gastadas de camino a tu habitación —respondió Lumpy, con el mismo tono indiferente con que se dice «Acabo de ponerle gasolina al coche».

Lumpy barrió con la vista los alrededores antes de dejar entrar a Bonnibel por la puerta trasera, y bajaron los tres empinados escalones que daban a una puerta de color aceituna, invisible a ras del suelo.

—¿Este sótano también es de la época de la Guerra Civil? —preguntó Bonnibel. Parecía la entrada a un lugar donde esconder prisioneros de guerra. Lumpy se recreó inspirando el aire húmedo de aquel cubículo.

—¿Acaso esta podredumbre maloliente no responde a tu pregunta? El moho de esta sala es de antes de la guerra —le dijo sonriente a Bonnibel—. La mayoría de los estudiantes se morirían por tener la oportunidad de inhalar este aire vetusto.

Bonnibel intentó no respirar por la nariz mientras Lumpy sacaba un manojo de llaves digno de una ferretería, sujetas por un enorme cordón.

—Mi vida sería mucho más fácil si hicieran una llave maestra para toda la escuela —dijo, mientras rebuscaba hasta dar con una llave delgada y plateada. Cuando giró la llave, Bonnibel sintió un inesperado escalofrío de emoción. Lumpy tenía razón: aquello era mucho mejor que elaborar el árbol genealógico.

Caminaron un pequeño trecho a través de un pasillo cálido y húmedo cuyo techo quedaba apenas a unos centímetros de sus cabezas. El aire viciado olía a descomposición, y Bonnibel casi estaba contenta de que el lugar fuera demasiado oscuro para ver el suelo con claridad. Justo cuando empezaba a sentir claustrofobia, Lumpy sacó otra llave y abrió una puerta pequeña aunque mucho más moderna que tuvieron que franquear agachadas. Dentro de la oficina de archivos olía a moho, pero al aire era mucho más fresco y seco. Todo estaba oscuro como la noche, excepto por el resplandor débil y rojizo de la señal de SALIDA que parpadeaba sobre ellas.

Bonnibel pudo distinguir la robusta silueta de Lumpy tentando el aire con las manos.

—¿Dónde está esa cuerdecita? — musitó—. Ah, aquí.

Encendió una bombilla desnuda que colgaba del techo mediante una cadena metálica. La luz en la habitación todavía era tenue, pero Bonnibel vio que las paredes de cemento eran de color verde aceituna y estaban llenas de estanterías de metal y armarios archivadores. En cada estantería había docenas de ficheros, y los pasillos entre los archivadores parecían prolongarse hasta el infinito. Todo se hallaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo. De repente, la luz del sol pareció muy lejana. Y aunque Bonnibel sabía que solo habían bajado unos escalones, tenía la sensación de estar a un kilómetro bajo tierra. Se frotó los brazos desnudos. Aquel sería el lugar perfecto para instalarse si fuese una sombra. Aún no había señales de su presencia, pero Bonnibel sabía que esa no era razón suficiente para sentirse a salvo. Lumpy, indiferente a la oscuridad del sótano, cogió una escalerilla del rincón.

—Guau —dijo, arrastrándola tras de sí—. Algo ha cambiado. Los historiales antes estaban allí…

Supongo que han hecho un poco de limpieza general desde la última vez que me colé aquí.

—¿Cuánto hace de eso? — preguntó Bonnibel.

—Como una semana... —la voz de Lumpy se apagó al desaparecer detrás de un gran archivador.

Bonnibel no podía imaginarse para qué querría Espada & Cruz todas aquellas cajas. Abrió la tapa de una de ellas y extrajo un fichero donde podía leerse MEDIDAS DE REHABILITACIÓN. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Quizá era mejor no saberlo.

—¡Está por orden alfabético! — gritó Lumpy. Su voz sonaba amortiguada y lejana—Aquí lo tenemos, Abadeer.

El susurro de las hojas guió a Bonnibel hacia un estrecho pasillo, y enseguida encontró a Lumpy sosteniendo a duras penas una caja con ambas manos. Aguantaba el archivo de Marceline entre la barbilla y el pecho.

—Es muy delgado —dijo, al tiempo que alzaba ligeramente la barbilla para que Bonnibel pudiera cogerlo—. Normalmente, son mucho más... —Miró a Bonnibel y se mordió el labio—. Vale, ahora soy yo la que parece la loca acosadora. Veamos qué hay dentro.

La ficha de Marceline solo constaba de una página. Habían pegado una copia en blanco y negro de la que debía de ser su foto de carnet en la esquina superior derecha. Miraba directamente a la cámara con una leve sonrisa. Bonnibel no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez. Estaba igual que aquella noche, cuando... bueno, no sabría decir cuándo. La expresión de su rostro estaba muy clara en su mente, y sin embargo no conseguía saber dónde la había visto.

—Dios mío, ¿no crees que está exactamente igual? —dijo Lumpy interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Bonnibel—. Y mira la fecha. La foto es de hace tres años, cuando vino por primera vez a Espada & Cruz.

Eso debía de ser lo que Bonnibel había pensado: que Marceline estaba igual que ahora. Sin embargo, sintió que había estado pensando —o que iba a pensar—algo diferente, pero no podía recordar qué.

—Padres: desconocidos —leyó Lumpy, mientras Bonnibel miraba por encima de su hombro—. Tutor: Orfanato del Condado de Los Ángeles.

—¿Orfanato? —preguntó Bonnibel, llevándose instintivamente la mano al pecho.

—Eso es todo lo que hay. El resto es su...

—«Historial criminal» —acabó de leer Bonnibel—: «Merodear por una playa pública a horas intempestivas... vandalismo con un carrito de la compra... cruzar con un semáforo en rojo.»

Lumpy abrió los ojos de par en par y reprimió una carcajada.

—¿A Abadeer Lovergirl la arrestaron por cruzar en rojo? Reconoce que tiene gracia.

Bonnibel no soportaba imaginar que habían detenido a Marceline, por el motivo que fuese, y aún le disgustaba más que, según Espada & Cruz toda su vida pudiera reducirse a una lista de delitos insignificantes. Con todas aquellas cajas llenas de papeles allí abajo, y eso era todo cuanto había sobre Marceline.

—Tiene que haber algo más — dijo Bonnibel.

Oyeron pasos en el piso de arriba. Bonnibel y Lumpy miraron de inmediato hacia el techo.

—La oficina principal —susurró Lumpy, y se sacó un pañuelo de la manga para sonarse—. Podría ser cualquiera, pero no te preocupes, nadie va a bajar aquí.

Un segundo después, sonó el crujido de una puerta abriéndose a lo lejos, y una luz proveniente del vestíbulo iluminó la escalera.

Empezaron a oírse unos pasos que bajaban. Bonnibel notó que Lumpy la agarraba de la camiseta y la empujaba contra la pared detrás de una estantería. Esperaron, conteniendo la respiración, sujetando con fuerza la ficha de Marceline. Las iban a pillar con las manos en la masa. Bonnibel tenía los ojos cerrados y se esperaba lo peor, cuando un canturreo evocador, inquietante y melodioso se abrió paso por el sótano. Alguien estaba cantando.

—Taaa ta ta ta taaa —tarareaba una voz femenina.

Bonnibel estiró el cuello entre dos cajas y pudo ver a una mujer mayor y delgada con una pequeña linterna sujeta a la cabeza como si fuera un minero. La señorita Sophia. Llevaba dos cajas grandes, una encima de la otra, de modo que lo único que se veía de ella era su frente brillante, y se movía con tanta ligereza que parecía que las cajas estuvieran llenas de plumas en lugar de contener pesados archivos.

Lumpy cogió a Bonnibel de la mano mientras observaban cómo Sophia dejaba las cajas de archivos en una estantería vacía. Luego cogió un bolígrafo y anotó algo en su libreta.

—Solo quedan un par más —dijo, y murmuró algo que Bonnibel no llegó a entender.

Un instante más tarde, la señorita Sophia desapareció escaleras arriba, tan rápido como había llegado, aunque aún la oyeron tararear durante unos segundos más.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, Lumpy soltó el aire de sus pulmones.

—Ha dicho que había más. Seguramente volverá a bajar.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Bonnibel.

—Tú sube las escaleras —dijo Lumpy, señalándoselas—. Arriba, tuerce a la izquierda y estarás de nuevo en el vestíbulo principal. Si alguien te ve, di que estabas buscando el baño.

—Y tú, ¿qué?

—Voy a devolver la ficha de Marceline a su sitio y luego nos encontraremos en las gradas. La señorita Sophia no sospechará nada si me ve solo a mí, porque yo paso bastante tiempo aquí, casi es mi segunda habitación.

Bonnibel miró la ficha de Marceline y sintió una punzada de remordimiento. Aún no estaba preparada para irse. Al tiempo que había renunciado a averiguar más sobre Marceline, había empezado a pensar en Finn. Marceline era enigmática y, por desgracia, su ficha también lo era. Finn, por otro lado, parecía tan abierto y claro que a Bonnibel le entró curiosidad, pensó que en los archivos podría encontrar algo que tal vez él no quisiera compartir con ella. Pero le bastó con ver la cara de Lumpy para comprender que no podían perder ni un segundo.

—Si hay algo más sobre Marceline, lo encontraremos —le aseguró Lumpy —. Seguiremos buscando. —La empujó con suavidad hacia la puerta —. Ahora, vete.

Bonnibel corrió por el fétido pasillo y de un empujón abrió la puerta que daba a las escaleras. El aire allí aún olía a húmedo, pero a cada escalón que subía se volvía más fresco y puro. Cuando dobló la esquina al final de la escalera, tuvo que frotarse los ojos y parpadear hasta que se acostumbró a la resplandeciente luz diurna del pasillo, y por fin accedió al vestíbulo principal por las puertas encaladas. Y allí se quedó helada.

Dos botas negras de tacón de aguja, como las que llevaría una malvada bruja sureña, cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, sobresalían de la cabina de teléfono. Bonnibel se apresuró para llegar hasta la puerta de la calle, con la esperanza de que no la vieran, cuando se percató de que las botas de tacón de aguja estaban pegadas a unos leggings de piel de reptil, que a su vez estaban pegados a una adusta Molly. Tenía la diminuta cámara plateada en la mano, miró a Bonnibel, colgó el teléfono y pateó el suelo.

—¿Por qué será que tienes pinta de haber hecho algo, Pastel de Carne? —preguntó, al tiempo que se levantaba y se ponía en jarras—. Déjame adivinar: has decidido ignorar mi consejo de mantenerte alejada de Marceline.

Todo aquel numerito del monstruo malvado solo podía ser una broma. Era imposible que Molly supiera dónde había estado Bonnibel, no sabía nada de ella y no tenía ninguna razón para ser tan desagradable.

Desde el primer día de clase, Bonnibel no le había hecho nada a Molly, salvo intentar mantener las distancias.

—¿Ya te has olvidado del infernal desastre que causaste la última vez que quisiste obligar a quererte a un chico al que no le interesabas? —La voz de Molly sonaba afilada como un cuchillo—. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Taylor? ¿Truman? Trevor.

¿Cómo podía saber Molly lo de Trevor? Era su secreto mejor guardado, el más oscuro, y el único que Bonnibel quería —necesitaba — que nadie supiera en Espada & Cruz. Pero, la Encarnación del Mal no solo estaba al corriente de todo, sino que además no tenía reparos en echárselo en cara de forma cruel y arrogante... en mitad del vestíbulo del colegio.

¿Era posible que Lumpy le hubiera mentido, que Bonnibel no fuera la única con quien compartía los secretos de las fichas? ¿Había alguna otra explicación lógica? Bonnibel se cruzó de brazos, y se sintió mareada y vulnerable... y tan inexplicablemente culpable como la noche del incendio.

Molly ladeó la cabeza.

—Al fin —dijo, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima —, parece que has entendido algo. —Le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta exterior. Antes de salir parsimoniosamente se volvió, miró a

Bonnibel por encima del hombro—: No le hagas a nuestra querida Marceline lo que le hiciste a... como se llame. ¿Capisce?

Bonnibel salió tras ella, pero cuando ya había dado algunos pasos se dio cuenta de que probablemente se echaría a llorar si se enfrentaba a Molly en ese momento. Era demasiado despiadada. Y entonces, para añadir sal a su herida, Flamme llegó trotando desde las gradas para encontrarse con Molly en medio del campo. Estaban demasiado lejos para que Bonnibel pudiera discernir la expresión de sus rostros cuando se volvieron para mirarla. La cabeza pelirroja con cola de caballo se inclinaba hacia la cabeza negra con peinado de duendecillo... la reunión íntima más malvada que Bonnibel había visto nunca. Cerró los puños con fuerza al imaginar que Molly le estaría explicando todo lo que sabía de Trevor a Flamme, quien a su vez no tardaría ni un segundo en llevarle las noticias a Marceline. Aquel pensamiento le provocó un angustioso dolor que se le propagó desde los dedos hasta el pecho a través de los brazos. A Marceline quizá la habían arrestado por cruzar en rojo, pero ¿qué era eso comparado con lo que había llevado a Bonnibel hasta allí?

—¡Cuidado! —gritó alguien.

Bonnibel odiaba esa advertencia, pues ella ejercía una extraña atracción sobre todo tipo de material deportivo. Hizo una mueca y miró hacia el sol, pero no pudo ver nada ni tuvo suficiente tiempo para cubrirse la cara antes de que sintiera un golpetazo en un lado de la cabeza y oyera un sonoro «pong» en sus oídos. Aaah.

La pelota de fútbol de Jake.

—¡Buen tiro! —gritó Jake cuando la pelota rebotó directa hacia él. Como si hubiese sido su intención. Se frotó la frente y dio unos pasos, tambaleándose.

Una mano la sujetó por la muñeca, y una oleada de calor la obligó a contener la respiración.

Cuando bajó la vista vio que unos dedos blancos rodeaban su brazo, alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Marceline.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Cuando ella asintió, ella enarcó una ceja—. Si querías jugar al fútbol, solo tenías que decirlo. Me habría gustado explicarte algunas cuestiones clave del juego, por ejemplo cómo la mayoría de la gente usa partes menos delicadas de su cuerpo para devolver un pase.

Le soltó la muñeca, y Bonnibel pensó que iba a pasarle la mano por la zona donde había recibido el golpe. Por un segundo contuvo la respiración, pero enseguida vio que la mano se limitaba a apartarse los negros cabellos de los ojos.

Fue en ese momento cuando Bonnibel se dio cuenta de que Marceline se estaba burlando de ella.

¿Y, por qué no iba a hacerlo? Lo más probable era que tuviese la marca de una pelota de fútbol impresa en la mejilla.

Molly y Flamme —y ahora Marceline — seguían observándola con los brazos cruzados.

—Creo que tu novia se está poniendo celosa —dijo Bonnibel haciendo un gesto en dirección a la pareja.

—¿Cuál de ellas? —preguntó.

—No sabía que las dos lo fueran.

—No, ninguna lo es —respondió sin más—. No tengo novia, pero ¿cuál pensabas que lo era?

Bonnibel estaba desconcertada. ¿Y qué había de aquella conversación entre susurros con Flamme? ¿Y la forma en que las dos los estaban mirando en ese momento? ¿Marceline le estaba mintiendo? Ella la miró con extrañeza.

—Quizá el golpe ha sido más fuerte de lo que me imaginaba —dijo —. Venga, vamos a dar un paseo para que te dé el aire.

Bonnibel intentó buscarle la gracia a aquel último comentario sarcástico de Marceline. ¿Le estaba diciendo que era una cabeza hueca y que por eso necesitaba más aire? No, eso no tenía sentido. La miró. ¿Cómo lograba parecer siempre tan sincera? Justo ahora que ya se estaba acostumbrando a los «desdenes Abadeer».

—¿Adónde? —preguntó Bonnibel con cautela, pues en ese momento resultaba demasiado fácil sentirse contenta por el hecho de que Marceline no tuviera novia y quisiera ir con ella a alguna parte. Tenía que haber gato encerrado.

Marceline se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos en dirección a las chicas que había al otro lado del campo.

—A algún lugar donde no nos observen.

Bonnibel le había dicho a Lumpy que se encontrarían en las gradas, pero ya tendría tiempo de explicárselo más tarde y, por descontado, Lumpy lo entendería. Bonnibel dejó que Marceline la guiara ante la mirada escrutadora de las chicas; pasaron por delante de la pequeña arboleda de melocotoneros y por detrás de la vieja iglesia— gimnasio. Llegaron a un bosquecillo de hermosos robles retorcidos que Bonnibel nunca hubiera imaginado encontrarse en aquel paraje. Marceline miró atrás para asegurarse de que la seguía, y ella le sonrió, como si ir detrás de ella fuera algo natural, pero mientras se abría paso entre las sinuosas raíces centenarias, no pudo dejar de pensar en las sombras.

Se estaba adentrando en el bosque frondoso, donde la oscuridad bajo el follaje solo se veía interrumpida aquí y allá por algunos rayos de sol. El intenso olor a barro frío y húmedo llenaba el aire, y de repente Bonnibel supo que había agua cerca.

De haber sido de esas personas que rezan, aquel habría sido el momento de hacerlo, para que no aparecieran las sombras durante el breve lapso en que iba a estar con Marceline, de forma que él no viera hasta qué punto podía llegar a desquiciarse. Pero ella no había rezado nunca, no sabía cómo hacerlo. En lugar de ello, se limitó a cruzar los dedos.

—Hay un claro en el bosque allí arriba —dijo Marceline.

Cuando llegaron, Bonnibel se quedó sin aliento.

Algo había cambiado mientras Marceline y ella caminaban por el bosque, algo más que la mera distancia que los separaba del aspecto flemático de Espada & Cruz. Porque, cuando salieron de debajo de los árboles y subieron hasta aquella roca, era como si estuvieran en medio de una postal, de esas que se venden en los quioscos, una imagen de un sur idílico que ya no existía. Cada color que veía Bonnibel era brillante, más reluciente de lo que parecía solo un momento antes, desde el lago azul cristalino que había a sus pies hasta el bosque esmeralda que los rodeaba. Dos gaviotas volaban surcando el cielo nítido. Cuando se puso de puntillas, pudo ver el comienzo del pardo saladar que sabía que más adelante daría paso a la espuma blanca del océano, en algún lugar más allá del horizonte invisible. Miró a Marceline. Ella también brillaba. La luz le volvía la piel dorada, y sus ojos parecían de lluvia. Sentir cómo la miraba era algo increíble, excepcional.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó.

En ese momento, alejados de todos, parecía mucho más relajado.

—Nunca he visto nada tan maravilloso —dijo, observando la superficie prístina del lago y sintiendo la necesidad de sumergirse. Había una roca enorme cubierta de musgo que sobresalía unos veinte metros del agua—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Te lo voy a enseñar — respondió y se quitó los zapatos. Bonnibel intentó no mirar (sin éxito) cuando se quitó la camiseta y quedo en brasier, Bonnie nunca imagino lo hermosa y perfecta que es Marceline, luego se quito los pantalones quedando en bragas—. Vamos —la animó, lo cual le hizo darse cuenta de que se había quedado embobada—. Puedes bañarte con lo que llevas —añadió señalando la camiseta gris sin mangas y los pantalones que llevaba puestos—, esta vez incluso te dejo ganar.

Ella rió.

—¿Esta vez? ¿Acaso te he dejado ganar yo alguna vez a ti?

Marceline empezó a asentir, pero se detuvo de forma brusca.

—No... quiero decir que... como perdiste en la competición de la piscina el otro día.

Por un momento. Bonnibel sintió la necesidad de explicarle por qué había perdido. Quizá se reirían a costa de aquel malentendido, cuando ella creyó que Flamme era su novia.

Pero, en aquel momento. Marceline ya tenía los brazos sobre la cabeza y estaba en el aire, arqueándose y cayendo, sumergiéndose en el lago con un salto sobrio y perfecto.

Era una de las cosas más bellas que Bonnibel había visto. Había sido de una elegancia inigualable. Incluso el chapuzón le dejó una musiquilla maravillosa en los oídos. Quería estar con ella allí abajo.

Se quitó los zapatos, la camiseta y el pantalón, los dejó bajo un magnolio, junto a los de Marceline, y se quedó al borde del peñasco. Había una caída de unos siete metros, el tipo de salto que le daba un vuelco al corazón. Pero un buen vuelco. Un segundo después, la cabeza de Marceline salió a la superficie. Sonreía, abriéndose paso en el agua.

—¡No hagas que cambie de opinión sobre lo de dejarte ganar! — gritó.

Bonnibel inspiró hondo, apuntó con los dedos por encima de la cabeza de Marceline e hizo el salto del ángel. La caída duró una fracción de segundo, pero descender y descender por el aire le pareció la sensación más deliciosa de cuantas había experimentado. Chofff. Al principio la impactó el agua fría, pero un instante después la temperatura ya le resultaba ideal. Salió a la superficie para coger aire, miró a Marceline y empezó a nadar en estilo mariposa.

Puso tanto ahínco en sus brazadas que dejó de prestar atención a Marceline. Sabía que estaba dando lo mejor de sí y esperaba que ella estuviera mirándola. Cada vez le fue ganando más terreno, hasta que tocó la roca con la mano, un segundo antes que Marceline. Ambas estaban jadeando cuando a duras penas subieron hasta la roca plana, que el sol había calentado. Los bordes eran resbaladizos a causa del musgo, y a Bonnibel le resultó difícil encontrar dónde agarrarse; Marceline, sin embargo, subió sin problemas. Luego le tendió la mano y la ayudó a ella, hasta que pudo subir una pierna. Cuando Bonnibel consiguió salir completamente del agua, ella estaba tendida boca arriba, casi seca. Solo su cabello mojado delataba haber estado en el lago. A Bonnibel, por el contrario, su cabello goteaba por todas partes. La mayoría de los chicos no habrían perdido la oportunidad de comerse con los ojos a una chica empapada, pero Marceline siguió tendida y cerró los ojos, como si le dejara tiempo para escurrir su ropa interior, ya fuera por amabilidad o por indiferencia.

Amabilidad, decidió ella, aunque sabía que se estaba comportando como una romántica desesperada. Pero Marceline parecía tan perspicaz que debía de estar sintiendo como mínimo una pequeña parte de lo que Bonnibel sentía. No solo en lo que se refería a la atracción, a la necesidad de estar cerca de ella cuando todos los demás le decían que se apartara, sino a esa sensación tan vivida de que se conocían —y mucho— de algo.

Marceline abrió los ojos de golpe y sonrió, con la misma sonrisa que lucía en la foto de su ficha. Bonnibel experimentó un déjà vu tan intenso que también tuvo que tenderse.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, nerviosa.

—Nada.

—Bonnibel.

—No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza —dijo, poniéndose de lado para estar frente a ella. Todavía no se sentía lo bastante tranquila para poder incorporarse—. La sensación de que ya te conozco. Que te conozco desde hace tiempo.

El agua chocaba contra las rocas y salpicaba los pies de Bonnibel, que colgaban al borde de la roca. Estaba fría, y le puso la carne de gallina en las pantorrillas. Entonces, Marceline le preguntó:

—¿No hemos hablado ya de esto? —Su tono de voz había cambiado, como si se lo tomara a broma. Hablaba como una de las chicas de Dover: ufano, eternamente aburrida, engreída—. Me halaga que pienses que tenemos esa conexión, de verdad. Pero no tienes por qué inventar no sé qué historia olvidada para que una chica te preste atención.

No... ¿de verdad pensaba que le contaba todo aquello de la sensación extraña solo para acercarse a ella?

Apretó los dientes, avergonzada.

—¿Por qué iba a inventármelo? —preguntó, entornando los ojos por el sol.

—Dímelo tú —dijo Marceline—.No, mejor no me lo digas. No serviría de nada. —Suspiró—. Mira, tenía que haberte dicho esto antes, cuando empecé a ver las señales.

Bonnibel se incorporó. El corazón le iba a mil por hora. Marceline también había visto las señales.

—Sé que antes te di calabazas en el gimnasio —dijo, sopesando las palabras, y Bonnibel se acercó instintivamente, como si así las palabras fueran a salir más rápido—. Tenía que haberte dicho la verdad.

Bonnibel esperó.

—Salí un poco escaldada la última vez que estuve con una chica. —Introdujo la mano en el agua, cogió una hoja de nenúfar y la fue desmenuzando—. Alguien a quien quería de verdad, no hace mucho. No es nada personal, no pretendo ignorarte. —La miró, y un rayo de sol atravesó una gota de agua que tenía en el cabello, haciéndola relucir—. Pero tampoco quiero que te hagas ilusiones. Al menos por ahora, no estoy interesada en salir con nadie.

Oh.

Ella miró hacia otra parte, hacia el agua quieta y azul donde solo unos minutos antes habían estado riéndose y jugando. En el lago ya no había más señales de aquella felicidad.

Tampoco en la cara de Marceline. Bueno, Bonnibel también había salido escaldada. Quizá, si le contaba lo de Trevor y lo horrible que había sido todo, ella le revelaría algo de su pasado. Pero enseguida supo que no soportaría oírle hablar sobre su pasado con otra chica. La imagen de

Marceline con otra —Flamme, Molly, un montaje de caras sonrientes, ojos grandes y larga melena—bastaba para que le entraran náuseas.

Su historia con final triste debería haberlo justificado todo.

Pero no lo hizo. Desde el principio, Marceline se había comportado de un modo muy raro con ella. Le hizo aquel gesto obsceno con el dedo el primer día, antes de que los hubieran presentado, y luego la protegió de la estatua en el cementerio al siguiente.

Y, por último, la había llevado al lago, a solas. Se habían cruzado demasiadas veces. Marceline había bajado un poco la cabeza, pero la miraba fijamente.

—¿No te convence la respuesta? —le preguntó, casi como si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando.

—Todavía creo que hay algo que no me cuentas —dijo.

Bonnibel sabía que todo eso no podía explicarse por una mala ruptura, pues a ella también le habían roto el corazón. Era una experta en la materia.

Marceline le daba la espalda, estaba mirando en dirección al sendero que habían tomado para llegar al lago. Al cabo de unos instantes, se rió con amargura.

—Claro que hay cosas que no te cuento. Apenas te conozco. No entiendo muy bien por qué piensas que te debo algo.

Se puso de pie.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Tengo que volver.

—No te vayas —le susurró, pero ella no pareció oírla.

Se le aceleró el corazón cuando vio a Marceline zambulléndose en el agua.

Salió a la superficie bastante lejos y empezó a nadar hacia la orilla.

Se volvió hacia ella una vez, a medio camino, y se despidió definitivamente con la mano.

Cuando arqueó los brazos sobre la cabeza para hacer una brazada perfecta de estilo mariposa, a Bonnibel se le hinchó el corazón. Aunque se sentía muy vacía por dentro, no podía evitar admirarla. Tan limpia, tan natural, que apenas parecía que estuviera nadando.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había llegado a la orilla, de modo que la distancia entre ellas resultaba mucho más corta de lo que le parecía a ella. Parecía tan relajada mientras nadaba, pero era imposible que hubiera alcanzado la otra orilla tan rápido sin haber nadado cortando el agua.

¿Por qué tenía tanta prisa en alejarse? Observó —con una confusa mezcla de vergüenza y —por qué no reconocerlo—de deseo a Marceline cuando se puso de pie en la otra orilla. La luz del sol entre los árboles resaltaba su silueta y la hacía tan resplandeciente que Bonnibel tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos.

Se preguntó si el pelotazo le habría afectado a la vista, o si lo que estaba viendo era un espejismo, un efecto óptico de la luz a última hora de la tarde.

Se levantó para ver mejor. Ella solo estaba sacudiéndose el agua del pelo, pero una pátina de gotitas parecía flotar a su alrededor, desafiando a la gravedad por encima de sus brazos.

La forma en que el agua brillaba por efecto de la luz del sol creaba la ilusión de que Marceline tenía alas.

_**Sexto capítulo del día… Apuesto que muchas pensaban que venía el lemon…. Paciencia, paciencia…**_

_**Un abrazo **_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	11. 9 Estado de inocencia

9 Estado de inocencia

El lunes por la tarde, la señorita Sophia, de pie tras la cátedra del aula más grande del Agustine, intentaba hacer sombras chinescas. Había organizado una sesión de estudio de última hora para los alumnos de su clase de Religión antes del examen parcial del día siguiente y, puesto que Bonnibel ya se había perdido un mes entero de las clases, pensó que tendría que ponerse al día en muchas cosas.

Ello explicaba que fuera la única que cuando menos fingía que tomaba apuntes. Los demás estudiantes ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que el sol de la tarde que entraba por las estrechas ventanas del lado oeste estaba echando a perder aquel escenario de sombras casero. Y Bonnibel no quería evidenciar que estaba prestando atención levantándose para bajar las persianas. Cuando el sol empezó a calentarle la nuca, se sorprendió al comprobar cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada en aquella clase. Había visto resplandecer el sol matinal, como si se tratara de una melena alrededor del escaso cabello del señor Cole durante la clase de Historia Mundial. Había sufrido el calor sofocante de media tarde durante la clase de Biología con la Albatros. Y ahora estaba a punto de anochecer. El sol había cruzado el colegio de lado a lado, y Bonnibel apenas se había levantado del pupitre.

Sentía el cuerpo tan rígido como la silla metálica sobre la que se hallaba sentada, y su mente estaba tan embotada como su lápiz, que casi se había gastado de tanto tomar apuntes.

¿A qué venía lo de las sombras chinescas? ¿Acaso ella y los demás alumnos tenían cinco años?

Pero Bonnibel se sentía culpable. Entre todos los profesores, la señorita Sophia era la más agradable con diferencia, e incluso no hacía mucho la había llamado aparte para interesarse por cómo iba el trabajo del árbol genealógico de Bonnibel. Tuvo que fingir una gratitud sin límite cuando durante una hora le volvió a explicar con detenimiento cómo funcionaba la base de datos. Se sentía un poco avergonzada, pero era mucho mejor hacerse la tonta que tener que admitir que había estado demasiado obsesionada con cierta compañera para dedicarse a su investigación.

En ese momento la señorita Sophia, con su vestido negro de crespón, unía elegantemente sus pulgares al tiempo que levantaba las manos en el aire para preparar la siguiente postura. Fuera, una nube cubrió el sol. Bonnibel volvió a prestar atención cuando se dio cuenta de que de repente había una sombra real y visible en la pared, detrás de la señorita Sophia.

—Como recordaréis de haber leído en El paraíso perdido el año pasado, cuando Dios dio a los ángeles voluntad propia —dijo la señorita Sophia a través del micrófono que llevaba en la solapa de color marfil, mientras batía sus finos dedos como si fueran alas de ángel perfectas—, hubo uno que traspasó los límites. — La señorita Sophia bajó la voz con dramatismo, y Bonnibel observó cómo retorcía los dedos a fin de que las alas de ángel se transformasen en los cuernos del demonio.

Detrás de Bonnibel, alguien murmuró:

—Pero si nos lo han explicado miles de veces ...

Desde el momento que la señorita Sophia había empezado la clase, no hubo palabra que dijera que no suscitara comentarios entre los alumnos. Quizá era porque Bonnibel no había tenido una educación religiosa como los demás, o quizá porque lo lamentaba por la señorita Sophia, pero cada vez sentía unas ganas más incontrolables de volverse y acallar a los charlatanes.

Estaba irritada, cansada y hambrienta. En lugar de ir con los de más a comer, habían informado a los veinte alumnos que estaban en la clase de Religión de la señorita Sophia de que, si iban a la sesión de estudio «opcional» —un adjetivo equívoco, la previno Lumpy—, les servirían la comida en la misma aula donde daban la clase, para ganar tiempo.

La comida —que no fue la del mediodía, ni siquiera el almuerzo, sino un tentempié genérico a última hora de la tarde—supuso una experiencia extraña para Bonnibel, pues lo pasaba bastante mal para encontrar algo de comer en la cafetería, donde lo único que se consideraba alimento era la carne.

Randy había pasado con el carrito lleno de deprimentes sándwiches y unas jarras de agua tibia.

Todos los sándwiches contenían misteriosos trozos fríos de algo indefinido con mayonesa y queso, y Bonnibel había observado con envidia a Lumpy, que se comía uno tras otro y dejaba las cortezas con la marca de sus dientes. Bonnibel se estaba ocupando de «desboloñesar» un sándwich cuando Finn se asomó por encima de su hombro. Abrió la mano y le enseñó unos higos frescos. La piel de vibrante color púrpura les daba el aspecto de piedras preciosas.

—¿Qué es esto ? —preguntó Bonnibel sonriendo.

—No vas a vivir de pan y agua, ¿no? —respondió.

—No los comas.

Era Flamme, quien de inmediato le cogió los higos de la mano y los tiró a la basura. De nuevo había interrumpido una conversación privada; reemplazó los higos por un puñado de M&M's que había comprado en la máquina. Llevaba una cinta en el pelo con los colores del arco iris. Bonnibel se imaginó a sí misma arrancándosela y tirándola a la basura.

—Tiene razón —dijo Arcoíris, que fulminó a Finn con la mirada—.¿Quién sabe qué drogas puede haberles metido ?

Bonnibel se rió, porque supuso que Arcoíris estaba de broma, pero al ver que nadie más sonreía se calló de golpe y se guardó los M&M's en el bolsillo, justo en el momento en que la señorita Sophia les pedía que se sentaran. Después de lo que le parecieron un montón de horas, todavía permanecían atrapados en el aula, y la señorita Sophía solo había explicado desde el principio de la Creación hasta la Guerra en el Cielo.

Ni siquiera habían llegado a Adán y Eva. El estómago de Bonnibel empezó a protestar con rugidos.

—¿Y alguien sabe quién fue el ángel malvado que se enfrentó a Dios?—preguntó la señorita Sophia, como si le estuviera leyendo un cuento a un grupo de niños en la biblioteca.

Bonnibel casi esperaba que la clase le respondiera a coro con un infantil «Sí, señorita Sophia ».

—¿Nadie lo sabe ?

—¡Jake! —dijo Arcoíris con un grito ahogado.

—Exacto —respondió la señorita

Sophia, asintiendo con aire angelical. Era un poco dura de oído

—. Ahora lo llamamos Satán, pero en el pasado actuó bajo muchos nombres distintos: Mefistófeles, Belial e incluso, para algunos, Lucifer.

Molly, que había estado sentada delante de Bonnibel meciéndose con la silla y dando golpecitos al pupitre de Bonnibel durante la última hora con la única intención de volverla loca, al instante le pasó un papelito a Bonnibel.

Bonnibel Lucinda Bubblegum... Lucifer... ¿No tienen algo que ver?

Su caligrafía era siniestra, impulsiva y frenética. Bonnibel vio cómo sus pómulos se levantaban para componer una sonrisa sarcástica. En un momento de debilidad agudizada por el hambre, Bonnibel, furiosa, empezó a garabatearle una respuesta: que la habían llamado así por Lucinda

Williams, la mejor cantautora viva, en cuyo concierto (que casi cancelan por la lluvia) se conocieron sus padres. Y que después de resbalar con un vaso de plástico y desplomarse en los brazos de su padre, su madre ya no se había separado de ellos en los siguientes veinte años; su nombre tenía un significado y era romántico, ¿qué tenía que decir al respecto la bocazas de Molly? Y además, en todo caso, si en el colegio había alguien que se parecía a Satán, ese alguien no era quien había recibido la nota, sino quien la había escrito. Los ojos de Bonnibel perforaron la parte trasera del nuevo peinado pelirrojo de duendecillo de Molly. Bonnibel estaba a punto de arrojarle el papel doblado para vérselas con ella si era necesario cuando la señorita Sophia le llamó la atención con nuevas figuras de sombras.

Alzó las manos sobre la cabeza, ahuecándolas, con las palmas hacia arriba. Al bajarlas, como por arte de magia, las sombras de sus dedos en la pared parecían piernas y brazos sacudiéndose, como los de alguien que hubiera saltado de un puente o de un edificio. La visión era tan impactante, tan oscura y a la vez tan bien conseguida que desconcertó a Bonnibel. No podía dejar de mirarla.

—Durante nueve días y nueve noches —dijo la señorita Sophia—, Satán y sus ángeles cayeron sin parar del cielo.

Aquellas palabras le recordaron algo a Bonnibel. Miró dos filas más allá, donde estaba Marceline, que le sostuvo la mirada medio segundo antes de hundir la cabeza en su cuaderno. Pero aquella mirada efímera había sido suficiente y, de golpe, le vino todo a la cabeza: el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior.

Había sido una recreación de lo que ocurrió entre Marceline y ella en el lago. Pero en el sueño, cuando Marceline decía adiós y se zambullía en el agua, Bonnibel tenía el valor de ir tras ella. El agua estaba caliente, tan agradable que ni siquiera se sentía mojada, y había bancos de peces violetas pululando a su alrededor. Nadaba todo lo rápido que podía, y al principio pensaba que los peces la empujaban hacia Marceline, a la orilla, pero pronto la masa de peces se oscurecía y le tapaba la vista, y dejaba de ver a Marceline. Los peces se volvían sombríos y adquirían un aspecto malvado, y se acercaban cada vez más hasta que ella no podía ver nada, y sentía que se hundía, que las profundidades arenosas del lago se la tragaban. Lo que la aterraba no era no poder respirar, sino no poder salir nunca más a la superficie. Perder a Marceline para siempre.

Luego, aparecía Marceline desde abajo, con los brazos extendidos como si fueran velas que ahuyentaban a los peces sombríos y envolvían a Bonnibel, y entonces ambas regresaban a la superficie. Salían disparadas del agua, y subían y subían por encima de la roca y del magnolio donde habían dejado los zapatos. Un instante después habían alcanzado tal altura que Bonnibel no podía ver el suelo.

—Y al final aterrizaron —dijo la señorita Sophia apoyando las manos en la cátedra—en las fosas ardientes del Infierno.

Bonnibel cerró los ojos y suspiró. Solo había sido un sueño. Por desgracia, la realidad era aquella.

Volvió a suspirar y apoyó la barbilla en las manos, mientras recordaba la respuesta a la nota de Molly, que aún tenía doblada en la mano y que ahora le parecía estúpida y precipitada. Mejor no contestarle, para que Molly no supiera que le había molestado. Un avión de papel aterrizó sobre su antebrazo. Miró al otro lado de la clase, desde donde Arcoíris le guiñaba un ojo de forma exagerada.

_Doy por sentado que no estás fantaseando con Satán. ¿Por dónde anduvisteis tú con MA el Sábado por la tarde?_

Bonnibel no había podido hablar con Arcoíris a solas en todo el día. Entonces, ¿cómo podía saber Arcoíris que Bonnibel había estado con Marceline? Mientras la señorita Sophia estaba ocupada representando los nueve círculos del Infierno con sombras chinescas, Bonnibel vio cómo Arcoíris lanzaba otro avión certeramente dirigido a su pupitre. Pero Molly también lo vio. Alzó los brazos justo a tiempo para atraparlo con sus uñas negras, pero Bonnie estaba dispuesta a pasarle esa. A su vez, rescató el avión de entre las manos de Molly, rasgando sonoramente el ala por la mitad. Logró meterse la nota rasgadas en el bolsillo antes de que la señorita Sophia se volviera.

—Bonnibel y Molly —dijo frunciendo los labios y posando las manos en la cátedra—. Espero que podáis compartir con el resto de la clase lo que sea que necesitéis discutir mediante ese irrespetuoso intercambio de notas.

Bonnibel se puso a pensar a velocidad de vértigo, porque si no decía algo de inmediato lo haría Molly, y era imposible saber lo humillante que podría llegar a ser

—M-Molly me estaba comentando —balbuceó— que no está de acuerdo con usted respecto a la visión del Infierno. Tiene una opinión personal sobre este tema.

—Bueno, pues, Molly, si tienes una visión alternativa del Submundo, sin duda me gustaría escucharla.

—Pero qué diablos ... —murmuró Molly. Se aclaró la garganta y se levantó—. Usted ha descrito la boca de Lucifer como el lugar más inmundo del Averno, y por eso todos los traidores acaban allí. Pero yo pienso —prosiguió, como si lo tuviera ensayado—que el lugar más terrible del Infierno —y se volvió para mirar a Bonnibel —no debería estar reservado a los traidores, sino a los cobardes, y a los débiles y endebles fracasados, pues opino que los traidores, cuando menos, tomaron una decisión. Pero ¿los cobardes? Solo vagan y se comen las uñas, demasiado aterrorizados para hacer nada. Lo cual, sin duda, es mucho peor. —Entonces tosió, y a continuación añadió—: ¡Bonnibel! —

Se aclaró la garganta—. Pero esa solo es mi opinión personal. —y se sentó.

—Gracias, Molly —dijo la señorita Sophia con delicadeza—. Estoy segura de que todos te agradecen que lo hayas compartido con nosotros.

Bonnibel no lo agradecía. Había dejado de escuchar en medio de la perorata, pues había notado una sensación espeluznante que le atenazaba la boca del estómago. Las sombras. Podía sentirlas antes de verlas, brotando a borbotones del suelo como si fuera alquitrán. Un tentáculo de oscuridad se enroscó en su muñeca, y Bonnibel vio aterrorizada cómo intentaba abrirse paso hasta el bolsillo. Iba a por el avión de papel de Arcoíris. ¡Y Bonnibel aún no lo había leído! Con la mano bien metida en el bolsillo y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, la pellizcó con dos dedos. Y ocurrió algo increíble: la sombra retrocedió y huyó como un animal herido. Era la primera vez que Bonnibel era capaz de hacer algo semejante.

Al otro lado del aula, cruzó su mirada con la de Arcoíris, que tenía la cabeza ladeada y la boca abierta. La nota ... todavía debía de estar esperando a que la leyera. La señorita Sophia apagó la luz.

—Creo que mi artritis ha tenido suficiente Infierno por esta noche. — Se rió entre dientes, lo cual movió a los alumnos adormilados a imitarla—. Si releéis los siete ensayos que os he adjuntado sobre El paraíso perdido, creo que no tendréis ningún problema para el examen de mañana.

Mientras el resto de los alumnos recogían sus cosas con rapidez y salían disparados de la clase, Bonnibel desplegó la nota de Arcoíris:

_Dime que no te vino con esa excusa patética de «La última vez salí escaldado. »_

Vaya. Sin duda tenía que hablar con Arcoíris y averiguar qué sabía ella de Marceline. Pero antes... Estaba de pie frente a ella. La hebilla plateada de su cinturón se reflejó en los ojos de Bonnibel. Respiró profundamente y la miró. Los ojos de Marceline, oscuros con motas violetas, parecían tranquilos.

No había hablado con ella desde hacía dos días, desde que se había despedido de ella en el lago. Era como si el tiempo que habían estado separadas la hubiera rejuvenecido. Bonnibel se dio cuenta de que había dejado la nota de Arcoíris abierta sobre el pupitre. Tragó saliva y se la metió en el bolsillo con disimulo.

—Quería disculparme por haberme ido de una manera tan repentina el otro día —dijo Marceline, y sonaba extrañamente formal. Bonnibel no sabía si se suponía que debía aceptar sus disculpas, pero ella no le dio tiempo de responder—. Me imagino que llegaste bien a tierra firme.

Ella intentó sonreír. Se le pasó por la cabeza contarle a Marceline el sueño que había tenido, pero por suerte concluyó que hacerlo habría estado fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué te ha parecido la clase de repaso? —Marceline parecía retraída, rígida, como si no hubieran hablado nunca. Quizá estaba bromeando.

—Ha sido una tortura — respondió Bonnibel. A Bonnibel siempre le había molestado que las chicas inteligentes fingiesen haberse aburrido como una ostra en clase, solo porque daban por sentado que eso era lo que un chico o chica querría oír.

Pero Bonnibel no estaba fingiendo: había sido una auténtica tortura.

—Bueno —dijo Marceline, aparentemente complacida.

—¿También ha sido una lata para ti ?

—No —respondió misteriosa, y en ese momento Bonnibel habría deseado haber mentido para parecer más interesada de lo que en verdad estaba.

—Entonces ... te ha gustado — dijo ella; quería añadir algo, algo para que ella no se fuera y siguiera allí hablando con ella—. ¿Y qué es lo que te ha gustado?

—«Gustar» quizá no sea la palabra adecuada. —Tras una larga pausa, añadió—: Estudiar estas cosas... me viene de familia. Supongo que no puedo evitar sentir una conexión.

Bonnibel tardó un poco en asimilar aquellas palabras. Su mente estaba viajando al sótano maloliente donde había visto la ficha de Marceline.

La ficha que afirmaba que Marceline Abadeer había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en el Orfanato del Condado de Los Ángeles.

—No sabía que tenías familia — dijo ella.

—¿Cómo ibas a saberlo ?

—No sé ... es decir, ¿tienes?

—La cuestión es por qué crees saber algo de mi familia o de mí.

Bonnibel sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco. Vio en los ojos alarmados de Marceline el cartel de «Peligro: Alerta por acoso», y supo que había vuelto a fastidiarla.

—Marcie —dijo Jake, que había aparecido detrás de Marceline y le había puesto la mano en el hombro—, ¿quieres quedarte por si dan la clase eterna, o nos movemos?

—Es verdad —respondió Marceline con voz tranquila, mientras miraba a Bonnibel de reojo por última vez—, larguémonos de aquí.

Por supuesto —era obvio—, Bonnibel tenía que haber desaparecido hacía varios minutos, al sentir el primer impulso de divulgar los de talles de la ficha de Marceline. Una persona normal e inteligente habría eludido el tema, o lo habría cambiado para hablar de algo más convencional o, como mínimo, habría cerrado su gran bocaza.

Pero... Bonnibel estaba comprobando día tras día —sobre todo cuando estaba con Marceline—que era incapaz de hacer nada que entrara en la categoría de lo «normal» o de lo «inteligente». Observó a Marceline mientras se alejaba con Jake. No miró atrás, y cada paso que daba le hacía sentir más y más sola.

_**Séptimo capítulo del día… solo porque no tengo sistemas en el trabajo avanzo tan rápido jajajaja**_

_**Un abrazo **_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	12. 10 Señales de humo

10 Señales de humo

—¿A qué estás esperando? —le espetó Lumpy un segundo después de que Marceline se fuera con Jake—.Vámonos. —Y tiró a Bonnibel de la mano.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó Bonnibel.

Todavía le palpitaba el corazón por la conversación con Marceline, y por verla marcharse. La sombra que proyectaba la escultural silueta de Marceline en el vestíbulo parecía más grande que ella misma.

Lumpy le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? A la biblioteca, como te he dicho en la nota. —Entonces se percató de la cara inexpresiva de Bonnibel—. ¿No has recibido ninguna de mis notas? —Se dio una palmada en la pierna—. Pero si se las di a Todd para que se las diera a Finn para que te las diera a ti...

—Pony Express. —Finn se puso delante de Lumpy y le mostró a Bonnibel dos trozos de papel doblados que sostenía entre el índice y el dedo corazón.

—A ver si me lo aclaras. ¿Acaso tu caballo se ha muerto de cansancio por el camino? —le dijo Lumpy en tono desabrido, y cogió las notas—. Te las he dado hace como una hora. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿No las habrás leído...?

—Claro que no. —Finn se llevó una mano al pecho, ofendido. Llevaba un anillo grueso de color negro en el dedo corazón—. Por si no te acuerdas, han reñido a Bonnibel por pasarse notas con Molly...

—Yo no me estaba pasando notas con Molly...

—Lo que sea —replicó Finn; le quitó las notas a Lumpy y se las dio, finalmente, a Bonnibel—. Solo he intentado hacer lo mejor para vosotras, a la espera de que surgiera la oportunidad idónea.

—Bueno, pues gracias.

Bonnibel se guardó las notas en el bolsillo y se encogió de hombros, como diciendo «qué-se-le-va-ahacer ».

—Hablando de esperar el momento adecuado —dijo Finn—, el otro día estaba dando una vuelta y me encontré esto. Les mostró una caja roja de terciopelo y la abrió para que Bonnibel pudiera verla.

Lumpy se asomó por encima del hombro de Bonnibel a fin de poder echarle un vistazo.

Dentro había una fina cadena de oro con un colgante circular que tenía grabada una línea en el centro y una cabeza de serpiente en la punta.

Bonnibel lo miró. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? Él tocó el colgante.

—Pensé que después de lo del otro día... Quería ayudarte a que te enfrentaras a tu miedo —dijo, en un tono que denotaba cierto nerviosismo, pues temía que ella no lo aceptara. ¿Iba a aceptarlo?—. No, es broma. Simplemente me gustó. Es especial y me recordó a ti.

Era especial. Y muy bonito, y a Bonnibel le pareció que no se lo merecía.

—¿Lo has comprado? —preguntó, pues prefería hablar de cómo había logrado salir del campus a preguntarle «¿Por qué a mí?»—. Pensaba que el quid de los reformatorios era que nadie podía salir de ellos.

Finn levantó ligeramente la barbilla y sonrió con los ojos.

—Hay formas de salir —contestó con tranquilidad—. Algún día te las enseñaré, o mejor, podría enseñártelas... ¿esta noche?

—Finn, cariño —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era Flamme, que le había dado un golpecito en el hombro; llevaba una trenza francesa sujeta detrás de la oreja, como si fuera una impecable cinta para el pelo. Bonnibel la miró, celosa

—. Necesito que me ayudes a montarlo todo —ronroneó.

Bonnibel miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que eran los únicos cuatro alumnos que quedaban en el aula.

—Más tarde daré una fiestecita en mi habitación —dijo Flamme, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Finn para dirigirse a Bonnibel y a Lumpy —. Vais a venir, ¿no?

Flamme, cuyos labios siempre tenían aspecto pegajoso debido a la gran cantidad de brillo que se ponía, y cuyo cabello pelirrojo siempre aparecía en el preciso instante en que un chico empezaba a hablar con Bonnibel. Incluso aunque Marceline le hubiera dicho que no había nada entre ellas, Bonnibel sabía que nunca serían amigas.

En cualquier caso, no tienes por qué llevarte bien con alguien para ir a su fiesta, sobre todo cuando ciertas personas que sí te gustan seguramente estarán allí...

¿O debía aceptar la oferta de Finn? ¿Realmente sugería salir del internado? El día anterior, corrió un rumor por la clase cuando Jules y Phillip, la pareja del piercing en la lengua, no asistieron a la clase de la señorita Sophia. Al parecer, habían intentado salir del campus en medio de la noche, una cita secreta que se fue al garete, y los habían confinado por separado en algún lugar del que ni siquiera Lumpy sabía nada.

Lo más raro era que la señorita Sophia —que no solía tolerar los cuchicheos— durante la clase no acalló los rumores descabellados que se extendían entre los estudiantes.

Era casi como si el profesorado quisiera que los estudiantes se imaginaran los peores castigos para quienes osaran infringir aquellas normas dictatoriales.

Bonnibel tragó saliva y miró a Finn. Él le ofreció el brazo, ignorando por completo a Flamme y a Lumpy.

—¿Qué te parece, pequeña? —le preguntó, y sonó tan encantador como los clásicos de Hollywood, lo cual hizo que Bonnibel se olvidara de lo que les había pasado a Jules y a

Phillip.

—Lo siento —interrumpió Lumpy dirigiéndose a ambos mientras apartaba a Bonnibel cogiéndola del codo —, pero tenemos otros planes.

Finn miró a Lumpy como si no supiera de dónde había salido. Aquel chico sabía hacer que Bonnibel se sintiera una versión mejorada y más enrollada de sí misma, y tenía la virtud de cruzarse en su camino justo cuando Marceline la había hecho sentir exactamente lo contrario. Pero Flamme seguía junto a él, y Lumpy tiró de Bonnibel con más insistencia, así que les dijo adiós con la mano, que aún sostenía el regalo de Finn.

—Eh... ¡quizá la próxima vez! ¡Gracias por el collar!

Tras dejar atrás a Finn y a Flamme desconcertados en el aula vacía, Lumpy y Bonnibel salieron del Augustine. Daba un poco de miedo quedarse a solas en el edificio oscuro a aquella hora tan avanzada, y a juzgar por el paso apresurado de Lumpy al bajar las escaleras supo que ella también se sentía igual.

Fuera hacía viento. Un búho ululaba en una palmera. Cuando pasaron bajo los robles que había junto al edifico, unos desordenados zarcillos de musgo español acariciaron sus pies como si fueran mechones de cabello enredados.

—«¿Quizá la próxima vez?» — dijo Lumpy imitando la voz de Bonnibel—. ¿De qué iba eso?

—De nada... no sé. —Bonnibel quería cambiar de tema—. Y no lo he dicho con ese tono de pija —se quejó sonriente mientras caminaban—. Otros planes... pensaba que te lo habías pasado bien en la fiesta la semana pasada.

—Si por casualidad leyeras la correspondencia reciente, verías que nos esperan cosas más importantes.

Bonnibel se vació los bolsillos, descubrió que aún tenía los M&M's y los compartió con su amiga, que puso una pega muy propia de ella — esperaba que provinieran de un lugar que cumpliese las medidas de higiene básicas—, aunque se los comió sin rechistar.

Bonnibel desplegó la primera de las notas de Lumpy, que parecía una página fotocopiada de alguna de las fichas del archivo subterráneo.

Gabrielle Givens

Cameron Briel

Bonnibel Bubblegum

Todd Hammond

EMPLAZAMIENTOS ANTERIORES: Todos en el noreste, excepto T.

Hammond (Orlando, Florida)

Arcoíris Alter

Marceline Abadeer

Mary Margaret Zane

EMPLAZAMIENTOS ANTERIORES:

Los Ángeles, California

La llegada a Espada & Cruz del grupo de Bonnibel estaba registrada el 15 de septiembre de ese año. La del segundo grupo el 15 de marzo de tres años antes.

—¿Quién es Mary Margaret Zane? —preguntó Bonnibel.

—La mismísima virtuosa Molly —respondió Lumpy.

¿El nombre de Molly era Mary Margaret?

—No me extraña que la tenga tomada con el mundo —dijo Bonnibel—.¿De dónde has sacado todo esto?

—Lo encontré en una de las cajas que la señorita Sophia bajó el otro día —explicó Lumpy—. Esa es la letra de la señorita Sophia.

Bonnibel miró a Lumpy.

—¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Por qué tendría que registrar todo esto?

Pensaba que tenían nuestras fechas de llegada por separado en cada ficha.

—Así es. Yo tampoco me lo explico —añadió Lumpy—. Y, además, aunque ingresaras en el mismo momento que los demás, no parece que tengas nada en común con ellos.

—No podría tener menos en común con ellos —dijo Bonnibel, recordando las miradas evasivas que siempre le dedicaba Flamme.

Lumpy se rascó la barbilla.

—Pero cuando Arcoíris, Molly y Marceline llegaron, ya se conocían de antes. Supongo que venían del mismo centro de Los Ángeles.

Allí, en alguna parte, estaba la clave del secreto de Marceline. Tenía que haber algo más que un centro para menores en California. Pero al pensar de nuevo en la reacción de Marceline —aquel terror que le hizo palidecer cuando Bonnibel se mostró interesada en saber algo de ella—, en fin, tuvo la sensación de que todo cuanto Lumpy y ella estaban haciendo resultaba fútil e inmaduro.

—¿Qué quiere decir todo esto? — preguntó Bonnibel, repentinamente malhumorada.

—No sé por qué la señorita Sophia recopilaría toda esta información. Aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo, llegó a Espada & Cruz el mismo día que Arcoíris, Marceline y Molly... ¿Quién sabe? Quizá no signifique nada. Hay tan poca cosa de Marceline en los archivos, que pensé que lo mejor era enseñarte todo lo que he encontrado. De ahí e1 anexo B.

Señaló la segunda nota que Bonnibel tenía en la mano.

Bonnibel suspiró. Parte de ella quería parar aquella investigación y dejar de sentirse avergonzada con respecto a Marceline. Pero su parte más lanzada todavía ansiaba saber más cosas de ella... lo cual, paradójicamente, resultaba mucho más fácil de conseguir cuando ella no estaba presente con aquellos argumentos que hacían que se sintiera avergonzada.

Bajó la vista a la nota, la fotocopia de una ficha antigua del catálogo de una biblioteca.

_Abadeer, D., __Los vigilantes: El mito en la Europa medieval, Seraphim Press__,_

_Roma, n.°: R999.3 18 GRI._

—Parece que uno de los ascendientes de Marceline era un erudito —dijo Lumpy, leyendo por encima del hombro de Bonnibel.

—A eso era a lo que debía de referirse —le susurró Bonnibel. Miró a Lumpy—. Me dijo que el estudio de la religión le venía de familia. Debía de referirse a esto.

—Pensaba que era huérfano...

—No preguntes —dijo Bonnibel haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Es un tema delicado. —Señaló el título del libro con el dedo—. ¿Qué es un vigilante?

—Solo hay una forma de saberlo —dijo Lumpy—. Aunque puede que nos arrepintamos, porque tiene pinta de ser el libro más aburrido de la historia. Aun así —añadió frotándose los nudillos en la camiseta—, me tomé la libertad de comprobar el catálogo y debería de estar en la biblioteca. Ya me darás las gracias.

—Eres buena. —Bonnibel sonrió de oreja a oreja. Estaba impaciente por ir a la biblioteca. Si algún familiar de Marceline había escrito un libro era imposible que fuera aburrido. O, cuando menos para Bonnibel, no podía serlo. Entonces miró aquel otro objeto que todavía tenía en la mano: la caja de terciopelo de Finn. »¿Qué crees que significa esto? —le preguntó a Lumpy mientras subían las escaleras de mosaico hacia la biblioteca.

Lumpy se encogió de hombros.

—Las serpientes te provocan...

—Odio, angustia, paranoia extrema y repugnancia —enumeró Bonnibel.

—Quizá es como... bueno, a mí me solían dar terror los cactus. No podía ni verlos... no, no te rías.

¿Alguna vez te has pinchado con uno? Las espinas se te quedan en la piel durante días. Bueno, da igual, la cuestión es que un año, por mi cumpleaños, mi padre me regaló como once cactus. Al principio quería tirárselos a la cabeza, pero luego, mira por dónde, me acostumbré y dejé de ponerme de los nervios cuando tenía uno cerca. A mí me funcionó de maravilla.

—Así que, según tú, el regalo de Finn —dijo Bonnibel— es en verdad muy tierno.

—Supongo—respondió Lumpy—. Aunque, si hubiera sabido que estaba por ti, no le habría confiado nuestra correspondencia privada. Lo siento.

—No está por mí —empezó a decir Bonnibel, toqueteando la cadena de oro que había en la cajita e imaginándose cómo le quedaría. A Lumpy no le había contado nada del picnic con Finn porque... bueno, en realidad no sabía muy bien por qué.

Tenía que ver con Marceline y con el hecho de que Bonnibel aún no sabía muy bien en qué posición estaba, o más bien quería estar, con respecto a las dos personas le gustaban, bueno por la pelinegra sentía algo más.

—Ja. —Lumpy se rió socarronamente—. Eso significa que te gusta un poco y, por lo tanto, estás engañando a Marceline. No puedo seguir tu ritmo con las parejas.

—Como si tuviera algo con alguno de ellos —objetó Bonnibel sin demasiada convicción—. ¿Crees que Finn ha leído las notas?

—Si lo ha hecho, y aun así te ha dado el collar —respondió Lumpy—, entonces es que de verdad le gustas, chica.

Entraron en la biblioteca, y las gruesas puertas dobles se cerraron tras ellas con un ruido sordo que el eco propagó por la sala. La señorita Sophia alzó la vista por encima de los montones de papeles que cubrían su escritorio, alumbrado por una lámpara.

—Ah, hola, chicas. —Las saludó con una sonrisa tan grande que Bonnibel volvió a sentirse culpable por haber estado en las nubes durante su clase —. ¡Espero que disfrutarais de la breve sesión de repaso! —exclamó con voz cantarina.

—Muchísimo —asintió Bonnibel, aunque de breve no hubiera tenido nada—. Hemos venido a repasar algunos detalles más antes del examen.

—Exacto —intervino Lumpy—. Nos ha inspirado usted.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! —la señorita Sophia rebuscó entre los papeles—. Tengo una lista de lecturas complementarias por alguna parte, y estaré encantada de haceros una copia.

—Genial —mintió Lumpy, mientras empujaba a Bonnibel hacia los pasillos—. La avisaremos si la necesitamos.

Más allá del escritorio de la señorita Sophia, la biblioteca estaba en completo silencio. Bonnibel y Lumpy se fijaron en los números de referencia de los libros que había en las estanterías de camino a la sección de religión. Las luces de bajo consumo tenían detectores de movimiento y, en principio, debían encenderse cuando ellas pasaban por cada pasillo, pero solo funcionaban la mitad. Bonnibel reparó en que Lumpy seguía cogiéndola del brazo, y entonces fue consciente de que no quería que la soltara. Las chicas llegaron a la sala de estudio, que solía estar llena, bien en ese momento solo había una lámpara encendida. Todos debían de estar en la fiesta de Flamme.

Todos excepto Todd. Tenía los pies apoyados en la silla de enfrente y parecía estar leyendo un atlas mundial del tamaño de una mesa de café. Cuando las chicas se acercaron, alzó la vista con una expresión lánguida que podía ser de extrema soledad o bien de leve disgusto por la interrupción.

—¿No es un poco tarde para que estéis por aquí? —preguntó.

—¿Y tú? —le replicó Lumpy, sacándole la lengua de forma exagerada.

Cuando les separaron algunas estanterías de él, Bonnibel enarcó una ceja y miró a Lumpy.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—¿El qué? —refunfuñó Lumpy—.Coquetea conmigo. —Se cruzó de brazos y resopló para apartarse un mechón que le caía sobre los ojos—.O algo parecido.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás en primaria? —se burló Bonnibel. Lumpy levantó el dedo índice ante Bonnibel con tal intensidad que Bonnibel se habría asustado si no hubiera sido porque no paraba de reírse.

—¿Conoces a alguien que quiera hurgar en la historia familiar de Marceline Abadeer contigo? No creo, así que déjame en paz.

Ya habían llegado al extremo más alejado de la biblioteca, donde los 999 libros estaban alineados en una sola estantería de color peltre. Lumpy se agachó y resiguió los lomos de los volúmenes con el dedo, y Bonnibel sintió un temblor, como si alguien le pasara un dedo por el cuello. Miró a su alrededor y vio una voluta gris; no era negra, como solían ser las sombras, sino más difuminada, más ligera. Pero igual de inoportuna. La observó, con los ojos como platos, mientras la sombra se alargaba en una línea larga y ondulada sobre la cabeza de Lumpy.

Descendía lentamente, como una aguja de coser, y Bonnibel no quería pensar qué podía ocurrir si tocaba a su amiga. El otro día, en el gimnasio, fue la primera vez que las sombras la tocaron a ella, y aún se sentía como si la hubieran violado, casi sucia. No sabía qué más podían hacer.

Nerviosa, y sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, Bonnibel estiró el brazo como si fuera un bate de béisbol, respiró hondo y bateó. Se le erizó la piel al golpear la sombra helada y la apartó de golpe. También golpeó a Lumpy en la cabeza. Esta se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró a Bonnibel con los ojos desorbitados.

—Pero ¿qué pasa contigo? Bonnibel se agachó de inmediato junto a Lumpy y le acarició la cabeza.

—Lo siento, había una... me ha parecido ver una avispa en tu pelo. Me ha entrado miedo, no quería que te picara.

Era consciente de que aquella excusa había sido muy mala, y espera que su amiga le dijera que estaba loca... ¿qué iba a hacer una avispa en la biblioteca? Sabía que Lumpy la dejaría allí tirada.

Pero la cara redonda de Lumpy se relajó, tomó la mano de Bonnibel entre las suyas y le dio un apretón.

—A mí también me dan pánico las avispas —dijo—. Soy alérgica y podría morir si me picaran, así que básicamente me has salvado la vida.

Era como si estuvieran viviendo uno de esos momentos que estrechan los vínculos... o no, porque a Bonnibel le estaban consumiendo las sombras. Si hubiera alguna forma de apartarlas de su mente, sin tener que apartar también a Lumpy... Aquella última sombra de color gris claro le había dejado una sensación incómoda. La uniformidad de las sombras nunca había sido un tema que la reconfortara especialmente, pero esas últimas variaciones la desconcertaban. ¿Aquello significaba que había más sombras distintas abriéndose camino para llegar hasta ella? ¿O quizá tenía cada vez más capacidad para distinguirlas? ¿Y cómo explicar aquel extraño suceso durante la clase de la señorita Sophia, cuando pellizcó a una sombra antes de que pudiera meterse en su bolsillo? Lo había hecho sin pensarlo, y no tenía ninguna razón para pensar que con dos dedos podía ahuyentar a las sombras, pero lo había logrado —miró las estanterías que la rodeaban— al menos durante un rato.

Se preguntaba si había sentado algún tipo de precedente para futuros contactos con las sombras.

Sin embargo, llamar «contacto» a lo que le había hecho a la sombra que flotaba sobre la cabeza de Lumpy... incluso Bonnibel sabía que se trataba de un eufemismo. Tuvo un desagradable presentimiento al comprender que lo que había empezado a hacer con las sombras era algo así como... luchar.

—Qué raro —dijo Lumpy desde el suelo—. Tendría que estar justo aquí, entre El diccionario de los ángeles y este terrible libro del fuego y el azufre de Billy Graham. —Alzó la vista hacia Bonnibel—. Pero no está.

—Pensaba que habías dicho que...

—Lo sé. El ordenador lo ha listado como disponible cuando lo he mirado esta tarde, pero ahora es demasiado tarde para consultarlo de nuevo.

—Pregúntale a Todd —sugirió Bonnibel—. Quizá lo está usando para camuflar sus Playboys.

—Qué asco. —Lumpy le golpeó la pierna.

Bonnibel sabía que solo había bromeado para intentar apaciguar su decepción. Resultaba de lo más frustrante. No podía averiguar nada de Marceline sin toparse con un muro. No sabía qué podría hallar en las páginas de aquel libro «super-loque-fuera», pero cuando menos le diría algo acerca de Marceline. Lo cual era mejor que nada.

—Espera un momento —le dijo Lumpy incorporándose—. Voy preguntarle a la señorita Sophia si alguien lo ha consultado hoy. Bonnibel observó a Lumpy retroceder por el largo pasillo hasta el mostrador principal, y sonrió al ver que aceleraba la marcha al pasar por donde Todd estaba sentado.

En cuanto estuvo sola, Bonnibel toqueteó algunos libros de las estanterías. Hizo un rápido repaso mental de los alumnos de Espada & Cruz, pero no se le ocurrió ninguno que pudiera consultar un viejo libro religioso. Quizá lo había usado la señorita Sophia como material de referencia en la sesión de repaso de antes. Bonnibel se preguntó qué habría sentido Marceline estando allí sentada mientras escuchaba a la bibliotecaria hablar sobre asuntos que probablemente habían sido temas de sobremesa durante su infancia. Quería saber cómo había sido la niñez de Marceline. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a su familia? ¿Había tenido una educación religiosa en el orfanato? ¿O su infancia se parecía en algo a la suya, en la cual solo se perseguían religiosamente las buenas

notas y la excelencia académica? Quería saber si Marceline había leído ese libro de su antepasado y qué pensaba de él, y si a ella misma le gustaba escribir. Quería saber qué estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento en 1a fiesta de Flamme, cuándo era su cumpleaños, qué pie calzaba y si alguna vez dedicaba un solo segundo de su tiempo a pensar en ella.

Bonnibel sacudió la cabeza. Aquella cadena de pensamientos la conducía directamente a la Ciudad de la Pena, y no quería seguir ese camino. Cogió el primer libro que vio en la estantería —el aburridísimo Diccionario de los ángeles con cubierta de tela— y decidió distraerse un poco hasta que volviera Lumpy.

Estaba leyendo la historia del ángel caído Abbadon, que se arrepentía de haber apoyado a Satán y se lamentaba todo el tiempo de su decisión —bostezo—, cuando oyó un sonido estridente sobre su cabeza.

Bonnibel vio el parpadeo rojo de la alarma de incendios.

—Alerta. Alerta —anunciaba una voz monótona por el altavoz—. Se ha activado la alarma de incendios.

Evacuen el edificio. Bonnibel dejó el libro en la estantería y se puso de pie. En Dover también hacían cosas así cada dos por tres. Cuando ya lo habían repetido un montón de veces, se llegó al extremo de que ni siquiera los profesores prestaban atención a las simulaciones de incendio mensuales, de modo que el departamento de bomberos empezó a activar alarmas reales para que la gente reaccionara. Bonnibel comprendió que los administradores de Espada & Cruz utilizaban el mismo truco. Pero cuando empezó a caminar hacia la salida, para su sorpresa comenzó a toser. En esta ocasión había humo de verdad en la biblioteca.

—¿Lumpy? —gritó; su propia voz le retumbaba en los oídos, era consciente de que el sonido punzante de la alarma no iba a permitir que la oyera.

El olor acre del humo le recordó de inmediato la noche del incendio con Trevor. Empezaron a inundarle la mente imágenes y sonidos, detalles que había sepultado tan profundamente en su memoria que casi se habían borrado. Hasta ese instante. Trevor, con los ojos en blanco, en medio del resplandor naranja. Las lenguas de fuego que se propagaban por cada uno de sus dedos. El grito ensordecedor e interminable que resonó en su cabeza como una sirena después de que Trevor cayera abatido. Y durante todo el tiempo, ella había permanecido de pie, mirando, no podía dejar de mirar, helada en medio de aquel calor. No pudo moverse, no había podido hacer nada para ayudarlo; y él murió.

Notó que una mano la sujetaba por la muñeca y se volvió pensando que era Lumpy. Pero era Todd. Tenía los ojos como platos y también estaba tosiendo.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —le dijo jadeando—. Creo que hay una salida en la parte de atrás.

—¿Y qué hay de Lumpy, y de la señorita Sophia? —preguntó Bonnibel.

Se sentía débil y mareada. Se frotó los ojos—. Estaban por allí. Al señalar el pasillo que daba a la entrada, Bonnibel descubrió que el humo en esa dirección era mucho más denso.

Todd pareció dudar por un instante, pero al final asintió con la cabeza.

—Vale —concluyó, sujetándola de la muñeca al tiempo que se agachaban y corrían hacia las puertas principales de la biblioteca.

Doblaron a la derecha al ver que uno de los pasillos estaba especialmente lleno de humo, y entonces se encontraron ante un muro lleno de libros y no supieran hacia dónde ir. Se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento. El humo que solo un momento antes flotaba sobre sus cabezas se acercaba ya a la altura de sus hombros. Incluso agachados, estaban empezando a asfixiarse. No podían ver más allá de unos pocos metros. Bonnibel se aferró a Todd y giró sobre sí misma, de repente no distinguió por dónde habían venido. Estiró los brazos y sintió el metal caliente de una de las estanterías. Ni siquiera podía ver las letras de los lomos. ¿Estaban en la sección D o en la O?

No había forma de saber dónde se hallaba Lumpy o la señorita Sophia, ni dónde se hallaba la salida. Bonnibel sintió que una oleada de pánico recorría todo su cuerpo dificultándole aún más la respiración.

—¡Ya deben de haber salido por las puertas principales! —gritó Todd sin mucho convencimiento—.¡Tenemos que volver!

Bonnibel se mordió el labio. Si le ocurría algo a Lumpy... Apenas podía ver a Todd, que estaba justo delante de ella. De acuerdo, tenía razón, pero... ¿cómo iban a volver? Bonnibel asintió sin decir una palabra, y notó que Todd le tiraba de la mano. Estuvieron un largo rato caminando deprisa, sin saber hacia dónde, y entonces el humo empezó a dispersarse poco a poco, hasta que al final apareció el resplandor rojo de una señal de salida de emergencia.

Bonnibel respiró aliviada cuando Todd tanteó la puerta en busca de la barra y la abrió de un empujón. Daba a un pasillo que Bonnibel no había visto nunca. Todd cerró de un portazo en cuanto hubieron salido y por fin se llenaron los pulmones de aire limpio. Era tan bueno que Bonnibel quería hincarle el diente, tragárselo todo, beber litros y litros, bañarse en él. Ambos tosieron para expulsar el humo de los pulmones y se echaron a reír, pero era una risa incómoda que no acababa de aliviarlos. Rieron hasta que Bonnibel se echó a llorar, e incluso cuando ya había acabado de llorar y de toser, aún seguían cayendo lágrimas de sus ojos.

¿Cómo podía estar respirando aquel aire tan limpio cuando aún no sabía si Lumpy estaba a salvo? Si no había logrado salir —si se había desmayado en algún lugar allí dentro — entonces Bonnibel le habría fallado otra vez a alguien que le importaba.

Solo que esta vez iba a ser mucho peor. Se secó los ojos y observó una nube de humo ascendiendo en remolinos desde el resquicio que había en la parte baja de la puerta. Todavía no se encontraban a salvo. Al final del pasillo había otra puerta, a través de cuyo cristal podía verse una rama agitándose en la noche. Bonnibel exhaló. Estarían fuera enseguida, lejos de aquel humo asfixiante. Si iban lo bastante rápido podrían llegar a la entrada principal para asegurarse de que Lumpy y la señorita Sophia habían salido sin problemas.

—Vamos. —Bonnibel animó a Todd, que estaba doblado y jadeando—. Tenemos que seguir.

Todo se irguió, pero Bonnibel vio que estaba desbordado: tenía la cara roja, y los ojos llorosos y desorbitados. Prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarlo hacia la puerta. Estaba tan concentrada en salir que tardó demasiado tiempo en procesar aquel otro sonido grave y susurrante que se había cernido sobre ellos y que en esos momentos estaba ahogando el ruido de las alarmas.

Alzó la vista y descubrió una vorágine de sombras. Abarcaban todas las tonalidades, desde el gris al negro más profundo. En principio, Bonnibel solo debería haber podido ver hasta el techo, pero de alguna manera las sombras parecían extenderse más allá, hacia un cielo extraño y oculto. Formaban un amasijo y, sin embargo, se distinguían unas de las otras. Entre ellas se encontraba la sombra grisácea y más ligera que había visto antes. Su forma ya no recordaba una aguja, ahora parecía la llama de una cerilla. Se balanceaba por encima de ellos. ¿Cómo había podido esquivarla cuando amenazó con tocar la cabeza de Lumpy? Solo con recordarlo sentía una comezón en las manos y se le agarrotaban los dedos de los pies. Todd empezó a golpear furiosamente las paredes, como si el pasillo se estuviera estrechando. Bonnibel supo que estaban muy alejados de la puerta. Cogió a Todd de la mano, pero sus palmas sudorosas resbalaron, así que le sujetó con fuerza por la muñeca. Todd estaba lívido, hecho un ovillo en el suelo. De pronto dejó escapar un grito terrador.

¿Porque el humo estaba llenando el pasillo?

¿O porque él también percibía las sombras?

Imposible.

Pero había una mueca de horror en su cara, que se había crispado aún más ahora que las sombras flotaban por encima de sus cabezas.

—¿Bonnibel? —Le temblaba la voz. Otra horda de sombras apareció justo enfrente de ellos. Un manto de completa oscuridad se esparció por las paredes, impidiendo que Bonnibel viera la puerta. Miró a Todd... ¿podía verlo?

—¡Corre! —le gritó.

¿Podría correr siquiera? Tenía la cara tiznada y los ojos cerrados. Estaba a punto de desmayarse. Pero, de repente, Bonnibel tuvo la sensación de que era él quien la estaba llevando.

O de que algo los estaba llevando a los dos...

—Pero ¿qué diablos...? —gritó Todd.

Sus pies rozaron el suelo por un minuto, como si estuvieran surfeando sobre una ola, era como si deslizaran sobre su suave cresta, que a su vez los elevaba progresivamente y llenaba sus cuerpos de aire.

Bonnibel no sabía adónde se dirigía, ni siquiera podía ver la puerta, solo podía distinguir una maraña de sombras negras que flotaban a su alrededor sin tocarla. Debería haberse sentido aterrorizada, pero de algún modo se sentía protegida de las sombras, como si algo la estuviera escudando... una textura fluida pero impenetrable, algo extrañamente familiar, algo fuerte pero delicado, algo... Casi sin darse cuenta, Todd y ella se encontraron en la puerta. Sus pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo y Bonnibel consiguió abrir la puerta de emergencia de un empujón.

Y entonces respiró. Y tosió. Y jadeó. Y le dieron arcadas. Se oía otra alarma, pero a lo lejos.

El viento le azotó el cuello. ¡Estaban fuera! Solo tenían que bajar las escaleras que llevaban al patio, y aunque en su cabeza todo seguía estando nublado y lleno de humo, a Bonnibel le pareció oír voces en algún lugar cercano.

Se dio la vuelta para intentar comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Cómo habían conseguido atravesar aquella sombra, negra, densa e impenetrable? ¿Y qué era lo que les había salvado? Bonnibel podía sentir su ausencia. Casi deseó volver a buscarla.

Pero el pasillo estaba oscuro, todavía le lloraban los ojos, y ya no quedaba rastro de aquellas formas oscuras. Quizá se habían ido. Entonces surgió una columna de luz irregular, algo parecido al tronco de un árbol, con ramas... no, más bien se asemejaba a un torso con las extremidades largas y anchas. Una columna de luz casi violeta se sostenía en el aire sobre ellos. No tenía sentido, pero a Bonnibel le hizo pensar en Marceline. Estaba viendo cosas. Respiró profundamente e intentó parpadear para librarse de las lágrimas que aún enturbiaban sus ojos, pero la luz seguía allí. Más que oírla, sintió su llamada, tranquilizadora, una canción de cuna en medio del campo de batalla. No vio venir la sombra. Los embistió a ambos con tanta fuerza que sus manos se separaron y Bonnibel salió disparada por los aires. Cayó desplomada al pie de la escalera. Un quejido desesperado escapó de sus labios. Durante un larguísimo instante pareció que la cabeza iba a estallarle. Nunca había experimentado un dolor tan intenso y abrasador. Profirió un grito desgarrador en medio de la noche, gritó a la luz y a las sombras en lo alto.

Aquello fue demasiado para ella: cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer.

_**Octavo y último capítulo del día de hoy…**_

_**Un abrazo y que tengan un lindo viernes**_

_**Solange Rodríguez **_


	13. 11 Brusco despertar

11 Brusco despertar

—¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó Marceline. Tenía la cabeza ladeada y la suave brisa le había alborotado el cabello. La tenía cogida de la cintura, sosteniéndola con firmeza pero, al mismo tiempo, con el tacto de la seda. Bonnibel tenía las manos entrelazadas alrededor de su cuello.

¿Tenía miedo? Por supuesto que no. Estaba con Marceline. Al fin. En sus brazos. Pero la verdadera pregunta que resonaba en su cabeza era: ¿debería tener miedo? No podía estar segura. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

Podía oler a lluvia en el aire, no muy lejos, pero tanto Marceline como ella, que llevaba un largo vestido blanco hasta los tobillos, estaban secas. Las últimas luces del día se extinguían, y sintió una punzada de remordimiento por el derroche de la puesta del sol, como si estuviera en sus manos detenerla. De algún modo sabía que aquellos postreros rayos de luz eran tan preciosos como las últimas gotas de un tarro de miel.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? —le preguntó a Marceline.

Su voz fue apenas un susurro casi ahogado por el estruendo de un trueno. Una ráfaga de viento sopló a su alrededor y el pelo se le metió en los ojos. Marceline la estrechó aún más entre sus brazos, hasta que ella pudo acompasar su respiración a la de ella y oler su piel en la suya.

—Siempre —le susurró a modo de respuesta. El suave sonido de su voz la colmó de felicidad.

Tenía un pequeño rasguño en la parte izquierda de la frente, pero lo olvidó cuando Marceline le cogió el mentón y lo acercó a su rostro. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se destensaba expectante.

Al final, por fin, la besó con tal ímpetu que la dejó sin aliento. La besó como si ella le perteneciese, de forma completamente natural, como si ella fuera una parte que ella hubiera perdido y que por fin pudiera recuperar.

Entonces empezó a llover. El agua les empapó el cabello y se deslizó por sus rostros hasta su boca.

La lluvia era cálida y embriagadora, como sus besos.

Bonnibel le pasó los brazos por la espalda para atraerlo hacia sí y sus manos se deslizaron por algo aterciopelado. Lo palpó con una mano, luego con la otra, para ver dónde acababa, y entonces miró más allá del rostro resplandeciente de Marceline.

Algo se estaba desplegando a su espalda.

Unas alas. Lustrosas e iridiscentes, batiendo con lentitud, sin esfuerzo, relucientes bajo la lluvia. Quizá ya las había visto antes, o algo parecido en alguna parte.

—Marceline —dijo con voz entrecortada. Las alas acaparaban toda su visión y su mente. Parecían irradiar miles de colores, Bonnibel no podía asimilarlos. Intentó mirar hacia otro lado, a cualquier parte, pero mirase donde mirase lo único que podía ver, además de a Marceline, eran los azules y rosas interminables del cielo del atardecer. Y entonces miró hacia abajo y reparó en un último detalle.

El suelo. Se encontraba miles de metros por debajo.

Cuando abrió los ojos había demasiada luz, tenía la piel demasiado seca y un dolor terrible en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. El cielo había desaparecido, igual que Marceline.

Otro sueño.

Solo que este le había dejado una sensación casi irreprimible de deseo. Estaba en una habitación de paredes blancas, tendida en una cama de hospital. A su izquierda, una cortina finísima la separaba del otro lado de la habitación, donde parecía que alguien andaba de aquí para allá.

Bonnibel se llevó la mano con cuidado al cuello y gimoteó. Trató de orientarse. No sabía dónde estaba, pero tenía la clara sensación de que ya no se encontraba en Espada & Cruz. Su ondeante vestido blanco se había convertido — se palpó los costados— en un camisón holgado de hospital. Podía sentir cómo se iba desvaneciendo cada fragmento de aquel sueño... todo excepto las alas. Habían sido tan reales, tenían un tacto tan aterciopelado y suave. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Abrió y cerró los puños, demasiado consciente de que no había nada a lo que asirse.

Alguien le cogió la mano derecha y le dio un apretón. Bonnibel volvió la cabeza con rapidez e hizo una mueca de dolor. Pensaba que estaba sola. Flamme se hallaba sentada al borde de una silla giratoria de color azul ajado que parecía realzar de un modo irritante el color de sus ojos.

Bonnibel quería apartar la mano —o, cuando menos, esperaba querer apartarla— pero en ese momento Flamme le sonrió, fue una sonrisa muy cálida, que de algún modo hizo que Bonnibel se sintiera a salvo, se dio cuenta de que se alegraba de no estar sola.

—¿Hasta qué punto ha sido un sueño? —murmuró. Flamme se rió. Tenía un bote de crema para las cutículas en la mesilla de al lado, y empezó a untar las uñas de Bonnibel con la crema blanca con olor a limón.

—Eso depende —dijo Flamme mientras le masajeaba los dedos—. Pero no hagas caso de los sueños. A mí, cuando el mundo parece patas arriba, nada me tranquilice más que una buena manicura.

Bonnibel miró hacia abajo. Nunca le habían gustado demasiado las uñas pintadas, pero las palabras de Flamme le recordaron a su madre, que siempre le proponía que fueran a hacerse la manicura cuando Bonnibel tenía un mal día. Mientras Flamme le frotaba los dedos lentamente Bonnibel se dio cuenta de lo que se había perdido esos últimos años.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó.

—En el hospital Lullwater.

La primera vez que salía del reformatorio y había acabado en un hospital a cinco minutos de la casa de sus padres. La última vez que estuvo allí fue para que le pusieran tres puntos en el codo porque se había caído de la bici. Su padre no se había movido de su lado. En ese momento no lo veía por ninguna parte.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —inquirió.

Flamme miró un reloj blanco que había en la puerta y dijo:

—Anoche, hacia las once, te encontraron inconsciente por inhalación de humo. El procedimiento habitual en caso de hallar a un alumno en ese estado siempre consiste en avisar a los servicios de urgencias, pero no te preocupes, Randy ha dicho que saldrás de aquí pronto. Tan pronto como tus padres den el consentimiento...

—¿Mis padres están aquí?

—Preocupadísimos por su hija, hasta las mismísimas puntas abiertas del pelo de tu madre. Están en el pasillo, ahogándose en un mar de papeleo. Les he dicho que yo me ocuparía de ti.

Bonnibel gimió y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, con lo que despertó aquel dolor de cabeza otra vez.

—Si no quieres verlos...

Pero Bonnibel no gemía por sus padres. Se moría por verlos. Se acordaba de la biblioteca, del fuego y de la nueva horda de sombras, que eran cada vez más terroríficas.

Siempre habían sido oscuras y feas, siempre la habían puesto nerviosa, pero la noche anterior fue como si quisieran algo de ella. Y además estaba aquel otro misterio, la fuerza que los había hecho levitar y los había liberado.

—¿Por qué tienes esa mirada? — preguntó Flamme ladeando la cabeza y pasando una mano por delante de la cara de Bonnibel—. ¿En qué estás pensando? Bonnibel no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la repentina amabilidad de Flamme.

Flamme no parecía de las que se ofrecen voluntarias como enfermeras, y tampoco había ningún chico alrededor cuya atención pudiera monopolizar. Ni siquiera tenía la impresión de caerle bien a Flamme. No se había presentado allí por propia voluntad y ya está, ¿no?

No podía explicarse ni lo atenta que se estaba mostrando Flamme, ni lo ocurrido la noche anterior: el espeluznante y atroz encuentro que habían tenido en el pasillo, la sensación irreal de verse propulsada a través del vacío, el extraño e irresistible cuerpo de luz.

—¿Dónde está Todd? —preguntó

Bonnibel al acordarse de los ojos aterrorizados del chico. Se habían soltado, empezaron a volar y entonces... Alguien descorrió la cortina de pronto, y allí estaba Arcoíris, con unos patines en línea y un uniforme de rayas rojas y blancas, como si fuera un caramelo. Llevaba el pelo corto y negro recogido en una especie de nudos. Se acercó patinando, con una bandeja sobre la cual había tres cáscaras de coco con unas pajitas con sombrillas de colores fluorescentes.

—A ver, os voy a dejar esto claro—dijo con una voz ronca y nasal—.Hay que poner la lima en el coco y beber... buaaa, caras largas. ¿Interrumpo algo?

Arcoíris paró de rodar a los pies de la cama de Bonnibel y le ofreció un coco con una sombrilla rosa que se balanceaba.

Flamme se levantó de un salto, cogió el coco y olisqueó el contenido.

—Arcoíris, acaba de pasar un trauma —la reprendió—. Y, para tu información, nos has interrumpido cuando empezábamos a hablar de Todd.

Arcoíris echó los hombros hacia atrás.

—Precisamente por eso necesita algo que la anime —arguyó, mientras sostenía la bandeja con determinación sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada a Flamme—. De acuerdo — dijo al final, apartando los ojos—. Le daré a ella tu aburrida bebida. —Y le dio a Bonnibel el coco con la sombrilla azul.

Bonnibel debía de estar sufriendo alguna especie de delirio postraumático. ¿De dónde habían sacado todo aquello? ¿Cáscaras de coco? ¿Pajitas con forma de sombrilla? Era como si se hubiera quedado dormida en el reformatorio y se hubiese despertado en el Club Med.

—¿De dónde habéis sacado todo esto? —preguntó—. Quiero decir, gracias, pero...

—Tenemos nuestros recursos cuando los necesitamos —respondió Arcoíris—. Jake nos ha ayudado.

Las tres permanecieron sentadas sorbiendo la bebida dulce y helada durante un momento, hasta que Bonnibel ya no pudo aguantarse.

—Bueno, ¿y volviendo a Todd...?

—Todd —dijo Flamme, y se aclaró la garganta—, el tema es que... inhaló mucho más humo que tú, cielo...

—No, no fue eso —espetó Arcoíris—. Se rompió el cuello.

Bonnibel dio un grito ahogado, y Flamme le tiró la sombrilla de su bebida a Arcoíris.

—¿Qué? —dijo Arcoíris—. Bonnibel puede soportarlo, si va a averiguarlo de todas formas, ¿por qué endulzarlo?

—Las pruebas aún no son concluyentes —respondió Flamme, remarcando las palabras.

Arcoíris se encogió de hombros.

—Bonnibel estaba allí, debió de ver...

—No vi qué le ocurrió —la interrumpió Bonnibel—. Estábamos juntos y luego, de golpe, nos separamos. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no estaba segura —susurró—. Entonces él...

—Se ha ido de este mundo — acabó Flamme con suavidad.

Bonnibel cerró los ojos. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, y no tenía nada que ver con la bebida. Recordó los golpes frenéticos de Todd contra las paredes, su mano sudorosa apretando la de ella cuando las sombras rugían sobre sus cabezas, el terrible momento en que se separaron y ella se sintió demasiado abrumada para ir hacia él.

Todd había visto las sombras, ahora estaba segura. Y había muerto. Desde la muerte de Trevor, no había pasado una semana sin que recibiera una carta llena de odio. Sus padres habían empezado a velar el correo antes de que ella pudiera leer aquellos mensajes ponzoñosos, pero aun así seguían llegando un montón. Algunas cartas estaban escritas a mano, otras a máquina, una incluso la habían escrito con las letras recortadas de una revista, tipo nota de rescate. «Asesina». «Bruja». La habían llamado de tantas formas crueles que podría llenar un álbum de recortes, un verdadero suplicio que la obligó a encerrarse en casa durante todo el verano. Pensó que había hecho todo lo posible para dejar atrás aquella pesadilla: intentar superar su pasado ingresando en Espada & Cruz, concentrándose en las clases, haciendo amigos... Oh, Dios. Contuvo la respiración.

—¿Y Lumpy? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

—Lumpy está bien —dijo Arcoíris

—. No para de explicar la historia, como testigo ocular del incendio. Tanto ella como la señorita Sophia salieron de allí oliendo como una barbacoa del este de Georgia, pero, aparte de la ropa, nada grave.

Bonnibel suspiró. Al menos había una buena noticia. Pero bajo las sábanas finísimas de la enfermería estaba temblando. Sin duda, pronto aparecería el mismo tipo de gente que la había acosado tras la muerte de Trevor. Y no solo los que le escribían las cartas. El doctor Sanford, el supervisor de la libertad condicional, la policía... Y, al igual que la vez anterior, esperarían que les explicara todo de forma coherente, que recordara hasta el más mínimo detalle. Pero claro, tal como sucedió la vez anterior, ella no sería capaz de hacerlo. Un momento antes él estaba a su lado, los dos solos. Y luego...

—¡Bonnibel! —Lumpy entró de sopetón en la habitación, con un gran globo de helio de color marrón. Tenía la forma de una tirita y llevaba escrito «Ánimo» con letras azules en cursiva —. ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó a las otras chicas lanzándoles una mirada de desaprobación—. ¿Una fiesta de pijamas?

Arcoíris se había desatado los patines y se subió a la diminuta cama, al lado de Bonnibel. Tenía un coco en cada mano y apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Bonnibel, a quien Flamme le estaba poniendo esmalte de uñas en la mano que tenía libre.

—Sí—Arcoíris rió socarronamente—. Únete a nosotras, Lumpy perezosa, estamos jugando a

Verdad o Atrevimiento. Te dejaremos preguntar a ti primero. Flamme intentó disimular su risa con un débil estornudo falso.

Lumpy puso los brazos en jarras. Bonnibel lo sentía por Lumpy, y además tenía un poco de miedo, pues ahora Lumpy parecía furibunda.

—Uno de nuestros compañeros murió anoche —dijo Lumpy pronunciando cuidadosamente las palabras—. Y Bonnibel pudo haberse hecho mucho daño. —Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo podéis poneros a jugar en un momento así? — Olisqueó el aire—. ¿Eso es alcohol?

—Ohhh —dijo Arcoíris mirando a Lumpy con expresión grave—. Te gustaba Todd, ¿eh?

Lumpy cogió una almohada de la silla que tenía detrás y se la tiró a Arcoíris. Y la verdad era que Lumpy tenía razón. Resultaba extraño que Arcoíris y Flamme se tomaran la muerte de Todd... casi a la ligera. Como si aquello ocurriera todos los días, como si no les afectara de la misma forma que a Bonnibel. Pero ellas tampoco podían saber lo que Bonnibel sabía sobre los últimos momentos de

Todd, no podían saber por qué ella se sentía tan mal en ese momento. Dio una palmadita a la cama para que Lumpy se acercara y le tendió lo que guardaba de su coco helado.

—Nos dirigimos a la salida de atrás y luego... —Bonnibel ni siquiera podía articular las palabras—. ¿Qué hicisteis tú y la señorita Sophia?

Lumpy miró dubitativa a Arcoíris y Flamme pero no pareció ninguna de ellas fuera a ponerse odiosa. Lumpy cedió y se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Fui a preguntarle... —miró de nuevo a las otras e intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Bonnibel—... aquello. No supo qué decirme, pero quería enseñarme otro libro.

Bonnibel se había olvidado de la búsqueda en que andaban enfrascadas la noche anterior. Parecía tan lejana, casi insignificante después de lo que había pasado.

—Cuando nos habíamos alejado un par de pasos del mostrador — prosiguió— hubo un tremendo estallido de luz, que yo solo pude ver de reojo. Vaya, había oído hablar de la combustión espontánea, pero aquello fue...

Al llegar a ese punto del relato, las tres chicas ya se habían inclinado hacia delante. La historia de Lumpy era digna de una primera plana.

—Algo tuvo que haberlo provocado —dijo Bonnibel, intentando visualizar el mostrador de la señorita Sophia—. Pero no pensé que hubiera nadie más en la biblioteca.

Lumpy negó con la cabeza.

—No, no había nadie. La señorita Sophia dijo que el cable de la lámpara debió de sufrir un cortocircuito. Fuera lo que fuera, el fuego se propagó enseguida. Todos sus documentos se desvanecieron—. Chasqueó los dedos.

—Pero ¿ella está bien? — preguntó Bonnibel toqueteándose el dobladillo del camisón de hospital.

—Angustiada, pero bien — respondió Lumpy—. Al final se activó el sistema contra incendios, pero supongo que perdió un montón de cosas. Cuando le dijeron lo que le había pasado a Todd, parecía demasiado aturdida para comprenderlo siquiera.

—Quizá todos estamos demasiado aturdidos para comprenderlo —dijo Bonnibel. Esta vez Arcoíris y Flamme asintieron desde ambos lados de la cama—. ¿Lo... lo saben los padres de Todd? —inquirió, preguntándose cómo diablos iba a explicar lo que había pasado a sus propios padres.

Se los imaginó rellenando el papeleo en el vestíbulo. ¿Tendrían ganas de verla? ¿Conectarían la muerte de Todd con la de Trevor... y llegarían hasta ella?

—He oído a Randy hablando por teléfono con los padres de Todd — dijo Lumpy—. Me parece que van a poner una demanda. Enviarán el cuerpo de vuelta a Florida más tarde.

¿Eso era todo? Bonnibel tragó saliva.

—El jueves Espada & Cruz celebrará unas honras fúnebres —dijo Flamme en voz baja—. Marceline y yo vamos a ayudar a organizarlo.

—¿Marceline? —repitió Bonnibel antes de poder controlarse. Miró a Flamme. Incluso en aquel estado, no pudo evitar pensar en su primera impresión de ella: la de una seductora pelirroja con los labios pintados de color rosa.

—Fue ella quien os encontró a los dos anoche —dijo Flamme—. Te llevó desde la biblioteca hasta el despacho de Randy.

¿Marceline la había llevado? Como en el... ¿Rodeándola con sus brazos? El recuerdo del sueño la invadió de nuevo y la sensación de volar —no, de flotar— la abrumó. Se sintió atada a la cama. Se moría por volver a estar en aquel cielo, con la lluvia, con la boca de Marceline y sus labios y su lengua fundiéndose con la suya otra vez. Notó cómo se sonrojaba por el deseo, pero también por la atroz imposibilidad de que todo eso sucediera mientras estaba despierta. Aquellas alas gloriosas y cegadoras no eran la única nota de fantasía del sueño. El Marceline de la vida real solo la llevaría a la enfermería; nunca la querría, ni la tomaría en brazos, no así.

—Eh, Bonnibel, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Lumpy. Estaba abanicando las ruborizadas mejillas de Bonnibel con la sombrillita.

—Sí —respondió Bonnibel. Le resultaba imposible quitarse aquellas alas de la cabeza, olvidarse de la sensación de la cara de Marceline con la suya—. Supongo que todavía estoy recuperándome.

Flamme le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Cuando nos dijeron lo que había pasado, engatusamos a Randy para que nos dejara visitarte —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No queríamos que te despertaras sola.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Bonnibel esperaba ver las caras nerviosas de sus padres, pero no entró nadie. Flamme se puso de pie y miró a Arcoíris, que no hizo ademán de levantarse.

—No os preocupéis. Yo me encargo de esto.

Bonnibel todavía estaba trastocada por lo que le habían dicho de Marceline. Aunque sabía que no tenía ningún sentido, deseó que fuera ella quien estuviera detrás de la puerta.

—¿Cómo está? —susurró una voz.

Pero Bonnibel la escucho: era ella. Flamme murmuró unas palabras a modo de respuesta.

—¿Qué hace aquí tanta gente? — gruñó Randy desde fuera. A Bonnibel le dio un vuelco el corazón, aquello significaba el final de las horas de visita—. Voy a castigar al que me haya convencido de dejaros entrar, panda de gamberros. Y no, Abadeer, no aceptaré flores como soborno. Todos vosotros, a la furgoneta.

Al oír la voz de la guarda, Arcoíris y Lumpy se encogieron y se apresuraron a esconder los cocos debajo de la cama. Lumpy metió las sombrillitas en su estuche y Arcoíris roció un poco de perfume de vainilla y le pasó a Bonnibel un trozo de chicle de menta.

La nube de perfume hizo que a Lumpy le entraran arcadas, luego se inclinó sobre Bonnibel y le susurró:

—Cuando te pongas bien, encontraremos el libro. Será bueno que tengamos algo en qué ocuparnos, algo que nos distraiga.

Bonnibel apretó la mano en señal de agradecimiento y sonrió a Arcoíris, que parecía demasiado ocupada atándose los cordones de los patines para haber escuchado algo. Entonces Randy entró de golpe por la puerta.

—¡Todavía seguís aquí! —gritó—. Increíble.

—Solo estábamos... —empezó a decir Lumpy.

—Saliendo—acabó Randy por ella. Llevaba un ramo de peonias salvajes en la mano. Eso era raro.

Eran las flores preferidas de Bonnibel y muy difíciles de encontrar por los alrededores.

Randy abrió un armario que había bajo el lavamanos, rebuscó un momento en su interior y sacó un jarrón pequeño y polvoriento. Lo llenó con agua turbia del grifo, metió las peonias dentro toscamente y lo puso sobre la mesa, al lado de Bonnibel.

—Son de parte de tus amigos — dijo—, que ahora mismo tendrán que irse.

La puerta estaba abierta de par en par, y Bonnibel vio a Marceline apoyada en el marco. Tenía la barbilla levantada y sus ojos parecían ensombrecidos por la preocupación. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella le dirigió una leve sonrisa. Cuando se apartó el pelo de los ojos, Bonnibel vio que tenía un corte, pequeño pero profundo, en la frente.

Randy se llevó a Lumpy, a Arcoíris y a Flamme afuera, pero Bonnibel no podía apartar los ojos de Marceline. Ella levantó una mano y movió los labios en lo que a ella le pareció un «Lo siento», justo antes de que Randy los echara a todos.

—Espero que no te hayan agotado —dijo Randy, que se había quedado en la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Ah, no! —Bonnibel negó con la cabeza, consciente de lo mucho que la aliviaban la lealtad de Lumpy y la estrafalaria forma en que Arcoíris podía alegrar el momento más serio.

Flamme también había sido realmente amable con ella. Y Marceline, aunque casi no la había visto, había hecho mucho más de lo que ella podría imaginarse para devolverle la tranquilidad mental a Bonnibel. Había ido para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Había estado pensando en ella.

—Bien —dijo Randy—, porque aún no se han acabado las horas de visita.

De nuevo, a Bonnibel se le aceleró el corazón ante la expectativa de ver a sus padres. Pero entonces oyó unos pasos rápidos en el suelo y al momento apareció la figura menuda de la señorita Sophia. Llevaba una colorida pashmina otoñal sobre los hombros, y los labios pintados de un rojo intenso a juego. Detrás de ella caminaban un hombrecito calvo con traje y dos agentes de policía, uno regordete y el otro delgado, ambos con una calvicie incipiente y con los brazos cruzados. El agente regordete era el más joven. Se sentó en la silla al lado de Bonnibel y al momento —consciente de que nadie más hacía ademán de sentarse— se levantó de nuevo y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

El hombre calvo dio un paso al frente y le tendió la mano a Bonnibel.

—Soy el señor Schultz, el abogado de Espada & Cruz. —Bonnibel le estrechó la mano con rigidez—. Estos agentes sólo van a hacerte un par de preguntas. No es nada que vaya a ser utilizado en un juicio, solo intentan corroborar los detalles del accidente...

—Y yo he insistido en estar presente durante el interrogatorio, Bonnibel—añadió la señorita Sophia, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y le pasaba la mano por el pelo—. ¿Cómo estás, cariño? —susurró— ¿En un estado de shock amnésico?

—Estoy bien...

Bonnibel se interrumpió al ver dos figuras más en la puerta. Casi rompió a llorar cuando reconoció el cabello rizado y oscuro de su madre y las enormes gafas de carey de su padre.

—Mamá —musitó, tan bajo que nadie pudo oírlo—. Papá.

Fueron corriendo hasta la cama, la abrazaron y le cogieron las manos. Tenía unas ganas locas de abrazarlos pero se sentía demasiado débil, así que se quedó quieta y se conformó con su tacto familiar y reconfortante. La miraban asustados, tan asustados como ella misma.

—Mi amor, ¿qué ha pasado? —le preguntó su madre.

Ella no podía articular ninguna palabra.

—Les he dicho que eras inocente —interrumpió la señorita Sophia, devolviendo la atención a los policías —. Al carajo con las extrañas coincidencias.

Por descontado, tenían el informe del accidente de Trevor, y por descontado los policías lo encontrarían... extraordinario, a la luz de la muerte de Todd. Bonnibel ya tenía suficiente experiencia con la policía para saber que saldrían de allí frustrados y enfadados.

El agente más delgado tenía unas patillas largas en las que empezaban a asomar canas. El informe abierto que sostenía entre las manos parecía absorber toda su atención, puesto que no alzó la vista ni una sola vez para mirarla.

—Señorita Bubblegum —le dijo con acento sureño—. ¿Por qué estaban usted y el señor Hammond solos en la biblioteca tan tarde cuando todos los demás estudiantes se encontraban en una fiesta?

Bonnibel miró a sus padres. Su madre se mordía tanto el labio que estaba haciendo desaparecer el pintalabios, y su padre estaba lívido.

—No estaba con Todd —dijo, sin entender qué pretendían con aquella pregunta—, sino con Lumpy, mi amiga; y la señorita Sophia también estaba allí. Todd leía por su cuenta y cuando empezó el incendio, perdí de vista a Lumpy, y Todd fue la única persona que encontré.

—La única persona que encontraste... ¿para hacer qué?

—Espere un momento. —El señor Schultz dio un paso adelante para interrumpir al policía—. Lo ocurrido fue un accidente, ¿me permite que se lo recuerde? Usted no está interrogando a una sospechosa.

—No, no, quiero responder— interrumpió Bonnibel. Había tanta gente en aquella habitación tan pequeña que no sabía a dónde mirar. Miró fijamente al policía—. ¿Qué quiere decir?

—¿Es usted una persona agresiva?

—Cogió el archivo—. ¿Se describiría a sí misma como una persona solitaria?

—Ya es suficiente —cortó su padre.

—Sí, Bonnibel es una estudiante ejemplar —añadió la señorita Sophia—. No tenía ninguna mala intención respecto a Todd Hammond. Lo que ocurrió fue sencillamente un accidente.

El agente miró hacia la puerta abierta, como si deseara que la señorita Sophia pudiera volver fuera.

—Claro, señora, pero en los casos de reformatorio, otorgar el beneficio de la duda no siempre es lo más responsable...

—Les voy a contar todo lo que sé —dijo Bonnibel sujetándose a sábana—. No tengo nada que ocultar.

Les explicó lo mejor que pudo todo lo que había pasado, hablando poco a poco y con claridad, de forma que a sus padres no les asaltaran nuevas dudas y los policías pudieran tomar todas las notas que quisieran. No se dejó llevar por la emoción, que era lo que al parecer todos estaban esperando. Por lo demás —dejando a un lado la aparición de las sombras— la historia que expuso tenía bastante sentido.

Corrieron hacia la puerta de atrás. Encontraron la salida al final del largo pasillo. La escalera era muy empinada y de difícil acceso, y ambos habían corrido con tanto ímpetu que no pudieron evitar abalanzarse y caerse por ella. Luego no supo nada más de él, se había dado un golpe en la cabeza lo bastante fuerte para despertarse doce horas después en el hospital. Eso era todo lo que ella recordaba.

Les dejó pocas cosas que cuestionar. Solo ella podía lidiar con lo que recordaba realmente.

Cuando acabaron, el señor Schultz hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los agentes, como diciéndoles «¿ya estáis satisfechos?», y la señorita Sophia sonrió a Bonnibel con complicidad, como si juntas hubieran superado una prueba muy difícil. Su madre dejó escapar un largo inspiro.

—Reflexionaremos sobre todo esto en la comisaría —dijo el policía delgado mientras cerraba el informe de Bonnibel con tal resignación que parecía querer que le agradecieran sus servicios.

Luego los cuatro se fueron de la habitación, y Bonnibel se quedó a solas con sus padres.

Les imploró con la mirada que la llevaran a casa. Los labios de su madre temblaban, su padre tragó saliva.

—Randy te llevará de vuelta a Espada & Cruz esta tarde —dijo—. No pongas esa cara, cariño, el doctor ha dicho que estás bien.

—Más que bien —añadió su madre, pero sonaba insegura.

Su padre le palmeó el brazo.

—Nos veremos el sábado, dentro de muy pocos días.

Sábado. Cerró los ojos. El Día de los Padres. Lo había estado esperando desde que llegó a Espada & Cruz, pero ahora, con la muerte de Todd, todo había cambiado. Sus padres parecían tener prisa por irse, como si no quisieran enfrentarse a la realidad de tener a una hija que estaba en un reformatorio. Eran tan convencionales. No podía reprochárselo.

—Ahora descansa, Bonnibel —le dijo su padre, inclinándose para besarle la frente—. Has tenido una noche larga y complicada.

—Pero...

Estaba exhausta. Cerró los ojos un instante y cuando los abrió sus padres ya se estaban despidiendo desde la puerta. Cogió una flor blanca del jarrón y se la acercó lentamente a la cara, admiró las hojas lobuladas, los frágiles pétalos y las gotas de néctar aún húmedo que conservaban en su interior. Inhaló el perfume suave y un poco picante de la flor.

Intentó imaginarse qué aspecto habría tenido en las manos de Marceline, dónde las habría conseguido y por qué lo había hecho. Era una elección muy inusual.

Las peonias salvajes no crecían en los pantanos de Georgia. Ni siquiera podrían llegar a plantarse en el jardín de su padre en Thunderbolt. Lo más sorprendente era que aquellas peonias no se parecían a ninguna de las que Bonnibel había visto antes: los capullos eran tan grandes que no podía abarcarlos con las dos manos, y el olor le recordaba algo que era incapaz de determinar.

«Lo siento», había dicho Marceline. Solo que Bonnibel no podía imaginarse a qué se refería.

_**He estado un poco ocupada, por eso no había actualizado, creo que esta actualización no gusto mucho, así que terminare este libro y no seguiré con los otros… **_

_**Un abrazo**_

_**Solange Rodríguez… **_


	14. 12 Y en polvo te convertirás

12 Y en polvo te convertirás

Al anochecer, un buitre sobrevolaba en círculos el cementerio neblinoso. Ya habían pasado dos días desde la muerte de Todd, y Bonnibel no había sido capaz de comer o dormir. Estaba de pie con un vestido negro sin mangas en el cementerio, donde todo Espada & Cruz se había reunido para presentar sus respetos a Todd. Como si una apática ceremonia de una hora fuera suficiente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la única capilla del reformatorio se había convertido en una piscina cubierta, y la ceremonia debía llevarse a cabo en la lúgubre ciénaga del cementerio.

Desde el accidente, el reformatorio había cerrado las puertas y ningún profesor había abierto la boca. Bonnibel había pasado los últimos dos días esquivando las miradas de los demás estudiantes, que se fijaban en ella y sospechaban en mayor o menor medida. Aquellos a los que no conocía muy bien parecían mirarla con un leve matiz de miedo. Otros, como Jake y Molly, se la comían con los ojos sin reparos, como si hubiera algo fascinante y oscuro en el hecho de que hubiera sobrevivido. Durante las clases, sobrellevaba todas aquellas miradas reprobadoras como podía y por la noche se alegraba cuando Lumpy se pasaba por su habitación para llevarle una taza humeante de té de jengibre, o cuando Arcoíris deslizaba bajo la puerta algún chiste picante.

Buscaba con desesperación cualquier cosa que le sacara de la cabeza aquella sensación de incomodidad, de expectación ante la siguiente tormenta. Porque sabía que estaba por llegar, ya fuera bajo la forma de una segunda visita de la policía, o de las sombras... o de ambas.

Aquella mañana les informaron de que el evento social de la tarde se había cancelado por respeto a la defunción de Todd, y que las clases acabarían una hora antes para que los alumnos tuvieran tiempo de cambiarse y llegar al cementerio a las tres en punto. Como si toda la escuela no fuera ya vestida para un funeral. Bonnibel nunca había visto a tanta gente congregada en un lugar del reformatorio. Randy estaba en el centro del grupo y llevaba una falda gris plisada que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla y unos zapatos negros con la suela de goma. La señorita Sophia, con los ojos llorosos, y el señor Cole con un pañuelo en la mano, se encontraban detrás de ella, vestidos de luto. La señorita Toss y la entrenadora Diante, también de negro, estaban junto con otros profesores y empleados a los que Bonnibel no había visto nunca.

Los alumnos estaban sentados en filas por orden alfabético. Delante, Bonnibel vio a Joel Bland, el chico que había ganado la carrera de natación la semana anterior, sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo sucio. Bonnibel estaba en la tierra de nadie de las pes, pero podía ver a Marceline, que por desgracia se encontraba dos filas por delante, justo al lado de Flamme. Vestía impecablemente, llevaba un blazer negro de raya diplomática, pero su cabeza parecía más baja que todas las que había a su alrededor. Incluso desde atrás, Marceline se las arreglaba para parecer abrumadoramente sombría. Bonnibel pensó en las peonias blancas que le había regalado. Randy no le había dejado coger el jarrón cuando se fue del hospital, pero Bonnibel sí se había llevado las flores a su habitación y, con bastante imaginación, había cortado la parte superior de una botella de plástico con unas tijeras de manicura. Las flores eran aromáticas y relajantes, pero no estaba muy claro qué significaban. Por regla general, alguien te regalaba flores no te costaba saber lo que sentía. Pero, con Marceline, tales suposiciones nunca eran buena idea. Resultaba mucho más seguro pensar que se las había llevado porque eso era lo que se hacía cuando alguien había sufrido un trauma.

Pero, aun así: ¡le había llevado flores! Si se inclinaba un poco hacia delante en la silla plegable y alzaba la vista hacia la residencia, a través de las barras metálicas de la tercera ventana a la izquierda, casi podía verlas.

—Te ganarás el pan con el sudor de tu frente —decía un párroco que cobraba por horas frente a la congregación—, hasta que vuelvas a la misma tierra de la que fuiste sacado. Pues polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás.

Era un hombre delgado de unos setenta años, perdido en una enorme chaqueta negra. Llevaba unas zapatillas viejas con los cordones deshilachados. Tenía el rostro irregular y quemado por el sol. Hablaba por un micrófono enchufado a un altavoz que parecía de los años ochenta. El sonido llegaba distorsionado y se acoplaba, de forma que los oyentes apenas le oían.

Aquel servicio era totalmente inapropiado y deficiente.

Nadie presentaba ningún respetoa Todd por estar allí. Todo el funeral parecía más bien un intento de enseñar a los estudiantes cuán injusta podía ser la vida. Que el cuerpo de Todd ni siquiera estuviera presente decía mucho de la relación de la escuela —o, justamente, de su falta de relación— con el chico fallecido. Ninguno de ellos lo había conocido, y ninguno iba a hacerlo ya. Había algo falso en el hecho de estar allí, una sensación acrecentada por los pocos que lloraban. A Bonnibel le hizo sentir que Todd era aún más desconocido de lo que lo fue en realidad.

Que Todd descanse en paz. Que el resto prosiga su camino.

Una lechuza con unas plumas blancas que parecían cuernos ululaba en la rama más alta de un roble que había sobre sus cabezas. Bonnibel sabía que había un nido por allí cerca con una familia de crías de lechuza. Durante la semana había estado oyendo el canto temeroso de la madre noche tras noche, seguido del batir frenético de las alas del padre al volver al nido después de una noche de caza. Y al fin terminó. Bonnibel se levantó de la silla; se sentía débil por la injusticia de todo aquello. Todd había sido tan inocente como ella culpable, aunque no supiera de qué. Mientras seguía a los demás estudiantes en fila india hacia la supuesta recepción, alguien le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. ¿Marceline?

No, era Finn.

Sus ojos verdes buscaron los suyos y pareció vislumbrar su decepción, lo cual hizo que Bonnibel se sintiera aún peor. Se mordió el labio para evitar romper a llorar. Ver a Finn no tendría que hacerle llorar... pero estaba emocionalmente agotada, haciendo equilibrios al borde del abismo. Se mordió con tanta fuerza que se hizo sangre, y tuvo que secarse la boca con la mano.

Eh. —Finn le acarició la cabeza. Y ella compuso una mueca de dolor. Todavía tenía un chichón, justo donde se había golpeado contra las escaleras—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún sitio para hablar?

Caminaban con los demás por el césped hacia la recepción, bajo la sombra de uno de los robles. Habían colocado un montón de sillas, casi una encima de otra, y al lado había una mesa plegable llena de galletas de aspecto rancio, las habían sacado de las cajas pero todavía estaban dentro de sus envases de plástico. Habían llenado una ponchera de plástico barato con un líquido rojo y viscoso que atrajo varias moscas, como lo haría un cadáver. Aquella recepción era tan patética que muy pocos estudiantes le prestaban atención. Bonnibel observó a Lumpy vestida con un traje de falda negra mientras le estrechaba la mano al párroco. Marceline miraba a lo lejos y le susurraba algo a Flamme.

Cuando Bonnibel se volvió hacia Finn, este le acarició levemente la clavícula con el dedo, dejándolo descansar en el hueco de su cuello. Ella tomó aire; y se le puso la carne de gallina.

—Si no te gusta el collar —le dijo inclinándose hacia ella—, puedo buscarte otra cosa. Finn se acercó tanto que sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozarle el cuello, así que Bonnibel le puso la mano en el hombro y retrocedió un paso.

—Sí me gusta —dijo pensando en la cajita que estaba sobre su escritorio. Había acabado justo al lado de las flores de Marceline, y Bonnibel se había pasado la mitad de la noche anterior mirando aquellos regalos, calibrando su valor en las intenciones que escondían. Finn era mucho más claro, era fácil saber qué se proponía.

Como si él fuera el álgebra y Marceline el cálculo. Y a Bonnibel siempre le había encantado el cálculo, que a veces exigía una hora entera para resolver un solo problema.

—El collar me parece precioso — le dijo a Finn—, pero todavía no he encontrado el momento de ponérmelo.

—Lo siento —contestó él, y apretó los labios—. No quería agobiarte. Llevaba el pelo peinado hacia atrás, por lo que la cara se le veía más que de costumbre. Parecía mayor, más maduro. Y la forma en que la miraba era tan intensa, con aquellos grandes ojos penetrando en ella, como si todo lo que había en su interior fuera de su agrado.

—La señorita Sophia insistió en que te dejáramos espacio un par de días. Sé que tiene razón, has pasado por un montón de cosas, pero quiero que sepas lo mucho que he pensado en ti. Todo el tiempo. Quería verte.

Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, y Bonnibel sintió que empezaban a brotarle las lágrimas. Había pasado por tantas cosas. Y se sentía fatal por el hecho de estar allí a punto de llorar, y de que no fuera por Todd —cuya muerte sí importaba, y debería haber importado más—, sino por razones egoístas. Porque los últimos dos días la habían devuelto al sufrimiento del pasado por Trevor y por su vida anterior a Espada & Cruz, cosas que ya creía superadas, cosas que nunca podría explicarle a nadie. Más sombras de las que esconderse.

Fue como si Finn sintiera todo eso, o cuando menos una parte, porque la abrazó, estrechó la cabeza de Bonnibel contra su pecho ancho y fuerte, y la meció delicadamente.

—No pasa nada —dijo—. Todo se arreglará.

Y quizá no era necesario explicarle nada. Era como si cuanto más trastornada se sentía, más disponible estaba Finn. ¿Por qué no se limitaba a quedarse allí, entre los brazos de alguien que se preocupaba por ella, y dejaba que las sencillas atenciones de Finn la tranquilizasen un momento? Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos. Bonnibel no sabía cómo apartarse de Finn. Siempre había sido muy amable, y a ella le gustaba pero, aun así, aunque ello la hiciera sentirse culpable, estaba empezando a cansarse de él. Era tan perfecto, tan atento, justo lo que ella habría necesitado en ese preciso instante. Solo que... no era Marceline. Un pastelito apareció de pronto sobre su hombro. Bonnibel reconoció la manicura de los dedos que lo sostenían.

—Allí hay ponche, y alguien tiene que bebérselo —dijo Flamme mientras le ofrecía otro pastelito a

Finn, que se quedó mirando la superficie glaseada—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Bonnibel.

Bonnibel asintió. Por primera vez, Flamme se había entrometido justo cuando Bonnibel necesitaba que la salvaran. Intercambiaron una sonrisa y Bonnibel alzó el pastelito en señal de agradecimiento. Le dio un mordisco pequeño y delicado.

—Lo del ponche suena genial — dijo Finn apretando los dientes—. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarnos un par de vasos, Flamme?

Flamme puso los ojos en blanco hacia Bonnibel.

—Hazle un favor a un hombre y te tratará como una esclava.

Bonnibel sonrió. Finn se había pasado un poco de la raya, pero Bonnibel tenía muy claras sus intenciones.

—Iré yo a buscar las bebidas — dijo Bonnibel, dispuesta a tomarse un respiro. Se dirigió hacia la mesa plegable donde estaba la ponchera. Cuando espantaba una mosca que había sobre el ponche, alguien le susurró al oído:

—¿Quieres salir de aquí?

Bonnibel se volvió preparando una excusa para decirle a Finn que no, que no podía largarse de allí, no en ese momento y tampoco con él. Pero no había sido Finn quien le había tocado el interior de la muñeca con el pulgar.

Era Marceline.

Se derritió ligeramente. Su turno de teléfono de los miércoles era dentro de diez minutos y tenía unas ganas locas de oír la voz de Mora, o la voz de sus padres, y hablar de lo que ocurría fuera de aquellas cancelas de hierro forjado, de otra cosa que no fuera lo sombrío de los últimos dos días. Pero ¿salir de allí? ¿Con Marceline? Se vio asintiendo con la cabeza.

Finn iba a odiarla si veía cómo se iba, y sin duda la vería. Ya debía de estar mirándola, podía sentir cómo sus ojos verdes se le clavaban en la nuca. Pero tenía que ir con ella. Deslizó su mano en la de Marceline.

—Por favor.

Las otras veces que se habían tocado, o bien había sido por accidente o bien uno de los dos se había apartado con un movimiento brusco —por lo general, Marceline— antes de que aquella chispa de calidez que Bonnibel siempre sentía diera paso a un crescendo imparable de calor. Pero en esa ocasión fue diferente. Bonnibel bajó la vista hacia la mano de Marceline, que sujetaba la suya con fuerza, y todo su cuerpo pidió más. Más calor, más hormigueo, más Marceline. Era —no del todo— como se había sentido en el sueño. Apenas notaba cómo se movían sus pies, solo la energía del tacto de Marceline apoderándose de ella.

En lo que a Bonnibel le pareció un parpadeo, llegaron a las puertas del cementerio. Abajo, el funeral se difuminaba a medida que se iban alejando.

Marceline se detuvo de golpe y, sin previo aviso, le soltó la mano. Ella tembló, volvía a sentir frío.

—Finn y tú —dijo, dejando las palabras suspendidas en el aire, como si fueran una pregunta—. ¿Pasáis mucho tiempo juntos?

—Parece como si no te gustara mucho esa idea —le replicó, pero al instante se sintió estúpida por hacer el papel de coquetona. Solo quería burlarse de ella porque la pregunta había sonado un poco a celos, pero su cara y el tono de su voz eran muy serios.

—Él no es... —empezó a decir. Se quedó mirando un halcón de cola roja que acababa de posarse sobre la rama de un roble cercano—. No es lo bastante bueno para ti.

Bonnibel había oído esa misma frase cientos de veces. Era lo que todo el mundo decía. «No es lo bastante bueno». Pero cuando esas palabras salieron de los labios de Marceline, parecieron importantes, incluso verdaderas y pertinentes, no vagas y desdeñosas como siempre le habían parecido.

—Bueno, entonces —respondió ella tranquila—, ¿quién lo es?

Marceline puso los brazos en jarras, y sonrió para sus adentros.

—No lo sé —dijo al final—. Es una pregunta buenísima.

No fue precisamente la respuesta que esperaba Bonnibel.

—A ver, no es que sea tan difícil —empezó ella mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos para reprimir las ganas que sentía de abrazarle— ser lo bastante buena para mí.

Marceline la miró como si estuviera cayéndose por un abismo, y todo el color que coloreaba sus ojos un momento antes se convirtió en gris muy oscuro.

—Sí —respondió—, sí lo es.

Se frotó la frente, y al hacerlo apartó un poco el pelo, solo un segundo. Pero fue suficiente. Bonnibel vio la herida. Ya estaba cicatrizando, pero Bonnibel comprobó que era reciente.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la frente? —le preguntó extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

—No lo sé —dijo bruscamente, al tiempo que le apartaba la mano con tanta fuerza que la hizo tambalearse —. No sé cómo me lo he hecho.

Pareció más nerviosa que la propia Bonnibel, y eso la sorprendió. Era un simple rasguño.

A sus espaldas oyeron pasos avanzando por la grava. Ambas se volvieron de golpe.

—Ya te he dicho que no la he visto —decía Molly al tiempo que apartaba la mano de Finn de su hombro mientras subían por la colina del cementerio.

—Vámonos —dijo Marceline, adivinándole el pensamiento (Bonnibel estaba casi segura de que podía), incluso antes de que ella le lanzara una mirada de inquietud.

Bonnibel supo adónde se dirigían tan pronto como empezó a seguirla, por detrás de la iglesia-gimnasio y hacia el bosque; de la misma forma que sabía la postura que adoptaría al saltar la comba aunque no le hubiese visto nunca hacerlos, igual que conocía la existencia de aquel corte en la frente antes de verlo.

Caminaban al mismo ritmo, dando largas zancadas. Pisaban la hierba a la vez, paso a paso, hasta que llegaron al bosque.

—Si vienes con alguien al mismo lugar más de una vez —dijo Marceline, como si hablara consigo misma—, supongo que ya no es solo tuyo.

Bonnibel sonrió, halagada al darse cuenta de lo que Marceline quería decir: que no había estado nunca en el lago con otra persona. Solo con ella. Mientras caminaban entre los árboles, Bonnibel sintió algo de frío por la sombra de los árboles en sus hombros desnudos. Olía como siempre, como la mayoría de los bosques costeros de Georgia: un aroma a mantillo de roble que Bonnibel solía asociar a las sombras, pero que ahora cada vez asociaba más a Marceline. No debería sentirse segura en ningún lugar después de lo que le había ocurrido a Todd, pero junto a

Marceline, Bonnibel tuvo la sensación de que empezaba a respirar tranquila por primera vez en varios días. Quería creer que la estaba llevando de vuelta a aquel lugar para enmendar la forma brusca en que se había ido la última vez, como si necesitaran una segunda oportunidad para hacerlo bien. Lo que había empezado como su primera casi-cita había acabado con Bonnibel allí de pie, penosamente plantada. Marceline tenía que saberlo y debía de sentirse mal por haberse largado de aquel modo tan intempestivo.

Alcanzaron el magnolio desde el que se contemplaba todo el lago. El sol dejaba una estela dorada en el agua mientras se ponía detrás del bosque del oeste. Todo tenía un aspecto muy distinto por la tarde. El mundo entero parecía resplandecer. Marceline se apoyó en el árbol y la observó mientras Bonnibel contemplaba el agua. Ella se acercó para ponerse a su lado, bajo las hojas y las flores, que en esa época del año deberían de estar muertas en el suelo, pero que tenían un aspecto tan puro y fresco como las flores de primavera. Bonnibel inhaló el aroma a almizcle, y se sintió más cerca de Marceline sin ninguna razón aparente... y le encantaba que aquella sensación pareciera provenir de ninguna parte.

—Esta vez no vamos vestidos para bañarnos, precisamente —dijo Marceline, señalando el vestido negro de Bonnibel.

Ella toqueteó el bordado que tenía a la altura de las rodillas, y pensó en el horror de su madre si echaba a perder un buen vestido por querer bañarse en el lago con una chica.

—¿Quizá podamos meter los pies?

Marceline se dirigió hacia el camino empinado de piedras rojizas que descendía hasta el agua. Bajaron a través de los juncos pardos y de la hierba del lago, agarrándose a las ramas de los robles para mantener el equilibrio. Después, la orilla del lago era toda de guijarros. El agua estaba tan calmada que Bonnibel pensó que casi podría caminar sobre ella. Se quitó las manoletinas negras y con los dedos de los pies rozó la superficie del agua repleta de lirios. El agua estaba más fría que el otro día. Marceline cogió unas briznas de la hierba que crecía en el lago y empezó a trenzarlas. Miró a Bonnibel.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en salir de aquí...?

—A todas horas —dijo con un gruñido, dando por descontado que ella pensaba lo mismo. Por supuesto, quería largarse de Espada & Cruz cuanto antes, cualquiera querría lo mismo, pero intentaba que su cabeza no se fuera por las nubes fantaseando con una posible escapada junto a

Marceline.

—No —repuso Marceline—. Me refiero a si has pensado de verdad en ir a otro lugar. ¿Les has pedido a tus padres que te trasladen? Porque... Espada & Cruz no parece una lugar muy apropiado para ti.

Bonnibel se sentó en una roca, frente a Marceline, y se abrazó las rodillas. Si lo que estaba sugiriendo era que ella era una marginada en medio de un alumnado repleto de marginados, no podía evitar sentirse un poco insultada. Se aclaró la garganta.

—No puedo permitirme el lujo de pensar seriamente en otro lugar. Espada & Cruz es —hizo una pausa— prácticamente mi último intento desesperado.

—Vamos —dijo Marceline.

—No tienes ni idea...

—La tengo. —Suspiró—. Siempre hay otra parada, Bonnibel.

—Muy profético, Marceline —le espetó. Notaba que cada vez le hallaba más alto—. Pero si tantas ganas tienes de librarte de mí, ¿qué estamos haciendo? Nadie te ha pedido que me arrastres hasta aquí.

—No —dijo—. Es cierto. Me refiero a que tú no eres como los demás que estamos aquí. Tiene que haber un lugar mejor para ti.

El corazón de Bonnibel latía muy deprisa, lo cual solía ocurrir cuando Marceline estaba cerca. Pero en ese momento era distinto. Aquella situación la estaba haciendo sudar.

—Cuando vine aquí —le explicó Bonnibel—, me prometí a mí misma que no hablaría con nadie de mi pasado, o de lo que había hecho para acabar en este lugar.

Marceline apoyó la cabeza entre las manos.

—Lo que estoy diciendo no tiene nada que ver con lo que le pasó a ese tipo...

—¿Qué sabes de él? —Bonnibel hizo una mueca. No. ¿Cómo podía saberlo Marceline?—. Sea lo que sea lo que te haya dicho Molly...

Pero Bonnibel sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. Era Marceline quien la había encontrado con Todd. Si Molly le había contado que Bonnibel también se había visto involucrada en otra muerte misteriosa a causa del fuego, no sabría ni cómo empezar a explicárselo.

—Escucha —le dijo cogiéndole las manos—, lo que te estoy diciendo no tiene nada que ver con esa parte de tu pasado.

A ella le costaba creérselo.

—Entonces, ¿tiene que ver con Todd?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tiene que ver con este lugar, y con otras cosas...

Cuando Marceline la tocó, despertó algo en su mente. Empezó a pensar en las sombras furiosas que había visto aquella noche, en lo mucho que habían cambiado desde que había llegado al reformatorio: habían pasado de ser una amenaza desconcertante y furtiva a convertirse en unas figuras terroríficas y reales, casi omnipresentes. Estaba loca... Sin duda, eso era lo que Marceline debía de pensar de ella. Quizá también pensara que era guapa, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba seriamente perturbada. Seguramente, esa era la razón por la que quería que se fuera, para que no tuviera la tentación de mezclarse con alguien como ella. Si eso era lo que Marceline pensaba, no sabía ni la mitad.

—¿Tal vez tiene que ver con las sombras negras y extrañas que vi la noche en que Todd murió? —le preguntó con la intención de asustarla. Pero en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras supo que no estaba tratando de asustar aún más a Marceline... estaba intentando decírselo por fin a alguien.

Tampoco tenía mucho que perder.

—¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó lentamente.

—Bueno, ya sabes —dijo encogiéndose de hombros e intentando restarle importancia a lo que acababa de decir—. Una vez al día o así, me visitan unos invitados oscuros a los que llamo «sombras».

—No me vaciles —le espetó Marceline. Y aunque el tono de su voz sonara punzante, Bonnibel sabía que tenía razón.

Odiaba oírse hablar a sí misma con aquella falsa de indiferencia, cuando en realidad estaba muy nerviosa. Pero ¿debía decírselo? ¿Podría? Marceline asentía, animándola a que siguiera hablando, y parecía que sus ojos penetrantes le extrajesen las palabras de su interior.

—Me pasa desde hace unos doce años —acabó confesando con un estremecimiento—. Solía ser por las noches, cuando me acercaba al agua o a los árboles, pero ahora... —Le temblaban las manos—. Es algo constante.

—¿Qué hacen?

Habría pensado que quería burlarse de ella, o que la iba a dejar seguir para luego gastarle una broma y reírse a su costa, pero su voz se había vuelta ronca, y estaba muy interesada.

—En general empiezan a flotar justo por aquí. —Y le hizo cosquillas en la nuca para enseñárselo.

Por una vez, no estaba intentando acercarse físicamente a ella, sino que aquella era la única forma que se le ocurría de explicarlo, sobre todo desde que las sombras habían empezado a agredirla de un modo palpable, físico. Marceline no dijo nada, así que continuó hablando. — Además, en ocasiones son muy atrevidas —prosiguió, poniéndose de rodillas y llevándose las manos al pecho—. Y se abalanzan sobre mí. — Ahora estaban frente a frente. El labio de Marceline tembló un poco; en realidad, ella no acababa de creerse que pudiera estar explicándole a alguien (y mucho menos a Marceline) las cosas horribles que veía. Bajó el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro—: Últimamente, no parecen satisfechas hasta que —tragó saliva— se llevan la vida de alguien y me dejan en el suelo inconsciente.

Le propinó un levísimo empujón en los hombros, sin ninguna intención de desestabilizarla, pero el contacto mínimo de las puntas de sus dedos bastó para tumbar a Marceline. Al verla en el suelo, Bonnibel se quedó tan sorprendida que también perdió accidentalmente el equilibrio y cayó sobre ella. Marceline estaba de espaldas al suelo y la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

No debería habérselo contado. Allí estaba ella, encima de Marceline, y acababa de confesarle su secreto más íntimo, aquello que en verdad la convertía en una lunática.

¿Cómo era posible que, a pesar de todo, siguiera teniendo tantas ganas de besarla?

El corazón le latía a una velocidad imposible. Más tarde lo comprendió: estaba sintiendo su propio corazón y el de Marceline, que parecían competir en una carrera.

Una especie de conversación desesperada que no era capaz de mantener con palabras.

—¿De verdad las ves? —le susurró Marceline.

—Sí —respondió, aunque en realidad quería levantarse y negarlo todo, pero era totalmente incapaz de despegarse del pecho de Marceline. Intentó leerle el pensamiento: ¿qué pensaría cualquier persona normal de una confesión como aquella?—. Déjame adivinar —dijo abatida—: ahora estás seguro de que necesito un traslado, pero a un psiquiátrico.

Se zafó de ella, dejándola prácticamente boca abajo. Ella miró primero sus pies, a continuación sus piernas, su torso y por último alzó la vista hasta la cara de Marceline, que estaba de pie mirando fijamente el bosque.

—Eso no había ocurrido nunca antes —dijo.

Bonnibel se puso de pie, pues resultaba humillante quedarse tendida allí sola. Además, era como si él ni siquiera hubiera escuchado lo que le había dicho.

—¿Qué es lo que nunca ha ocurrido? ¿Antes de qué?

Marceline se volvió hacia ella y le puso una mano en cada mejilla. Bonnibel contuvo la respiración. Estaba tan cerca, tenía sus labios tan cerca. Bonnibel se pellizcó el muslo para asegurarse de que esta vez no estaba soñando, de que estaba completamente despierta.

Después, casi por la fuerza, Marceline se apartó de ella. Se quedó de pie, enfrente, respirando con rapidez y con los brazos rígidos a los costados.

—Dime otra vez lo que viste.

Bonnibel se volvió para mirar el lago. El agua cristalina y azul llegaba en suaves olas a la orilla, y consideró bañarse. Eso fue lo que Marceline había hecho cuando la situación se volvió demasiado comprometida para ella. ¿Por qué no podía hacer ella lo mismo?

—Puede que esto te sorprenda — dijo Bonnibel—, pero no me hace mucha ilusión sentarme aquí y explicar lo loca que llego a estar. «Sobre todo a ti.»

Marceline no respondió, pero Bonnibel podía sentir su intensa mirada sobre ella. Cuando por fin se atrevió a mirarla, ella la estaba contemplando de una manera extraña, inquietante, de profunda tristeza... el gris característico de sus ojos era lo más triste que Bonnibel había visto en su vida. Tenía la impresión de haberla defraudado de alguna forma, pero era Bonnibel quien había hecho su terrible confesión. ¿Por qué era Marceline era la que parecía destrozada?

Ella se acercó un paso y se inclinó hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura. Bonnibel apenas podía sostenerle la mirada, pero tampoco fue capaz de hacer un solo movimiento. Fuera lo que fuera lo que rompiera aquel trance, sería cosa de Marceline que se estaba acercando cada vez más, inclinando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, separando los labios... Bonnibel se quedó sin respiración. Ella también cerró los ojos, inclinó la cabeza hacia Marceline y separó los labios.

Y esperó. Pero el beso por el que se moría no llegó. Abrió los ojos al comprobar que no había pasado nada, excepto el sonido susurrante de una rama. Marceline había desaparecido. Bonnibel suspiró, descorazonada, pero no sorprendida.

Lo más extraño era que casi podía ver el camino que había tomado para volver por el bosque, como si ella fuera algún tipo de cazadora capaz de percibir la rotación de una hoja y saber por dónde había pasado Marceline. Pero Bonnibel no tenía nada de cazadora, de alguna forma el tipo de huella que Marceline había dejado tras de sí era más perceptible, más clara y, al mismo tiempo, más difícil de concretar. Era como si un resplandor violeta iluminara el camino que había emprendido a través del bosque. Como el resplandor violeta que había visto durante el incendio de la biblioteca. Estaba viendo cosas. Se apoyó en la roca para recomponerse y miró a su alrededor un momento, frotándose los ojos. Pero cuando volvió a mirar, seguía viendo lo mismo: en un plano de su visión — como si estuviera mirando a través de unas gafas con una graduación descabellada—, los robles y el mantillo que había debajo, e incluso las canciones de los pájaros en las ramas, todo parecía temblar desenfocado. Y no solo temblaba, bañado en aquella suave luz violeta, sino que además parecía emitir un zumbido grave apenas perceptible.

Se dio la vuelta completamente, enfrentarse a ello la aterrorizaba, lo que significaba la aterrorizaba. Le estaba ocurriendo algo, y no podía decírselo a nadie. Intentó concentrarse en el lago, pero incluso este se estaba volviendo cada vez más oscuro y difícil de ver. Estaba sola. Marceline la había dejado, y en su lugar había quedado aquel sendero por el que ella no podía —o no quería— adentrarse. Cuando el sol se puso detrás de las montañas y el lago se volvió de color gris marengo, Bonnibel se atrevió a mirar otra vez hacia el bosque. Respiró hondo sin saber si se sentía decepcionada o aliviada. Era un bosque como cualquier otro, sin luces parpadeantes ni zumbidos violetas. Ninguna señal de que Marceline hubiera estado allí jamás.

Chicas siento mucho el tiempo que me ha tomado actualizar pero he estado haciendo muchas cosas, las dejo invitadas a que sigan mí página en face : lescturaleschile

Un abrazo

Solange Rodríguez


	15. 13 Tocado de raíz

OSCUROS

13 Tocado de raíz

Bonnibel podía oír las fuertes pisadas de sus Converse contra el suelo, podía sentir el viento fresco y húmedo tirando de su camiseta negra, casi podía saborear el alquitrán caliente de una plaza de aparcamiento que acababan de pavimentar. Pero cuando abrazó a aquellas dos figuras que aguardaban junto a la entrada de Espada & Cruz el sábado por la mañana, ya se había olvidado de todo aquello.

Jamás se había alegrado tanto de abrazar a sus padres. Hacía días que se arrepentía de lo frío y distante que había sido su encuentro en el hospital, y hoy no pensaba cometer el mismo error de nuevo. Ambos se tambalearon cuando se abalanzó sobre ellos. Su madre se echó a reír y su padre le dio una palmada en la espalda como hacen los tipos duros. Llevaba su enorme cámara colgada con una correa alrededor del cuello. Ambos recuperaron la compostura y la soltaron para mirarla bien a la cara. En cuanto lo hicieron, sus rostros se desencajaron. Bonnibel estaba llorando.

—Cariño, ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó su padre al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza.

Su madre empezó a revolver el bolso en busca de un paquete de pañuelos. Con los ojos muy abiertos le puso uno a Bonnibel delante de la nariz y le preguntó:

—Ahora ya estamos aquí. Va todo bien, ¿no?

No, no iba todo bien.

—¿Por qué no me llevasteis a casa el otro día? —preguntó Bonnibel, que volvía a sentirse enfadada y herida—. ¿Por qué dejasteis que me trajeran de nuevo aquí?

Su padre palideció.

—Cada vez que hablábamos con el director nos decía que te iba de fábula desde que habías vuelto a las clases, que eras la optimista redomada que nosotros siempre habíamos conocido. Solo que con el cuello reseco por el humo y un pequeño chichón en la cabeza; pensamos que eso era todo—. Se relamió los labios.

—¿Había algo más? —le preguntó su madre.

La mirada que intercambiaron sus padres dejaba entrever que ya habían discutido sobre el tema. Su madre debía de haberle rogado que la visitaran antes, pero su padre, más cerebral, se habría negado. Era imposible explicarles lo que le había pasado aquella noche, o todo aquello por lo que había pasado desde entonces. Había vuelto directamente a las clases, pero no porque ella lo quisiera. Y físicamente estaba bien.

Pero en todos los demás aspectos —emocional, psicológica y sentimentalmente— no podía sentirse más desorientada.

—Intentamos respetar las reglas —le explicó el padre de Bonnibel, extendiendo su gran mano para darle un cariñoso apretón en el cuello. El peso de la mano la desestabilizó un poco y la puso en una postura incómoda, pero hacía tanto que no estaba así de cerca de la gente a la que quería que no se atrevió a moverse—. Porque solo queremos lo mejor para ti —añadió—. Tenemos que confiar en que estas personas —e hizo un gesto señalando los imponentes edificios del reformatorio, como si representaran a Randy y al director Udell y a todos los demás— saben de lo que están hablando.

—Pues no tienen ni idea —dijo Bonnibel mientras observaba los edificios destartalados y el patio desierto. Hasta el momento, aquel reformatorio había sido un auténtico rompecabezas.

Un buen ejemplo de ello era lo que llamaban el Día de los Padres. Remarcaban tanto la suerte que tenían los estudiantes por tener el privilegio de ver a los de su propia sangre... Y, aun así, faltaban diez minutos para la hora del almuerzo y el coche de los padres de Bonnibel era el único que había en el aparcamiento.

—Este lugar es un fraude total — sentenció, imprimiendo tal cinismo a sus palabras que sus Padres se miraron preocupados.

—Bonnibel, cielo —dijo su madre, acariciándole el cabello. Bonnibel advirtió que no estaba acostumbrada a verlo tan corto. El instinto maternal de sus dedos seguía el fantasma de su anterior melena, que le caía por la espalda—. Solo queremos pasar un día agradable contigo. Papá te ha traído tu comida preferida.

Con cuidado, su padre sacó una manta colorida de punto y una especie de cesta de mimbre que Bonnibel no había visto nunca. Cuando solían ir de picnic, todo era más informal, llevaban la comida en bolsas de papel y extendían una vieja tela ajada sobre la hierba del camino de canoas que había frente a su casa.

—¿Ocra en vinagre? —preguntó Bonnibel con un tono que se parecía mucho al que empleaba cuando era una niña. No se podía decir que sus padres no se estuvieran esforzando. Su padre asintió.

—Y té dulce, y panecillos con salsa, y gachas con cheddar y jalapeños extra, como a ti te gustan.

Ah —se interrumpió—, y una cosa más.

La madre de Bonnibel sacó del bolso un sobre cerrado rojo y grueso, y se lo entregó a Bonnibel. Por un instante, Bonnibel sintió una punzada de dolor en el estómago al recordar las cartas que solía recibir. «Psicópata. Asesina.» Pero cuando vio la letra en el sobre, su cara se transformó en una enorme sonrisa. Mora. Rompió el sobre y sacó una postal con una foto en blanco y negro de dos señoras mayores en la peluquería; en el dorso, no había ni un solo centímetro que Mora no hubiera garabateado con su letra grande y redonda. Además, había varias hojas sueltas en las que Mora había continuado escribiendo porque se había quedado sin espacio en la postal.

Querida Bonnibel,

Ya que el tiempo que nos dejan para hablar por teléfono es ridículamente insuficiente (¿Es que no puedes pedir, por favor, un poco más? Es una injusticia absoluta), he decidido comunicarme contigo a la antigua y escribirte una de esas cartas épicas, en la que vas a encontrar hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que me ha pasado en las últimas dos semanas. Te guste o no...

Bonnibel apretó el sobre contra su pecho, aún sonriente y con unas ganas locas de devorar la carta en cuanto sus padres se fueran a casa. Su amiga Mora no la había abandonado, y tenía a sus padres sentados justo al lado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Bonnibel se había sentido querida. Extendió el brazo y le apretó la mano a su padre. Un pitido estridente hizo que sus padres dieran un respingo.

—Solo es la sirena de la comida —explicó Bonnibel lo cual pareció tranquilizarlos—. Venga, venid, hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcáis.

Mientras caminaban por el caluroso aparcamiento hacia el patio donde iban a desarrollarse todas las actividades del Día de los Padres, Bonnibel empezó a ver el reformatorio a través de los ojos de sus padres.

Advirtió el techo combado de la oficina principal, y el olor putrefacto y repugnante de los melocotones podridos al pie de los árboles que había junto al gimnasio; también el óxido naranja que cubría las puertas de hierro forjado del cementerio. Se dio cuenta de que solo en dos semanas se había acostumbrado por completo a los numerosos horrores de Espada & Cruz.

Sus padres, por el contrario, parecían horrorizados. Su padre señaló una vid agonizante que se enredaba en la cerca del patio.

—Esas cepas son de chardonnay —dijo con un gesto de dolor, porque cuando una planta sufría también sufría él.

Su madre sostenía el bolso contra el pecho con las dos manos, con los dos codos hacia fuera, en la postura que solía adoptar cuando se encontraba en un barrio peligroso. Y todavía no había visto las rojas. Sus padres, que estaban en contra de que Bonnibel tuviera una webcam, se horrorizarían ante la vigilancia continua del reformatorio. Bonnibel quería evitar que vieran todas aquellas atrocidades, pues aún estaba buscando el modo de desenvolverse en aquel sistema... y a veces incluso de derrotarlo. Precisamente el otro día, Arcoíris la había guiado a través de lo que parecía una carrera de obstáculos por el reformatorio para mostrarle todas las «rojas muertas» cuyas baterías se habían gastado o habían sido «reemplazadas» furtivamente para crear los puntos ciegos de Espada & Cruz. No era necesario que sus padres supieran nada de todo eso. Lo que tenían que hacer era pasar un buen día con ella. Lumpy estaba en las gradas con las piernas colgando, habían acordado encontrarse allí por la tarde.

Sostenía una maceta con flores.

—Lumpy, mira, te presento a mis padres, Harry y Doreen Bubblegum — anunció Bonnibel con un gesto—. Mamá, Papá, esta es...

—Lumpy van Space-Lockwood —interrumpió Lumpy con gesto grave, al tiempo que les ofrecía la maceta—. Gracias por permitirme almorzar con ustedes.

Siempre educados, los padres de Bonnibel sonrieron y no preguntaron nada sobre dónde estaba la familia de Lumpy, lo cual Bonnibel aún no había tenido tiempo de explicarles. Era otro de esos días cálidos y despejados. Los sauces verdes que había frente a la biblioteca se mecían suavemente con la brisa, y Bonnibel llevó a sus padres hacia un lugar desde el que los sauces ocultaban las marcas de hollín y la ventana rota por el incendio. Mientras ellos extendían el mantel sobre una zona de hierba seca, Bonnibel se llevó a Lumpy aparte.

—¿Cómo estás, Lumpy? —le preguntó, pues era consciente de que si ella tuviera que pasarse un día entero recibiendo y saludando a los padres de todo el mundo menos a los suyos, sin duda acabaría necesitando ayuda.

Pero, por el contrario, Lumpy balanceó la cabeza alegremente.

—¡Esto ya es mucho mejor que el año pasado! —dijo—. Y todo gracias a ti, hoy estaría sola si no hubieses aparecido tú.

El cumplido cogió a Bonnibel por sorpresa, y la impulsó a mirar a su alrededor para ver cómo estaban pasando aquel día el resto de los alumnos. Aunque el aparcamiento aún estaba medio vacío, el Día de los Padres parecía estar animándose poco a poco.

Molly, sentada cerca de ellos, sobre una manta, entre un hombre y una mujer con cara 263 de dogo, roía con avidez un muslo de pavo. Arcoíris, en cuclillas, en una grada, le susurraba algo a un chica punki con el pelo teñido de un hipnótico tono fucsia. Tenía toda la pinta de ser su hermana mayor. Ambas cruzaron una mirada con Bonnibel, Arcoíris le sonrió y la saludó, y luego se volvió hacia la otra chica y le dijo algo.

Jake estaba rodeado por un montón de gente que celebraba un picnic sobre una colcha enorme.

Estaban riendo y bromeando, y algunos chicos más jóvenes se tiraban comida entre ellos. Parecían estar pasándoselo en grande hasta que una mazorca volante casi le acierta a Flamme, que pasaba por allí. Miró con cara de pocos amigos a Jake mientras guiaba a un hombre lo bastante mayor para ser su abuelo a través de una hilera de sillas de jardín dispuestas en la hierba.

A los que no veía era a Marceline y a Finn, y Bonnibel no podía imaginar cómo serían sus familias.

Aunque estaba enfadada y avergonzada porque Marceline la había dejado plantada por segunda vez en el lago, se moría por ver, aunque fuera de refilón, a cualquier miembro de su familia. Y entonces, al recordar la escueta ficha de Marceline que vio en el sótano, Bonnibel se preguntó si aún mantendría contacto con algún familiar.

La madre de Bonnibel sirvió gachas con cheddar en cuatro platos, y su padre pinchó los jalapeños cortados en pedacitos con unos palillos. Un mordisco y la boca de Bonnibel fue puro fuego, lo cual le encantaba. Daba la impresión de que Lumpy no desconocía por completo la comida típica de Georgia con la que Bonnibel había crecido, y parecía tener muchos reparos respecto a la ocra en vinagre, pero tras darle un bocado le dirigió a Bonnibel una sonrisa que era medio de sorpresa y aprobación. Los padres de Bonnibel habían llevado todos sus platos preferidos, incluso las nueces con praliné del colmado que había debajo de su casa. Cada uno a un lado de la chica, sus padres masticaban con satisfacción, aparentemente felices de poder llenarse la boca con algo que no fuese una conversación sobre la muerte.

Bonnibel tendría que haber disfrutado del tiempo que estaba pasando con ellos, regado con el adorado té dulce de Georgia, pero se sentía como una hija impostora al fingir que aquel idílico almuerzo formaba parte de la normalidad de Espada & Cruz. El día entero fue una farsa. Al oír un breve y tímido aplauso, Bonnibel miró hacia las gradas, donde Randy estaba de pie junto al director Udell, a quien Bonnibel todavía no había visto en carne y hueso. Lo reconoció por un retrato muy oscuro que colgaba en la pared del vestíbulo principal, y ahora se daba cuenta de que el artista había sido benévolo. Lumpy ya le había contado que el director solo se dejaba ver un día al año —el Día de los Padres—, sin excepciones. Era un recluso que nunca salía de su mansión en Tybee Island, ni siquiera cuando fallecía un estudiante. La papada de aquel hombre parecía tragarse su barbilla, y sus ojos bovinos miraban a la gente sin detenerse en nada en concreto.

A su lado estaba Randy, con las piernas separadas y enfundadas en unas medias blancas. Forzaba una enorme sonrisa, mientras el director se secaba el sudor de la frente con una servilleta. Ambos mostraban su cara más alegre, pero aquello parecía suponerles un gran esfuerzo.

—Bienvenidos a la edición anual n.° 159 del Día de los Padres de Espada & Cruz —dijo el director

Udell por el micrófono.

—¿Está de broma? —le susurró Bonnibel a Lumpy. Resultaba difícil imaginar un Día de los Padres en la época de antes de la guerra. Lumpy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Seguro que se ha equivocado. Ya les he dicho que necesita unas gafas nuevas.

—Hemos organizado para vosotros un día repleto de actividades familiares, empezando por este picnic relajado...

—Normalmente, solo nos dan diecinueve minutos —les comentó Lumpy a los padres de Bonnibel, que se pusieron tensos de golpe. Bonnibel sonrió por encima de la cabeza de Lumpy y articuló un silencioso «Es broma».

—A continuación, les ofrecemos una selección de actividades. Nuestra querida bióloga, la señorita Yolanda Tross, dará una charla fascinante en la biblioteca sobre la flora local de Savannah que se puede encontrar en nuestros jardines. Por su parte, la entrenadora Diante supervisará una serie de carreras familiares en el césped. Y el señor Stanley Cole les ofrecerá un recorrido histórico por el cementerio, donde están enterrados los héroes de guerra. Vamos a estar muy ocupados. Y, sí —añadió el director Udell con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—, luego os haremos un control sobre todo esto.

Era la típica broma insulsa y manida para ganarse algunas risas enlatadas de los familiares que visitaban el reformatorio. Bonnibel miró a Lumpy y puso los ojos en blanco. Aquel deprimente intento de reírse con naturalidad mostraba a las claras que todo el mundo estaba allí para sentirse mejor por haber dejado a sus hijos en manos del profesorado de Espada & Cruz. Los Bubblegum también rieron, pero miraban a Bonnibel para averiguar cómo debían comportarse. Después del almuerzo, las familias que estaban en el patio recogieron sus cosas y se dispersaron. Bonnibel tuvo la sensación de que en verdad muy poca gente iba a participar en las actividades que habían organizado. Nadie subió con la señorita Tross a la biblioteca y, por el momento, solo Flamme y su abuelo se habían metido en un saco de patatas al otro lado del campo. Bonnibel no sabía adónde se habían escaqueado Molly, Arcoíris y Jake con sus familias, y aún no había visto a Marceline. Pero sabía que sus padres se decepcionarían si no les enseñaba las instalaciones y si no participaban en alguna actividad. Y, puesto que la visita guiada del señor Cole parecía el menor de los males, Bonnibel sugirió que guardaran los restos de la comida y se reunieran con él en las puertas del cementerio. De camino hacia allí, Arcoíris, que estaba balanceándose en una de las gradas más altas, cayó frente a los padres de Bonnibel como si fuera una gimnasta saltando de las paralelas.

—Holaaa —canturreó, ofreciendo su mejor imagen de desquiciada. — Mamá y Papá —dijo Bonnibel al tiempo que les daba un apretón en los hombros—, esta es mi buena amiga Arcoíris.

—Y esta —contestó Arcoíris señalando a la chica alta con el pelo color fucsia que bajaba poco a poco de las gradas— es mi hermana Annabelle.

Annabelle ignoró por completo la mano que le extendía Bonnibel y le dio un abrazo largo e íntimo. Bonnibel sintió cómo los huesos de ambas crujían. El intenso abrazo duró lo suficiente para que Bonnibel se preguntara a qué se debía, pero justo cuando empezaba a sentirse incómoda, Annabelle la soltó.

—Me alegro tanto de conocerte —le dijo cogiéndole la mano.

—Igualmente —respondió Bonnibel, mirando a Arcoíris de reojo—. ¿Vais a hacer la ruta con el señor Cole? —le preguntó a Arcoíris, que también estaba mirando a Annabelle como si estuviera loca.

Annabelle abrió la boca pero Arcoíris la cortó enseguida.

—Por Dios, no —repuso—. Estas actividades son para completos tarados. —Miró a los padres de Bonnibel —. Sin ánimo de ofender.

Annabelle se encogió de hombros.

—¡Quizá tengamos oportunidad de vernos después! —le gritó a Bonnibel antes de que Arcoíris se la llevara a rastras.

—Parecían simpáticas —dijo la madre de Bonnibel con el tono intrigado que usaba cuando quería que Bonnibel le explicara algo.

—Hummm, y esa chica, ¿por qué se ha puesto así contigo? —inquirió Lumpy.

Bonnibel la miró, y luego miró a sus padres. ¿De verdad tenía que argumentar el hecho de que pudiera gustarle a alguien?

—¡Bonnibel! —gritó el señor Cole, saludándoles desde el punto de encuentro (en el que por otra parte no había nadie más) a las puertas del cementerio—. ¡Por aquí!

El señor Cole les dio un cálido apretón de manos a los padres de Bonnibel e incluso cogió a Lumpy del hombro un momento. Bonnibel intentaba decidir si estaba molesta por que el señor Cole participara en el Día de los Padres o, más bien impresionada por aquella muestra exagerada de entusiasmo. Pero entonces el profesor empezó a hablar y Bonnibel se sorprendió aún más.

—Me preparo para este día durante todo el año —susurró—. Es una oportunidad de llevar a los estudiantes al aire libre y explicarles las maravillas que esconde este lugar... oh, de verdad que me encanta. Es lo más cercano a una excursión en el campo que se puede conseguir siendo profesor de un reformatorio. Por supuesto, hasta hoy nadie ha participado en mis visitas guiadas, de modo que con ustedes haremos la visita inaugural...

—Vaya, es todo un honor —le respondió el padre de Bonnibel dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa. Al instante, Bonnibel se dio cuenta de que no se trataba solo de la afición de su padre por los cañones de la Guerra Civil, sino que de verdad sentía que el señor Cole era legal. Y para Bonnibel, su padre era quien mejor juzgaba a las personas.

Los dos hombres empezaron a bajar por la pendiente empinada que conducía al cementerio. La madre de Bonnibel dejó la cesta del picnic al lado de las cancelas y les dirigió una de sus manidas sonrisas a Bonnibel y a Lumpy. El señor Cole agitó la mano para reclamar su atención.

—En primer lugar, algunas trivialidades. ¿Cuál —enarcó las cejas — creéis que es el elemento más antiguo de este cementerio?

Mientras Bonnibel y Lumpy se miraban los pies —evitando su mirada, tal como hacían en clase—, el padre de Bonnibel se puso de puntillas para ver mejor algunas de las estatuas más grandes.

—¡Es una pregunta complicada! —exclamó el señor Cole, al tiempo que daba unos golpecitos a la cancela de hierro forjado—. Esta parte frontal de las puertas fue construida por el propietario original en 1831. Dicen que su mujer, Ellamena, tenía un jardín encantador y quería mantener a las gallinas alejadas de sus tomateras. —Se rió por lo bajo—. Eso fue antes de la guerra, y antes de que el terreno se hundiera. ¡Sigamos!

El señor Cole relató paso a paso la construcción del cementerio añadió datos sobre el contexto histórico y sobre el «artista» — aunque utilizaba la palabra con poco rigor— que había esculpido la estatua de la bestia alada que había sobre el monolito, en el centro del cementerio. El padre de Bonnibel le iba haciendo preguntas aquí y allá mientras la madre pasaba la mano por algunas de las lápidas más bellas, dejando escapar un «Dios bendito» entre susurros cada vez que se detenía a leer las inscripciones. Lumpy arrastraba los pies tras la madre de Bonnibel, probablemente arrepentida de no haber escogido otra familia con la que pasar el día. Bonnibel iba la última y pensaba qué pasaría si ella les ofreciera a sus padres su visita personal del cementerio.

Aquí es donde cumplí mi primer castigo... Y aquí es donde una estatua de mármol casi me decapita... Y aquí es donde compartí el picnic más raro de mi vida con una chica del reformatorio que no os gustaría nada.

—Finn —llamó el señor Cole cuando el grupo llegó al monolito.

Finn se encontraba junto a un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro, vestido con un traje negro a medida. Ninguno de los dos había visto al señor Cole o al grupo que le seguía. Estaban hablando tranquilamente y hacían unos gestos enrevesados frente al roble, como los que Bonnibel le había visto hacer a su profesora de teatro cuando los estudiantes no dejaban ver la escena de una obra.

—¿Acaso tú y tu padre os habéis apuntado a última hora a la visita guiada? —preguntó el señor Cole, subiendo esta vez un poco más la voz —. Os habéis perdido la mayor parte, pero todavía hay una o dos cuestiones que seguro que os interesan.

Finn giró la cabeza con lentitud, y luego volvió a mirar a su acompañante, que parecía divertirse.

Bonnibel pensó que aquel hombre alto, moreno, apuesto y con un enorme reloj de oro no parecía lo bastante mayor para ser el padre de Finn. Pero quizá el tiempo lo había tratado bien. Finn entrecerró los ojos al ver el cuello desnudo de Bonnibel, y pareció un poco decepcionado. Bonnibel se ruborizó, pues podía sentir que su madre se había dado cuenta de todo y se estaba preguntando qué pasaba. Finn ignoró al señor Cole, se acercó a la madre de Bonnibel y, antes de que nadie los presentara, ya se había llevado su mano a los labios.

—Tú debes de ser la hermana mayor de Bonnibel —dijo con desenfado. A la izquierda, Lumpy simuló que le entraba una arcada y le susurró a Bonnibel, de modo que solo ella pudiese oírla:

—Por favor, dime que no soy la única que quiere vomitar.

Pero la madre de Bonnibel parecía más bien encandilada, lo cual hizo que tanto Bonnibel como, sin duda, su padre, se sintieran incómodos.

—No, no nos podemos quedar para la visita guiada —anunció Finn, guiñándole un ojo a Bonnibel y retirándose justo cuando se acercaba su padre—. Pero ha sido fantástico — y los miró a los tres, ignorando a Lumpy— encontraros aquí. Vamos, papá.

—¿Quién era? —suspiró la madre de Bonnibel cuando Finn y su padre, o quienquiera que fuese, desaparecieron hacia el otro lado del cementerio.

—Ah, uno de los admiradores de Bonnibel —dijo Lumpy, que en su intento por quitarle hierro al asunto obtuvo justo el efecto contrario.

—¿Uno... ? —inquirió el padre de Bonnibel bajando la vista para mirarla. A la luz de la última hora de la tarde, Bonnibel vio por primera vez algunas canas en la barba de su padre. No quería pasar los últimos momentos del día convenciendo a su padre de que no había por qué preocuparse de los chicos del reformatorio.

—No es nada, papá. Lumpy solo está bromeando.

—Queremos que tengas cuidado, Bonnibel —dijo.

Bonnibel pensó en lo que Marceline había sugerido —con cierta insistencia— El otro día, aquello de que quizá ella no debía estar en Espada & Cruz. Y, de repente, tuvo unas ganas terribles de contárselo a sus padres, de rogarles y suplicarles que se la llevaran lejos de allí. Pero fue ese mismo recuerdo de Marceline lo que le impidió abrir la boca: el roce chispeante de su piel cuando le empujó en el lago, la forma en que a veces sus ojos eran lo más triste que había visto nunca. El hecho de que valiera la pena quedarse en aquel infierno de Espada & Cruz solo por estar un poco más con Marceline, a Bonnibel le parecía algo totalmente cierto y totalmente loco a la vez. Aunque solo fuera para ver cómo acababa todo.

—Odio las despedidas —suspiró la madre de Bonnibel, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos para darle un abrazo rápido. Bonnibel miró la hora y se le desencajó la cara. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado ya, de cómo podía haber llegado la hora de que se marcharan.

—¿Nos llamarás el miércoles? — le preguntó su padre mientras le daba un beso en cada mejilla, tal y como hacían todos en la parte francesa de su familia.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta hacia el aparcamiento, los padres de Bonnibel le cogieron las manos, y cada uno le dio otra serie de besos y un fuerte abrazo. Cuando le dieron la mano a Lumpy y le desearon lo mejor, Bonnibel vio una cámara colgada del poste de cemento que tenía una cabina rota.

Debía de tener un detector de movimientos incorporado en las rojas, porque la cámara se movía siguiendo sus pasos. Esa no se la había enseñado Arcoíris en la visita, y sin duda no era una roja muerta. Los padres de Bonnibel no se dieron cuenta de nada, y quizá fuera mejor así.

Mientras se alejaban, se volvieron dos veces para despedirse de las chicas, que estaban en la entrada del vestíbulo principal. El padre de Bonnibel arrancó su viejo Chrysler New Yorker negro y bajó la ventanilla.

—¡Te queremos! —gritó tan fuerte que si no hubiera sido tan triste verlos partir, Bonnibel se habría sentido un poco avergonzada. Bonnibel le devolvió el saludo con la mano.

—Gracias —susurró.

Por los pralinés y la ocra. Por pasar todo el día aquí. Por aceptar a Lumpy sin preguntar nada. Por seguir queriéndome a pesar de que os doy miedo. Cuando tomaron la curva y las luces traseras desaparecieron, Lumpy palmeó la espalda de Bonnibel.

—Estaba pensando que podría ir a ver a mi padre. —Dio un golpe en el suelo con la punta del pie y miró tímidamente a Bonnibel—. ¿Te apetecería venir? Si no quieres, lo entenderé, puesto que hay que volver de nuevo al... —Y con el pulgar hacia atrás señaló hacia el fondo del cementerio.

—Claro que te acompaño — respondió Bonnibel.

Caminaron por el perímetro del cementerio, bordeándolo por la parte alta hasta que llegaron a la zona que estaba más al este, donde Lumpy se detuvo frente a una tumba. Era modesta, blanca, y se hallaba cubierta de una capa parda de agujas de pino. Lumpy se puso de rodillas y empezó a limpiarla.

«STANFORD LOCKWOOD — decía la humilde lápida—, EL MEJOR PADRE DEL MUNDO.»

Bonnibel pudo oír el texto de la inscripción con la voz conmovedora de Lumpy, y notó que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. No quería que Lumpy la viera; después de todo, Bonnibel todavía tenía a sus padres. Si alguien tenía que llorar en ese momento, debía ser... Lumpy estaba llorando. Intentaba ocultarlo sorbiéndose la nariz con disimulo y secándose las lágrimas con el dobladillo deshilachado del jersey. Bonnibel también se puso de rodillas, y la ayudó a retirar las agujas de pino. La rodeó con los brazos y la abrazó con tanta fuerza como pudo. Cuando Lumpy se apartó y le dio las gracias a Bonnibel, sacó de su bolsillo una carta.

—Normalmente le escribo algo —le explicó.

Bonnibel pensó que lo mejor era dejar a Lumpy a solas, así que se levantó, retrocedió unos pasos y empezó a bajar la pendiente hacia el centro del cementerio. Aún tenía los ojos un poco vidriosos, pero le pareció ver a alguien sentado encima del monolito. Sí. Una chica que se abrazaba las rodillas. No lograba imaginarse cómo había podido subir hasta allí, pero la cuestión es que estaba en lo alto. Parecía taciturna y solitaria, como si hubiera pasado allí todo el día. No había visto ni a Bonnibel ni a Lumpy; de hecho, no parecía ver nada, y Bonnibel no necesitaba estar muy cerca para saber de quién eral aquellos ojos. Todo ese tiempo Bonnibel se había estado preguntando por qué la ficha de Marceline era tan escueta, qué secretos guardaba el libro perdido de la biblioteca de uno de sus antepasados y adónde había viajado su mente cuando le preguntó por su familia aquella vez. Por qué con ella se había comportado de forma tan imprevisible, dándole una de cal y otra de arena... siempre.

Después de un día tan emotivo con sus padres, aquellos pensamientos hicieron que Bonnibel casi se cayera de bruces al suelo. Marceline estaba solo en el mundo.

_**Bueno chicas agradezco a quienes me siguen esta adaptación, si bien por el momento no tenemos grandes modificaciones a la versión original, se vienen cambios, lo otro por favor paciencia ya que las traducciones de este libro al español no son muy buenas y además de trancribir me ha tocado traducir gran parte… y mi inglés estaba muy oxidado.**_

_**Un abrazo **_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	16. 14 Manos ociosas

OSUCROS

14 Manos ociosas

El martes llovió durante todo el día. Unos nubarrones negros llegaron del oeste y tronaron sobre el reformatorio, lo que no ayudó lo más mínimo a que Bonnibel aclarara su mente. El chaparrón descargó de forma irregular —lloviznó, luego llovió a cántaros y al final granizó—, antes de que amainara para empezar todo de nuevo. A los alumnos no se les había permitido salir fuera durante los descansos, y hacia el final de la clase de Cálculo, Bonnibel ya se estaba subiendo por las paredes. Fue consciente de ello cuando sus anotaciones empezaron a apartarse del teorema del valor medio y adoptaron la siguiente apariencia:

15 de septiembre: M me hace un gesto obsceno con el dedo a modo de introducción.

16 de septiembre: Caída de la estatua, su mano en mi cabeza para protegerme (otra posibilidad: que solo intentase agarrarse a algo para salvarse); luego M se esfuma.

17 de septiembre: Posible malinterpretación de un movimiento de cabeza de M como sugerencia para que fuera a la fiesta de Finn.

Descubrimiento perturbador de la relación entr (¿error?).

Redactado en aquellos términos, parecía el principio de un buen catálogo de situaciones embarazosas.

Marceline era tan imprevisible. Era posible que ella pensara lo mismo de ella, aunque, en su defensa, Bonnibel insistiría en que cualquier rareza por su parte era solo una respuesta a una rareza mayor por parte de Marceline. No. Ese era el tipo de círculo vicioso en el que no quería entrar. Bonnibel no quería jugar; solo quería estar con ella, pero no sabía por qué, o cómo conseguirlo, o qué significaba realmente estar con ella. Todo cuanto sabía era que, a pesar de todo, era en ella en quien pensaba, era de ella de quien se preocupaba.

Había pensado que, si analizaba cada vez que habían conectado y cada vez que ella la había rechazado, podría encontrar alguna razón que explicase la conducta errática de Marceline. Pero la lista que había elaborado hasta el momento solo lograba deprimirla, así que hizo una bola con la hoja. Cuando sonó el timbre que daba el día por acabado, Bonnibel se apresuró a salir de clase. Normalmente, se esperaba para salir con Arcoíris o con Lumpy, y temía el momento en que se separarían, porque entonces Bonnibel se quedaba sola con sus pensamientos. Pero aquel día, para variar, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para sí misma. Solo se le ocurría una idea para sacarse a Marceline de la cabeza: un largo y extenuante baño solitario.

Mientras los demás estudiantes se dirigían hacia sus habitaciones, Bonnibel se puso la capucha de su jersey y caminó a toda prisa bajo la lluvia, impaciente por llegar a la piscina.

Cuando bajaba a saltos las escaleras del Agustine, se estrelló de lleno contra una figura alta y oscura: Finn. El choque hizo que la torre de libros que llevaba se tambaleara y cayera al suelo con una sucesión de ruidos secos. Finn también llevaba puesta la capucha negra y unos auriculares en los que retumbaba la música. Probablemente, él tampoco la habría visto. Ambos estaban en su mundo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Finn apoyando la mano en su espalda.

—Sí, no te preocupes —contestó Bonnibel. Ella apenas se había tambaleado, y eran los libros de Finn los que se habían llevado la peor parte.

—Bueno, ahora que hemos chocado con los libros, ¿el próximo paso no sería tocarnos las manos por accidente mientras los recogemos?

Bonnibel sonrió. Cuando ella le pasó uno de los libros, él le cogió la mano y se la apretó. La lluvia había empapado el cabello negro de Finn, y se le habían quedado prendidas algunas gotas en las largas pestañas. Estaba muy guapo.

—¿Cómo se dice «avergonzado» en francés? —preguntó.

—Eeeh... gêné —empezó a decir Bonnibel, sintiéndose ella misma un poco gênée. Finn todavía le sostenía la mano—. Pero, espera... ¿no fuiste tú el que ayer sacó un excelente en el control de francés?

—¿Te diste cuenta? —preguntó. Tenía una voz extraña.

—Finn —dijo Bonnibel—, ¿va todo bien?

Se acercó a ella y le secó una gota de agua que empezaba a descender por su nariz. El mero contacto del dedo de Finn hizo que Bonnibel se estremeciera, y de repente no pudo evitar pensar lo bien que se sentiría si la abrazaba tal como había hecho en el funeral de Todd.

—He estado pensando en ti — afirmó—. Quería verte. Te esperé después del funeral, pero me dijeron que te habías ido.

Bonnibel presentía que Finn sabía con quién se había ido. Y quería que ella lo supiera.

—Lo siento —dijo levantando la voz, porque en ese instante sonó un trueno. Para entonces los dos ya estaban totalmente empapados a causa de la tromba de agua.

—Vamos, resguardémonos de la lluvia. —Finn la cogió de la mano y la condujo bajo la cornisa de la entrada del Agustine.

Bonnibel miró por encima del hombro, hacia el gimnasio, habría preferido estar allí, y no donde se encontraba, o en cualquier otro lugar con Finn. Al menos, no en ese preciso momento. En su cabeza bullían un montón de impulsos confusos, y necesitaba tiempo y espacio —lejos de todos— para aclararse.

—No puedo —dijo Bonnibel.

—¿Y qué tal más tarde? ¿O esta noche?

—Claro, después nos vemos.

Él sonrió

—Me pasaré por tu habitación.

Bonnibel se quedó sorprendida cuando la atrajo hacia sí un instante y le plantó un tierno beso en la frente. Al momento Bonnibel se sintió más tranquila, como si le hubieran puesto una inyección calmante. Y antes de que tuviera tiempo de sentir nada más, él ya se había separado de ella y caminaba con rapidez hacia la residencia.

Bonnibel sacudió la cabeza y caminó chapoteando en dirección al gimnasio. Sin lugar a dudas, tenía más temas que aclarar aparte del de Marceline. Cabía la posibilidad de que resultara agradable, e incluso divertido, pasar un rato con Finn esa noche. Si dejaba de llover, quizá la llevara a algún lugar secreto, y estaría carismático y guapísimo, de ese modo desconcertante y sosegado tan característico de él. La hacía sentir especial. Bonnibel sonrió.

Desde la última vez que había puesto los pies en Nuestra Señora del Fitness (como Arcoíris había bautizado el gimnasio), el personal de mantenimiento del reformatorio había empezado a combatir el kudzu. Ya habían quitado gran parte del manto verde que cubría la fachada, pero se habían quedado a medias, y algunas cepas colgaban como tentáculos alrededor de las puertas.

Bonnibel tuvo que atravesar algunos zarcillos para poder entrar. El gimnasio estaba vacío: comparado con la tormenta de fuera, allí dentro se podía oír el vuelo de una mosca. La mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas. No había preguntado si se podía usar el gimnasio durante las horas en que no había clase, pero la puerta estaba abierta y, bueno, allí no había nadie para impedírselo.

Al atravesar el pasillo en penumbra, pasó frente a los antiguos pergaminos latinos que había en las vitrinas, y por delante de la reproducción de mármol en miniatura de la Pietà. Se detuvo ante la puerta de la sala de pesas, donde había visto a Marceline saltar a la comba. Suspiró. Aquella sería otra entrada magnífica para su catálogo.

18 de septiembre: M me acusa de acosarla.

Dos días después:

20 de septiembre: Lumpy me convence de empezar a acosarla de verdad. Acepto.

Arrrggg. Se encontraba sumida en un agujero negro de autodesprecio, y aun así no podía evitarlo. De repente, en medio del pasillo, se quedó helada... había comprendido por qué durante todo el día se había sentido aún más obsesionada con Marceline de lo que solía estarlo, y por qué se sentía incluso más confundida con respecto a lo que sentía por Finn: la noche anterior había soñado con ambos.

Estaba caminando por una niebla espesa, cogida de la mano de alguien. Se volvió hacia esa persona, pensando que se trataba de Marceline. Pero, a pesar de que los labios que acababa de besar eran suaves y delicados, no eran los suyos. Eran los de Finn. Este le dio a Bonnibel un montón de delicados besos, y cada vez que Bonnibel miraba sus ojos verdes, él los tenía abiertos, unos ojos que se introducían en su ser y le preguntaban algo para lo que ella no tenía respuesta.

Entonces Finn desaparecía, y también la niebla, y Bonnibel estaba entre los brazos de Marceline, justo donde quería estar. Ella se inclinaba la besaba con ferocidad, como si estuviera enfadada, y cada vez que separaba sus labios de los de ella, aunque solo fuera durante medio segundo, la sed más virulenta se apoderaba de ella y la hacía gritar. Esta vez sabía que se trataba de alas, y dejó que la envolvieran como si fueran una manta. Quería tocarlas, que la abrieran y les rodearan a ella y a Marceline por completo, pero al momento el roce del terciopelo iba retrayéndose y las alas se replegaban. Ella dejó de besarla, la miró a la cara y esperó una reacción. Ella no entendía aquel miedo extraño y candente que crecía en la boca de su estómago; pero allí estaba, transmitiéndole primero un calor incómodo que a continuación pasaba a ser abrasador... hasta que ya no pudo aguantarlo. Entonces se despertó de un salto: en el último momento del sueño, Bonnibel había sentido las quemaduras y ampollas, y luego había quedado reducida a meras cenizas.

Se había levantado empapada en sudor: el cabello, la almohada, el pijama... todo estaba mojado y de repente sintió mucho, mucho frío. Se quedó allí acostada, temblando, hasta que apareció la primera luz del día. Se frotó las mangas mojadas para calentarse un poco. El sueño la había dejado fuego en el corazón y helor en los huesos, que no había sido capaz de conciliar en todo el día, por eso había ido a nadar, para intentar librarse de aquella sensación. Esta vez, el Speedo negro le iba a la perfección y se había acordado de coger unas gafas. Abrió la puerta que daba a la piscina y se quedó de pie bajo el gran trampolín respirando el aire húmedo con su penetrante olor a cloro. Sin la distracción de los demás estudiantes, ni el pitido del silbato de la entrenadora Diante, Bonnibel pudo sentir otra presencia en la iglesia. Algo casi sagrado. Quizá solo se debía a que la piscina se encontraba en un lugar tan impresionante, aunque la lluvia golpeara los vitrales agrietados, aunque todas las velas estuvieran apagadas en los altares. Bonnibel intentó imaginarse cómo debía de ser el lugar antes de que la piscina reemplazara los bancos para los feligreses, y sonrió. Le gustó la idea de nadar debajo de todas aquellas cabezas que rezaban. Se puso las gafas y se zambulló de un salto. El agua estaba caliente, mucho más caliente que la lluvia de fuera, y el estruendo de los truenos sonaba inofensivo y lejano cuando sumergió la cabeza en el agua.

Salió a la superficie y empezó a calentar al estilo crol. Enseguida se le relajó el cuerpo, y unas vueltas después, Bonnibel aceleró la marcha y empezó con el estilo mariposa. Podía sentir cómo le quemaban los brazos y las piernas, como si estuviera atravesando las llamas. Esa era exactamente la sensación que buscaba, la máxima concentración.

Si pudiera hablar con Marceline, hablar de verdad, sin que la interrumpiera o le dijera que cambiara de colegio, sin que se esfumara antes de que ella le dijera lo que le tenía que decir... Eso tal vez la ayudaría. Quizá sería necesario maniatarlo y amordazarlo para que la escuchara.

Pero ¿qué iba a decirle? En lo único en lo que podía basarse era en esa sensación que ella le producía, y que, si lo pensaba bien, no provenía de nada que hubieran vivido juntas.

¿Y si pudiera llevarlo de nuevo al lago? Fue ella quien dejó entrever que se había convertido en su lugar. Esta vez podría llevarla ella, y tendría muchísimo cuidado de no decir nada que pudiera espantarla... No estaba funcionando. Mierda, lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Se suponía que estaba nadando. Solo nadando. Iba a nadar hasta que estuviese lo bastante cansada para no poder pensar en nada más, sobre todo para no pensar en Marceline. Iba a nadar hasta que...

—¡Bonnibel!

Hasta que la interrumpieron. Era Lumpy, que estaba de pie al borde de la piscina.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Bonnibel escupiendo agua.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le replicó Lumpy—. ¿Desde cuándo haces ejercicio por voluntad propia? No me gusta esta nueva faceta tuya.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —Bonnibel no se dio cuenta de que sus palabras podían haber sonado un poco groseras hasta que las hubo pronunciado, como si estuviera intentando evitar a Lumpy.

—Me lo ha dicho Finn — contestó—. Hemos tenido toda una conversación. Ha sido un poco raro. Quería saber si estabas bien.

—Eso es raro —asintió Bonnibel.

—No —repuso Lumpy—, lo que ha sido raro es que se haya acercado a mí y hayamos mantenido una conversación normal. El señor Popularidad... y yo. ¿Tengo que hacerte un mapa de por qué estoy sorprendida? La cuestión es que realmente ha estado muy agradable.

—Bueno, es simpático —Bonnibel se sacó la gafas.

—Contigo —siguió diciendo Lumpy—. Es tan simpático contigo que salió del reformatorio para comprarte aquel collar... que, por cierto, no te pones nunca.

—Me lo puse una vez —dijo Bonnibel, lo cual era verdad. Cinco noches antes, después de que Marceline la abandonara en el lago por segunda vez y se fuera dejando una estela luminosa en el bosque. No había podido sacarse aquella imagen de la mente, y se quedó insomne. Así que se probó el collar. Se quedó dormida sujetándolo con fuerza junto a su clavícula y cuando se despertó estaba caliente en su mano.

Lumpy estaba agitando tres dedos delante de Bonnibel, como diciendo: «¿Hola? ¿Y a qué viene todo esto...?»

—Lo que quiero decir —dijo Bonnibel al final— es que no soy tan superficial como para querer a un tío solo para que me compre cosas.

—No eres tan superficial, ¿verdad? —le replicó Lumpy—. Entonces te reto a que hagas una lista no superficial de por qué te gusta tanto Marceline, y no vale responder: «Tiene los ojitos más encantadores del mundo», «Oooh, cómo se le marcan los músculos a la luz del sol».

Bonnibel no tuvo más remedio que partirse de risa ante la voz de falsete de Lumpy y la forma en que se llevaba las manos al corazón.

—Es inevitable, me chifla —dijo Bonnibel, evitando la mirada de Lumpy—, y no puedo explicarlo.

—¿Y estás tan chiflada que mereces que te ignore? —Lumpy negó con la cabeza.

Bonnibel nunca le había hablado a Lumpy de las veces que había estado a solas con Marceline, de las veces que había vislumbrado que se preocupaba por ella. De modo que Lumpy no podía entender sus sentimientos. Y eran demasiado íntimos y complicados para explicarlos. Lumpy se agachó frente a Bonnibel.

—Mira, la razón por la que te buscaba, en primer lugar, era para arrastrarte a la biblioteca en una misión relacionada con Marceline.

—¿Has encontrado el libro?

—No exactamente —contestó Lumpy, alargándole una mano para ayudarla a salir de la piscina—. La obra maestra del señor Abadeer todavía se encuentra en paradero desconocido, pero quizá—tal—vez— es—posible que haya crackeado el buscador literario solo apto para subscriptores de la señorita Sophia, y han salido un par de cosas a la luz. Pensé que quizá te podría interesar.

—Gracias —dijo Bonnibel saliendo de la piscina con la ayuda de Lumpy—. Intentaré no ponerme pesada con lo de Marceline.

—Lo que tú digas —dijo Lumpy—, pero date prisa y sécate. Ha dejado de llover un momento y no llevo paraguas.

Prácticamente seca y de nuevo con su uniforme, Bonnibel siguió a Lumpy a la biblioteca. Parte de la entrada principal estaba bloqueada con la cinta amarilla de la policía, de modo que tuvieron que deslizarse por el estrecho paso existente entre los ficheros y la sección de referencia. Aún olía a hoguera, y ahora, además, gracias al sistema contra incendios y a la lluvia, cabía añadir un olor a rocío. Bonnibel miró el lugar donde estaba el mostrador de la señorita Sophia, que había dejado en el viejo suelo de baldosas del centro de la biblioteca un círculo carbonizado y casi perfecto. En un radio de cuatro metros y medio todo había desaparecido, pero el resto permanecía asombrosamente intacto. La bibliotecaria no estaba, pero le habían colocado una mesa plegable justo al lado del lugar quemado. Sobre la mesa solo había una lámpara nueva, un bote para los lápices y un bloc con hojas de papel autoadhesivo, todo un poco deprimente.

Bonnibel y Lumpy intercambiaron una mueca de aversión antes de continuar hacia la sección informática, que estaba en la parte trasera. Cuando pasaron por la sección de estudio, donde habían visto a Todd por última vez, Bonnibel miró a su amiga. Lumpy mantuvo la mirada al frente, pero cuando Bonnibel le cogió la mano y la apretó, Lumpy le devolvió el apretón con fuerza.

Pusieron dos sillas frente a un ordenador y Lumpy tecleó su nombre de usuario. Bonnibel dio un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca. En la pantalla apareció una advertencia de error en rojo. Lumpy gruñó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bonnibel.

—Después de las cuatro necesitas un permiso especial para entrar en la web.

—Por eso esto está tan vacío por las noches.

Lumpy hurgaba en su mochila.

—¿Dónde puse esa contraseña codificada? —murmuraba.

—Ahí viene la señorita Sophia — dijo Bonnibel mientras le hacía señas a la bibliotecaria para que se acercara.

Estaba cruzando el pasillo y vestía una blusa negra ajustada y unos pantalones cortos de un verde llamativo. Unos pendientes relucientes le rozaban los hombros, y llevaba un lápiz anudado a un lado del cabello

— ¡Aquí! —susurró Bonnibel en voz alta.

La señorita Sophia entornó los ojos para enfocar hacia donde ellas se encontraban, pues se le habían escurrido las gafas y, como llevaba una pila de libros debajo de ambos brazos, no podía liberar una mano para subírselas.

—¿Quién es? —gritó mientras se acercaba—. Oh, Bonnibel, Lumpy —dijo con voz cansada—. Hola.

—Nos preguntábamos si nos podría dar la contraseña para usar los ordenadores —le explicó

Bonnibel mientras señalaba el mensaje de error en la pantalla.

—No estaréis metidas en una de esas redes sociales, ¿verdad? Son cosa del demonio.

—No, no; se trata de algo serio — dijo Lumpy—, a usted le parecería bien.

La señorita Sophia se inclinó por encima de las chicas para desbloquear el ordenador. Tecleó la contraseña más larga que Bonnibel había visto nunca a toda velocidad.

—Tenéis veinte minutos —dijo tajante, y se fue.

—Eso nos debería bastar —musitó Lumpy—. Encontré un ensayo sobre los Vigilantes, así que hasta que lo consigamos, al menos podemos leer de qué trata.

Bonnibel sintió que había alguien a sus espaldas y al volverse descubrió que la señorita Sophia había vuelto. Bonnibel dio un respingo.

—Lo siento —dijo—. No sé por qué me he asustado.

—No, soy yo la que lo siente — repuso la señorita Sophia. Tenía una sonrisa que casi hacía desaparecer sus ojos—. Ha sido tan duro últimamente, desde el incendio. Pero no hay ninguna razón para que desahogue mi tristeza con dos de mis alumnas más prometedoras.

Ni Lumpy ni Bonnibel sabían qué decir. Una cosa era consolarse la una a la otra después del incendio; otra muy distinta, y fuera de su alcance, era confortar a la bibliotecaria del colegio.

—He intentado mantenerme ocupada, pero... —dijo la señorita Sophia dejando la frase en el aire.

Lumpy le dirigió una mirada inquieta a Bonnibel.

—Bueno, quizá necesitemos un poco de ayuda con nuestra búsqueda, es decir, si usted...

—¡Yo os ayudo! —La señorita Sophia cogió de inmediato una tercera silla—. Veo que buscáis algo sobre los Vigilantes —dijo mientras leía por encima de sus hombros—. Los Abadeer eran un clan muy influyente. Y justo ahora acabo de enterarme de que existe una nueva base de datos papal. A ver qué podemos sacar de todo ello.

Bonnibel casi se atraganta con el lápiz que estaba mordiendo.

—Perdone, ¿ha dicho los Abadeer?

—Ah, sí, los historiadores, su existencia se remonta a la Edad Media. Eran... —Se interrumpió, buscando las palabras—. Una especie de grupo de investigación, por decirlo con palabras de ahora. Estaban especializados en un tipo de folclore relacionado con los ángeles caídos.

Tecleó entre las dos chicas, y Bonnibel se maravilló ante la rapidez con la que movía los dedos. El buscador se afanaba en seguir su ritmo, haciendo aparecer artículo tras artículo, documento original tras documento original sobre los Abadeer. El apellido de Marceline estaba por todas partes y llenaba la pantalla. Bonnibel se sintió un poco mareada. Volvió a recordar la imagen de su sueño: las alas desplegándose y su propio cuerpo ardiendo hasta convertirse en cenizas.

—¿Es que hay diferentes tipos de ángel en los que especializarse? — preguntó Lumpy.

—Oh, por supuesto... es un campo de investigación muy amplio—contestó la señorita Sophia mientras tecleaba—. Están los que se volvieron demonios, y aquellos que se quedaron con Dios. Y también los hay que llegaron a tener relaciones con mujeres mortales. —Por fin sus dedos se detuvieron—. Una costumbre muy peligrosa.

—¿Y esos tipos, los Vigilantes, tienen alguna relación con nuestra Marceline Abadeer? —preguntó Lumpy.

La señorita Sophia juntó sus labios pintados de malva.

—Es posible. Yo también me lo he preguntado, pero creo que está fuera de lugar investigar sobre las cosas de otros estudiantes, ¿no? — Miró el reloj y frunció su pálido rostro—. Bueno, espero haberos ayudado un poco para empezar el proyecto, y no quiero robaros más tiempo. —Señaló el reloj de la pantalla—. Solo os quedan nueve minutos.

Mientras caminaba hacia la parte delantera de la biblioteca, Bonnibel observó la postura perfecta de la señorita Sophia. Podría haber sostenido un libro sobre la cabeza. Parecía como si la hubiera animado realmente ayudar a las chicas en su investigación, pero también era cierto que Bonnibel no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con la información que les acababa de dar sobre Marceline. Pero Lumpy sí. Ya había empezado a tomar notas con frenesí.

—Ocho minutos y medio — informó a Bonnibel, y le dio un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel—. Hay demasiada información para verla toda en ocho minutos y medio. Empieza a escribir.

Bonnibel suspiró e hizo lo que le decía. Era una página académica aburridísima con un marco azul sobre un fondo beige. Arriba del todo, un titular con letras gruesas decía: EL CLAN ABADEER.

Solo con leer el nombre a Bonnibel se le encendía la piel. Lumpy dio un golpecito al monitor con el bolígrafo para llamar la atención de Bonnibel.

«Los Abadeer no duermen.» Eso parecía posible; Marceline siempre parecía cansada. «En general, son discretos.» Confirmado. A veces hablar con él era como someterlo a un interrogatorio. «En un decreto del siglo XVIII...»

La pantalla se volvió negra; se les había acabado el tiempo.

—¿Cuánto has podido anotar? — preguntó Lumpy.

Bonnibel le mostró su hoja de papel. Patético. Había algo que ni siquiera recordaba haber garabateado: los bordes de las plumas de unas alas. Lumpy la miró de soslayo.

—Sí, por lo que veo vas a ser una ayudante de investigación excelente —dijo riendo—. Quizá puedas leerme las cartas. —Ella le enseñó su hoja llena de notas—. No te preocupes, tenemos suficiente para seguir investigando un poco.

Bonnibel se metió el papel en el bolsillo, justo al lado de la lista arrugada con sus interacciones con

Marceline. Empezaba a volverse como su padre, que no podía separarse de su trituradora de papel. Se agachó para ver si había una papelera de reciclaje y vio un par de piernas caminando hacia ellas por el pasillo. Aquel modo de andar le resultaba muy familiar. Se reincorporó en la silla —o cuando menos lo intentó— y se golpeó la cabeza con la parte inferior de la mesa.

—Au —se quejó, frotándose el lugar donde se había golpeado durante el incendio.

Marceline se quedó quieto unos pasos más allá. Su expresión daba a entender claramente que la última cosa que en ese momento quería era encontrarse con ella. Al menos, había aparecido cuando el ordenador las había dejado colgadas. No había razón para que pensara que Bonnibel la estaba acosando más de lo que ya creía. Pero Marceline parecía atravesarla con la mirada; sus ojos estaban fijos en algo o en alguien situado por encima del hombro de Bonnibel. Lumpy le dio un golpecito a Bonnibel, y luego señaló con el pulgar a la persona que estaba detrás de ella.

Finn estaba inclinando sobre la silla de Bonnibel y le sonreía. Un trueno en el exterior hizo que Bonnibel casi saltara en los brazos de Lumpy.

—Solo es una tormenta —dijo Finn ladeando la cabeza—. No durará mucho, lo cual es una pena, porque estás monísima cuando te asustas.

Finn extendió la mano y resiguió con los dedos el borde de su brazo, empezando por el hombro, hasta llegar a la mano. Bonnibel entornó los ojos —era una sensación tan agradable— y cuando volvió a abrirlos, tenía una cajita de terciopelo rojo rubí en la mano. Finn la abrió, solo un segundo, y Bonnibel vio un destello dorado.

—Ábrelo luego —dijo—, cuando estés sola.

—Finn…

—He pasado por tu habitación.

—¿Podemos...? —Bonnibel miró a Lumpy, que observaba la escena con descaro, absorta como un cinéfilo en primera fila.

Cuando al fin salió del trance, agitó las manos.

—Lo pillo, lo pillo, queréis que me vaya.

—No, quédate —dijo Finn, con un tono más dulce de lo que esperaba Bonnibel. Se volvió hacia Bonnibel—. Me voy, pero luego... ¿me lo prometes?

—Claro —y sintió cómo se ruborizaba.

Finn le cogió la mano que sujetaba la cajita y la metió en el bolsillo izquierdo de los pantalones de Bonnibel. Eran unos pantalones ajustados, y le entraron escalofríos cuando sintió el contacto de los dedos de Finn en su muslo. Él le guiñó un ojo y dio media vuelta. Antes de que Bonnibel pudiera respirar de nuevo, se volvió otra vez.

—Una cosa más —dijo, y le deslizó el brazo por detrás de la cabeza para atraerla hacia sí.

Bonnibel echó la cabeza para atrás y Finn se acercó aún más, sus bocas entraron en contacto. Los labios de Finn eran tan turgentes como Bonnibel había imaginado todas las veces que se había fijado en ellos.

No fue un beso apasionado, sino más bien un pico, pero a Bonnibel le pareció mucho más. Sorprendida, se quedó sin aliento, en parte por la emoción y en parte por el público potencial que estaría contemplando aquel largo e inesperado...

—Pero ¿qué...?

Finn había apartado la cabeza de golpe, y Bonnibel vio cómo se doblaba y apretaba los dientes.

Marceline estaba detrás de él, retorciéndole la muñeca.

—No le pongas las manos encima.

—No te he oído bien —respondió Finn incorporándose poco a poco.

¡Oh, Dios Mío! Se estaban peleando. En la biblioteca. Por ella. Entonces, con un rápido movimiento, Finn se abalanzó sobre Bonnibel, y ella gritó cuando empezó a rodearla con los brazos.

Pero las manos de Marceline eran más rápidas. Lo apartó propinándole un golpe y Finn cayó sobre la mesa del ordenador. Finn gruñó cuando Marceline lo agarró del pelo y le inmovilizó la cabeza contra la superficie de la mesa.

—He dicho que no le pongas tus asquerosas manos encima, maldito saco de mierda.

Lumpy chilló, cogió su estuche amarillo y se alejó de puntillas en dirección a la pared. Bonnibel vio como Lumpy lanzaba su sucio estuche contra el techo, una, dos, tres veces. A la cuarta, alcanzó la cámara negra que había allí colgada y logró que esta enfocara hacia la izquierda, hacia una tranquila estantería de libros de no ficción.

Por entonces Finn ya se había zafado de Marceline y ambos estaban enzarzados dando círculos, haciendo chirriar sus zapatillas contra el suelo pulido.

Marceline empezó a esquivar los golpes antes de que Bonnibel se diera cuenta de que Finn se había puesto hecho una furia. Pero Marceline no lograba esquivarlos con la suficiente rapidez.

Finn acertó con lo que bien podría haber sido un golpe de KO justo debajo del ojo de Marceline, lo cual le hizo retroceder y empujar involuntariamente a Bonnibel y a Lumpy contra la mesa del ordenador. Se volvió y murmuró una excusa ininteligible antes de darse la vuelta nuevamente.

—¡Por Dios, parad! —gritó Bonnibel, justo antes de que Marceline se abalanzara sobre la cabeza de Finn.

Marceline le hizo un placaje a Finn y descargó una ráfaga de puñetazos en sus hombros y a ambos lados de su cara.

—Así, así me gusta —gruñía Finn, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como un boxeador.

Sin soltar la presa, Marceline le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y empezó a apretar. Finn reaccionó empujándola contra una estantería de libros. El impacto resonó en la biblioteca con más fuerza que el trueno que habían oído antes. Marceline gruñó y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

—¿Qué más me ofreces, Abadeer?

Bonnibel se tambaleó, pensaba que quizá no podría levantarse, pero Marceline se incorporó enseguida.

—Te lo voy a enseñar —dijo entre dientes—, fuera. —Primero caminó hacia Bonnibel, pero al momento se dirigió hacia la salida—. Tú quédate aquí.

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca dando fuertes zancadas; tomaron la salida trasera, la misma que Bonnibel había usado la noche del incendio. Tanto ella como Lumpy estaban heladas, y se miraron la una a la otra boquiabiertas.

—Vamos —le dijo Lumpy, arrastrando a Bonnibel hacia una ventana que daba al patio. Pegaron las caras al cristal y limpiaron el vaho que dejaba su respiración.

Fuera llovía a cántaros y reinaba la oscuridad, solo interrumpida por la luz procedente de las ventanas de la biblioteca. El suelo era resbaladizo, estaba tapizado con una capa de barro, no se podía ver mucho.

Los dos chicos llegaron corriendo al centro del patio, empapados por completo.

Discutieron un momento, luego empezaron a moverse en círculos y volvieron a alzar los puños.

Bonnibel se sujetó a la repisa de la ventana y vio cómo Finn tomaba la iniciativa corriendo hacia Marceline y golpeándolo en el hombro; luego le dio una patada rápida en las costillas.

Marceline se desplomó, agarrándose el costado. «Levántate.» Bonnibel deseaba que se moviera, sentía como si la hubieran golpeado a ella misma, y cada vez que Finn iba a por Marceline, ella lo sentía en su propia carne. No podía soportar mirar.

—Marceline se tambalea un instante —anunció Lumpy después de que Bonnibel hubiera apartado la mirada—. Pero le ha colocado un gancho a Finn en plena cara, le ha dado de lleno. ¡Buena!

—¿Disfrutas con esto? —le preguntó Bonnibel, horrorizada.

—Mi padre y yo solíamos mirar combates de lucha libre —dijo Lumpy —. Parece que estos dos tienen algunas nociones de artes marciales. ¡Un golpe cruzado perfecto, Marceline!—Lumpy dio un gritito—. Jo, tía.

—¿Qué? —Bonnibel volvió a mirar—. ¿Se ha hecho daño?

—Tranquilízate —respondió Lumpy—. Alguien ha acudido a parar la pelea, justo cuando Marceline estaba repartiendo bien.

Lumpy tenía razón. Parecía que desde el otro lado del patio corría el señor Cole. Cuando llegó a donde estaban los chicos se detuvo un momento y los observó; parecía como hipnotizado contemplando con cuánta ferocidad peleaban.

—Haz algo —musitó una angustiada Bonnibel. Al final, el señor Cole agarró a cada uno por el pescuezo. Los tres siguieron enzarzados por un momento, hasta que Marceline soltó a Finn. Sacudió su brazo derecho, empezó a caminar en círculos y escupió un par de veces al barro.

—Qué atractiva, Marceline —dijo Bonnibel con sarcasmo. Aunque era lo que pensaba en realidad.

Ahora el señor Cole les leería la cartilla. Agitó las manos como un loco mientras los dos permanecían cabizbajos. Finn fue el primero al que ordenó marcharse; salió del patio a paso ligero y desapareció en la penumbra de la residencia.

Entonces el señor Cole apoyó su mano en el hombro de Marceline, Bonnibel se moría por saber de qué estaban hablando, y si iban a castigar a Marceline. Quería acudir junto a ella, pero Lumpy se lo impidió.

—Y todo por una baratija de bisutería. En cualquier caso, ¿qué te ha regalado Finn?

El señor Cole se fue y Marceline se quedó sola, contemplando la lluvia bajo la luz de una farola.

—No lo sé —le respondió Bonnibel apartándose de la ventana—. Sea lo que sea, no lo quiero. Sobre todo después de lo que ha pasado.

Regresó a la mesa del ordenador y se sacó la cajita del bolsillo.

—Si tú no lo quieres, dámelo — dijo Lumpy. Abrió la cajita y luego miró a Bonnibel, confundida.

El resplandor dorado que habían visto no provenía de una joya. Solo había dos cosas en la cajita: otra de las púas de Finn y un papelito dorado.

Nos vemos mañana después de clase. Te esperaré en la verja.

F.

Ya chicas otros caítulo.

Un abrazo

Solange Rodríguez


	17. 15 La guarida del león

OSCUROS

15 La guarida del león

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Bonnibel se había mirado por última vez en el espejo. No solía darle mucha importancia a su reflejo... sus ojos claros y avellanados, los dientes pequeños y bien formados, unas pestañas tupidas y una melena densa. Eso era todo. Antes del verano anterior.

Desde que su madre le había cortado el pelo, Bonnibel había empezado a evitar los espejos. No era solo por el pelo corto; Bonnibel pensaba que ya no se gustaba a sí misma, y decidió que ya no quería tener más pruebas. Empezó por mirarse fijamente las manos cuando se las lavaba y por mantener la vista al frente cuando caminaba delante de algún cristal ahumado, y evitaba las pequeñas polveras con espejo.

Pero veinte minutos antes de encontrarse con Finn, Bonnibel se miró al espejo en el solitario baño de chicas del Augustine. No tenía muy mal aspecto. Por fin el cabello le estaba creciendo, y el peso empezaba a suavizar algunos de sus rizos. Se concentró en sus dientes, luego se irguió y se observó en el espejo como si estuviera mirando fijamente a Finn. Tenía que decirle algo, algo importante, y quería asegurarse de que podría lucir esa mirada que le obligaría a tomarla en serio.

Aquel día, Finn no había asistido a las clases. Tampoco lo había hecho Marceline, así que Bonnibel supuso que el señor Cale los había castigado a ambos. O eso, o se estaban curando las heridas. Pero Bonnibel estaba segura de que Finn la estaría esperando. No quería verlo, no le apetecía en absoluto. Pensar que sus puños habían golpeado a Marceline hacía que se le revolviera el estómago. Pero, en primer lugar, se había peleado por su culpa. Ella había dejado que Finn la besara... y el hecho de que hubiera sucedido porque estaba confundida, o halagada, o porque Finn le gustaba un poquito, carecía de toda importancia. Lo más importante era que tenía que ser directa con él: no había nada entre ellos.

Respiró hondo, se bajó la camisa hasta los muslos y salió del baño. Cuando se acercó a la verja, no lo vio. Pero, en cualquier caso, era difícil ver cualquier cosa más allá de la zona del aparcamiento en obras. Bonnibel no había vuelto a la entrada de Espada & Cruz desde que habían empezado las reformas, y le sorprendió lo complicado que resultaba abrirse paso a través del aparcamiento destripado. Tuvo que sortear los baches e intentar no llamar la atención de los operarios, a la vez que agitaba las manos para intentar disipar los gases que emanaban del asfalto.

No había señal de Finn por ninguna parte. En un primer momento se sintió como una idiota, casi como si le hubieran gastado una broma pesada. La altas cancelas metálicas estaban muy oxidadas, ya través de sus rejas Bonnibel contempló el bosquecillo de olmos centenarios que había al otro lado de la carretera. Se hizo crujir los dedos, y recordó el día que Marceline le dijo que odiaba que lo hiciera. Pero ella no estaba allí para verlo; allí no había nadie. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había un papel doblado que llevaba su nombre escrito. Estaba clavado en el grueso magnolia de tronco grisáceo que había junto a la cabina rota.

Esta noche te libras del evento social.

Mientras los demás ponen en escena una reconstrucción de la Guerra Civil —triste pero cierto—, nosotros nos iremos de juerga por la ciudad. Un sedán negro con una matrícula dorada te conducirá hasta mí. Pensé que no estaría mal que tomáramos un poco de aire fresco.

El alquitrán la hizo toser. El aire fresco era una cosa, pero ¿un sedán negro pasándola a recoger por el reformatorio? ¿Que la conduciría hasta él como si Finn fuera una especie de monarca que podía disponer de mujeres a su antojo? Y, en cualquier caso, ¿dónde estaba él?

Nada de lo que allí ponía entraba en los planes de Bonnibel. Había consentido presentarse a la cita con Finn solo para decirle que él quería algo que ella no podía darle, porque —aunque no pensaba decírselo—, cada vez que había golpeado a Marceline la noche anterior, algo se había estremecido en su interior, como si la quemaran. Era evidente que tenía que cortar de raíz aquella historia con Finn. Por eso llevaba el collar dorado en el bolsillo; había llegado el momento de devolvérselo.

Solo que ahora se sentía estúpida por haber imaginado que lo único que quería Finn era hablar con ella. Por supuesto que guardaba otro as en la manga, era de esa clase de chicos.

Bonnibel se volvió al oír las ruedas de un coche que aminoraba la marcha. Un sedán negro se detuvo frente a las cancelas. La ventana tintada del conductor descendió y una mano velluda descolgó el auricular de la cabina que había al lado de las puertas. Un momento después, colgó el auricular y empezó a hacer sonar la bocina con insistencia.

Al final, las grandes cancelas metálicas se abrieron, el coche avanzó y se detuvo frente a ella. Las puertas del coche se abrieron suavemente. ¿Sería capaz de entrar en aquel coche y dejarse conducir a quién—sabía—dónde para encontrarse con Finn?

La última vez que había estado de pie allí fue para decir adiós a sus padres. Ya los echaba de menos antes de que se fueran, y se despidió desde aquel mismo lugar, junto a la cabina rota que había dentro del patio... y, lo recordaba, allí había visto una de las cámaras más sofisticadas, una que tenía detector de movimientos y podía hacer zoom para ver todos los detalles. Finn no podía haber escogido un lugar peor para que el coche la recogiera De repente, tuvo la visión de una celda subterránea e incomunicada, con húmedas paredes de cemento y cucarachas subiéndole por las piernas. Sin luz natural. Por todo el reformatorio seguían propagándose los rumores sobre aquella pareja, Jules y Phillip, a los que nadie había vuelto a ver después de que los pillaran escapándose de Espada & Cruz. ¿Acaso Finn se había creído que a Bonnibel le apetecía tanto verle: que se arriesgaría a salir tranquilamente del reformatorio delante mismo de las rojas?

El coche todavía ronroneaba frente a ella. Al cabo de un momento, el conductor —un hombre atlético con gafas de sol, cuello ancho y cabello ralo—extendió una mano que sostenía un pequeño sobre blanco. Bonnibel vaciló un segundo antes de acercarse y cogerlo de entre sus dedos. Artículos de papelería de la factoría Finn. Una tarjeta gruesa de color marfil oscuro con el nombre de él impreso con letras doradas y decadentes en la esquina inferior izquierda.

Tenía que habértelo dicho antes, la cámara está precintada; puedes comprobarlo tú misma. Me he preocupado de ese detalle, igual que me preocupo por ti. Nos vemos pronto, espero.

¿Precintada? ¿Se refería a que...? Se atrevió a mirar a la roja. Sí, lo había hecho, había puesto un círculo negro de cinta adhesiva sobre la lente de la cámara. Bonnibel no sabía cómo funcionaban aquellas cosas o cuánto tiempo les llevaría a los profesores darse cuenta, pero sin saber muy bien por qué, le aliviaba que Finn hubiera pensado en ello. No podía imaginarse a Marceline siendo tan previsora.

Tanto Mora como sus padres estaban esperando su llamada esa tarde. Bonnibel había leído la carta de diez páginas de Mora tres veces, y había memorizado todas las anécdotas divertidas de su viaje de aquel fin de semana con sus amigos a Nantucket, pero seguía sin saber qué responder a ninguna de las preguntas que Mora le hacía sobre la vida que llevaba en Espada & Cruz. Si se daba la vuelta, entraba en el edificio y los llamaba, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a poner al corriente a Mora o a sus padres sobre el oscuro y siniestro giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos durante los últimos días. Lo más fácil era no decirles nada, al menos hasta que se hubiera aclarado las ideas.

Se acomodó en el asiento acolchado de piel beige y se abrochó el cinturón.

—¿Adónde vamos? —le preguntó.

—A un pequeño sitio que hay río abajo. Al señor Briel le gusta el color local. Ponte cómoda y relájate, cielo. Ya lo verás.

¿El señor Briel? ¿Quién era ese? A Bonnibel nunca le había gustado que le dijeran que se relajase, sobre todo cuando parecía una advertencia velada para que no hiciera más preguntas. No obstante, se cruzó de brazos, miró por la ventana e intentó olvidar el tono del conductor cuando la llamó «cielo».

A través de las ventanas tintadas, los árboles y el asfalto gris de la calzada se veían marrones. En el cruce cuya desviación hacia el oeste conducía a Thunderbolt, el sedán negro giró hacia el este, siguiendo el río hacia el mar. De vez en cuando, en los momentos en que el curso de la carretera y el río coincidían, Bonnibel veía el agua marrón y salobre serpenteando allí abajo. Veinte minutos después de haber iniciado la marcha, el coche aminoró hasta detenerse frente a un bar destartalado en la orilla del río.

Era de madera gris y podrida, y en la puerta había un rótulo desconchado por la humedad en el que podía leerse STYX en letras rojas e irregulares, pintadas a mano. Habían grapado una franja de banderines que anunciaban cerveza en la viga de madera que sostenía el techo de cinc, un mediocre intento de convertir aquel antro en algo festivo. Bonnibel observó las imágenes serigrafiadas de los triángulos de plástico —palmeras y chicas morenas en bikini con botellas de cerveza en sus labios sonrientes—, y se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que una chica de verdad había pisado aquel lugar.

Dos punkis ya entrados en años estaban sentados en un banco, fumando de cara al agua. La cresta les caía sobre la frente arrugada, y las chaquetas de piel tenían el aspecto feo y sucio de algo que llevaban desde que nació el punk. La falta de expresión de sus caras curtidas y flácidas hacía que toda la escena resultase aún más desoladora. La cercanía con el pantano había provocado que el asfalto de la carretera cediera a la acción de las malas hierbas y el fango. Bonnibel nunca se había adentrado tanto en las marismas del río. Allí sentada, sin saber qué iba a hacer cuando bajara del coche —si es que bajar del coche era una buena idea—, la puerta del Styx se abrió de golpe y Finn salió con aire despreocupado. Se apoyó con calma en la puerta mosquitera y cruzó las piernas. Bonnibel sabía que no podía verla a través de los cristales tintados, pero levantó la mano como si la viera de verdad y le hizo un gesto para que saliera.

—Allá vamos —murmuró Bonnibel antes de darle las gracias al conductor. Abrió la puerta y, cuando subía los tres escalones del porche de madera del bar, una ráfaga de aire salado le dio la bienvenida.

El pelo enmarañado de Finn le cubría parcialmente la cara, y sus ojos verdes transmitían sosiego.

Tenía una manga de la camiseta recogida hasta el hombro, y Bonnibel pudo observar su bíceps bien perfilado. Toqueteó la cadena de oro que tenía en el bolsillo. «Recuerda por qué estás aquí.»

En la cara de Finn no había ninguna marca de la pelea de la noche anterior, lo cual hizo que Bonnibel se preguntase de inmediato si en la cara de Marceline habría quedado alguna señal.

Finn le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, y se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

—Estaba calculando cuántas copas iba a necesitar para consolarme si me dejabas plantado —dijo mientras abría los brazos para abrazarla.

Bonnibel se dejó envolver. Resultaba muy difícil decirle que no a alguien como Finn, incluso sin estar muy segura de lo que le estaba pidiendo exactamente.

—No te dejaría plantado —dijo, y al momento se sintió culpable, porque se dio cuenta de que esa respuesta se debía a su sentido del deber, no a un impulso romántico, como hubiera preferido Finn, porque había ido allí solo para decirle que no quería nada con él—. Bueno, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Y desde cuándo tienes chófer?

—Quédate conmigo, nena — respondió, como si se tomara esas preguntas como cumplidos y pensara que a ella le gustaba que la llevaran a bares que olían como el interior de una tubería.

Se le daban tan mal esas cosas. Mora siempre decía que Bonnibel no era capaz de expresarse con honestidad brutal, y que por esa razón se quedaba estancada en situaciones patéticas con chicos a los que tenía que haber rechazado claramente. Bonnibel estaba temblando. Tenía que deshacerse de aquel peso. Hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó el colgante.

—Finn.

—Mira qué bien, lo has traído. — Cogió el collar y le dio a Bonnibel la vuelta—. Déjame que te ayude a ponértelo.

—No, espera...

—Así —susurró—. Te queda perfecto. Mírate. —La condujo por un suelo de tablas de madera que crujían hasta la ventana del bar; varias bandas habían colgado carteles de sus actuaciones. LOS BEBÉS VIEJOS. CHORREANDO ODIO. LOS REVIENTACASAS. Bonnibel habría preferido fijarse en los carteles a mirar su propio reflejo—. ¿Lo ves?

No podía distinguir muy bien sus rasgos en el ventanal salpicado de barro, pero el colgante de oro relucía sobre su piel. Lo cogió con la mano: era precioso. Y tan original, con la pequeña serpiente labrada a mano en medio. No era algo que pudieras encontrar en los mercadillos del paseo marítimo, donde vendían artesanías con el precio inflado para los turistas, recuerdos de Georgia hechos en Filipinas. Detrás de su reflejo en la ventana, el cielo mostraba una rica variación de naranjas, interrumpida solo por unas finas líneas de nubes rosadas.

—Respecto a lo que ocurrió anoche... —empezó a decirle Finn.

Bonnibel veía vagamente cómo los labios encarnados de Finn se movían sobre su hombro.

—Yo también quería hablar de lo de anoche —dijo Bonnibel volviéndose hacia él. Podía ver las puntas del tatuaje solar que llevaba en el cuello.

—Vamos adentro —propuso él, llevándola a la puerta de malla metálica entreabierta—. Allí podremos hablar.

El interior del bar estaba recubierto de paneles de madera, y la única luz que había provenía de unas pocas lámparas color naranja. Había todo tipo de cornamentas colgadas en las paredes, y un guepardo disecado sobre la barra que parecía dispuesto a atacarte en cualquier momento. Una foto desgastada con las palabras CLUB DEL ALCE DEL CONDADO DE PULASKI 1964-65, que mostraba un centenar de caras ovaladas sonriendo sobre sus pajaritas de color pastel, completaba la decoración del local. En la máquina de discos sonaba Ziggy Stardust, y un tipo mayor con la cabeza rapada y pantalones de piel tarareaba, bailando solo en medio de una pequeña tarima. Era la única compañía que tenían en el bar. Finn señaló dos taburetes. La piel verde que recubría el asiento estaba rasgada en el centro, y desde su interior salía una espuma beige en forma de enormes palomitas. Frente a uno de los taburetes ya había una copa medio llena con un líquido marrón aguado por el hielo.

—¿Qué tomas? —preguntó Bonnibel.

—Un Georgia Moonshine —respondió, y le dio un sorbo—. No te lo recomiendo para empezar. —

Ella lo miró entrecerrando un poco los ojos—. Es que llevo aquí todo el día.

—Me parece magnífico —afirmó Bonnibel toqueteando el collar—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Setenta? ¿Sentado solo en un bar durante todo el día?

No parecía que estuviera borracho, pero no le gustaba la idea de haber ido hasta allí para dejarle las cosas claras y que él estuviera demasiado bebido para entenderlo. También empezó a preguntarse cómo se las iba a apañar para volver al reformatorio; en primer lugar, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

—Au. —Finn se llevó la mano al corazón—. Lo bueno de que te castiguen sin clase, Bonnibel, es que nadie te echa de menos en clase. Pensé que me merecía un descanso.—Ladeó la cabeza—. Pero ¿qué te preocupa? ¿Es este sitio? ¿O la pelea de ayer? ¿O el hecho de que no nos estén atendiendo?

Al decir esas últimas palabras alzó la voz, lo bastante para que un camarero fornido se asomara a la barra desde la puerta de la cocina. Llevaba el pelo largo, cortado en capas, y tatuajes que parecían cabello trenzado a lo largo de los brazos. Era todo músculos y debía de pesar como ciento cincuenta kilos. Finn se volvió hacia ella y sonrió.

—¿Qué mejunje te apetece?

—Lo que sea —repuso Bonnibel—. No tengo un mejunje favorito.

—En mi fiesta bebiste champán —dijo—. ¿Ves quién presta atención?—Le dio un empujón con el hombro—. Tráiganos el mejor champán que tenga —le pidió al camarero, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

Sin pedirle el carnet, sin mirarla siquiera por encima para ver si tenía la edad suficiente para beber, se agachó y abrió la puerta corredera de una nevera pequeña. Las botellas tintinearon mientras buscaba entre ellas. Después de un buen rato, se levantó con una botella diminuta de Freixenet, en cuya base estaba creciendo algo naranja.

—No me hago responsable de esto —dijo dejándoles la botella en la barra.

Finn descorchó la botella y enarcó las cejas; con solemnidad, sirvió un poco de Freixenet en una copa de vino.

—Quería disculparme —empezó —. Sé que quizá he ido demasiado rápido contigo, y lo que pasó anoche con Marceline es algo de lo que no estoy orgulloso. —Esperó a que Bonnibel asintiera para seguir—. En vez de volverme loco, debí haberte escuchado. Eres tú la que me interesa, no ella.

Bonnibel observó cómo subían las burbujas en su copa, pensando que si tenía que ser honesta debería decir que a ella era Marceline quien le interesaba, no Finn. Si de verdad se arrepentía por no haberla escuchado la noche anterior, quizá ahora empezaría a hacerlo. Se acercó la copa a los labios para darle un sorbo antes de empezar a hablar.

—Ah, espera. —Finn le puso la mano sobre el brazo—. No puedes beber hasta que brindemos por algo. —Levantó su copa y la miró a los ojos —. ¿Por qué brindamos? Decídelo tú.

La puerta metálica se abrió de golpe y los tipos que habían estado en el porche entraron. El más alto, de cabello negro y aceitoso, nariz respingona y uñas muy sucias, dio un repaso a Bonnibel y se dirigió hacia ellos.

—¿Qué estamos celebrando? —La miró con lascivia, y chocó su vaso con la copa alzada de Bonnibel. Se acercó a ella, y a través de la camisa de franela Bonnibel pudo sentir la carne de sus caderas—. ¿La primera noche de juerga de esta monada? ¿Cuándo es el toque de queda?

—Estamos celebrando que vas a sacar fuera tu apestoso culo ahora mismo —respondió Finn en tono cortés, como si acabara de decirle que era el cumpleaños de Bonnibel. Clavó sus ojos verdes en aquel hombre, que a su vez le mostró unos dientes pequeños y afilados, y unas encías inflamadas.

—Fuera, ¿no? Solo si me la llevo conmigo.

Fue a cogerle la mano a Bonnibel. A juzgar por cómo había empezado la pelea ayer con Marceline, Bonnibel supuso que Finn no necesitaría muchas excusas para perder los estribos de nuevo. Sobre todo si había estado bebiendo allí todo el día. Sin embargo, Finn permaneció muy tranquilo.

Se limitó a apartar la mano del tipo de un golpe, con la rapidez, la gracia y la fuerza brutal de un león aplastando un ratoncillo. Finn observó cómo el hombre retrocedía varios pasos, tambaleándose, y se sacudía la mano con una expresión de hastío en el rostro. Acarició la muñeca que aquel tipo había intentado sujetar.

—Disculpa. ¿Qué estabas diciendo de anoche?

—Te decía que...

Entonces Bonnibel palideció. Justo sobre la cabeza de Finn se había abierto un enorme fragmento de oscuridad, se extendía y se desplegaba hasta convertirse en la sombra más grande y más negra que Bonnibel había visto nunca. De su centro surgió un chorro de aire ártico, y Bonnibel también sintió la escarcha de la sombra en los dedos de Finn, que estaban resiguiendo su piel.

—Oh Dios Mío —susurró Bonnibel.

Se oyó un estrépito de cristales cuando el tipo reventó el vaso en la cabeza de Finn.

Lentamente, Finn se levantó del taburete y se sacudió algunos fragmentos de cristal del pelo. Se volvió para encararse a aquel hombre, que le doblaba la edad y era mucho más alto.

Bonnibel se encogió de miedo en el taburete, e intentó mantenerse a distancia de lo que presentía que iba a ocurrir entre Finn y ese otro tipo, y de lo que temía que pudiera pasar con aquella sombra negra como la noche que se extendía sobre sus cabezas.

—Dejad eso —dijo taxativo el enorme camarero, pero sin molestarse siquiera en levantar los ojos del ejemplar de Fight que estaba leyendo.

Al instante el tipo empezó a golpear a Finn sin ton ni son, pero este encajó los puñetazos con indiferencia, como si fueran los manotazos de un niño. Bonnibel no era la única atónita ante la serenidad de Finn: el bailarín de los pantalones de piel se había escondido detrás de la máquina de discos. Y después de haber descargado algunos golpes inútiles sobre Finn, incluso el tipo del cabello grasiento retrocedió unos pasos, confundido. Mientras tanto, la sombra se estaba arremolinando en el techo, formando lenguas oscuras que crecían como malas hierbas y que se aproximaban cada vez más a sus cabezas. Bonnibel hizo una mueca y se agachó justo cuando Finn esquivaba un último golpe de aquel indeseable. Y entonces decidió devolvérselo. Fue apenas un chasquido, como si estuviera apartando una hoja muerta: el hombre estaba frente a Finn, pero cuando el dedo de Finn le tocó el pecho, salió volando completamente noqueado, destrozando a su paso varias botellas de cerveza vacías, hasta que golpeó con la espalda la pared del fondo, junto a la máquina de discos.

Se frotó la cabeza, gimiendo, y se puso en cuclillas.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —Bonnibel tenía los ojos como platos.

Finn la ignoró, se volvió hacia el amigo más bajo y gordo del tipo, y le preguntó:

—¿Eres tú el siguiente?

—Yo en esto no me meto, tío — respondió retrocediendo.

Finn se encogió de hombros, caminó hacia el primer hombre y lo levantó del suelo sujetándolo por la parte de atrás de la camiseta. Sus extremidades quedaron colgando inertes como las de una marioneta. Entonces con un simple movimiento de muñeca lo arrojó contra la pared. Permaneció como si estuviera pegado allí mientras Finn se ensañaba con él golpeándolo mientras le decía una y otra vez:

—¡Te he dicho que te largaras!

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Bonnibel, pero ninguno de ellos la oía ni le prestaba atención. Bonnibel empezó a marearse.

Quería apartar los ojos de la nariz y la boca ensangrentadas de aquel tipo que permanecía inmóvil en la pared, impotente ante la fuerza casi sobrehumana que exhibía Finn. Quería decirle que lo olvidara, que ya encontraría la forma de volver al reformatorio. Sobre todo, quería alejarse de la sombra horripilante que ya cubría todo el techo y empezaba a descender por las paredes. Cogió su bolso y echó a correr hacia la noche... Y hacia los brazos de alguien.

—¿Estás bien?

Era Marceline.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? — le preguntó hundiendo sin disimulo la cabeza en su hombro. Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir.

—Vamos —dijo—. Salgamos de aquí.

Sin mirar atrás, lo cogió de la mano y sintió que el calor se extendía por su brazo y todo su cuerpo. Y entonces rompió a llorar.

No parecía razonable sentirse a salvo cuando las sombras seguían estando tan cerca.

Incluso Marceline parecía tener los nervios de punta, pues la arrastraba con tanta rapidez que Bonnibel casi tuvo que correr para poder seguir su ritmo.

No quiso mirar atrás cuando sintió que las sombras desbordaban la puerta del bar y empezaban a contaminar el aire; pero no fue necesario. Pero entonces, no tuvo que hacerlo: una espesa corriente de sombras se alzó sobre sus cabezas y oscureció todo a su alrededor, como si el mundo entero se estuviera desmoronado frente a sus ojos. Sintió un intenso hedor a azufre, el peor olor que había percibido en su vida. Marceline también alzó la vista y frunció el ceño, aunque parecía que lo único que le preocupara fuera recordar dónde había aparcado. Y entonces ocurrió algo muy curioso: las sombras se retiraron, se esfumaron en forma de manchas negras que se unían y se disolvían. Bonnibel entrecerró los ojos con incredulidad. ¿Cómo lo había logrado Marceline? No lo había hecho ella, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Marceline distraída. Abrió la puerta del copiloto de una ranchera Taurus blanca—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No hay tiempo para hacer una lista de las muchas, muchas cosas que han ocurrido —le dijo Bonnibel mientras se acomodaba en el asiento—. Mira. —Señaló la entrada del bar; Finn estaba saliendo por la puerta mosquitera. Debía de haber noqueado al otro tipo, pero no parecía haber tenido suficiente pues aún tenía los puños cerrados.

Marceline sonrió con satisfacción y sacudió la cabeza. Bonnibel intentó abrocharse el cinturón una y otra vez sin conseguirlo, hasta que ella le apartó la mano. Bonnibel contuvo la respiración mientras sus dedos le rozaban el estómago.

—Tiene truco —susurró, ajustando la hebilla a la base.

Arrancó el coche, luego dio marcha atrás con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo mientras pasaban frente a la puerta del bar. A Bonnibel no se le ocurrió ni una sola palabra que dedicarle a Finn, pero le pareció perfecto que Marceline bajara la ventanilla y le dijera simplemente:

—Buenas noches, Finn.

—Bonnibel —dijo Finn acercándose al coche—, no hagas esto, no te vayas con ella. Si no, todo acabará mal—. Ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que le estaban suplicando que volviera—. Lo siento.

Marceline ignoró a Finn por completo y se limitó a conducir. El pantano adquiría un color turbio con el crepúsculo, y los bosques que tenían enfrente parecían incluso más turbios.

—Todavía no me has dicho cómo me has encontrado —dijo Bonnibel—. O cómo sabías que estaba con Finn. O de dónde has sacado esta ranchera.

—Es de la señorita Sophia —le explicó Marceline, al tiempo que ponía las luces largas porque los árboles a ambos lados de la carretera oscurecían el camino.

—¿La señorita Sophia te ha prestado el coche?

—Después de vivir durante años en las calles de Los Ángeles —dijo con indiferencia— se podría decir que tengo un toque mágico en lo que se refiere a «tomar coches prestados».

—¿Le has robado el coche a la señora Sophia? —se burló Bonnibel, mientras se preguntaba cómo explicaría ese incidente la bibliotecaria en sus fichas.

—Se lo devolveremos —dijo Marceline—. Además, estaba bastante ocupada con la reconstrucción de la Guerra Civil de esta noche. Algo me dice que ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que ha desaparecido.

Fue entonces cuando Bonnibel se dio cuenta de cómo iba vestida Marceline. Llevaba el uniforme azul de los soldados de la Unión con la ridícula banda de piel marrón en diagonal sobre el pecho. La habían aterrorizado tanto las sombras, Finn y toda la espeluznante experiencia, que ni siquiera se había detenido a mirar bien a Marceline.

—No te rías —le replicó Marceline, aguantándose la risa—. Esta noche te has librado del que seguramente será el peor evento social del año.

Bonnibel no pudo evitarlo, se acercó a Marceline y tocó uno de sus botones.

—Es una lástima —susurró con acento sureño—. Había mandado que me plancharan el vestido de reina de la fiesta.

Los labios de Marceline esbozaron una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Bonnibel, lo que has hecho esta noche... las cosas podían haberse puesto muy feas, ¿lo sabes?

Bonnibel miró a la carretera, molesta porque el ambiente se hubiera vuelto sombrío de repente. Una lechuza le devolvió la mirada desde un árbol.

—No tenía intención de venir aquí —dijo, lo cual era verdad. Era como si Finn le hubiera hecho una jugada—. Ojalá no hubiera venido — añadió con tranquilidad, preguntándose dónde estaría la sombra en ese momento.

Marceline dio de pronto un puñetazo al volante, lo cual sobresaltó a Bonnibel. Estaba apretando los dientes, y Bonnibel detestaba ser el motivo de su enfado.

—Es que no me puedo creer que tengas algo con él —espetó al final.

—No hay nada entre nosotros — insistió ella—. La única razón por la que he venido ha sido para decirle que...

No tenía sentido. ¡Que tenía algo con Finn! Si Marceline supiera que Lumpy y ella se pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre investigando su pasado familiar... Bueno, es posible que estuviera igual de molesta.

—No tienes por qué darme explicaciones —la interrumpió Marceline haciendo un gesto con la mano—. En cualquier caso es culpa mía.

—¿Culpa tuya?

Para entonces, Marceline había salido de la carretera y había llevado el coche hasta el final de un camino de arena. Apagó las luces y se quedaron observando el océano. El cielo había adquirido un color violáceo oscuro, y las crestas de las olas parecían casi plateadas, centelleantes. El viento azotaba la hierba de la playa produciendo un sonido sibilante, agudo y desolador.

Una bandada de gaviotas reposaba en la barandilla del paseo, picoteándose las plumas.

—¿Estamos perdidos? —preguntó ella.

Marceline la ignoró. Salió del coche, cerró la puerta y echó a andar hacia la orilla. Bonnibel esperó diez angustiosos segundos viendo cómo la silueta de Marceline se empequeñecía en el crepúsculo púrpura, antes de salir del coche para seguirla.

El viento azotaba el cabello de Bonnibel contra su cara. Las olas golpeaban la orilla llevándose conchas y algas con la resaca. Cerca del agua el aire era más frío. Todo tenía un aroma salado muy penetrante.

—¿Qué ocurre, Marceline? — preguntó mientras corría por la duna. Le costaba moverse por la arena—.¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué quieres decir con que es culpa tuya?

Marceline se volvió hacia ella. Parecía derrotada, con el uniforme arremangado y aquellos ojos cansados. El rugido de las olas casi se imponía sobre su voz.

—Solo necesito algo de tiempo para pensar.

Bonnibel sintió de nuevo un nudo en el estómago. Al fin había dejado de llorar, pero Marceline le estaba poniendo las cosas muy difíciles.

—¿Por qué has venido a rescatarme, entonces? ¿Por qué has hecho todo este camino para venir a buscarme, si acabas gritándome, ignorándome? —Se secó los ojos con la manga de la camiseta negra, y la sal marina que se había impregnado en la camiseta hizo que le escocieran —. Claro que, tampoco es que me hayas tratado de un modo distinto al habitual, pero...

Marceline se giró y se llevó las manos a la frente.

—No lo entiendes, Bonnibel. —Negó con la cabeza—. Esa es la cuestión… que nunca lo entiendes.

No había nada malicioso en su voz. De hecho, era casi demasiado dulce. Como si ella fuera demasiado tonta para entender algo que para ella resultaba tan obvio, lo cual hizo que Bonnibel se enfureciera.

—¿Que no lo entiendo? — preguntó— ¿Que no lo entiendo? Déjame que te diga algo sobre lo que entiendo. ¿Te piensas que eres muy lista? Me pasé tres años becada en el mejor instituto del país. Y cuando me echaron, tuve que presentar una demanda —¡una demanda!— para que no tiraran a la basura mi expediente con una media de excelente.

Marceline se apartó pero Bonnibel la siguió, dando un paso al frente por cada paso atrás que daba ella. Con toda probabilidad la estaba asustando, pero ¿y qué? Parecía pedírselo cada vez que le hablaba con condescendencia.

—Sé latín y francés, y en secundaria gané el concurso de ciencias tres años seguidos.

Le había acorralado contra la barandilla del paseo, y trató de contener las ganas de golpearle con el dedo en el pecho. No había acabado.

—También hago el crucigrama de los domingos, a veces en menos de una hora. Tengo un sentido de la orientación infalible... aunque no siempre en lo que se refiere a los chicos o chicas.

Tragó saliva e hizo una pausa para respirar.

—Y algún día seré psiquiatra, una que escuche de verdad a sus pacientes y les ayude. ¿Vale? Así que deja de hablarme como si fuera estúpida y deja de decirme que no entiendo nada solo porque yo no puedo descifrar tu imprevisible, excéntrica y terriblemente –lo miró y liberó el aire— dolorosa actitud de ahora-quiero-esto-y-ahora-quiero-lootro.

Se secó una lágrima solitaria, enfadada consigo misma por haberse acelerado tanto.

—Calla —dijo Marceline, pero lo dijo de un modo tan suave y tan tierno que Bonnibel se sorprendió a sí misma y a Marceline cuando obedeció —. No creo que seas estúpida. —

Cerró los ojos—. Creo que eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, y la más amable. Y –tragó saliva y abrió los ojos para mirarla directamente a los de Bonnibel— la más hermosa.

—¿Perdona?

Ella miró hacia el océano.

—Es solo que... estoy tan cansada de esto —dijo. Parecía exhausta.

—¿De qué?

Volvió la vista hacia ella, con una expresión tristísima en la cara, como si hubiera perdido algo precioso. Esa era Marceline que conocía, aunque no podía explicarse cómo la había conocido o de dónde la conocía. Ese era el Marceline a la que... ella amaba.

—Puedes enseñármelo —susurró Bonnibel.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Pero sus labios estaban todavía muy cerca de los de ella... y la mirada en sus ojos era muy atrayente. Era casi como si ella quisiera que ella le enseñara primero.

Bonnibel estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaba todo el cuerpo, y allí de puntillas se inclinó hacia Marceline. Le puso la mano en la mejilla y ella parpadeó, pero no se movió. Ella, en cambio, se movió muy poco a poco, como si tuviera miedo de sorprenderla, y a cada segundo que pasaba ella misma se sentía petrificada. Y entonces, cuando sus ojos estaban tan cerca que casi bizqueaban, ella los cerró y unió sus labios a los de ella.

Aquel suave contacto de sus labios, como de plumas, era lo único que los conectaba, pero Bonnibel sintió que un fuego desconocido se apoderaba de su cuerpo, y supo que necesitaba más de todo cuanto pudiera darle Marceline. Sin duda era pedir demasiado que ella la necesitara de la misma forma, que pudieran abrazarse como ella tantas veces había soñado y que le devolviera aquel beso anhelante con la misma intensidad.

Pero lo hizo.

Sus brazos le rodearon la cintura. La atrajo hacia sí, y ella pudo sentir el nítido límite de sus cuerpos entrando en contacto: las piernas entrelazándose, las caderas apretadas contra las caderas, los pechos palpitando al mismo tiempo. Marceline la apoyó de espaldas a la barandilla del paseo, y la ciñó contra su cuerpo hasta que ella no pudo moverse, hasta que la tuvo exactamente donde quería. Lo hizo todo sin separar ni un instante sus labios imantados.

Luego empezó a besarla de verdad, muy suave al principio, con besos muy delicados en la oreja, y después siguió por la mandíbula, con besos largos, dulces y tiernos hasta llegar al cuello, haciendo que Bonnibel gimiera y echara la cabeza hacia atrás. Le estiró un poco el pelo, y ella abrió los ojos y, durante un instante, vio las primeras estrellas que aparecían en la noche. Se sintió más cercana al cielo que nunca. Al final, Marceline volvió a sus labios, y la besó con tanta intensidad... le mordió el labio inferior y a continuación le pasó la lengua por los dientes. Ella abrió más la boca, desesperada por aceptar a Marceline, ya sin temor a mostrar a las claras lo mucho que lo deseaba y equilibrar con su propia fuerza la fuerza de los besos de ella.

Tenía arena en la boca y entre los dedos de los pies, el viento salobre le había puesto la piel de gallina y su corazón emanaba un sentimiento dulce y maravilloso. En aquel momento, habría muerto por ella.

Ella la apartó y la miró, como si quisiera que ella dijera algo. Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso breve en los labios, disfrutando del contacto. No conocía otras palabras, ninguna forma mejor de comunicar lo que sentía, lo que quería.

—Todavía estás aquí —musitó ella.

—No podrían apartarme de ti — contestó riéndose.

Marceline dio un paso atrás, la mirada se le tornó sombría y dejó de sonreír. Empezó a caminar frente a ella, frotándose la frente con la mano.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bonnibel con timidez, al tiempo que le tiraba de la manga para que volviera a besarla. Ella le pasó los dedos por la cara, luego por el pelo y al final por el cuello. Como si estuviera asegurándose de que no era un sueño.

¿Aquel era el primer beso de verdad de Bonnibel? Ella pensaba que no debía contar a Trevor, así que técnicamente sí lo era. Y todo parecía tan perfecto, como si Marceline y ella estuvieran predestinados. Su olor era... maravilloso. Su boca tenía un sabor dulce y cálido. Era alta y fuerte y... Se estaba separando de ella.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó, A Marceline se le doblaron las rodillas y se agachó unos centímetros; se apoyó en la barandilla de madera y miró el cielo. Parecía como si le doliera algo.

—Has dicho que nada te apartaría de mí —dijo en voz baja—. Pero ellos lo harán; quizá solo se hayan retrasado.

—Pero ¿quién? —dijo Bonnibel, mirando a su alrededor en la playa desierta—. ¿Finn? Creo que lo hemos despistado.

—No. —Marceline empezó a caminar por el paseo. Estaba temblando—. Es imposible.

—Marceline.

—Vendrá —susurró.

—Me estás asustando.

Bonnibel la siguió, intentando mantener el ritmo; de repente, aun sin quererlo, tuvo el presentimiento de que sabía a qué se refería: no era a Finn, sino a otra cosa, otra amenaza.

Bonnibel se sintió confusa. Las palabras de Marceline repiqueteaban en su cabeza, y sonaban inquietantemente ciertas, pero se le escapaba el razonamiento que pudiera haber detrás de todo aquello.

Como el destello de un sueño del que no podía acordarse.

—Háblame —dijo—. Dime qué está ocurriendo.

Ella se volvió, con la cara pálida como una peonia y las manos extendidas en señal de rendición.

—No sé cómo pararlo —susurró —. No sé qué hacer.

_**Creo que esta adaptación no ha gustado lo suficiente, asi que terminare solo este libro y no continuare con los otros dos **_

_**Un abrazo**_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	18. 16 En la cuerda floja

OSCUROS

16 En la cuerda floja

Bonnibel estaba de pie en el cruce de caminos entre el cementerio, en la zona norte del reformatorio, y el sendero que llevaba al lago, al sur. Estaba atardeciendo, y los operarios ya se habían ido a casa. La luz se filtraba por las ramas de los robles que había detrás del gimnasio, y proyectaba sombras en el camino al lago. Bonnibel se sentía tentada de ir hacia allí. No sabía qué dirección tomar. Tenía dos cartas en las manos. En la primera, Finn se disculpaba por lo que había ocurrido —algo que Bonnibel ya se esperaba— y le rogaba que se encontraran después de clase para hablar de ello. En la segunda, Marceline se limitaba a decir «Quedamos en el lago». Y ella estaba impaciente por ir. Todavía sentía un cosquilleo en los labios por los besos de la noche anterior. No podía dejar de pensar en sus dedos acariciándole el pelo, o en sus labios besándole el cuello.

Otros fragmentos de la noche eran más confusos, como lo que había ocurrido después de que se sentaran en la playa. Comparado con la forma en que las manos de Marceline habían recorrido su cuerpo diez minutos antes, parecía tener miedo de tocarla.

Nada pudo hacerle volver en sí.

No dejó de murmurar las mismas palabras una y otra vez: «Tiene que haber pasado algo. Algo ha cambiado». Sus ojos reflejaban dolor, como si ella tuviera la respuesta, como si ella tuviera alguna idea de lo que significaban aquellas palabras.

Al final se quedó dormida en su hombro mientras contemplaba el etéreo mar.

Cuando se despertó unas horas después, la estaba llevando escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había dormido durante todo el camino de vuelta... y todavía se sorprendió más al ver aquel extraño resplandor en el pasillo. Otra vez, la luz de Marceline, y ni siquiera sabía si ella podía verla.

Todo a su alrededor estaba bañado en aquella tenue luz violeta.

Las puertas blancas y llenas de pegatinas de los demás estudiantes adquirieron un tono neón. Las baldosas mate parecían resplandecer. El ventanal que daba al cementerio proyectaba un brillo violeta sobre los primeros rayos de luz amarilla del exterior. Y todo ello bajo la atenta mirada de las rojas.

—Nos van a pillar—susurró ella, nerviosa y aún medio dormida.

—No me preocupan las rojas — dijo Marceline sin perderla serenidad siguiendo la mirada de Bonnibel hacia las cámaras. Al principio, sus palabras la tranquilizaron, pero luego empezó a preguntarse por qué había algo incómodo en el tono de su voz: si Marceline no estaba preocupada por las rojas, entonces es que estaba preocupado por otra cosa.

Cuando la dejó en la cama, la besó con suavidad en la frente y luego respiró hondo.

—No desaparezcas —dijo ella.

—No hay ninguna posibilidad.

—Lo digo en serio. —Cerró los ojos un momento largo—. Ahora descansa un poco... pero mañana búscame antes de clase. Quiero hablar contigo. ¿Me lo prometes?

Ella le apretó la mano y la atrajo hacia sí para darle un último beso. Le sostuvo la cara entre las manos y se fundió con ella. Cada vez que abría los ojos, ella la estaba mirando. Y a Bonnibel le encantaba. Al final Marceline se retiró y la contempló desde el quicio de la puerta, y solo su mirada hizo que a Bonnibel se le acelerara el corazón como antes lo habían hecho sus besos. Cuando salió al pasillo sigilosamente y cerró la puerta, Bonnibel cayó de inmediato en un sueño profundo.

Durmió durante todas las clases de la mañana y se despertó a primera hora de la tarde, llena de vida, como si acabara de nacer. No le importaba que no tuviera excusa por haberse saltado las clases, solo le preocupaba no haber acudido a la cita con Marceline. Iba a encontrarla tan pronto como pudiera, y ella lo entendería.

Hacia las dos, cuando pensó en que debería comer algo, o quizá aparecer por la clase de Religión de la señorita Sophia, salió a regañadientes de la cama. Fue entonces cuando vio los dos sobres que habían deslizado por debajo de la puerta, lo cual la decidió por fin a salir de la habitación.

Antes que nada tenía que dejarle las cosas claras a Finn, porque si iba primero al lago sabía que luego sería incapaz de separarse de Marceline. Si iba primero al cementerio, el deseo de ver a Marceline le infundiría las fuerzas suficientes para decirle a Finn lo que el día anterior, con los nervios, no le pudo decir, pues todo degeneró espantosamente y se descontroló.

Superando sus miedos, Bonnibel empezó a caminar hacia el cementerio. La tarde era cálida, y el aire, pegajoso a causa de la humedad.

Iba a ser una de esas noches sofocantes en las que la brisa del mar lejano no era lo bastante intensa para enfriar el ambiente. No había nadie en el patio, y las hojas de los árboles estaban quietas. De hecho, Bonnibel podía ser lo único en movimiento en todo Espada & Cruz. Todos los demás habrían acabado las clases y estarían apelotonados en el comedor; y Lumpy —y probablemente más gente— se estaría preguntando por Bonnibel.

Cuando llegó al cementerio, Finn estaba reclinado en las cancelas moteadas de liquen. Tenía los codos apoyados en los postes de hierro labrado y los hombros encorvados.

Estaba jugando con un diente de león con la punta de acero de su bota negra. Bonnibel no recordaba haberlo visto tan ensimismado: la mayor parte del tiempo Finn parecía sentir un enorme interés por el mundo que le rodeaba. Pero ahora ni siquiera llegó a mirarla hasta que estuvo delante de él, y cuando lo hizo Bonnibel vio que tenía la cara pálida. Tenía el pelo aplastado contra la cabeza y Bonnibel se sorprendió al pensar que tal vez se la había afeitado. Lo miró con expresión cansada, como si concentrarse en sus rasgos requiriera un gran esfuerzo. Parecía hecho polvo, no por la pelea de la noche anterior: tenía aspecto de no haber dormido en días.

—Has venido.

Tenía la voz ronca, pero acabó la frase con una leve sonrisa. Bonnibel se hizo crujir los dedos, y pensó que no sonreiría por mucho tiempo. Ella asintió y le mostró la nota.

Él intentó cogerle la mano, pero ella apartó el brazo simulando que necesitaba apartarse el pelo de los ojos.

—Supuse que estarías muy enfadada por lo de anoche —dijo apartándose de la cancela.

Dio algunos pasos adentrándose en el cementerio, y luego se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en un banco pequeño de mármol gris que se hallaba entre la primera fila de tumbas. Lo limpió, apartó algunas hojas secas y dio una palmadita a su lado.

—¿Enfadada? —preguntó ella.

—Normalmente es por lo que alguien sale disparado de los bares.

Ella se sentó de cara a él, también con las piernas cruzadas. Desde allí arriba podía ver las ramas superiores del enorme y viejo roble que había en el centro del cementerio, donde Finn y ella celebraron aquel picnic que ahora parecía tan lejano en el tiempo.

—No sé —dijo Bonnibel—. Estoy más bien perpleja, puede que confundida. Decepcionada. —Se estremeció al recordar los ojos de aquel tipo cuando la agarró, el aluvión desquiciado de golpes de Finn, el techo oscuro y lleno de sombras...—.¿Por qué me llevaste allí? Ya sabes lo que les pasó a Jules y a Phillip cuando se escaparon.

—Jules y Phillips fueron unos idiotas. Sus movimientos estaban controlados por pulseras de localización. Estaba claro que iban a pillarles. —Finn sonrió sombríamente, pero su sonrisa no iba dirigida a Bonnibel—. Nosotros no somos como ellos, Bonnibel. Créeme. Y, además, yo no pretendía meterme en otra pelea. —Se frotó las sienes, y la piel de alrededor formó un pliegue que le confirió una apariencia correosa y demasiado fina—. Pero no pude soportar la forma en que aquel tipo te habló, te tocó. Mereces que te traten con el máximo cuidado. — Sus ojos verdes se abrieron mucho—.Y yo quiero ser quien lo haga. El único.

Ella se apartó el cabello detrás de la oreja y respiró hondo.

—Finn, pareces un chico fantástico...

—Oh, no. —Se cubrió la cara con la mano—. No me vengas con la típica charla de ruptura fácil.

Espero que no vayas a decir que deberíamos ser amigos.

—¿No quieres ser mi amigo?

—Sabes que quiero ser mucho más que tu amigo —dijo, y al decir «amigo» lo hizo escupiendo, como si fuera una palabra sucia—. Es por Abadeer, ¿no?

Bonnibel sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Supuso que no era tan difícil imaginárselo, pero había estado tan concentrada en sus propios sentimientos que apenas había tenido tiempo de considerar qué pensaría Finn de Marceline y ella.

—En realidad, no nos conoces a ninguno de los dos —dijo Finn levantándose y alejándose unos pasos —, pero crees que estás preparada para escoger a uno de nosotros ahora mismo, ¿no?

Era un poco presuntuoso por su parte pensar que todavía tenía alguna posibilidad —sobre todo después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior—, o que creyera que había algún tipo de competición entre Marceline y él.

Finn se agachó ante ella. Tenía una expresión diferente —suplicante, seria— cuando la cogió de las manos.

A Bonnibel le sorprendió verlo tan demacrado.

—Lo siento —dijo ella apartando las manos—. Sencillamente ha pasado.

—¡Tú lo has dicho. Sencillamente ha pasado. ¿Qué fue?, déjame adivinar... anoche te miró de un modo romántico, desconocido para ti. Bonnibel, te estás precipitando al tomar una decisión sin ni siquiera saber lo que está en juego. Podría haber muchas cosas en juego. —La mirada confundida de Bonnibel le arrancó un suspiro—. Yo podría hacerte feliz.

—Marceline me hace feliz.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ni siquiera se atreve a tocarte.

Bonnibel cerró los ojos y recordó cómo la noche anterior sus labios se habían unido en la playa, los brazos de Marceline envolviéndola. El mundo entero parecía tan en orden, tan armónico y seguro.

Pero ahora, cuando abría los ojos Marceline no estaba por ninguna parte.

Solo estaba Finn.

Bonnibel se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, sí que se atreve. Lo hace.

Sintió que se le sonrojaban las mejillas. Bonnibel las presionó con su mano fría, pero Finn no se dio cuenta. Cerró los puños.

—Explícate.

—La forma en que Marceline me besa no es asunto tuyo.

Bonnibel se mordió el labio, furiosa porque Finn se burlaba de ella.

Finn se rió entre dientes.

—Ah, ¿sí? Yo puedo hacerlo tan bien como Abadeer —dijo, sujetándole la mano y besándole el dorso antes de dejarla caer bruscamente.

—No fue nada parecido —dijo Bonnibel al tiempo que se volvía.

—¿Y qué tal así?

Los labios de Finn rozaron la mejilla de Bonnibel antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo.

—Nada que ver.

Finn se lamió los labios.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Marceline Abadeer te besó de la forma que mereces que te besen?

La expresión de sus ojos empezaba a adquirir un aire torvo.

—Sí —contestó—. El mejor beso que me han dado nunca.

Y aunque había sido su único beso real, Bonnibel sabía que si le volvían a preguntar en sesenta años, en cien años, respondería lo mismo.

—Y, a pesar de todo, sigues aquí —dijo Finn, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

A Bonnibel no le gustaba lo que estaba insinuando.

—Estoy aquí solo para decirte la verdad sobre Marceline y yo. Para hacerte saber que tú y yo...

Finn estalló en carcajadas, una risa sonora y vacía que expandió su eco por todo el cementerio. Se rió tan fuerte y durante tanto tiempo que tuvo que sujetarse la barriga y secarse una lágrima.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —le preguntó Bonnibel.

—Ni te lo imaginas —contestó sin dejar de reír.

Aquel tono en plan no lo entenderías que había empleado Finn no era muy distinto del que usó

Marceline la noche anterior cuando, inconsolable, le repetía aquellas dos palabras: «Es imposible». Pero con Finn, Bonnibel reaccionó de un modo completamente distinto. Cuando

Marceline no le explicó nada, ella se sintió incluso más atraída hacia ella.

Hasta cuando discutían, ella deseaba estar con Marceline más de lo que nunca había querido estar con Finn. Pero cuando Finn la trató como una ignorante, en realidad se sintió aliviada. No quería sentirse cerca de él.

De hecho, en ese preciso instante, se sentía demasiado cerca de él. Y ya tenía suficiente. Apretó los dientes, se levantó y se marchó ofendida en dirección a las cancelas, enfadada consigo misma por haber perdido tanto tiempo con aquella historia.

Pero Finn la alcanzó, se puso delante de ella y le cerró el paso. Todavía se estaba riendo de ella, aunque intentaba reprimirse mordiéndose los labios.

—No te vayas —musitó, riéndose entre dientes.

—Déjame en paz.

—Aún no.

Antes de que pudiera zafarse, Finn la estrechó entre sus brazos, la levantó y la inclinó hacia atrás, de forma que los pies de Bonnibel dejaron de tocar el suelo. Bonnibel gritó y opuso resistencia, pero él sonrió.

—¡Suéltame!

—Hasta el momento la lucha entre Abadeer y yo ha sido bastante equitativa, ¿no te parece?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada mientras intentaba zafarse empujándolo con las manos.

—Vete al infierno.

—Te estás confundiendo —dijo al tiempo que le acercaba la cara. Sus ojos verdes la tenían dominada, y odió que una parte de ella todavía se sintiera atraída por su mirada.

»Escucha, sé que las cosas se han descontrolado un poco durante estos últimos días —dijo en un susurro—, pero tú me gustas, Bonnibel, me gustas mucho. No te vayas con ella sin antes dejarme que te dé un beso.

Ella sintió que sus brazos habían aumentado la presión y, de repente, tuvo miedo. Se hallaban en un lugar apartado y nadie sabía dónde estaba ella.

—No cambiaría nada —le dijo, intentando mantener la calma.

—Sígueme el juego: finjamos que soy un soldado y que tú cumples mi último deseo. Lo prometo, solo un beso.

Bonnibel pensó en Marceline: se lo imaginó esperándola en el lago, manteniéndose ocupado haciendo saltar piedras sobre el agua cuando debería tenerla entre sus brazos. No quería darle un beso a Finn, pero ¿y si él no la soltaba? El beso podría ser la cosa más nimia e insignificante, el camino más fácil para que la dejara tranquila, y entonces estaría libre para volver con Marceline. Finn se lo había prometido.

—Solo un beso... —empezó a decir, y un instante después sus labios ya se habían unido.

Su segundo beso en dos días.

Mientras que el beso de Marceline había sido hambriento, casi desesperado, el de Finn fue suave, rozando en exceso la perfección, como si hubiera practicado con un centenal de chicas antes de ella.

Pero, aun así, notó que algo dentro de ella se despertaba, que algo dentro de ella quería que reaccionara, y se apoderaba del enfado que había sentido solo unos segundos antes, haciéndolo desaparecer. Finn todavía la sostenía hacia atrás y Bonnibel se sintió segura entre sus brazos fuertes y diestros. Y necesitaba sentirse segura. Aquello suponía un cambio tremendo con respecto a, bueno, a todo lo que había vivido con Finn antes de besarlo. Sabía que se estaba olvidando de algo, de alguien... ¿de quién? No podía recordarlo. Solo estaban el beso, los labios de Finn y... De repente, sintió que se caía. Se golpeó contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que se quedó sin respiración.

Al levantarse, apoyándose en los brazos, observó que, unos centímetros más allá, la cara de Finn estaba tocando el suelo. Bonnibel hizo una mueca involuntaria.

El sol de la primera hora de la tarde proyectaba una luz turbia sobre las dos figuras que acababan de llegar al cementerio.

—¿Cuántas veces te has propuesto echar a perder a esta chica? —Bonnibel oyó que alguien con acento sureño pronunciaba aquella frase.

«¿Flamme?» Alzó la vista, parpadeando por la luz del sol.

Eran Flamme y Marceline.

Flamme se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarse, pero Marceline ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla.

Bonnibel se maldijo en voz baja. No sabía qué era peor: que Marceline la hubiera visto besando a Finn o que Marceline —estaba segura de ello— fuera a pelearse de nuevo con Finn.

Finn se levantó y se encaró a ellos, ignorando por completo a Bonnibel.

—De acuerdo, ¿a quién de vosotros dos le toca esta vez? — gruñó.

¿Esta vez?

—A mí —dijo Flamme dando un paso al frente con los brazos en jarras —. Ese primer azote cariñoso te lo he dado yo, cariño. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Bonnibel negó con la cabeza; Flamme tenía que estar de broma. Sin duda, aquello debía de ser algún tipo de juego, pero no parecía que Finn se estuviera divirtiendo. Enseñó los dientes y se arremangó la camisa, al tiempo que levantaba los puños y se acercaba a Flamme.

—¿Otra vez, Finn? —le regañó Bonnibel—. ¿Es que no has tenido ya suficientes peleas esta semana?

Y por si fuera poco, esta vez iba a pegar nuevamente a una chica. Él le dirigió una sonrisa sesgada.

—A la tercera va la vencida — contestó en un tono más bien malicioso. Se volvió justo cuando

Flamme le encajó una patada en la mandíbula.

Bonnibel se echó hacia atrás cuando Finn cayó al suelo. Tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor y las manos en la cara. De pie a su lado, Flamme parecía impasible, como si acabara de sacar una tarta de melocotón del horno. Se miró las uñas y suspiró.

—Es una pena tener que pegarte una paliza cuando acabo de hacerme la manicura. Pero qué se le va a hacer... —dijo, y se puso a patear a Finn en el estómago, deleitándose con cada patada igual que un niño que va ganando partidas en la consola.

Tambaleándose, Finn logró ponerse en cuclillas. Bonnibel no podía ver su cara —la tenía oculta entre las rodillas—, pero estaba gimiendo de dolor y respiraba con dificultad.

Bonnibel se quedó quieta y miró primero a Flamme y después a Finn, y viceversa, incapaz de entender lo que estaba viendo. Finn era dos veces más grande que ella, pero era Flamme la que parecía tener la sartén por el mango. El día anterior Bonnibel había visto cómo Finn le daba una paliza a un tipo enorme en el bar. Y la otra noche, fuera de la biblioteca, Marceline y Finn parecían luchar en igualdad de condiciones. Por eso Bonnibel estaba alucinando con Flamme, con su pelo recogido en una coleta sujeta con una cinta multicolor, que ahora tenía a Finn inmovilizado en el suelo mientras le retorcía el brazo por la espalda.

—¿Te rindes? —le preguntó en tono burlón—. Di la palabra mágica, cielo, y te dejaré ir.

—Nunca —Finn escupió en el suelo.

—Estaba deseando que dijeras eso—dijo, empujándole la cabeza con fuerza contra la tierra.

Marceline puso la mano en el cuello de Bonnibel, y ella se relajó y la miró, pero tenía miedo de ver su expresión.

Debía de odiarla.

—Lo siento tanto —musitó—. Finn...

—¿Por qué has venido aquí a encontrarte con él?

En su voz había dolor e indignación al mismo tiempo. Le sujetó la barbilla para que lo mirara, y Bonnibel notó que tenía los dedos helados. Los ojos de Marceline ya no eran grises, sino completamente violetas.

A Bonnibel le tembló el labio.

—Pensaba que podía controlar la situación; ser honesta con Finn de forma que tú y yo pudiéramos estar juntos sin problemas, sin tener que preocuparnos por nada.

Marceline resopló, y Bonnibel se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba lo que había dicho.

—Ese beso... —prosiguió Bonnibel retorciéndose las manos. Le habría gustado poder escupirlo sin más— ha sido un enorme error.

Marceline cerró los ojos y se volvió.

Abrió la boca dos veces para decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y se balanceó. Por su actitud, Bonnibel pensó que iba a echarse a llorar pero, al final, la rodeó entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo? — Hundió la cabeza en su pecho y respiró el dulce olor de su piel.

—Solo me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo.

Los quejidos de Finn reclamaron la atención de ambos, y cuando lo miraron, hicieron una mueca.

Marceline la tomó de la mano e intentó llevársela de allí, pero Bonnibel no podía dejar de mirar a Flamme, que acababa de hacerle una llave a Finn sin inmutarse. Finn estaba magullado y tenía un aspecto patético. Bonnibel no entendía nada.

—¿Qué está pasando, Marceline? —musitó Bonnibel—. ¿Cómo le puede estar dando esa paliza a Finn? ¿Y por qué se deja él?

Marceline suspiró a medias y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—No se está dejando. Lo que ves es solo un ejemplo de lo que puede hacer una chica.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo...?

Marceline le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Vamos a dar un paseo? —le preguntó—. Intentaré explicarte algunas cosas, pero creo que deberías estar sentada.

Bonnibel también tenía algunas cosas que aclarar con Marceline. Bien, si no aclararlas exactamente, al menos sí conversar sobre ellas, para ver si él la consideraba completa y oficialmente loca. Aquello de la luz violeta, por ejemplo. Y los sueños que no podía (que no quería) dejar de tener.

Marceline la condujo hacia una zona del cementerio que Bonnibel no había visto nunca, un lugar llano y despejado donde dos melocotoneros crecían juntos. Los troncos se inclinaban el uno sobre el otro, de forma que ambos dibujaban la forma de un corazón.

La llevó justo debajo de donde se entrelazaban las ramas y le cogió las manos para entrelazar sus dedos. El silencio de la tarde solo se veía interrumpido por el canto de los grillos, y Bonnibel se imaginó a los demás estudiantes en el comedor. Comiendo puré de patatas de las bandejas o sorbiendo leche a temperatura ambiente a través de unas pajitas. Era como si, de repente, Marceline y ella estuvieran en otro plano de la realidad, ajenos al resto de la escuela.

Todo lo demás —excepto sus manos enlazadas, el cabello de Marceline brillando a la luz del sol de la tarde, sus ojos grises y cálidos—, todo lo demás parecía muy, muy lejano.

—No sé por dónde empezar — dijo, ejerciendo más presión en sus dedos mientras se los masajeaba, como si pudiera obtener la respuesta al hacerlo—. Tengo tanto que decirte, y no debo equivocarme.

Por mucho que Bonnibel deseara que lo que Marceline tenía que decirle fuera una simple declaración de amor, sabía que se trataba de otra cosa. Era algo difícil de decir, algo que iba a explicar muchas cosas de ella, pero que quizá también resultaría complicado de asimilar para Bonnibel.

—¿Y si empiezas por eso de «tengo una buena noticia y otra mala»?

—Buena idea. ¿Cuál quieres primero?

—La mayoría de la gente quiere la buena primero.

—Quizá sí —dijo—. Pero tú no tienes nada que ver con la mayoría de la gente.

—Vale, dime la mala primero.

Marceline se mordió el labio.

—Entonces prométeme que no te irás sin haber oído antes la buena noticia.

No tenía ninguna intención de irse; no justo ahora, que ella no intentaba evitarla y que parecía estar dispuesta a responder algunas de las muchas preguntas que habían obsesionado a Bonnibel durante las últimas semanas.

Marceline se llevó las manos de Bonnibel al pecho y las apretó contra su corazón.

—Voy a decirte la verdad —dijo—. No me vas a creer, pero mereces saberla. Aunque pueda matarte.

—De acuerdo.

A Bonnibel se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, y sintió que le empezaban a temblar las rodillas. Se alegró de que la hubiera hecho sentarse. Marceline caminaba de un lado para otro, y finalmente respiró hondo.

—En la Biblia...

Bonnibel refunfuñó, no pudo evitarlo, fue una especie de acto reflejo como reacción a las charlas de catequesis. Además, quería que hablaran de ellas, no que le contara una parábola moralista. En la Biblia no iba a encontrar respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas que tenía sobre Marceline. Sin contar que según lo que entendía era que la "Biblia" o las "Sagradas Escrituras" condenaban el amor entre personas iguales.

—Escucha —le dijo, mirándola fijamente—. ¿Sabes que en la Biblia Dios da mucha importancia a la idea de que todo el mundo debe amarlo con toda su alma? ¿Y a que tiene que ser un amor incondicional, incomparable?

Bonnibel se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo.

—Vale... —Marceline parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Esa obligación no atañe solo a las personas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A quién más? ¿A los animales?

—Sí, sin duda a veces también — dijo Marceline—. Como con la serpiente, que fue condenada a reptar para siempre después de haber tentado a Eva.

Bonnibel tembló al pensar de nuevo en Finn. La serpiente. El picnic. El collar. Se pasó la mano por el cuello desnudo, contenta de no llevarlo. Ella le pasó los dedos por el pelo, recorrió su mandíbula y los dejó descansar en el hueco de su cuello.

Ella suspiró, en la gloria.

—Lo que intento decirte es... supongo que yo también podría decir que estoy condenada, Bonnibel. He estado condenada durante mucho, mucho tiempo. —Hablaba como si las palabras tuvieran un sabor amargo—. Una vez tomé una decisión, una decisión en la que creía... en la que todavía creo, aunque...

—No entiendo nada —Bonnibel lo interrumpió sacudiendo la cabeza.—Claro que no lo entiendes —dijo agachándose a su lado—. Y yo nunca he tenido demasiado éxito explicándotelo. —Se rascó la cabeza y bajó la voz, como si estuviera hablando consigo misma—. Pero he de intentarlo. Así que ahí va.

—De acuerdo —contestó Bonnibel.

La estaba confundiendo, y apenas había dicho nada todavía, pero intentó fingir que estaba menos perdida de lo que en realidad estaba.

—Me enamoro —explicó cogiéndole las manos con fuerza—. Una y otra vez. Y siempre acaba de manera catastrófica.

«Una y otra vez.»

Esas palabras la pusieron enferma. Bonnibel cerró los ojos y apartó las manos. Eso ya se lo había dicho, aquel día que estuvieron en el lago. Había vivido rupturas, había salido lastimada. ¿Qué razón había para que le viniera ahora con lo de esas chicas? Le había dolido entonces, e incluso le dolía más ahora, como un punzón agudo en las costillas. Ella le estrechó los dedos.

—Mírame —le suplicó—. Aquí es cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles.

Ella abrió los ojos.

—La chica de la que me enamoro cada vez eres tú.

Bonnibel había estado conteniendo la respiración, y quiso liberar el aire, pero lo que salió de su boca fue una risa aguda y cortante.

—Claro, Marceline —dijo, haciendo ademán de levantarse—. Guau, de verdad estás condenada, eso que dices suena terrible.

—Escucha. —La sentó de golpe con tal fuerza que le dolió el hombro. Sus ojos desprendieron un destello violeta, por lo que Bonnibel dedujo que estaba enfadada. Pues bien, ella también lo estaba.

Marceline miró hacia arriba, hacia el dosel que formaban los melocotoneros, como si pidiera ayuda.

—Te lo ruego, déjame explicarme. —Le tembló la voz—. El problema no es que te quiera.

Ella respiró profundamente.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es?

Intentó escuchar, intentó ser fuerte y no sentirse herida. Marceline ya parecía suficientemente destrozada por las dos.

—Yo vivo eternamente —dijo.

Los árboles susurraron a su alrededor, y Bonnibel vio un atisbo de sombra por el rabillo del ojo. No aquel remolino de oscuridad enfermizo y omnipresente de la noche anterior, sino un aviso. La sombra mantenía las distancias y bullía impasible en la esquina, pero estaba esperando.

Esperándola a ella. Bonnibel sintió un profundo escalofrío que le heló los huesos. No pudo sustraerse a la sensación de que algo ominoso, negro como la noche, algo definitivo estaba preparándose.

—Lo siento —dijo mirando de nuevo a Marceline—. ¿Podrías... hummm, repetirlo?

—Tengo que vivir eternamente—repitió. Bonnibel todavía estaba perdida, pero ella siguió hablando, de sus labios brotaba un torrente de palabras—. Tengo que vivir, y ver a los niños nacer, crecer y enamorarse. Veo cómo ellos mismos tienen hijos y envejecen. Veo cómo mueren. Bonnibel, estoy condenado a verlos una y otra vez. A todos, menos a ti. —Tenía los ojos vidriosos, y su voz se convirtió en un susurro—. Tú no puedes enamorarte...

—Pero... —lo interrumpió susurrando a su vez—. Yo... me he enamorado.

—No puedes tener hijos y envejecer, Bonnibel.

—¿Por qué no?

—Apareces de nuevo cada diecisiete años.

—Por favor...

—Y nos encontramos. Siempre nos encontramos, de alguna forma siempre acabamos juntas, no importa adónde vaya, no importa cuánto intente alejarme de ti. No importa. Tú siempre me encuentras.

Había bajado la vista hasta sus puños cerrados, como si quisiera golpear algo, incapaz de levantar los ojos.

—Y cada vez que nos encontramos, te enamoras de mí...

—Marceline...

—Puedo intentar resistirme, o alejarme, o tratar con todas mis fuerzas de no responderte, pero eso no cambia nada. Tú te enamoras de mí y yo me enamoro de ti.

—¿Y es que eso es tan terrible?

—Te mata.

—¡Basta! —gritó—. ¿Qué te propones? ¿Asustarme para que me vaya?

—No —resopló—. De todas formas, no funcionaría.

—Si no quieres estar conmigo... —dijo ella deseando que todo fuera una broma pesada, un discurso de ruptura para acabar ton todos los discursos de ruptura, pero no la verdad. Aquello no podía ser la verdad—... seguramente habrá alguna historia más verosímil.

—Sé que no puedes creerme. Y esa es la razón por la que no te lo podía decir hasta ahora, cuando debo decírtelo. Porque pensaba que entendía las reglas y... nos besamos, y ahora no entiendo nada.

Las palabras que pronunció la noche anterior le vinieron de golpe a la cabeza: «No sé cómo pararlo. No sé qué hacer».

—Porque me besaste.

Ella asintió.

—Me besaste y, después de hacerlo, estabas sorprendida.

Marceline asintió de nuevo, un poco avergonzada.

—Me besaste —prosiguió Bonnibel, buscando la forma de atar todos los cabos—, ¿y pensaste que no iba a sobrevivir?

—Sí, basándome en experiencias previas —dijo con voz ronca.

—Eso es una locura.

—Pero no tiene que ver con el beso de esta vez, sino con lo que significa. En algunas vidas podemos besarnos, pero en la mayoría no, —Le acarició la mejilla, y Bonnibel no pudo evitar que le gustara—. He de decir que prefiero las vidas en las que podemos besarnos. —Miró al suelo

—. Aunque luego, el hecho de perderte sea mucho más duro.

Bonnibel quería enfadarse con ella, por inventarse aquella historia tan rocambolesca cuando deberían estar abrazados como lapas. Pero había algo, una especie de comezón, que le decía que no se apartara de Marceline ahora, que se quedara allí e intentara escuchar todo cuanto pudiera.

—Cuando me «¿pierdes» —dijo ella, notando el peso de aquella palabra cuando salió de sus labios—,¿de qué forma sucede? ¿Y por qué?

—Depende de ti, de cuánto puedes ver de nuestro pasado, de lo bien que me hayas llegado a conocer.

—Movió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba—. Sé que esto suena muy...

—¿Increíble?

Ella sonrió.

—Iba a decir vago. Pero intento no esconderte nada. Es un tema muy, muy delicado. A veces, en el pasado, el mero hecho de contarte esto...

Bonnibel esperó con atención a que Marceline dijera algo, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Me ha matado?

—Iba a decir «me ha roto el corazón».

Era evidente que todo aquello le causaba dolor, y Bonnibel quería consolarla. Se sintió atraída hacia ella, había algo en su interior que la empujaba hacia delante, pero no pudo. Fue entonces cuando tuvo la certeza de que Marceline sabía lo del resplandor violeta, y que no era ajena al fenómeno.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó—. Algún tipo de...

—Vago por la tierra, y en el fondo siempre sé que voy a encontrarte. Solía buscarte, pero luego, cuando empecé a esconderme de ti, del desengaño que era inevitable, fuiste tú la que comenzó a buscarme. No tardé en darme cuenta de que siempre volvías cada diecisiete años.

Bonnibel había cumplido los diecisiete a finales de agosto, dos semanas antes de ingresar en Espada & Cruz. Había sido una celebración triste, solo Bonnibel, sus padres y un pastel precocinado. No hubo velas, por si acaso. ¿Y qué ocurría con su familia? ¿También aparecían cada diecisiete años?

—No es tiempo suficiente para que superara la última vez —dijo—. Pero sí que basta para que baje la guardia de nuevo.

—¿Así que sabías que yo iba a llegar? —inquirió dubitativa.

Ella estaba muy seria, pero Bonnibel aún no podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Marceline negó con la cabeza.

—No sé qué día apareces, no funciona así. ¿No te acuerdas de cómo reaccioné el día en que nos vimos? —Ella miró hacia arriba, como si ella misma estuviera recordando—. Cada vez, durante los primeros segundos, me siento eufórico y me olvido de todo. Luego lo recuerdo.

—Sí —dijo ella lentamente—. Me sonreíste y luego... ¿es por eso por lo que me hiciste aquel gesto con el dedo?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Pero si eso ocurre cada diecisiete años, como dices, tú sabías que yo iba a venir. De alguna forma, lo sabías.

—No es fácil, Bonnibel.

—Te vi ese día antes de que tú me vieras. Estabas fuera del Agustine, riéndote con Jake, y os estabais riendo tanto que a mí me entraron celos. Si tú sabes todo eso, Marceline, si eres tan lista que puedes predecir cuándo voy a venir y cuándo voy a morir, y lo difícil que esa va a ser para ti, ¿cómo podías reírte así? No te creo —dijo con un temblor en la voz—. No me creo nada de todo esto.

Marceline le secó con suavidad una lágrima con el pulgar.

—Es una pregunta estupenda, Bonnibel. Me encanta que me la hagas, y ojalá pudiera responderla. Solo puedo decirte esto: la única forma de sobrevivir a la eternidad es siendo capaz de valorar cada momento. Eso era lo único que estaba haciendo.

—Eternidad —repitió Bonnibel—.Otra cosa que no puedo entender.

—No importa. Ya no podría reír más de esa forma. Tan pronto como apareces, me siento abrumada.

—Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido —repuso.

Sentía la necesidad de irse antes de que oscureciera demasiado. Pero la historia de Marceline era tan absurda. Durante todo el tiempo que había pasada en Espada & Cruz, Bonnibel casi llegó a creer que estaba loca, pero su demencia no era nada comparada con la de Marceline.

—No hay un manual para explicarle todo este... asunto a la chica a la que amas —se quejó pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Lo hago lo mejor que puedo. Quiero que me creas, Bonnibel. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

—Explícame otra cosa —repuso con amargura—. Invéntate una excusa más creíble.

—Tú misma dijiste que sentías como si ya me conocieras. Intenté negarlo mientras pude porque sabía que iba a pasar esto.

—Sí, sentía que te conocía de alguna parte, claro —dijo, y su voz expresaba un atisbo de miedo—. Del centro comercial, o del campamento de verano o algo así. No de una vida anterior —Negó con la cabeza—. No, no puedo creerlo.

Se tapó los oídos.

Marceline le retiró las manos.

—Y, aun así, en el fondo sabes que es verdad. —Le estrechó las rodillas y la miró fijamente a los ojos —. Lo sabías cuando subí contigo hasta la cima del Corcovado en Rio porque querías ver de cerca la estatua. Lo sabías cuando te llevé durante tres calurosos kilómetros hasta el río Jordán, después de que enfermaras a las afueras de Jerusalén. Te advertí de que no comieras todos aquellos dátiles. Lo sabías cuando fuiste mi enfermera en aquel hospital italiano durante la Primera Guerra Mundial y, antes de eso, cuando me escondí en tu sótano durante la purga que el Zar llevó a cabo en San Petersburgo. Cuando escalé la torreta de tu castillo en Escocia durante la

Reforma, y cuando te hice bailar sin parar durante la celebración de la coronación del rey en Versalles. Eras la única mujer vestida de negro. También hubo lo de aquella colonia de artistas en Quintana Roo, y aquella marcha de protesta en Ciudad del Cabo, en la que pasamos la noche en comisaría. La apertura del Globe Theatre en Londres, donde tuvimos las mejores butacas. Y cuando mi barco se fue a pique en Tahití, tú estabas allí, igual que cuando estuve presa en Melbourne, cuando fui carterista en el Nîmes del siglo XVIII, y monje en el Tíbet. Aparecías en cualquier lugar, siempre, y tarde o temprano sentías las cosas que acabo de explicarte. Pero no vas a aceptar que lo que sientes pueda ser verdad. Marceline se detuvo para tomar aire y miró más allá de ella, sin ver.

Entonces extendió la mano, le apretó la rodilla y ella volvió a sentir de nuevo que le transmitía aquel fuego. Bonnibel cerró los ojos, y cuando volvió a abrirlos Marceline le tendía una peonia blanca perfecta. Casi resplandecía. Se volvió para ver de dónde la había cogido, cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta antes, pues por allí solo había malas hierbas y frutos podridos. Sostuvieron juntos la flor.

—Lo sabías cuando cogiste peonias blancas todos los días durante un mes aquel verano en

Helston. ¿Te acuerdas de eso? —La miró, como si intentara ver en su interior

—. No. —Suspiró—. Claro que no. Te envidio por eso.

Pero a medida que hablaba, Bonnibel empezó a sentir calor por toda su piel, como si respondiera a unas palabras que su cerebro no podía reconocer. Había una parte en ella que ya no estaba segura de nada.

—Hago todas estas cosas —dijo Marceline acercándose a ella hasta que sus frentes se tocaron— porque tú eres mi amor, Bonnibel. Para mí eres lo único que existe.

A Bonnibel le temblaba el labio inferior y sus manos se quedaron flácidas entre las de Marceline. Los pétalos de la flor se deslizaron entra sus dedos y cayeron al suelo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan triste?

Todo aquello era demasiado, ni siquiera podía empezar a pensar en ello. Se apartó de Marceline, se levantó y se sacudió las hojas y la hierba de los tejanos. La cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Había vivido... antes?

—Bonnibel.

Ella se despidió con la mano.

—Creo que necesito ir a alguna parte sola y descansar.

Se apoyó en el melocotonero; se sentía débil.

—¿No te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Marceline, levantándose y cogiéndole la mano.

—No.

—Lo siento —Marceline suspiró—. No sé qué esperaba que pudiera suceder cuando te lo dijera. No debería...

Nunca habría dicho que alguna vez iba a necesitar un respiro de Marceline, pero en ese momento sentía que tenía que irse. La forma en que la estaba mirando, sabía que ella esperaba que le dijera que se encontrarían más tarde, que hablarían largo y tendido, pero ya no estaba muy segura de que fuera una buena idea. Cuantas más cosas decía, más sentía que algo se despertaba en su interior... algo para lo que no sabía si estaba preparada. Ya no pensaba que estaba loca... y tampoco estaba segura de que Marceline lo estuviese. Para cualquier otra persona, su historia habría resultado cada vez más increíble a medida que avanzaba. Pero para Bonnibel... no estaba segura, pero ¿y si las palabras de Marceline fueran respuestas que pudieran dar sentido a toda su vida?

No podía saberlo, y sintió más miedo del que había sentido nunca. Apartó la mano de Marceline y caminó hacia la residencia. Unos pocos pasos después, se detuvo y se volvió lentamente.

Marceline no se había movido.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó alzando la barbilla.

Ella se quedó allí, a cierta distancia.

—Te prometí quedarme hasta escuchar la buena noticia.

Marceline relajó la cara y esbozó una leve sonrisa, aunque en su expresión había una nota de desconcierto.

—La buena noticia —hizo una pausa para escoger bien sus palabras — es que te besé y sigues aquí.

_**Saben no pensé que estar sin celular fuera tan bueno, he escrito como hace mucho lo hacia… espero les gusten las adaptaciones y las historias de mi autoria.**_

_**Los invito a que pasen por mí página de face HISTORIASLESCHILE.**_

_**Un abrazo**_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	19. 17 Un libro abierto

OSCUROS

17 Un libro abierto

Bonnibel se desplomó sobre la cama y los muelles rechinaron. Después de irse del cementerio —y de separarse de Marceline— prácticamente había corrido hasta su habitación. Ni siquiera se había molestado en encender la luz, y por consiguiente tropezó con la silla y se dio un buen golpe en el dedo gordo de pie. Se hizo un ovillo mientras se sujetaba el pie dolorido. Al menos aquel dolor era algo real que podía comprender, algo inteligible y de este mundo. Se alegraba de estar sola al fin.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

No le daban un respiro.

Bonnibel lo ignoró. No quería ver a nadie, y quienquiera que fuese pillaría la indirecta. Otro golpe. Oyó una respiración pesada y alguien aclarándose la garganta.

Lumpy.

No podría ver a Lumpy en ese momento. O bien parecía una loca si intentaba explicar todo lo que le había ocurrido en las últimas veinticuatro horas, o bien se volvería loca intentando disimular sin decir palabra. Al fin, Bonnibel oyó los pasos de Lumpy alejándose por el pasillo. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, que se convirtió en un largo y desamparado gemido.

Quería culpar a Marceline por despertar aquel sentimiento incontrolado en su pecho y, por un segundo, intentó imaginarse la vida sin ella. Pero resultaba imposible, era como intentar recordar la primera impresión que se ha tenido de una casa después de haber vivido allí durante años. Así de hondo había calado en ella. Y ahora tenía que encontrar una forma de asimilar todas las cosas raras que le había contado.

Pero en una parte recóndita de su mente no podía dejar de dar vueltas a lo que Marceline había dicho sobre las veces que habían coincidido en el pasado. Quizá Bonnibel no podía recordar los momentos que ella le había descrito o los lugares que había mencionado, pero de una forma extraña, sus palabras no la sorprendieron en absoluto. Todo le resultaba de algún modo familiar.

Por ejemplo, inexplicablemente siempre había odiado los dátiles. Solo con verlos le entraban náuseas.

Empezó a decir que era alérgica para que su madre dejara de incluirlos en las comidas. Y prácticamente llevaba toda su vida suplicándoles a sus padres que la llevaran a Brasil, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. Las peonias blancas. Marceline le había dado un ramo después del incendio en la biblioteca. En cierto modo siempre habían tenido algo de inusuales pero, a la vez, le resultaban muy familiares. En el exterior, el cielo era del color del carbón, levemente manchado de nubes blancas. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero las flores pálidas que tenía en el alféizar resaltaban en la penumbra. Ya llevaban en el jarrón una semana, y ni un solo pétalo se había marchitado.

Bonnibel se levantó y olió su dulce perfume. No podía culparla. Sí, parecía una locura, pero en algunas cosas también tenía razón… fue ella quién la persiguió una y otra vez insinuando que tenían algún tipo de conexión. Y no era solo eso. Era ella la que veía las sombras, la que acababa involucrada en las muertes de gente inocente. Había estado intentando no pensar en Trevor y en

Todd cuando Marceline empezó a hablarle de su propia muerte, y de cómo ella la había visto morir tantas veces. Si hubiera intentado entenderlo, a Bonnibel le habría gustado preguntarle a Marceline si alguna vez se sentía responsable. Si su realidad se parecía en algo a ese inconfesable, desagradable e imponente sentimiento de culpa con el que ella tenía que vivir cada día. Se desplomó en la silla del escritorio, que de algún modo se había desplazado hasta el centro de la habitación. Ay. Cuando tanteó con los dedos para averiguar sobre qué se había sentado, dio con un libro grueso.

Se fue hasta la pared y encendió la lámpara, y tuvo que entornar los ojos a causa de la molesta luz del fluorescente. No había visto nunca el libro que tenía entre las manos. Estaba forrado con una tela gris muy clara y deshilachada en las esquinas, y había un exceso de color marrón en la parte inferior del lomo. Los vigilantes: el mito en la Europa Medieval. El libro de los antepasados de Marceline.

Era pesado y olía ligeramente a humo. Cogió la nota que alguien había introducido en la primera página.

Sí, he encontrado una llave de repuesto y he entrado en tu habitación ilegalmente. Lo siento, ¡pero esto es URGENTE! Y no podía encontrarte por ningún lado. ¿Dónde estás? Tienes que echarle un vistazo a esto, y después tenemos que vernos. Volveré a pasar dentro de una hora. Sé prudente.

Besos, Lumpy.

Bonnibel dejó la nota junto a las flores y volvió a la cama con el libro. Se sentó con las piernas colgando. El mero hecho de sostener aquel libro le produjo un hormigueo extraño y cálido bajo la piel. El libro parecía tener vida propia entre sus manos. Lo abrió con un crujido y esperó tener que descifrar un denso índice académico o sumergirse en el sumario al final del libro, antes de poder encontrar algo remotamente relacionado con Marceline.

Pero pasó de la primera página. Pegada en la parte interior de la cubierta había una fotografía en tonos sepia. Era una foto estilo carte de visite muy vieja, impresa en papel amarillento. En la parte inferior alguien había escrito: «Helston, 1854».

Una ola de calor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se quitó el jersey negro, pero incluso en camiseta tenía calor.

Oía la voz apagada de Marceline en su cabeza. «Tengo que vivir eternamente», había dicho «Tú vienes cada diecisiete años. Te enamoras de mí, y yo de ti. Y eso te mata».

Le palpitaba el corazón.

«Tú eres mi amor, Bonnibel. Para mí eres lo único que existe».

Resiguió con los dedos el contorno de la foto pegada en el libro. El padre de Bonnibel, que aspiraba a ser un gurú de la fotografía, se había maravillado de lo bien conservada que estaba la imagen, y de lo valioso que debía de ser.

Bonnibel, por otro lado, solo prestaba atención a las personas que aparecían en la fotografía. Porque, a menos que todo cuanto había dicho Marceline fuera cierto, aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

Un hombre joven, con el cabello corto y claro y ojos aún más claros posaba con elegancia con un abrigo negro. La barbilla levantada y las mejillas bien formadas hacían que su vestimenta pareciera aún más distinguida, pero fueron sus labios los que sorprendieron de verdad a Bonnibel. La forma exacta de sonrisa, combinada con la mirada de aquellos ojos… conformaba una expresión que

Bonnibel había visto en todos sus sueños de las últimas semanas. Y, durante los dos últimos días, en persona.

Aquella joven era la viva imagen de Marceline. El Marceline que le acababa de decir que la amaba, y que ella se había reencarnado decena de veces. El Marceline que le había dicho tantas cosas que Bonnibel había tenido que escapar para no oírlas. El Marceline al que había abandonado bajo los melocotoneros en el cementerio. Podía haberse tratado solo de un parecido sorprendente. Algún pariente lejano, quizá el autor del libro, que había transmitido cada uno de sus genes directamente hasta Marceline. Pero en la foto la mujer aparecía posando junto a una mujer joven que también le resultaba alarmantemente familiar. Bonnibel se acercó al libro a apenas unos centímetros de la cara y estudió con detenimiento la imagen de la mujer. Llevaba un vestido de seda negro ceñido hasta la cintura desde donde descendía amplias capas superpuestas. Unos brazaletes negros le cubrían las manos, dejando al descubierto sus blancos dedos. Los labios entreabiertos componían una sonrisa que dejaba entrever unos dientes pequeños. Tenía la piel clara, más clara que la del hombre, los ojos hundidos, perfilados por unas espesas pestañas, y una larga melena ondulada que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Por un momento, Bonnibel se olvidó de respirar y, aun después, no podía apartar sus cansados ojos del libro.

¿La mujer de la fotografía? Ella era.

O bien Bonnibel tenía razón, y Marceline le sonaba de un viaje que había olvidado al centro comercial de Savannah, donde habían pasado para hacerse unas fotos vestidos de época que tampoco podría recordar… o Marceline le había dicho la verdad.

Bonnibel y Marceline se conocían.

De un tiempo totalmente diferente. Siguió respirando de forma entrecortada. Su vida entera se vio arrojada al tempestuoso mar de su mente, todo quedaba en tela de juicio… las molestas sombras negras, la truculenta muerte de Trevor, los sueños…

Tenía que ver a Lumpy. Si alguien podía llegar a explicar algo tan inverosímil, esa era Lumpy. Con el libro viejo e inescrutable bajo el brazo, Bonnibel salió de la habitación y se apresuró hacia la biblioteca.

En la biblioteca hacía calor y no había nadie, pero algo en los techos altos y en las interminables hileras de libros tensó los nervios de Bonnibel. Pasó a toda prisa frente al nuevo mostrador, que tenía un aspecto vació y estéril. También pasó frente al enorme fichero de la biblioteca y por la interminable sección de obras de referencia, hasta que llegó a las mesas largas de la sección de estudio.

En vez de a Lumpy, Bonnibel se encontró con Arcoíris que jugaba al ajedrez con Jake. Ella tenía los pies sobre la mesa y llevaba una gorra de revisor listada. Llevaba el cabello recogido en ella, y Bonnibel volvió a reparar, por primera vez desde que se cortó el pelo, en la cicatriz brillante y desigual que tenía a lo largo del cuello. Arcoíris estaba concentrada en el juego. Entre sus labios balanceaba un cigarro de chocolate y reflexionaba sobre su próximo movimiento. Jake se había recogido las rastas en la coronilla con dos gruesos nudos. Observaba atentamente a Arcoíris mientras golpeaba uno de sus peones con el meñique.

—Jaque mate, tío –espetó Arcoíris con aire triunfal, al tiempo que tiraba el rey de Jake. En ese preciso momento Bonnibel se detuvo de golpe frente a su mesa—. Bobobonibel —dijo con voz cantarina cuando alzó la vista—. Parece que te estás escondiendo de mí.

—No.

—He oído cosas sobre ti —dijo Arcoíris, a lo que Jake respondió inclinando la cabeza con atención—. Ring, ring. Eso significa siéntate y desembucha, ahora mismo.

Bonnibel abrazó el libro sobre su pecho. No quería sentarse. Tenía que encontrar a Lumpy. No podía decirle cuatro tonterías a Arcoíris… sobre todo con Jake delante, que ya estaba apartando sus cosas para hacerle un sitio.

—Siéntate con nosotros — propuso Jake.

Bonnibel se sentó a regañadientes en el borde de la silla. Se quedaría sólo unos minutos. Era verdad que no había visto a Arcoíris desde hacía días y, en circunstancias normales, sin duda habría echado de menos la estrambótica conducta de su amiga.

Pero aquellas no eran ni de lejos unas circunstancias normales, y Bonnibel solo podía pensar en la fotografía.

—Puesto que ya he limpiado el tablero de ajedrez con el trasero de Jake, juguemos a otra cosa. ¿Qué tal a «Quién vio una foto comprometedora de Bonnibel el otro día? —preguntó Arcoíris cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué? –exclamó Bonnibel dando un respigo. Apretó con fuerza la cubierta del libro, segura de que su expresión tensa la estaba delatando. No debía haber llevado el libro allí.

—Te daré tres pistas –dijo Arcoíris con los ojos en blanco—. Molly te sacó una foto ayer metiéndote en un cochazo negro después de clase.

—Ah —suspiró Bonnibel.

—Iba a entregárselas a Randy — prosiguió Arcoíris—. Hasta que le di lo suyo.

—Chasqueó los dedos—Ahora para mostrarme tu gratitud, dime… ¿te están sacando de aquí para ver a un psiquiatra de fuera? –Bajó la voz para convertirla en un susurro y golpeó la mesa con las uñas—. ¿O tienes un amante?

Bonnibel observó a Jake, que la estaba mirando fijamente.

—Ninguna de las dos cosas – contestó—Me fui un momento para charlar un poco con Finn. No fui…

—¡Bingo! Apoquina, Arri —dijo Jake riéndose—. Me debes diez dólares.

Bonnibel se quedó boquiabierta. Arcoíris le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—No te lo tomes así, apostamos un poco para que no decayera el interés. Yo supuse que te habías ido con Marceline, y Jake se decidió por Finn. Me estás arruinando, Bonnibel, y eso no me gusta.

—Estuve con Marceline –prosiguió Bonnibel, sin saber muy bien por qué sentía la necesidad de corregirlos. ¿Es que no tenían nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas que sentarse y divagar sobre qué hacía ella en su tiempo libre?

—Ah —dijo Jake un poco decepcionado—. La cosa se complica.

—Jake –dijo Bonnibel volviéndose hacia el chico—, he de pedirte una cosa.

—Dime. –Sacó un boli y una libreta de su blazer de rayas negras y blancas. Sostuvo el boli sobre el papel, como un camarero preparado para tomar nota—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Café? ¿Alcohol? Lo bueno-bueno me llega los viernes. ¿Revistas guarras?

—¿Cigarrillos? –añadió Arcoíris, que seseaba por el cigarrillo de chocolate.

—No. –Bonnibel negó con la cabeza —. Nada de eso.

—De acuerdo, pedido especial. Pero he dejado el catálogo arriba – dijo Jake con indiferencia—.

Pásate luego por mi habitación…

—No necesito que me consigas nada, solo quiero saber... —Bonnibel tragó saliva—. Tú eres amigo de Marceline ¿no?

Jake se encogió de hombros.

—No es alguien a quien deteste.

—Pero ¿confías en ella? —inquirió —. Quiero decir que si ella te contara algo que pareciera una locura, ¿Te lo creerías?

Jake la miró entrecerrando los ojos, un poco perplejo, y Arcoíris bajó los pies al lado de Bonnibel.

—¿De qué estamos hablando exactamente? —preguntó.

Bonnibel se puso de pie.

—Olvídalo. —No tenía que haber sacado el tema. Todos los detalles desordenados se agolparon de nuevo en su mente. Cogió el libro de la mesa—. Tengo que irme —dijo—. Disculpadme.

Apartó la silla y se fue. Sintió las sillas pesadas y torpes, y la cabeza espesa. Una ráfaga de viento le levantó el cabello de la nuca y movió la cabeza en busca de las sombras. Nada. Solo una ventana abierta cerca de las vigas de la biblioteca. Solo un pequeño nido de pájaros en la esquina de la ventana. Bonnibel escrutó la biblioteca de nuevo y le costó creer lo que veía. No había ni una señal de ellas, no había lenguas colgantes negras como la tinta, ni nubes escalofriantes y grises moviéndose por el techo… pero Bonnibel podía sentir su cercanía con claridad, casi podía percibir aquel olor salado y sulfúrico en el aire. ¿Dónde se metían cuando no la acechaban?

Siempre había pensado que solo se ocupan de ella. Nunca había imaginado que podían ir a otros lugares, hacer otras cosas… atormentar a otras personas. ¿También Marceline las veía?

Al rebasar la esquina de camino a los ordenadores, en la puerta trasera de la biblioteca, donde pensó que podría estar Lumpy, Bonnibel se topó con la señorita Sophia. Ambas se tambalearon tras el choque, y la bibliotecaria Sophia se agarró a Bonnibel para mantener el equilibrio. Llevaba unos vaqueros a la moda y una blusa larga blanca, con una rebeca roja bordada sobre los hombros. Las gafas metálicas verdes colgaban sobre su pecho sujetas por una cadena multicolor. A Bonnibel le sorprendió la firmeza con que la había sujetado.

—Lo siento —balbució Bonnibel.

—Pero ¿por qué, Bonnibel? ¿Qué pasa? —La señorita Sophia posó su mano sobre la frente de Bonnibel. Sus manos olían a talco para bebé—. No tienes buen aspecto.

Bonnibel tragó saliva, intentando no echarse a llorar solo porque la bibliotecaria sintiera lástima por ella.

—No estoy bien.

—Lo sabía –dijo la señorita Sophia—. Hoy no has venido a clase y anoche tampoco asististe al evento social. ¿Quieres ver a un médico? Si no se hubiera quemado el botiquín en el incendio, te tomaría la temperatura ahora mismo.

—No, bueno, no sé. —Bonnibel tenía el libro en las manos y sopesó la posibilidad de contárselo todo a la señorita Sophia, empezando desde el principio… que fue… ¿cuándo? Pero no hubo necesidad. La señorita Sophia le echó un vistazo al libro, suspiró e intercambió una mirada cómplice con Bonnibel.

—Al final lo has encontrado, ¿eh? Venga vamos a charlar un poco.

Incluso la bibliotecaria sabía más cosas que Bonnibel de su propia vida. ¿O vidas? No podría imaginarse que significaba nada de todo aquello, o cómo era posible siquiera.

Siguió a la señorita Sophia hasta la mesa apartada de la sección de estudio. Todavía podía ver a Arcoíris y a Jake de soslayo, pero cuando menos parecían demasiado lejos para oír nada.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta este libro? —La señorita Sophia le palmeó la mano y se subió las gafas.

Sus ojos pequeños como perlas negras parpadearon detrás de la montura con bifocales—. No te preocupes, no te has metido en ningún problema, cariño.

—No lo sé. Lumpy y yo habíamos estado buscándolo, fue algo estúpido. Pensamos que quizá el autor estaba relacionado con Marceline, pero no lo sabíamos con seguridad. Siempre que veníamos a buscarlo, parecía que alguien ya lo había cogido. Y entonces ayer, cuando volví a mi habitación, Lumpy me lo había dejado allí…

—¿Así que Lumpy también sabe lo que hay en este libro?

—No lo sé –dijo Bonnibel sacudiendo la cabeza. Sabía que se estaba yendo de las ramas, pero no conseguía mantener la boca cerrada. La señorita Sophia era como la abuela simpática y chiflada que nunca había tenido. Su verdadera abuela pensaba que un gran viaje para ir de compras era bajar al colmado. Además, sentaba tan bien el mero hecho de poder hablar con alguien—. Todavía no he podido hablar con ella, porque he estado con Marceline, y normalmente siempre está muy rara conmigo, pero anoche me besó y estuvimos fuera hasta…

—Perdona, cielo —la interrumpió la señorita Sophia, de forma algo brusca—, pero ¿acabas de decir que Marceline Abadeer te besó?

Bonnibel se tapó la boca con las dos manos, no podía creer que se le hubiera escapado aquello delante de la señorita Sophia. Estaba perdiendo el control.

—Lo siento, es completamente irrelevante, y embarazoso. No sé por qué se lo he contado.

Se abanicó las mejillas, que estaban ardiendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Al otro lado de la sección de estudio, Arcoíris le gritó a Bonnibel:

—¡Gracias por contármelo a mí! – Su rostro reflejaba perplejidad.

Pero la señorita Sophia recuperó la atención de Bonnibel cuando le escamoteó el libro de entre las manos.

—Un beso entre Marceline y tú no es irrelevante, cielo, por regla general es imposible. –Acarició su mejilla y miró al techo—. Lo cual significaba… mejor dicho, no podría significar…

Los dedos de la señorita Sophia empezaron a pasar las páginas del libro con rapidez, resiguiendo de arriba abajo cada una de ellas.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso de «por regla general»? –Bonnibel nunca se había sentido tan descolocada en su vida.

—Olvida el beso. –La señorita Sophia agitó la mano, con lo que Bonnibel se echó hacia atrás—. Eso no es lo importante. El beso no significa nada a menos que... —Murmuró algo entre dientes y hojeó de nuevo algunas páginas atrás.

¿Qué sabía la señorita Sophia? El beso de Marceline lo significaba todo. Bonnibel observó los dedos voladores de la señorita Sophia hasta que se detuvieron en una de las páginas que le llamó la atención.

—Un momento, vuelva atrás —le dijo Bonnibel, cogiéndole la mano para frenarla.

La señorita Sophia se echó lentamente hacia atrás mientras Bonnibel pasaba las páginas finas y translúcidas. Allí. Se llevó una mano al pecho. En el margen había una serie de esbozos en tinta negra.

Hecho de forma apresurada pero con una técnica elegante y precisa por alguien con algo de talento. Bonnibel pasó los dedos por encima de los dibujos, para asimilarlos. El contorno del hombro de la mujer, visto desde atrás, el cabello recogido en un moño bajo. Las rodillas suaves y desnudas cruzadas la una sobre lo otra conducían a una cintura difuminada. Una muñeca larga y fina desembocaba en una palma abierta sobre la que reposaba una gran peonia.

Los dedos de Bonnibel empezaron a temblar. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No sabía por qué precisamente aquello, después de todo lo que había visto y oído aquel día, era lo bastante hermoso —lo bastante trágico— para que al final le hiciera saltar las lágrimas. El hombro, las rodillas, la muñeca… todo era suyo. Y lo sabía: era Marceline quien los había dibujado.

—Bonnibel —la señorita Sophia parecía nerviosa, se paró poco a poco su silla de la mesa—, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Oh, Marceline —musitó, deseando desesperada estar de nuevo a su lado. Se secó una lágrima.

—Está condenada, Lucida —dijo la señorita Sophia con una voz cuya frialdad sorprendió a la muchacha—. Ambas lo estáis.

«Condenada». Marceline había dicho que estaba condenada. Esa era la palabra que había usado para describir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero se había referido a ella misma, no a Bonnibel.

—¿Condenadas? –repitió Bonnibel.

Pero no quería oír nada más; lo único que necesitaba era encontrarla. La señorita Sophia chasqueó los dedos ante la cara de Bonnibel. Bonnibel la miró, con lentitud, ausente, sonriendo como una boba.

—Todavía no estás despierta — murmuró la señorita Sophia. Cerró el libro de golpe, volviendo a captar la atención de Bonnibel, y puso las manos sobre la mesa—. ¿Te ha explicado algo? ¿Después del beso, tal vez?

—Me ha dicho que... —empezó a decir Bonnibel—. Parece una locura.

—Estas cosas a menudo lo parecen.

—Dijo que éramos… qué éramos una especie de amantes malditas. — Bonnibel cerró los ojos al recordar el largo catálogo de vidas pasadas. Al principio la idea le había parecido completamente extraña, pero ahora que se estaba acostumbrando, pensaba que era la cosa más romántica que había pasado en la historia de la humanidad—. Me habló de todas las veces que nos habíamos enamorado, en Río, en Jerusalén, en Tahití…

—Sí, eso parece una locura –dijo la señorita Sophia—. Así qué, ¿supongo que no lo creíste?

—Bueno, al principio no – respondió Bonnibel, y recordó la acalorada discusión bajo los melocotoneros—. Empezó a sacar el tema de la Biblia, que por instinto no me interesaba nada... —Se mordió la lengua—. Sin ofender, quiero decir que su clase es muy interesante.

—No te preocupes. Las personas a menudo rehúyen de su educación religiosa a tu edad, no es nada nuevo.

—Ah. —Bonnibel hizo crujir sus dedos—. Pero es que yo no recibí una educación religiosa. Mis padres no eran creyentes, así qué…

—Todo el mundo cree en algo. ¿Supongo que te bautizaron?

—No, a no ser que cuente la piscina que hay en la iglesia –dijo Bonnibel con timidez, señalando el gimnasio de Espada & Cruz con el pulgar.

Sí, celebrada la Navidad, y había estado en la iglesia algunas veces, e incluso cuando sentía que su vida y lo que le rodeaban eran deprimentes, se renovaba su fe en que había algo o alguien allá arriba en quién valía la pena creer. Eso le había bastado hasta el momento. Al otro lado de la sala se oyó un estrépito. Bonnibel alzó la vista y vio que Jake se había caído de la silla. La última vez que lo había mirado se estaba balanceando sobre las dos patas de atrás, parecía que la gravedad le había ganado la partida. Mientras se levantaba con torpeza, Arcoíris fue a ayudarlo. Miró hacia donde estaban ellas y les hizo un gesto para tranquilizarlas.

—¡Está bien! —gritó alegre—. ¡Arriba! —le susurró a Jake.

La señorita Sophia estaba sentada muy quieta, con las manos sobre el regazo, bajo la mesa. Se aclaró la garganta varias veces, volteó la cubierta del libro y pasó los dedos por encima de la fotografía. Luego dijo:

—¿Te reveló algo más? ¿Sabes quién es Marceline?

Bonnibel se incorporó con lentitud en la silla y preguntó:

—¿Lo sabe usted?

La bibliotecaria se tensó.

—Yo estudio esos temas. Soy una investigadora. No me interesan los asuntos triviales del corazón.

Estas fueron las palabras que utilizó… pero todo su cuerpo, desde la palpitante vena que recorría su cuello hasta la casi imperceptible pátina de sudor que brillaba en su frente le indicó a Bonnibel que la respuesta a su pregunta era sí. Sobre sus cabezas, el antiguo enorme reloj negro dio las once. El minutero aún temblaba después de haber dado la hora, y todo el artilugio sonó durante tanto tiempo que interrumpió la conversación. Cada campanada le provocaba una punzada de dolor: llevaba demasiado tiempo separada de Marceline.

—Marceline pensaba… —empezó a decir Bonnibel—. Anoche, cuando nos besamos por primera vez, pensaba que yo iba a morir. —La señorita Sophia no pareció tan sorprendida como Bonnibel esperaba. Bonnibel volvió hacer crujir sus dedos— Pero, eso no tiene sentido, ¿verdad? Yo no me voy a ninguna parte.

La señorita Sophia se quitó las gafas y se frotó los diminutos ojos.

—Por ahora.

—Oh, Dios —musitó Bonnibel, y sintió la misma oleada de calor que la había impulsado a marcharse del cementerio. Pero ¿por qué? Había algo que ella no le había dicho… algo que ella sabía que tenía el poder de aterrorizarla o, por el contrario, de sosegarla. Algo que ella ya sabía, pero que todavía no podía creerse. No hasta que viera su cara otra vez. El libro seguía abierto en la página de la fotografía. Del revés, la sonrisa de Marceline parecía preocupada, como si supiera —como decía que siempre sabía —lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. No podía imaginarse por lo que debía estar pasando en ese preciso instante. Haberle explicado la estrafalaria historia que los unía… para que ella lo despreciara sin miramientos. Tenía que encontrarla.

Cerró el libro y se lo puso bajo el brazo. Se levantó y colocó bien la silla.

—¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó nerviosa la señorita Sophia.

—A buscar a Marceline.

—Te acompaño.

—No. —Bonnibel negó con la cabeza, pues se imaginó a sí misma echándose en los brazos de Marceline con la bibliotecaria de remolque—. No tiene por qué, de verdad.

La señorita Sophia parecía completamente decidida cuando se agachó para hacer un nudo doble en sus cómodos zapatos. Se levantó y posó una mano en el hombro de Bonnibel.

—Confía en mí —dijo—. Es mejor que vaya. Espada & Cruz tiene una reputación que mantener. No creerás que dejamos que los alumnos correteen de cualquier manera por la noche, ¿verdad?

Bonnibel evitó poner a la señorita Sophia al corriente de su reciente fuga del colegio. Refunfuñó para sus adentros. ¿Por qué no llevar a todo el alumnado para que pudieran disfrutar del drama? Molly podría sacar unas fotos, Finn podría pelearse de nuevo. ¿Por qué no empezar desde allí mismo, con Arcoíris y Jake…? Los cuales, por cierto, ya habían desaparecido.

La señorita Sophia, con el libro en la mano, ya caminaba hacia la salida. Bonnibel tuvo que correr un poco la alcanzarla, y posó frente a los ficheros, la alfombra persa que había delante del mostrador y las urnas de cristal llenas de reliquias de la Guerra Civil que había en las colecciones especiales del ala este, donde vio a Marceline dibujar el cementerio el primer día que estuvo allí. Salieron a la noche húmeda. Una nube pasó por delante de la luna y todo el reformatorio quedó sumido en una oscuridad negra como la tinta. Entonces, como si hubiera puesto una brújula en la mano de Bonnibel, la chica se sintió guiada hacia las sombras. Sabía exactamente dónde estaban: no en la biblioteca, pero tampoco muy lejos de allí. Aún no podía verlas, pero podía sentirlas, lo cual era mucho peor. Sintió un picor terrible y devorador por toda la piel, que se filtraba en su sangre y en sus huesos como si fuera ácido. Las sombras se reunían, se espesaban, y hacían que el cementerio —y más allá— apestara a azufre. En ese momento eran mucho más grandes. Parecía que todo el patio estuviera impregnado de un aire que hedía a descomposición.

—¿Dónde está Marceline? — preguntó la señorita Sophia.

Bonnibel comprendió que, aunque la bibliotecaria debía de saber bastantes cosas del pasado, no percibía las sombras. Aquella evidencia aterrorizó a Bonnibel y la hizo sentirse sola, responsable de cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir a partir de ese momento.

—No lo sé —dijo, sintiendo que no podía absorber suficiente oxígeno en aquella atmósfera nocturna, pesada y húmeda. No quería pronunciar las palabras que la acercarían, que la acercarían demasiado, a todo aquello que tanto pavor le inspiraba. Pero tenía que encontrar a Marceline.

«Lo dejé en el cementerio». Se apresuraron a cruzar el patio, esquivando los charcos de barro que había dejado el chaparrón del día anterior. A su derecha solo había algunas luces encendidas en la residencia. A través de una de las ventanas con barrotes, Bonnibel vio a una chica que apenas conocía leyendo un libro. Iban juntas a la clase de la mañana. Era una chica de aspecto duro, con un piercing en la nariz y una forma de estornudar muy discreta… pero Bonnibel nunca había intercambiado una sola palabra con ella. No sabía si era infeliz, o si estaba contenta con su vida, pero en aquel momento Bonnibel se preguntó que si pudiera cambiarse de lugar con ella, con una chica que no tenía que preocuparse de vidas pasadas, o de sombras apocalípticas, o de la muerte de dos chicos inocentes… ¿lo haría?

El rostro de Marceline —bañado en luz violeta como por la mañana, de camino a su habitación— se apareció ante sus ojos: su cabello negro y brillante, sus ojos inteligentes y tiernos, la forma en que el contacto de sus labios la alejaba de cualquier oscuridad. Por ella, Bonnibel sufriría todo eso y más.

Si al menos supiera cuánto más había…

La señorita Sophia y Bonnibel avanzaron a paso ligero, más allá de las gradas que chirriaban, y más allá del campo de fútbol. La señorita Sophia estaba realmente en forma. A Bonnibel le habría preocupado aquel ritmo tan rápido de no ser porque la mujer le llevaba varios pasos de ventaja.

Bonnibel se dejaba llevar a rastras. El temor a tener que enfrentarse a las sombras ralentizaba su paso, como si tuviera que vencer la fuerza de un huracán. Y, aun así, siguió adelante.

Unas náuseas abrumadoras le hicieron comprender que apenas tenía idea de lo que aquellos entes oscuros eran capaces de hacer. Se detuvieron ante las puertas del cementerio. Bonnibel estaba temblando, y se abrazaba a sí misma en un desesperado intento por ocultarlo. Había una chica de espaldas a ella, mirando hacia el cementerio, más abajo.

—¡Lumpy! —gritó Bonnibel, contenta de ver a su amiga.

Cuando Lumpy se volvió tenía el rostro pálido. Llevaba una cazadora negra, a pesar del calor que hacía, y sus gafas estaban empañadas por la humedad. Temblaba tanto como Bonnibel.

Bonnibel soltó un gritito.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—He venido a buscarte — contestó Lumpy—, y luego un grupo de chavales ha pasado por aquí y se ha bajado corriendo en esa dirección.

—Señalo las puertas—. Pero yo no pp- podía.

—¿Y qué hay allí? —inquirió Bonnibel—. ¿Qué hay allí abajo?

Pero cuando lo preguntaba, Bonnibel supo qué era lo que había allí abajo, algo que Lumpy nunca sería capaz de ver. Una sombra negra y fría atraía de forma irremediable a Bonnibel, solo a

Bonnibel.

Lumpy pestañó sin parar. Parecía aterrada.

—No sé —respondió al fin—. Al principio, pensé que eran fuegos artificiales, pero no ha salido disparado nada hacia el cielo. —Le entró un escalofrío—. Algo malo está a punto de suceder, y no sé qué es.

Bonnibel inhaló, y el olor a azufre la hizo toser.

—¿De qué se trata, Lumpy? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Lumpy señaló con un brazo tembloroso el profundo desnivel que había en el centro del cementerio.

—¿Ves aquella zona allí? —dijo —. Hay algo que parpadea.

_**Ya Chicas queda muy poco para terminar este libro.**_

_**Un abrazo**_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	20. 18 La guerra enterrada

OSCUROS

18 La guerra enterrada

Bonnibel se concentró en la luz que parpadeaba en medio del cementerio y echó a correr en aquella dirección. Pasó a toda velocidad por las lápidas rotas, y dejó a Lumpy y a la señorita Sophia atrás. No le importó que las ramas retorcidas y afiladas de los robles le arañaran los brazos y la cara mientras corría, o que las matas de malas hierbas se le enredaran en los pies.

Tenía que llegar allá abajo. La luna menguante no daba mucha luz, pero había otra fuente de luz en la parte baja del cementerio, adonde se dirigía. Parecía una monstruosa tormenta eléctrica, solo que se estaba produciendo a ras de suelo.

Las sombras la habían estado avisando, ahora se daba cuenta, desde hacía días. Había llegado el momento de convertir su espectáculo oscuro en algo que incluso Lumpy pudiese ver, al igual que todos los demás alumnos que habían ido corriendo hacia allí. Bonnibel no tenía ni idea de qué podría tratarse, pero sabía que si Marceline estaba allí abajo en medio de aquel relampagueo siniestro… la culpa solo era de ella. Los pulmones le ardían, pero la imagen de Marceline, de pie de bajo de los melocotoneros, la impulsó a seguir. No iba a parar hasta encontrarlo para encontrar aquella historia incomprensible. Le diría que no iba a permitir que el miedo la intimidara, ni esta vez ni nunca más, porque ahora sabía algo, había comprendido algo que le había llevado demasiado tiempo resolver.

Algo salvaje y extraño que hacía que todo lo que había pasado se volviera más y menos creíble a la vez. Sabía quién, pero no «que» era Marceline. Una parte de ella se había dado cuenta por sí sola de que podía haber vivido antes y haberla amado antes. Pero Bonnibel no había comprendido qué significaba, a qué conducía todo aquello —la atracción que sentía hacia ella, los sueños— hasta ahora.

Pero nada de todo aquello tenía importancia si no podía llegar a tiempo y enfrentarse a las sombras. Nada de aquello importaba si las sombras llegaban a Marceline antes que Bonnibel. Atajó por la pendiente donde estaban las tumbas, pero el centro del cementerio todavía quedaba muy lejos. Detrás de ella, oyó ruido de pasos. Y a continuación una voz aguda:

—¡Lumpy! —Era la señorita Sophia. Estaba alcanzando a Bonnibel y gritaba hacia atrás, por encima del hombro. Bonnibel pudo ver a Lumpy intentando superar una lápida caída—. ¡Eres más lenta que una tortuga!

—¡No! –gritó Bonnibel—. ¡Lumpy, señorita Sophia, no vengáis aquí!

No quería que nadie más se expusiera a las sombras por su culpa. La señorita Sophia se quedó inmóvil sobre una lápida caída y miró en dirección al cielo como si no hubiera oído a Bonnibel. Alzó sus delgados brazos al aire, como si se protegiese. Bonnibel miró en esa dirección con los ojos entornados y se quedó sin aliento. Algo se desplazaba hacia ellas, con la fuerza del viento helado.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de las sombras, pero aquello era otra cosa, distinta y más aterradora, una especie de velo dentado e irregular lleno de agujeros negros que dejaban entrever el cielo. Aquella sombra estaba hecha de un millón de pequeños fragmentos negros. Una tormenta indómita y palpitante de oscuridad que se extendía por todas partes.

—¿Langostas? –gritó Lumpy.

Bonnibel se estremeció. El denso enjambre aún estaba lejos, pero el estruendo era más insoportable cada segundo que pasaba, como si oyesen el batir de alas de mil pájaros, como si una oscuridad inconmensurable y hostil estuviera sobrevolando la tierra. Se estaba acercando. Iba arremeter contra ellas, quizá contra todos ellos, esa misma noche.

—¡Eso no está bien! —bramó la señorita Sophia hacia el cielo—. ¡Se supone que hay un orden en las cosas!

Lumpy llegó jadeando junto a Bonnibel y ambas intercambiaron una mira perpleja. El sudor brillaba en el labio superior de Lumpy, y las gafas le resbalaban continuamente a causa del calor húmedo que lo impregnaba todo.

—Se le está yendo la olla — susurró Lumpy al tiempo que señalaba a la señorita Sophia con el pulgar.

—No. —Bonnibel negó con la cabeza —. Sabe cosas; y si la señorita Sophia tiene miedo, no deberías estar aquí, Lumpy.

—¿Yo? –preguntó Lumpy, desconcertada, seguramente porque desde el primer día había sido ella quien había guiado a Bonnibel—. No creo que ninguna de nosotras deba estar aquí.

Bonnibel sintió una punzada en el pecho, como la que notó cuando tuvo que despedirse de Mora. Apartó la mirada de Lumpy. Ahora existía una separación entre ellas, una escisión profunda que las distanciaba, debido al pasado de Bonnibel. Odiaba recordarlo, y odiaba que tener que decírselo a Lumpy, pero sabía que lo mejor, lo más seguro, era que a partir de ese momento se separaban.

—Yo tengo que quedarme —dijo respirando profundamente—. Tengo que encontrar a Marceline. Y tú deberías regresar a la residencia, Lumpy. Por favor.

—Pero tú y yo —replicó Lumpy con la voz ronca—, nosotras éramos las únicas…

Antes de que Lumpy acabara de decir la frase, Bonnibel salió corriendo hacia el centro del cementerio, en dirección al mausoleo donde había visto a Marceline meditando el Día de los Padres. Se dirigió a las últimas lápidas, y luego bajo resbalando una pendiente recubierta de mantillo podrido y frío hasta llegar a un terreno llano. Se detuvo frente al roble gigante que había en el centro del cementerio.

Acalorada, frustrada y aterrada a la vez, se apoyó en el tronco. Entonces, a través de las ramas, la vio.

Marceline.

Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y sintió que sus rodillas se le aflojaban. Con una sola mirada a su figura oscura y distante, bella y majestuosa, Bonnibel supo que todo lo que Marceline había dado a entender — incluso aquel gran secreto que ella había averiguado por su cuenta—, todo, era verdad.

Marceline se hallaba encima del mausoleo, con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia arriba, al lugar por donde acababa de pasar la turbulenta nube de langosta. La leve luz de la luna proyectaba la sombra de Marceline, que iba creciendo hasta ocultarse en el techo plano y ancho de la cripta.

Corrió hacia ella, serpenteando entre el musgo y las viejas estatuas inclinadas.

—¡Bonnibel! –La vio cuando se estaba acercando a la base del mausoleo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Su voz no detonaba felicidad por verla… sino más bien sorpresa y horror.

«Es culpa mía», quería gritar cuando se acercaba a la base del mausoleo. «Creo, creo nuestra historia. Perdóname por haberte dejado antes, no volveré a hacerlo». Había algo más que quería decirle, pero aún les separaba mucha distancia, y el ruido de las sombras era terrible, y el aire demasiado denso para intentar hacerse oír desde donde se encontraba.

La tumba era de mármol macizo. Pero había un hueco en una de las esculturas en bajo relieve de un pavo real, y Bonnibel lo usó para meter el pie. La piedra, que normalmente era fría, estaba caliente. Sus manos sudosas resbalaron varias veces antes de que lograra sujetarse para intentar llegar arriba. Para intentar llegar a Marceline, que tenía que perdonarla. Apenas había escalado medio metro cuando alguien le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

Se dio la vuelta, y al ver que era Marceline se quedó sin aliento y se soltó. Ella la cogió en el aire, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. Y hacía apenas un segundo aún se encontraba allá arriba. Ella hundió la cara en su pecho. Y aunque la verdad seguía atemorizándola, hallarse entre sus brazos la hacía sentir como el mar al encuentro de la orilla, como un viajero que vuelve por fin a casa después de un largo, duro y lejano viaje.

—Has escogido un buen momento para volver —dijo. Sonrió, pero su sonrisa estaba teñida de preocupación. Sus ojos siguieron mirando más allá de ella, hacia el cielo.

—¿Tú también lo ves? —le preguntó Bonnibel.

Marceline se limitó a mirarla, incapaz de responder. Le temblaba el labio.

—Claro que lo ves —susurró, porque todo empezaba a encajar. La sombras, su historia, su pasado. Dio un grito ahogado—. ¿Cómo puedes amarme? —sollozó—. ¿Cómo puedes soportarme siquiera?

Ella le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

A Bonnibel se le había acelerado tanto el corazón que casi le quemaba.

—Porque… —tragó saliva— porque eres un ángel.

Dejó de estrecharla entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Eres un ángel, Marceline, lo sé – dijo, y notó que en su interior se abrían unas compuertas que lo dejaron salir todo a borbotones—. No me digas que estoy loca. Sueño contigo, y son sueños demasiado reales para olvidarlos, sueños que hicieron que te amara antes de que me dijeras una sola palabra. —Marceline mantuvo la mirada impasible—. Sueños en los que tú tienes alas y me llevas volando por cielos que yo no reconozco, pero aun así sé que ya he estado allí antes, exactamente igual, entre tus brazos. —Apoyó se frente en la de ella—. Eso explica tantas cosas: tu elegancia al moverte, y el libro que escribió tu antepasado, por qué nadie vino a visitarte el Día de los Padres, la forma en que tu cuerpo parece flotar cuando nadas y por qué, cuando me besas, me siento como si estuviera en el cielo. —Se interrumpió para coger aliento—. Y por qué puedes vivir para siempre. Lo único que no queda claro es qué haces conmigo. Porque yo solo soy… yo. —Alzó la vista al cielo otra vez, y percibió el negro hechizo negro de las sombras—. Y soy culpable de muchas cosas.

Marceline se había quedado lívida. Y Bonnibel pudo sacar una conclusión.

—Tú tampoco lo entiendes.

—Lo que no entiendo es qué haces todavía aquí.

Ella parpadeó, negó con tristeza y empezó a marcharse.

—¡No! —Marceline la detuvo—. No te vayas. Lo que sucede es que tú nunca… nosotras nunca… hemos llegado tan lejos. —Cerró los ojos—. ¿Puedes decirlo otra vez? —preguntó, casi con timidez—. ¿Puedes decirme… qué soy?

—Eres un ángel —repitió ella lentamente, sorprendida de ver a Marceline cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar un gemido de placer, casi como se estuvieran besando—. Estoy enamorada de un ángel.— Y entonces era ella la que quería cerrar los ojos y gemir. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. Pero en mis sueños, tus alas… Una ráfaga de viento cálido y silbante les alcanzó, y casi apartó a Bonnibel de los brazos de Marceline. Ella la escudó con su cuerpo. La nube de langostas-sombras se había etenido sobre un árbol más allá del cementerio y había estado emitiendo sonidos chisporroteantes en las ramas. Justo en ese momento se alzó como una masa ingente y compacta. —Oh, Dios —musitó Bonnibel—. Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que pararlo…

—Bonnibel. —Marceline le acarició la mejilla—. Mírame: tú no has hecho nada malo. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso —Señaló hacia la plaga y negó con la cabeza —. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido pensar que eres culpable?

—Porque —contestó— durante toda mi vida he estado viendo estas sombras…

—Tenía que hacer algo al respecto cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedía, la semana pasada en el lago. Es la primera de tus vidas en que ves las sombras… y eso me asustó.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que no es culpa mía? —preguntó, pensando en Todd y en Trevor. Las sombras siempre aparecían antes de que ocurriera algo espantoso. Marceline le besó el pelo.

—Las sombras que ves se llaman Anunciadoras. Tienen mala pinta, pero no pueden hacerte daño, todo lo que hacen es registrar situaciones y transmitirlas a otros seres. Rumores. La versión demoníaca de una pandilla de chicas de instituto.

—Pero ¿y esas de allí?

Señaló los árboles que cercaban el perímetro del cementerio. Las ramas oscilaban saturadas por aquella espesa negritud. Marceline miró hacia allí sin alterarse.

—Esas son las sombras a las que han llamado las Anunciadoras. Para luchar.

Los brazos y las piernas de Bonnibel se helaron de terror.

—¿Qué… hummm… qué tipo de batalla es esa?

—La gran batalla —respondió Marceline sin más, alzando la barbilla—. Pero por el momento solo están alardeando. Todavía tenemos tiempo.

Detrás de ellos, una tos discreta sobresaltó a Bonnibel. Marceline se inclinó para saludar a la señorita Sophia, que estaba de pie en la sombra que proyectaba el mausoleo. Llevaba el cabello suelto, rebelde y desordenado, como sus ojos. Entonces, alguien más dio un paso detrás de la señorita Sophia. Lumpy. Llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, aún tenía la cara roja y su pelo estaba húmedo por el sudor.

Miró a Bonnibel como diciendo «No sé qué diablos está pasando, pero no podía abandonarte así como así». Bonnibel no pudo evitar sonreírle. La señorita Sophia se acercó y alzó el libro.

—Nuestra Bonnibel ha estado investigando.

Marceline se frotó la mandíbula.

—¿Has estado leyendo ese libro viejo? No tenía que haberlo escrito nunca—. Lo dijo casi con timidez… pero Bonnibel pudo añadir una pieza más a su rompecabezas.

—Tú lo escribiste —recapituló—. Y dibujaste en el margen. Y pegaste la fotografía.

—Has encontrado la fotografía — dijo Marceline sonriendo, y se acercó aún más, como si el hecho de mencionar la foto le trajera un torrente de recuerdos—. Claro. —Me ha llevado un rato entenderlo, pero cuando he visto lo felices que éramos, algo se ha iluminado dentro de mí. Y entonces lo he sabido.

Bonnibel le pasó la mano por el cuello y atrajo su cara hacia sí sin importarle que la señorita Sophia y Lumpy siguieran allí. Cuando los labios de Marceline entraron en contacto con los suyos, todo aquel cementerio pavoroso y oscuro desapareció: las tumbas deterioradas, los grupos de sombras que pululaban entre los árboles, e incluso la luna y las estrellas.

La primera vez que había visto la foto de Helston, se asustó. La idea de que existieran todas aquellas versiones de Bonnibel en el pasado… era difícil de asimilar. Pero ahora, en los brazos de Marceline, de alguna manera podía sentirlas a todas ellas viendo a la vez, un vasto consorcio de Luces que amaban al mismo Marceline una y otra vez. Había tanto amor que este desbordó su corazón y su alma, rebasó su cuerpo y llenó todo el espacio que había entre ellos.

Y al fin había escuchado lo que le había dicho cuando estaban mirando las sombras: que ella no había hecho nada malo, que no había razón para que se sintiera culpable. ¿Era verdad? ¿Era inocente de la muerte de Trevor, de la muerte de Todd, como siempre había creído?

En el momento en que se lo preguntó, supo que Marceline le había dicho la verdad, y sintió como si se despertara de un largo sueño. Ya no se sintió como la chica del pelo rapado y la ropa ancha y negra, ya no era la eterna fracasada, temerosa de aquel cementerio pútrido, y encerrada en un reformatorio con razón.

—Marceline —dijo, empujándole levemente los hombros hacia atrás para poder verla mejor—, ¿por qué no me has dicho antes que eras un ángel? ¿A qué venía toda esa historia de que estabas condenado?

Marceline la miró nerviosa.

—No estoy enfadada —le aseguró ella—. Solo siento curiosidad.

—No podía —respondió—. Todo está interrelacionado. Hasta ahora, ni siquiera sabía que pudieras descubrirlo por ti misma. Si te lo decía demasiado pronto o en el momento equivocado, y ya he esperado mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuánto?

—No lo suficiente para olvidar que merece la pena hacerlo por ti, todos los sacrificios, todo el sufrimiento.

Marceline cerró los ojos un momento; después miró a Lumpy y a la señorita Sophia. Lumpy estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en una lápida negra cubierta de musgo. Tenía las rodillas dobladas hasta la barbilla y se mordía las uñas, presa del nerviosismo. La señorita Sophia tenía los brazos en jarras, y parecía tener algo que decir.

Marceline retrocedió un paso y Bonnibel sintió una bocanada de aire frió entre ambas.

—Todavía tengo miedo de que en cualquier minuto puedas…

—Marceline… —lo interrumpió la señorita Sophia con voz reprobadora.

Pero ella le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara.

—Estar juntas no va a ser tan fácil como te gustaría que fuera.

—Claro que no —repuso Bonnibel—, quiero decir, tú eres un ángel, pero ahora que lo sé…

—Bonnibel Bubblegum. –Esta vez era a Bonnibel a quien se dirigía la voz airada de la señorita Sophia—. Lo que ella tiene que decirte no quieres saberlo —le advirtió—. Y Marceline, no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo. Eso la mataría…

Bonnibel sacudió la cabeza, confundida por lo que decía la señorita Sophia.

—Creo que podría sobrevivir a un poco de verdad.

—No es un poco de verdad —dijo la señorita Sophia, dando un paso para interponerse entre ellos—. Y no la sobrevivirías, igual que no las has sobrevivido en los miles de años que han transcurrido desde la Caída.

—Marceline, ¿de qué está hablando? —Bonnibel intentó esquivarla para cogerle la mano a Marceline, pero la bibliotecaria se lo impidió—. Puedo soportarlo –insistió Bonnibel, que notaba cómo los nervios le retorcían el estómago—. No quiero más secretos. La amo.

Era la primera vez que le decía a alguien esas palabras en voz alta. De lo único que se arrepentía era de haber dirigido las dos palabras más importantes que conocía a la señorita Sophia en lugar de a Marceline. Se volvió hacia ella. Los ojos de Marceline brillaban.

—Es verdad —le dijo—. Te amo.

Plas.

Plas. Plas.

Plas. Plas. Plas. Plas.

Oyeron a alguien aplaudir lentamente detrás de los árboles. Marceline se apartó y miró hacia el bosquecillo; todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión. En ese instante, Bonnibel sintió que la embargaba un viejo temor, y se quedó paralizada al imaginar lo que iba a ver en las sombras, aterrorizada por lo que iba a ver, antes de que pasara.

—¡Oh, bravo, bravo! De verdad, estoy emocionado, me habéis llegado al alma… y no hay muchas cosas que me lleguen tan hondo últimamente, me entristece decirlo.

Finn salió de entre los árboles. Se había pintado los ojos con una reluciente sombra de color dorado que la luz de la luna había resplandecer en su cara, confiriéndole el aspecto salvaje de un gato montés.

—Es increíblemente tierno —dijo —. Y ella también te quiere, ¿verdad, lover girl? ¿Verdad, Marceline?

—Finn —le advirtió—, no lo hagas.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Finn, levantando el brazo izquierdo. Chasqueó los dedos una vez y una pequeña llama, como la de una cerilla, apareció sobre su mano—. ¿Te refieres a esto?

El eco del chasquido de sus dedos pareció retumbar por encima de las lápidas del cementerio, crecer y multiplicarse, rebotando de un lado a otro. Al principio, Bonnibel pensó que aquel sonido era más aplausos, como si un auditorio demoníaco lleno de oscuridad aplaudiera con sorna el amor de Bonnibel y Marceline, igual que había hecho Finn. Y entonces se acordó de aquel batir atronador que había oído antes. Contuvo la respiración y el sonido adquirió la apariencia de miles de fragmentos de oscuridad revoloteando: era el enjambre de sombras con forma de langostas que se había desvanecido en el bosque y ahora reaparecía de nuevo.

El redoble era tan estridente que Bonnibel tuvo que taparse los oídos. Lumpy estaba en el suelo, con la cabeza oculta entre las piernas. Pero Marceline y la señorita Sophia observaban el cielo estoicamente mientras la cacofonía aumentaba y se metamorfoseaba. Empezó a sonar como si se tratase de enormes aspersores apagándose… o como siseo de miles de serpientes.

—¿O a esto? —volvió a preguntar Finn y se encogió de hombros mientras aquella oscuridad espantosa y deforme se asentaba a su alrededor.

Los insectos empezaron a crecer y a desplegarse, convirtiéndose en ejemplares enormes de cuerpos negros y segmentados recubiertos con una especie de sustancia pegajosa. Entonces, como si estuvieran aprendiendo a usar sus extremidades de sombra al tiempo que se iban desarrollando, se apoyaron sobre sus numerosas patas y avanzaron, como si fuesen mantis de tamaño humano.

Finn les dio la bienvenida cuando se reunieron a su alrededor. En poco tiempo, detrás de Finn se había formado un enorme ejército que encarnaba el poder de la noche.

—Lo siento —dijo dándose una palmada en la frente—. ¿Te referías a que no hiciera esto?

—Marceline —susurró Bonnibel—, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Por qué has puesto fin a la tregua? –le gritó Marceline a Finn.

—Ah, bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los momentos de desesperación —Hizo una mueca de desprecio—, Y verte cubriendo su cuerpo de esos besos angelicales y perfectos tuyos… me hizo sentir tan desesperado.

—¡Cállate, Finn! —gritó Bonnibel, odiándose por haber dejado que la tocara alguna vez.

—Todo a su debido tiempo. —Los ojos de Finn se dirigieron a ella—. Sí, cariño, nos vamos a pelear por ti, otra vez. —Se acarició la barbilla y entrecerró los ojos verdes—. Esta vez creo que va a ser más espectacular, con algunas bajas más, pero qué le vamos a hacer.

Marceline estrechó a Bonnibel entre sus brazos.

—Al menos dime por qué, Finn, eso me lo debes.

—Ya sabes por qué –le espetó Finn, señalando a Bonnibel—. Ella todavía está aquí. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Puso los brazos en jarras, y varias sombras negras, ahora con forma de gruesas serpientes de increíble longitud, reptaron por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus brazos y se le enroscaron como si fueran brazaletes. Acarició la cabeza de la más grande con aire maternal.

—Y esta vez, cuando tu amor se convierta en ese trágico puñado de ceniza, será para siempre. ¿Ves? Todo es diferente esta vez.

Finn sonrió, y por un momento a Bonnibel le pareció que Marceline temblaba.

—Ah, todo salvo una cosa… y es algo que puedo percibir fácilmente, Abadeer. —Finn avanzó un paso, y su legión de sobras le siguió, obligando a Bonnibel, Marceline, Lumpy y la señorita Sophia a retroceder—. Tú tienes miedo —dijo señalando de manera teatral a Marceline—, y yo no.

—Eso es porque tú no tienes nada que perder —le espetó Marceline—. Jamás me cambiaría por ti.

—Hummm —dijo Finn, dándose golpecitos en la barbilla—. Eso ya lo veremos. —Miró a su alrededor sonriendo—. ¿Tengo que decírtelo más claro? Sí. He oído que tal vez tú tengas algo más importante que perder esta vez, algo que hará que el hecho de aniquilarla resulte bastante más placentero.

—¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó Marceline.

A la izquierda de Bonnibel, la señorita Sophia abrió la boca y empezó a proferir una serie de alaridos y sonidos salvajes. Agitó las manos sobre su cabeza desenfrenadamente y empezó a moverse como si bailara, con los ojos casi translúcidos, como si estuviera poseída. Movió los labios espasmódicamente, y Bonnibel se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba en trance y hablaba lenguas desconocidas.

Marceline tiró del brazo de la señorita Sophia.

—No, usted tiene toda la razón: no tiene ningún sentido —le susurró, y entonces Bonnibel supo que entendía el extraño lenguaje de la señorita Sophia.

—¿Comprendes lo que está diciendo? —le preguntó Bonnibel.

—Permítenos traducir —gritó una voz familiar desde el techo del mausoleo. Era Arcoíris, y a su lado estaba Flamme. Parecía como si las iluminaran a contraluz, y estaban envueltas en una extraña aura plateada. Bajaron de un salto sin hacer ruido y se unieron a Bonnibel.

—Finn tiene razón —dijo Flamme con rapidez—. Esta vez hay algo diferente… algo que tiene que ver con Bonnibel. El ciclo podría haberse roto, y no de la forma que nos hubiera gustado. Quiero decir que… podría acabarse.

—Que alguien me diga de qué estáis hablando —interrumpió Bonnibel —. ¿Qué es diferente? ¿Qué se ha roto? Y, además, ¿qué hay en juego en toda esta guerra?

Marceline, Arcoíris y Flamme la miraron un momento, como si intentara recordarla, como si la conocieran de algún otro lugar pero hubiera cambiado tanto en un instante que ya no pudiera reconocer su cara. Al final Arcoíris habló.

—¿En juego? —Se frotó la cicatriz del cuello—. Si ellos ganan… es el infierno en la tierra. El fin del mundo tal y como todos lo conocemos.

Las figuras negras chillaban alrededor de Finn, luchando y devorándose entre sí, en una especie de precalentamiento enfermizo y diabólico.

—¿Y si ganamos nosotros? —dijo Bonnibel sin apenas poder articular las palabras.

Flamme tragó saliva, y respondió con el semblante grave:

—Aún no lo sabemos.

De repente, Marceline se tambaleó hacia atrás y se apartó de Bonnibel, señalándola.

—A-a… ella no la han… — balbució cubriéndose la boca—. El beso –dijo al fin, acercándose a Bonnibel y cogiéndola del brazo—. El libro. Por eso puedes…

—Marceline, ve al grano —apuntó Arcoíris—. Piensa rápido. La paciencia es una virtud, y ya sabes lo que piensa Finn de las virtudes.

Marceline estrechó la mano de Bonnibel.

—Tienes que irte. Tienes que salir de aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Miró a Arcoíris y a Flamme en busca de ayuda, y al momento retrocedió, pues del techo del mausoleo empezó a surgir una multitud de destellos plateados. Como un torrente infinito de luciérnagas saliendo disparado de un tarro enorme. Cayeron como una lluvia sobre Arcoíris y Flamme, e hicieron que les brillaran los ojos. A Bonnibel le recordó los fuegos artificiales y un 4 de Julio en que la luz era perfecta y pudo contemplar los fuegos reflejados en el iris de su madre, un deslumbrante fogonazo de luz plateada, como si los ojos de su madre fueran un espejo. Pero aquellos destellos no se esfumaban como los fuegos artificiales. Cuando caían en el césped del cementerio, se transformaban en unos seres hermosos e iridiscentes. No eran exactamente figuras humanas, pero tenían un aire similar. Rayos de luz espléndidos y resplandecientes, criaturas tan deslumbrantes que Bonnibel supo de inmediato que era un ejército de fuerzas angelicales, igual en tamaño y número que los seres oscuros que se replegaban detrás de Finn. Aquella era la verdadera apariencia de la belleza y la bondad: un conjunto de seres espectrales y luminiscentes tan puros que herían la vista, como el eclipse más espectacular, o quizá como el cielo mismo. Bonnibel debería haberse sentido aliviada por estar en el lado que tenía que imponerse en aquella batalla.

Pero empezaba a sentirse mareada. Marceline le puso el dorso de la mano en la mejilla.

—Tiene fiebre.

Flamme le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a Bonnibel y sonrió.

—No te preocupes, cielo —dijo apartando la mano de Marceline. El tono de su voz resultaba tranquilizador—.A partir de ahora nos ocupamos nosotras; tú debes irte. —Miró por encima de su hombro a toda aquella horda de negritud concentrada detrás de Finn—. Ahora.

Marceline tomó a Bonnibel para abrazarla por última vez.

—Yo me ocuparé de ella —dijo la señorita Sophia. Todavía llevaba el libro bajo el brazo—. Conozco un lugar seguro.

—Vete —le dijo Marceline—. Iré a buscarte tan pronto como sea posible; quiero que me prometas que te irás de aquí y que no mirarás en ningún momento atrás.

Bonnibel todavía tenía un montón de preguntas.

—No quiero separarme de ti.

Arcoíris se interpuso entre ellos y le propinó un empujón brusco y definitivo que la encaminó hacia las puertas del cementerio.

—Lo siento, Bonnibel —dijo—. Ya es hora de que nosotras nos encarguemos de esta guerra. Somos bastante profesionales.

Bonnibel sintió que Lumpy le cogía la mano, y un instante después ya estaban corriendo hacia las cancelas tan rápido como había descendido en busca de Marceline. De vuelta por la resbaladiza pendiente de mantillo, a través de las ramas puntiagudas del roble, por entre las destartaladas pilas de lapidas rotas. Sortearon las piedras y corrieron cuesta arriba en dirección al lejano arco de hierro forjado de la entrada. El viento caliente le hacía ondear el cabello, y el aire pegajoso se le seguía agarrando en el fondo de los pulmones. No podían guiarse por la luna porque no la encontraban, y la luz que emanaba del centro del cementerio se había extinguido. No comprendía qué estaba pasando. En absoluto. Y no le gustaba nada que todos los demás sí lo comprendieran.

Un clavo de oscuridad cayó en el suelo frente a ellas, adentrándose en la tierra y abriendo una zanja irregular. Por suerte, Bonnibel y Lumpy se detuvieron a tiempo. La grieta era tan ancha como la altura de Bonnibel, y tan profunda como… bueno, no se veía el fondo. Los bordes chisporroteaban y rezumbaban espuma.

Lumpy dio un grito ahogado.

—Bonnibel, tengo miedo.

—¡Seguidme, chicas! —gritó la señorita Sophia. Las guió hacia la derecha, y serpentearon entre las tumbas negras mientras a sus espaldas se sucedían las explosiones —. No es más que el fragor de la batalla —dijo entre jadeos, como si fuera una especia de guía turística—. Me temo que seguirá así durante un rato.

Bonnibel hacía una mueca con cada estruendo, pero siguió avanzando hasta que le ardieron las pantorrillas, hasta que, detrás de ella, Lumpy profirió un gemido. Bonnibel se volvió y vio a su amiga tambaleándose, con los ojos en blanco.

—¡Lumpy! —gritó Bonnibel mientras extendía los brazos para cogerla antes de que se cayera. Con cuidado, Bonnibel la ayudó a tenderse en el suelo y le dio la vuelta. Casi deseó no haberlo hecho. Algo negro y dentado había hecho un tajo a Lumpy en el hombro. Le había hendido la piel y había dejado una línea de carne viva carbonizada que olía a carne quemada.

—¿Es grave? —susurró Lumpy con la voz ronca. Parpadeó con rapidez, frustrada por ser incapaz de levantar la cabeza y verlo por sí misma.

—No —le mintió Bonnibel negando con la cabeza—. Es solo un corte—. Tragó saliva, y al hacerlo también procuró tragarse la náusea que le ascendía hasta la garganta mientras tiraba de la manga negra y deshilachada de Lumpy—. ¿Te hago daño?

—No lo sé —respirando con dificultad—. No siento nada.

—Chicas, ¿por qué os retrasáis?

La señorita Sophia había vuelto sobre sus talones.

Bonnibel miró a la señorita Sophia deseando que no dijera nada sobre el mal aspecto de la herida.

No lo hizo. Asintió con rapidez, cogió a Lumpy y la cargó en sus brazos, como una madre que lleva a su hija a la cama.

—Te tengo —dijo—. No te preocupes, no tardaremos mucho.

—Eh. —Bonnibel siguió a la señorita Sophia, que acarreaba a Lumpy como so se tratara de un saco de plumas—. ¿Cómo ha…?

—Nada de preguntas hasta que estemos muy lejos de aquí —contestó la señorita Sophia.

Muy lejos. Lo último que quería Bonnibel era estar lejos de Marceline. Y algo más tarde, cuando ya había cruzado el umbral del cementerio y estaba de pie en el patio del reformatorio, no pudo controlarse y miró hacia atrás. Y entendió de inmediato por qué Marceline le había dicho que no lo hiciera. Una columna de fuego como un tornado plateado y dorado se alzaba desde el oscuro centro del cementerio. Era tan ancho, como el cementerio mismo, una trenza de luz que se elevaba cientos de metros y se abría paso entre las nubes. Las sombras negras picoteaban la luz, y a veces arrancaban fragmentos y se los llevaban, entre alaridos, hacia la noche. Mientras las hebras en espiral cambiaban de color, unas veces más plateadas, otras, más doradas, el aire empezó a llenarse con un único acorde, omnipresente e interminable, y atronador como una descomunal cascada. Se oían notas graves retumbando en la noche, y notas agudas repicando aquí y allá. Era la armonía celestial más perfecta, equilibrada y magnífica que jamás se había oído en la tierra. Resultaba hermoso y aterrador a un tiempo, y todo apestaba a azufre.

Cualquiera en varios kilómetros a la redonda, sin duda pensaría que se trataba del fin del mundo. Bonnibel no sabía qué pensar, estaba paralizada. Marceline le había dicho que no mirara atrás porque sabía que la visión de todo aquello la incitaría a ir en su busca.

—Oh, no de ninguna manera — dijo la señorita Sophia cogiéndola por el pescuezo y arrastrándola a través del patio. Cuando llegaron al gimnasio, Bonnibel se dio cuenta de que la señorita Sophia había cargado con Lumpy todo el rato con un solo brazo. —¿Qué es usted? –le preguntó Bonnibel mientras la bibliotecaria abría las puertas dobles.

La señorita Sophia sacó una llave larga del bolsillo de su rebeca roja y la introdujo en un lugar de la pared de ladrillos frente al vestíbulo que ni siquiera parecía una puerta. Era la entrada a una larga escalera, y la señorita Sophia le hizo un gesto a Bonnibel para que la precediera escaleras arriba.

Lumpy tenía los ojos cerrados. O bien estaba inconsciente, o sentía demasiado dolor para abrirlos. Fuera como fuese, estaba sorprendentemente quieta.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Bonnibel—. Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Dónde está su coche?

No quería asustar a Lumpy, pero necesitaban un médico. Deprisa.

—Tranquilízate, será lo mejor. — La señorita Sophia miró la herida de Lumpy y suspiró—. Vamos a la única habitación de este lugar que no ha sido profanada con material deportivo; allí estaremos a solas.

En ese momento, Lumpy empezó a gemir entre los brazos de la señorita Sophia. La sangre negra y espesa de la herida caía sobre el suelo de mármol.

Bonnibel observó la empinada escalera: ni siquiera podía ver el final.

—Creo que por el bien de Lumpy lo mejor sería que nos quedásemos aquí abajo. Vamos a necesitar ayuda muy pronto.

La señorita Sophia suspiró, dejó a Lumpy en el suelo y se volvió para cerrar con llave la puerta que acababan de cruzar. Bonnibel se puso de rodillas delante de su amiga, que parecía muy pequeña y frágil. La débil luz que despedía un candelabro de hierro forjado le permitió a Bonnibel ver hasta qué punto era grave la herida.

Lumpy era la única amiga con la que Bonnibel podía identificarse en Espada & Cruz, la única con quien no se sentía intimidada. Después de ver lo que Arcoíris, Flamme y Finn podían hacer, había muchas cosas que Bonnibel no entendía, pero lo que sí sabía era que Lumpy era la única chica como ella en Espada & Cruz. Aunque Lumpy era más fuerte que Bonnibel, más lista, más feliz y de trato mucho más fácil. Gracias a ella Bonnibel había superado aquellas primeras semanas en Espada & Cruz. Sin Lumpy, ¿dónde estaría ahora?

—Oh, Lumpy —suspiró—. Te pondrás bien. Vamos a curarte.

Lumpy balbuceó algo incomprensible, que puso aún más nerviosa a Bonnibel. Bonnibel se volvió hacia la señorita Sophia, que estaba cerrando una por una todas las ventanas del vestíbulo.

—Se desvanece —dijo Bonnibel—. Llamemos a un médico.

—Sí, sí —contesto la señorita Sophia, pero había un matiz de preocupación en su voz. A lo único que prestaba atención era a cerrar bien todas las ventanas, como si las sombras del cementerio estuvieran de camino hacia ellas en el mismo momento.

—¿Bonnibel? —susurró Lumpy—. Tengo miedo.

—No tienes por qué. —Bonnibel le apretó la mano—. Eres muy valiente. Durante todos estos días has sido un pilar de fortaleza.

—Por favor… —les espetó la señorita Sophia desde detrás, con un tono de voz implacable que Bonnibel nunca le había oído—. Es un pilar de sal.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bonnibel, confundida—. ¿Qué quiere decir?

Los ojitos redondos y brillantes de la señorita Sophia se estrecharon hasta convertirse en pequeñas ranuras negras. Arrugó la cara por completo y sacudió la cabeza con amargura. Y entonces, lentamente, sacó de la manga de su rebeca un puñal largo y plateado. —Esta chica solo nos hace perder tiempo.

Bonnibel abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio a la señorita Sophia levantar el puñal sobre la cabeza de Lumpy, que estaba tan aturdida que no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡No! —gritó, al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre la señorita Sophia para desviar el puñal.

Pero la señorita Sophia sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo: con destreza, bloqueó los brazos de Bonnibel con la mano que tenía libre mientras hundía el puñal en el cuello de Lumpy.

Lumpy gruño y tosió, y su respiración se volvió entrecortada, puso los ojos en blanco, igual que cuando pensaba; pero esta vez no estaba pensando, sino que se estaba muriendo. Al final miró a Bonnibel; sus ojos se apagaron lentamente y dejó de respirar.

—Desagradable pero necesario — dijo la señorita Sophia, mientras limpiaba el puñal en el suéter negro de Lumpy.

Bonnibel retrocedió tambaleándose, con la mano en la boca, incapaz de gritar e incapaz de apartar la mirada de su amiga muerta, incapaz de mirar a la mujer a quien consideraba de su bando. De repente, comprendió por qué la señorita Sophia había cerrado a cal y canto todas las puertas y ventanas del vestíbulo. No era para evitar que alguien entrara, era para evitar que ella escapara.

_**Si me odian por la muerte de Lumpy, en mi defensa, eso estaba en el libro original, **_

_**Un abrazo **_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	21. 19 Fuera de la vista

OSCUROS

19 Fuera de la vista

Al final de la escalera había un muro de ladrillo. A Bonnibel siempre le había provocado claustrofobia cualquier tipo de callejón sin salida, y esto era incluso peor, pues tenía un puñal apuntándole al cuello. Se atrevió a mirar atrás, a la inclinada pendiente de escaleras por la que habían subido, y desde allí la caída parecía muy larga y dolorosa. La señorita Sophia volvía a hablar en lenguas desconocidas, murmurando algo en voz baja mientras con destreza abría otra puerta secreta. Empujó a Bonnibel hacia una capilla diminuta y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dentro hacía un frío de muerte y apestaba a tiza. Bonnibel respiraba con dificultad, intentando tragar la saliva biliosa que se le acumulaba en la boca. Lumpy no podía estar muerta. Todo aquello no podía ser cierto. La señorita Sophia no podía ser tan malvada. Marceline le había dicho que confiara en la señorita Sophia, le había dicho que se quedara con ella hasta que ella pudiera ir a buscarla...

La señorita Sophia no prestaba la menor atención a Bonnibel, solo se movía por la sala encendiendo todas las velas, haciendo una genuflexión ante cada una de las que prendía y cantando en aquella lengua desconocida para Bonnibel. Las velas centelleantes revelaron una capilla, limpia y bien conservada, lo cual quería decir que no hacía mucho alguien debía de haber estado allí. Pero seguramente la señorita Sophia era la única que tenía una llave para la puerta secreta. ¿Quién más podría saber que ese lugar existía siquiera? El suelo de baldosas rojas tenía tramos inclinados e irregulares. Tapices gruesos y gastados cubrían las paredes con imágenes espeluznantes de criaturas mitad pez, mitad hombre, luchando en un mar embravecido. Había un pequeño altar blanco y elevado al fondo, y algunas hileras de banquetas de madera sobre el suelo de piedra gris. Bonnibel, nerviosa, recorrió la sala con la vista en busca de una salida, pero no había ninguna otra puerta ni ventana.

Le temblaban las piernas de ira y miedo. Se sentía atormentada por Lumpy, que yacía traicionada y abandonada al pie de las escaleras.

—¿Por qué está haciendo esto? — le preguntó a la señorita Sophia mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia las puertas de la capilla—. Yo confiaba en usted.

—Ese es tu problema, cielo — contestó la señorita Sophia retorciéndole con fuerza el brazo. Volvió a ponerle el cuchillo en el cuello y la arrastró hasta la nave lateral de la capilla—. En el mejor de los casos, confiar en las personas es una actividad inútil; en el peor, es una buena forma de que te maten.

La señorita Sophia siguió conduciéndola hacia el altar.

—Ahora, sé buena y tiéndete aquí, ¿quieres?

Puesto que el puñal todavía estaba muy cerca de su cuello, Bonnibel hizo lo que le ordenaba. Sintió una punzada fría en el cuello y se palpó con la mano. Sus dedos se mancharon de gotitas de sangre y la señorita Sophia le apartó la mano de un golpe.

—Si crees que eso es malo, entonces deberías ver lo que te estás perdiendo ahí fuera —le dijo, y Bonnibel tembló: Marceline estaba ahí fuera. El altar era una plataforma cuadrada y blanca, una losa de piedra no más grande que Bonnibel. Hacía frío, y se sintió desesperadamente expuesta allí arriba, imaginando las banquetas llenas de adeptos oscuros a la espera de que se consumase el sacrificio.

Al mirar hacia arriba, Bonnibel descubrió que la capilla tenebrosa tenía una ventana en la parte superior, un rosetón enorme con vidrios ahumados, como si fuera un tragaluz. Tenía un estampado de flores geométricas, muy elaborado, con rosas rojas y púrpura sobre un fondo azul marino, pero a Bonnibel le hubiera gustado mucho más haber podido ver a través de ella lo que ocurría fuera.

—A ver, ¿dónde...? ¡Ah, sí! —La señorita Sophia se agachó y cogió una cuerda gruesa debajo del altar—. No te muevas —le dijo, amenazándola con el cuchillo. A continuación se dispuso a inmovilizar a Bonnibel en el altar pasando la cuerda por cuatro agujeros que había en la superficie, primero los tobillos y luego las muñecas. Bonnibel intentó no retorcerse mientras era atada como una especie de ofrenda de sacrifico—. Perfecto — concluyó la señorita Sophia tras dar un fuerte tirón a los nudos.

—Usted planeó todo esto — afirmó Bonnibel, aterrada.

La señorita Sophia sonrió con tanta delicadeza como la primera vez que Bonnibel entró en la biblioteca.

—Podría decirte que no es nada personal, Bonnibel, pero de hecho lo es —dijo riendo—. He esperado mucho tiempo a que llegara el momento en que pudiéramos estar a solas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bonnibel—. ¿Qué quiere de mí?

—De ti, solo quiero que desaparezcas —contestó—. Es a Marceline a quien quiero liberar.

Dejó a Bonnibel en el altar y se fue hasta un atril que había a los pies de Bonnibel. Dejó el libro de Abadeer sobre el atril y empezó a pasar las páginas con rapidez. Bonnibel recordó el momento en que lo abrió y vio su rostro al lado del de Marceline por primera vez. Cómo al fin se dio cuenta de que Marceline era un ángel. En aquel momento no sabía casi nada, pero estaba segura de que la fotografía significaba que ella y Marceline podían estar juntas.

Ahora aquello le pareció imposible.

—Estás ahí tendida derritiéndote por ella, ¿no? —inquirió la señorita Sophia. Cerró el libro de golpe y golpeó la tapa con el puño—. Ese es justamente el problema.

—Pero ¿qué le pasa? —Bonnibel forcejeó con las cuerdas que la ataban al altar—. ¿Qué le importa a usted lo que Marceline y yo sintamos la una por la otra, o con quién salgamos? —Aquella psicópata no tenía nada que ver con ellas.

—Debería tener una charla con el que pensó que poner el destino de todas nuestras almas eternas en manos de un par de mocosas enamorados era una buena idea. — Levantó el puño y lo agitó en el aire —. ¿Quieren que se incline la balanza? Yo les enseñaré cómo se inclina.

La punta del puñal resplandeció a la luz de las velas. Bonnibel apartó los ojos del filo.

—Está usted loca.

—Si querer que se acabe la batalla más larga y grandiosa que nunca se ha librado es estar loca —el tono de la señorita Sophia daba por sentado que Bonnibel era tonta por no saber todo eso—, entonces lo estoy.

Bonnibel pensaba que no tenía sentido que la señorita Sophia pudiera hacer algo para detener aquella guerra. Marceline estaba fuera luchando. Lo que ocurría allí dentro no se podía comparar con lo que estaba sucediendo en el exterior, y tampoco tenía importancia que la señorita Sophia se hubiese pasado al otro bando.

—Dicen que será el infierno en la tierra —susurró Bonnibel—. El fin del mundo.

La señorita Sophia se echó a reír.

—Eso es lo que te parece ahora. ¿Te sorprende mucho que yo sea uno de los buenos, Bonnibel?

—Si tú eres de los buenos —le escupió Bonnibel—, no merece la pena luchar en esta guerra.

La señorita Sophia sonrió, como si hubiera esperado que Bonnibel pronunciara esas mismas palabras.

—Tu muerte puede que sea el empujoncito que Marceline necesita, un empujoncito en la dirección adecuada.

Bonnibel se retorció en el altar.

—Us-usted no se atrevería a hacerme daño.

La señorita Sophia regresó a su lado y se acercó a su cara. El perfume artificial de polvos para bebé que emanaba aquella mujer le provocó náuseas.

—Por supuesto que lo haría — dijo la señorita Sophia, atusándose el alborotado cabello plateado—. Eres el equivalente humano de una migraña.

—Pero volveré. Me lo dijo Marceline. —Tragó saliva. «Cada diecisiete años.»

—Oh, no, no lo harás. Esta vez no —repuso la señorita Sophia—. El primer día que entraste en la biblioteca, vi algo distinto en tus ojos, pero no podía poner la mano en el fuego —le explicó sonriente—. Te he conocido muchas veces antes, Bonnibel, y casi siempre eras aburridísima.

Bonnibel se puso tensa, se sentía expuesta, como si se hallara desnuda sobre aquel altar. Una cosa era que Marceline hubiera compartido vidas pasadas con ella... pero ¿acaso había más gente que la había conocido?

—Esta vez, sin embargo — prosiguió la bibliotecaria—, tenías algo especial, una auténtica chispa.

Pero hasta esta noche, cuando has cometido ese hermoso desliz confesándome que tus padres son agnósticos, no he estado segura.

—¿Qué pasa con mis padres? — Bonnibel preguntó entre dientes.

—Bueno, cariño, la razón por la que volvías una y otra vez era porque todas las otras veces te habían educado religiosamente. Esta vez, cuando tus padres decidieron no bautizarte, dejaron tu pequeña alma indefensa. —Se encogió exageradamente de hombros—. Sin ritual de bienvenida a la religión, no hay reencarnación para Bonnibel. Una laguna pequeña pero esencial en tu ciclo.

¿Era eso lo que Arcoíris y Flamme habían estado sugiriendo en el cementerio? La cabeza le empezó a palpitar, un velo de puntitos rojos le nubló la vista y un pitido le llenó los oídos. Parpadeó con lentitud, y cada vez que sus pestañas se cerraban sentía como si una explosión le recorriera toda la cabeza. En el fondo era una suerte que ya estuviera tendida. Si no, quizá se habría desmayado. Si de verdad aquello era el final... no, no podía serlo. La señorita Sophia se inclinó sobre la cara de Bonnibel, y le escupió ligeramente al hablar.

—Cuando mueras esta noche, morirás de verdad. Se acabó. Kaput. En esta vida no eres más que lo que aparentas: un niñita estúpida, egoísta, ignorante y malcriada que piensa que el mundo sigue o se acaba en función de si ella liga con alguna chica o chico guapo guapo en el colegio. Incluso si tu muerte no constituye la culminación de algo grandioso, glorioso y largo tiempo esperado, disfrutaré de este momento, el de matarte.

Observó que la señorita Sophia levantaba el puñal y pasaba el dedo por el filo.

A Bonnibel le daba vueltas la cabeza. Durante todo el día había tenido que asimilar muchísimas cosas, con un montón de gente diciéndole tantas cosas distintas. Ahora el puñal se hallaba suspendido sobre su corazón y de nuevo no veía con claridad. Sintió la presión de la punta del puñal en su pecho. Sintió a la señorita Sophia sondeando su esternón en busca del espacio entre las costillas, y pensó que había algo de verdad en el discurso desquiciado de la señorita Sophia. ¿Depositar tantas esperanzas en el poder del verdadero amor —que ella apenas empezaba a conocer— era una ingenuidad? Después de todo, el verdadero amor no podía ganar la guerra que se estaba librando fuera, y puede que ni siquiera lograse evitar que ella muriera en ese altar.

Pero tenía que ser capaz. Su corazón todavía latía por Marceline, y hasta que eso no cambiara, algo en lo más profundo de Bonnibel creía en aquel amor, en su poder para hacerla mejor, para lograr que Marceline y ella se convirtieran en algo bueno y maravilloso...

Bonnibel gritó cuando el cuchillo empezó a penetrar en su piel, pero al momento se quedó p petrificada: el rosetón del techo se hizo añicos con gran estrépito y el aire que la rodeaba se llenó de luz y de ruido. Un zumbido vacío y maravilloso. Un resplandor cegador.

Así pues, había muerto.

El puñal se había hundido más de lo que ella pensaba. Bonnibel se estaba moviendo hacia el lugar siguiente.

¿Cómo si no podría explicar la aparición de aquellas figuras resplandecientes y translúcidas que flotaban sobre su cabeza y descendían desde el cielo, aquella cascada de destellos, de resplandor celestial? Resultaba difícil distinguir algo con claridad en medio de aquella luz cálida y plateada. Se deslizaba sobre su piel, y tenía el tacto del terciopelo más suave, como la capa de merengue sobre un pastel.

Las cuerdas que le sujetaban pies y manos se estaban aflojando, y por fin se soltaron del todo, y su cuerpo —o quizá se trataba del alma— se liberó para poder flotar hacia el cielo. Y entonces oyó a la señorita Sophia, que gimoteaba:

—¡No! ¡Todavía no! ¡Es demasiado pronto!

La mujer apartó el puñal del pecho de Bonnibel.

Esta parpadeó con rapidez. Sus muñecas: desatadas. Sus tobillos liberados. Había pequeños fragmentos de cristal rojo, verde, azul y dorado sobre su piel, sobre el altar y en el suelo. Le produjeron algunos cortes superficiales cuando los apartó, y le quedaron algunas marcas de sangre en los brazos. Entornó los ojos para mirar hacia el agujero que había en el techo.

De modo que no estaba muerta, la habían salvado. Los ángeles. Marceline había ido a buscarla.

¿Dónde estaba? Apenas podía ver nada. Quería caminar por la luz hasta que sus dedos lo encontraran y se entrelazaran alrededor de su cuello para nunca, nunca, nunca más soltarla.

Pero solo estaban aquellas figuras translúcidas que flotaban alrededor de Bonnibel, como en una habitación llena de plumas brillantes. Cayeron como copos de nieve sobre su cuerpo, restañando las heridas que le habían producido los cristales. Franjas de luz que de alguna extraña manera parecían limpiar la sangre de sus brazos y del corte que tenía en el pecho, hasta que estuvo completamente curada.

La señorita Sophia había corrido hasta el otro extremo de la capilla y estaba manoseando la pared frenéticamente en busca de la puerta secreta. Bonnibel quería detenerla —para que respondiera por lo que había hecho y por lo que había estado a punto de hacer—, pero, entonces parte de la luz plateada adquirió un leve tono violeta y empezó a formar la silueta de una figura. Una fuerte vibración sacudió la sala y una luz tan espléndida como la que desprendía el sol hizo que las paredes retumbaran y que las velas temblaran y parpadearan en los candelabros de bronce. Los escalofriantes tapices ondearon sobre las paredes de piedra. La señorita Sophia se encogió de miedo, pero aquel resplandor titileante era como un masaje que en Bonnibel penetraba hasta los mismos huesos. Y cuando la luz se condensó, dotando la sala de calidez, adoptó una forma que Bonnibel reconocía y adoraba. Marceline estaba frente a ella, delante del altar. Iba descalza, con una camiseta blanca, solo llevaba unos pantalones de lino blanco. Le sonrió, cerró los ojos y abrió los brazos.

Entonces, con cautela, muy lentamente, para que Bonnibel no se asustara, exhaló profundamente, y sus alas empezaron a desplegarse. Se abrieron gradualmente, primero desde la base de sus hombros, dos brotes blancos que nacían de su espalda y se hacían más anchos, gruesos y largos a medida que se extendían hacia atrás, hacia arriba y hacia fuera. Bonnibel observó las curvaturas de los bordes, deseaba acariciarlas con sus manos, con sus mejillas, con sus labios. La parte interna de sus alas empezó a resplandecer con una iridiscencia aterciopelada. Exactamente como en su sueño. Solo que ahora, cuando al final se hacía realidad, pudo contemplar sus alas por primera vez sin marearse y sin tener que forzar la vista. Pudo admirar toda la gloria de Marceline.

Ella seguía brillando, como si poseyera una luz en su interior. Bonnibel podía ver con claridad sus ojos oscuros y grisáceos, y todos los detalles de su boca, sus manos fuertes, sus anchas espaldas. Podía alargar la mano y dejarse envolver por la luz de su mado. Ella alargó los brazos para abrazarla. Bonnibel cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto, esperaba un contacto demasiado sobrehumano para que su cuerpo pudiera soportarlo. Pero no; solo era el tranquilizador contacto de Marceline.

Ella le pasó las manos por la espalda para tocarle las alas; lo hizo con nerviosismo, como si pudieran quemar, pero se deslizaron por sus dedos más suaves que el terciopelo más fino. La sensación que ella se imaginaba que proporcionaría una nube suave, esponjosa y cálida por el sol si la pudiera coger entre sus manos.

—Eres tan... hermosa —susurró en su pecho—. Quiero decir, siempre lo has sido, pero esto es...

—¿No te da miedo? —musitó—. ¿No te duele mirar?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Pensé que podría suceder — dijo, recordando sus sueños—. Pero no me duele.

Ella suspiró, aliviada.

—Quiero que te sientas segura conmigo. —La luz centelleante caía como confeti a su alrededor, y Marceline atrajo a Bonnibel hacia sí—. Es mucho lo que tienes que asimilar.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y separó los labios, anhelante. Los interrumpió un portazo. La señorita Sophia había dado con las escaleras. Marceline hizo un leve gesto de cabeza y una figura resplandeciente se lanzó hacia la puerta secreta para seguir a la mujer.

—¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Bonnibel mirando la estela de luz que desaparecía por la puerta abierta.

—Un ayudante.—-Marceline la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, sosteniéndole la barbilla.

Y entonces, a pesar de que Marceline estaba con ella y Bonnibel se sentía amada, protegida y salvada, también sintió una punzada de incertidumbre al recordar a todos aquellos seres oscuros que había visto en el cementerio, y a Finn y a sus negros subordinados. Todavía tenía muchas preguntas sin respuesta en la cabeza, muchos acontecimientos terribles que pensaba que nunca entendería. Como la muerte de Lumpy, la pobre e inocente Lumpy, su final violento y absurdo. Aquel recuerdo la abrumaba, le temblaba el labio inferior.

—Lumpy se ha ido, Marceline —le dijo —. La señorita Sophia la ha matado y, por un momento pensé que también iba a matarme a mí.

—Nunca dejaría que eso ocurriera.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? ¿Cómo logras salvarme siempre? — Negó con la cabeza—. Oh, Dios mío —le susurró consciente de que por fin la verdad se revelaba—. Marceline, eres mi ángel de la guarda.

—No exactamente. —Marceline rió entre dientes—. Aunque me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Bonnibel se sonrojó.

—Entonces, ¿qué tipo de ángel eres?

—Ahora mismo estoy viviendo una especie de transición —dijo Marceline.

Detrás de ella, lo que quedaba de la luz plateada en la sala se unió y luego se dividió en dos. Bonnibel se volvió para observarla, y sintió palpitar su corazón cuando el resplandor se arremolinó, igual que había sucedido con Marceline, alrededor de dos figuras.

Arcoíris y Flamme.

Las alas de Flamme ya estaban desplegadas, eran anchas, afelpadas y de un tamaño tres veces superior al de su cuerpo. Plumosas, con bordes suaves y curvados, como las alas de ángel que pueden verse en las películas y en las tarjetas de felicitación, y con un matiz rosa pálido en las puntas. Bonnibel se dio cuenta de que estaban batiendo ligeramente... y de que los pies de

Flamme se hallaban unos centímetros por encima del suelo. Las alas de Arcoíris eran más tersas, más brillantes y con unos bordes más marcados, como las de una mariposa gigante. Translúcidas en parte, resplandecían y proyectaban prismas de luz opalina sobre el suelo de piedra. Como

Arcoíris misma, eran extrañas, atrayentes y rebeldes.

—Tenía que habérmelo imaginado —dijo Bonnibel, y en su rostro se esbozó una sonrisa. Flamme sonrió a su vez y Arcoíris hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—¿Qué ocurre allí fuera? — preguntó Marceline al percibir la expresión preocupada de Flamme.

—Tenemos que sacar a Bonnibel de aquí.

La batalla. ¿Aún no se había acabado? Si Marceline, Flamme y Arcoíris estaban allí, entonces es que habían ganado... ¿no? Bonnibel miró inmediatamente a Marceline, pero su expresión no delataba nada.

—Y alguien tiene que ir tras Sophia —dijo Arcoíris—. No podría haber estado trabajando sola.

Bonnibel tragó saliva.

—¿Está del lado de Finn? ¿Es alguna especie de... demonio? ¿Un ángel caído? —Era uno de los pocos términos que recordaba de la clase de la señorita Sophia.

Marceline apretaba los dientes. Incluso sus alas parecían tensas de ira.

—No es un demonio —musitó—, pero a duras penas puede ser un ángel. Pensábamos que estaba con nosotras. Nunca debimos permitir que se nos acercara tanto.

—Era uno de los veinticuatro miembros del consejo —añadió Flamme. Dejó de levitar y replegó sus alas color rosa pálido en la espalda para poder sentarse en el altar—. Una posición muy respetable. Tenía muy bien escondido su lado oscuro.

—Tan pronto como subimos, fue como si se hubiera vuelto loca —dijo Bonnibel. Se pasó la mano por el cuello, donde le había cortado con el puñal.

—Es que están locos —dijo Flamme—. Pero son muy ambiciosos. Ella forma parte de una secta secreta. Debí darme cuenta antes, pero los signos ahora resultan mucho más claros. Se autodenominan los Zhsmaelim. Todos visten igual y poseen cierta... elegancia. Siempre pensé que hacían más ruido que otra cosa. Nadie se los tomaba muy en serio en el Cielo —le explicó a Bonnibel —, pero ahora lo harán. Su acción de esta noche le valdrá el exilio, y puede que vaya a ver a Finn y a Molly más de lo que tenía previsto.

—Así que Molly también es un ángel caído —dijo Bonnibel con lentitud. De todo lo que le habían dicho ese día, aquello era lo que más sentido tenía.

—Bonnibel, todos somos ángeles caídos —explicó Marceline-. Lo que sucede es que unos estamos en un bando... y otros en otro.

—¿Hay alguien más —tragó saliva— en el otro bando?

—Jake —respondió Flamme.

—¿Jake? —Bonnibel estaba asombradas—. Pero si erais amigos, y él era tan carismático, tan genial.

Marceline se limitó a encogerse de hombros, pero era Arcoíris quien parecía más preocupada. Batió las alas con tristeza, desacompasadamente, y levantó una nube de polvo.

—Algún día lo recuperaremos — dijo en voz baja.

—¿Y qué hay de Lumpy? — preguntó Bonnibel sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se le agolparan en la garganta.

Pero Marceline negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que le apretaba la mano.

—Lumpy era mortal. Una víctima inocente en una guerra larga y sin sentido. Lo siento, Bonnibel.

—¿De modo que la lucha de ahí fuera...? —preguntó Bonnibel. Su voz sonaba ahogada. Aún no estaba preparada para hablar sobre Lumpy.

—Una de las muchas batallas que libramos contra los demonios — repuso Flamme.

—¿Y quién ganó?

—Nadie —contestó Marceline con amargura. Cogió uno de los grandes trozos de cristal que había caído del techo y lo arrojó al otro lado de la capilla. Se fragmentó en cientos de pedacitos, pero no parecía que aquello le hubiera desahogado lo más mínimo—. Nunca gana nadie. Es casi imposible que un ángel aniquile a otro. Todo consiste en darnos un montón de mamporrazos hasta que nos cansamos, y lo damos por terminado.

Bonnibel se asustó cuando una imagen cruzó su mente: era Marceline alcanzado en el hombro por uno de aquellos largos rayos oscuros que habían alcanzado a Lumpy. Abrió los ojos y examinó su hombro derecho.

Tenía sangre en el pecho.

—Estás herida —le susurró.

—No —respondió ella.

—No le pueden herir, ella es...

—¿Qué es eso que tienes en el brazo, Marceline? —preguntó Arcoíris señalando su pecho—. ¿Es sangre?

—Es de Lumpy —dijo Marceline con brusquedad—. La he encontrado al pie de las escaleras.

A Bonnibel se le encogió el corazón.

—Tenemos que enterrar a Lumpy —dijo—. Al lado de su padre.

—Bonnibel, cariño —dijo Flamme al tiempo que se incorporaba—. Ojalá tuviéramos tiempo para hacerlo, pero ahora mismo tenemos que irnos.

—No voy a abandonarla. No tiene a nadie más.

—Bonnibel —dijo Marceline frotándose la frente.

—Ha muerto en mis brazos, Marceline, porque no he sabido hacer nada mejor que seguir a la señorita Sophia hasta esta sala de tortura. — Bonnibel los miró a los tres—. Porque ninguno de vosotras me advirtió de nada.

—Vale —concluyó Marceline—. Haremos las cosas como es debido con Lumpy. Pero luego tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

Una ráfaga de viento que se coló por el agujero del techo hizo que las velas parpadearan y que algunos cristales que aún colgaban de la ventana rota se balancearan. Un segundo después, cayeron en una lluvia de esquirlas cortantes. Pero Flamme se deslizó a tiempo desde el altar y se situó junto a Bonnibel para protegerla. No pareció inmutarse.

—Marceline tiene razón —afirmó—. La tregua solo se aplica a los ángeles, y ahora que hay muchos más que saben lo del —se aclaró la garganta —, hummm, cambio en tu estatus de mortalidad, seguro que muchos indeseables de ahí fuera se van a interesar por ti.

—Y muchos otros —añadió Arcoíris mientras las alas la elevaban del suelo— aparecerán para evitarlo —dicho lo cual, se posó al otro lado de Bonnibel.

—Sigo sin entenderlo -dijo Bonnibel —. ¿Por qué eso importa tanto? ¿Por qué importo yo tanto? ¿Solo porque Marceline me ama?

Marceline suspiró.

—En parte sí, por muy inocente que suene.

—Ya sabes que a todo el mundo le encanta odiar a un par de tortolitos felices —dijo Arcoíris.

—Cariño, es una historia muy larga —añadió Flamme, la voz de la razón.

—Solo te podemos contar un capítulo cada vez.

—Y como con mis alas —remató Marceline—, en gran medida lo tendrás que averiguar por ti misma.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó Bonnibel. Aquella conversación resultaba tan frustrante: se sentía como una niña a la que decían que ya lo entendería cuando fuera mayor—. ¿Por qué no podéis simplemente ayudarme a comprenderlo?

—Podemos ayudarte —le respondió Arcoíris—, pero no podemos soltártelo todo de golpe, igual que no se puede despertar a un sonámbulo de golpe. Es demasiado peligroso.

Bonnibel se abrazó a sí misma.

—Me mataría —dijo Bonnibel al final, unas palabras que los demás trataban de evitar.

Marceline le pasó el brazo por la cintura.

—En el pasado lo hizo. Y por esta noche ya has tenido suficientes encuentros con la muerte.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Ahora solo tengo que dejar el colegio? —Se volvió hacia Marceline—. ¿Adónde me vas a llevar?

Frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada.

—Yo no puedo llevarte a ninguna parte; llamaría demasiado la atención. Tendremos que confiar en otra persona. Hay un mortal con quien podemos contar.

Miró a Arcoíris.

—Iré a por él —dijo Arcoíris elevándose.

—No me separaré de ti —le dijo Bonnibel a Marceline. Le temblaba el labio —. Justo acabo de recuperarte.

Marceline le besó la frente, con lo que encendió una sensación de calor en Bonnibel que se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

—Por suerte, aún nos queda un poco de tiempo.

_**Aun me pregunto el porque de estas adaptaciones? Creo que por mi vano intento de ser escritora.**_

_**Un abrazo **_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	22. 20 Amanecer

OSCUROS

20 Amanecer

Alba. Empezaba el último día que Bonnibel vería Espada & Cruz hasta... bueno, no sabía hasta cuándo. El arrullo de una paloma salvaje sonó en el cielo de color azafrán cuando Bonnibel salió por las puertas cubiertas de kudzu del gimnasio. Se dirigió lentamente hacia el cementerio, cogida de la mano de Marceline.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras cruzaban el césped del patio. Justo antes de que dejaran la capilla, de uno en uno, los demás habían replegado las alas. Era un proceso laborioso y solemne que los sumió en una especie de somnolencia cuando volvieron a adoptar forma humana. Al observar la transformación, Bonnibel no podía creerse que aquellas alas brillantes y enormes pudieran volverse tan pequeñas y frágiles, hasta desaparecer en la piel de los ángeles.

Cuando acabaron, pasó la mano por la espalda de Marceline. Por primera vez, se mostró pudorosa y sensible al tacto de Bonnibel. Pero su piel era tan suave e impecable como la de un bebé. En su cara, y en la de todos los demás, Bonnibel aún podía ver los destello de esa luz plateada que resplandecía en todas direcciones. Después trasladaron el cuerpo de Lumpy escaleras arriba, hasta la capilla, limpiaron los cristales que quedaban en el altar y colocaron allí su cuerpo. Era imposible enterrarla esa mañana, no con el cementerio atestado de mortales, como Marceline aseguró que estaría. A Bonnibel le resultó terrible aceptar que tendría que conformarse con susurrarle unas palabras de despedida a su amiga dentro de la capilla. Todo cuanto se le ocurría decir era: «Ahora estás con tu padre. Sé que él está feliz por tenerte a su lado de nuevo». Marceline enterraría a Lumpy como era debido tan pronto como las cosas se calmaran en la escuela, y Bonnibel le enseñaría dónde estaba la tumba del padre de Lumpy para que pudiera ponerla a su lado. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Se sentía apesadumbrada mientras cruzaban el patio. Llevaba los vaqueros y la camiseta sucios y arrugados. Necesitaba limpiarse las uñas y se alegraba de que no hubiera espejos cerca para no ver cómo llevaba el pelo. Deseaba poder rebobinar la parte oscura de la noche —sobre todo, haber podido salvar a Lumpy— y quedarse con las partes buenas. La emoción de descubrir la verdadera identidad de Marceline, el momento en que apareció frente a ella en toda su gloria, ver cómo les crecían las alas a Flamme y a Arcoíris.

Había tantas cosas que habían sido maravillosas. Y otras muchas habían acabado en una destrucción terrible. Podía sentirlo en el ambiente, como una epidemia. Podía leerlo en las caras de los numerosos alumnos que vagaban por el patio. Era demasiado pronto para que ninguno de ellos estuviera despierto por voluntad propia, lo cual significaba que debían de haber visto u oído algo de la batalla que se había librado la noche anterior. ¿Qué podían saber? ¿Ya habría alguien buscando a Lumpy? ¿A la señorita Sophia? ¿Qué pensarían que había ocurrido? Todos se habían reunido en pequeños grupos y hablaban en voz baja. Bonnibel habría querido quedarse por allí y escuchar a hurtadillas.

—No te preocupes. —Marceline le apretó la mano—. Imita una de esas miradas perplejas que ponen y nadie se dará cuenta de nada.

Aunque Bonnibel tenía la sensación de que todos la miraban, Marceline tenía razón.

Ninguno de los demás estudiantes se fijó especialmente en ellos.

En las puertas del cementerio parpadeaban las luces azules y blancas de la policía, reflejándose en las hojas de los robles. La entrada estaba bloqueada por una cinta amarilla.

Bonnibel vio la silueta de Randy a contraluz. Caminaba de un lado para otro frente a la entrada del cementerio y gritaba por un Bluetooth que llevaba enganchado en el cuello de su polo sin forma.

—¡Creo que deberías despertarlo! —bramaba a través del dispositivo—. Ha ocurrido algo en la escuela. Te lo repito... No lo sé. —Tengo que advertírtelo —le dijo Marceline mientras la alejaba e

Randy y de las luces parpadeantes de los coches de policía tomando el robledal que bordeaba el cementerio—. Puede que lo de allí abajo te parezca extraño. El estilo de guerra de Finn es más sucio que el nuestro. No es sangriento, es... es diferente.

Bonnibel pensaba que a esas alturas ya no había demasiadas cosas que pudieran escandalizarla. Algunas estatuas por el suelo sin duda no iban a escandalizada. Anduvieron por el bosque haciendo crujir las hojas secas bajo sus pies. Bonnibel pensó en que la noche anterior aquellos árboles se habían visto ocupados por la atronadora nube de sombras con apariencia de langostas. Sin embargo, no quedaba ni una sola señal.

Poco después, Marceline señaló un segmento de la valla de hierro del cementerio que estaba retorcido.

—Podemos entrar por aquí sin que nos vean, pero tenemos que hacerlo rápido.

Al abandonar la protección que brindaban los árboles, Bonnibel fue comprendiendo lentamente a qué se refería Marceline con lo de que el cementerio había cambiado. Se encontraban de pie en el límite, no muy lejos de la tumba del padre de Lumpy, pero era imposible ver unos metros más allá. El aire era tan turbio que quizá no debía calificarse como aire. Era denso, gris y arenoso, y

Bonnibel tuvo que abanicarlo con sus manos para poder ver lo que tenía enfrente.

Se frotó los dedos.

—Esto es...

—Polvo —dijo Marceline cogiéndole la mano para guiarla. Ella podía ver a través del polvo, y no se asfixiaba ni tosía como Bonnibel—. En la guerra, los ángeles no mueren, pero sus batallas dejan esta alfombra de polvo a su paso.

—¿Y qué efectos tiene?

—No demasiados, aparte de dejar perplejos a los mortales. Más tarde se disipará y vendrá un montón de gente a estudiar lo que ha pasado. Hay un científico loco en Pasadena que piensa que es a causa de los ovnis.

A Bonnibel le entró un escalofrío al recordar aquella nube negra voladora no identificada. Aquel científico no andaba muy desencaminado.

—El padre de Lumpy estaba enterrado por aquí —dijo señalando la esquina del cementerio.

Aunque el polvo resultaba espeluznante, le alivió que las lápidas, las estatuas y los árboles del cementerio siguieran en pie. Se puso de rodillas y limpió la capa de polvo que cubría la tumba que había supuesto que era la del padre de Lumpy. Sus dedos temblorosos frotaron aquella inscripción que casi le hizo llorar.

STANFORD LOCKWOOD

EL MEJOR PADRE DEL MUNDO

El espacio que había al lado de la tumba del señor Lockwood estaba vacío. Bonnibel se puso en pie y pisó el suelo con tristeza, detestaba la idea de que su amiga tuviera que acompañarlo en aquel lugar. Detestaba no poder estar presente siquiera para ofrecerle a Lumpy un funeral decente.

La gente siempre hablaba del Cielo cuando alguien moría, de lo seguros que estaba de que los muertos irían allí. Bonnibel nunca había acabado de comprender todo eso, y ahora se sentía menos todavía menos cualificada para hablar de lo que podía ocurrir después de la muerte.

Se volvió hacia Marceline con lágrimas en los ojos. A ella se le desencajó la cara al verla tan triste.

—Me ocuparé de ella, Bonnibel — dijo—. Sé que no será como querías, pero haremos todo lo que podamos.

Rompió a llorar desconsolada. Se sorbió la nariz, sollozaba y deseaba que Lumpy volviera con tanta fuerza que pensaba que iba a desmayarse.

—No puedo dejarla, Marceline.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Marceline le secó las lágrimas con delicadeza con el dorso de la mano.

—Lo que le ha ocurrido a Lumpy es terrible, un grandísimo error. Pero cuando hoy te vayas no la habrás abandonado. —Le puso una mano en el corazón—. Ella está contigo.

—Aun así no puedo...

—Sí que puedes, Bonnibel. —Su voz era firme— Créeme. No tienes ni idea de cuántas cosas valientes e increíbles puedes hacer. —Apartó la mirada y la dirigió a los árboles—. Si queda algo bueno en este mundo, lo sabrás muy pronto.

Les sobresaltó un único pitido de la sirena de un coche de policía. Una puerta del coche se cerró de un portazo, y no muy lejos de donde estaban oyeron el crujir de unas botas sobre la grava.

—Pero ¿qué diablos...? Ronnie, llama a comisaría y dile al sheriff que venga aquí.

—Vámonos —murmuró Marceline cogiéndole la mano.

Bonnibel pasó la mano con tristeza por la lápida del señor Lockwood, y luego regresó con Marceline por la zona de tumbas que había en la parte este del cementerio. Llegaron a la zona maltrecha de la valla de hierro y regresaron rápidamente al robledal. A Bonnibel la alcanzó una ráfaga de viento frío. En las ramas que había sobre sus cabezas distinguió tres sombras pequeñas pero furiosas colgando boca bajo como murciélagos.

—Date prisa —le ordenó Marceline. Al pasar, las sombras se retrajeron y silbaron, como si supieran que no debían meterse con Bonnibel cuando Marceline estaba a su lado.

—Y, ahora, ¿hacia dónde? —le preguntó Bonnibel cuando estuvieron en el límite del robledal.

—Cierra los ojos.

Lo hizo. Los brazos de Marceline le rodearon la cintura desde atrás y sintió cómo le apretaba su pecho robusto contra la espalda. La estaba elevando del suelo. Quizá un palmo, después algo más alto, hasta que las hojas suaves de las copas de los árboles le rozaron los hombros y le hicieron cosquillas en el cuello mientras Marceline la transportaba. Y luego más alto aún, hasta que pudo sentir que ambos habían dejado atrás el bosque y les iluminaba la luz del sol matinal.

Tuvo la tentación de abrir los ojos, pero intuyó que sería demasiado. No estaba segura de estar preparada. Y, además, la sensación del aire fresco en la cara y el viento haciendo ondear su cabello era suficiente. Más que suficiente, era divino. Como la sensación que experimentó cuando la rescataron de la biblioteca, como surfear sobre una ola en el océano. Ahora sabía con seguridad que Marceline también había estado detrás de eso.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos —le dijo en voz baja.

Bonnibel sintió el suelo bajo sus pies y vio que estaban en el único lugar en que quería estar: bajo el magnolio, en la orilla del lago. Marceline la atrajo hacia sí.

—Te quería traer aquí porque este es uno de los lugares, uno de los muchos lugares, donde de verdad he querido besarte estas últimas semanas. El otro día, cuando te zambulliste en el agua, me costó contenerme.

Bonnibel se puso de puntillas e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para besar a Marceline. Aquel día también ella había deseado besarla, y ahora necesitaba hacerlo. Era el momento perfecto para el beso, y era lo único que podía aliviar a Bonnibel, recordarle que había una buena razón para seguir adelante, aunque Lumpy ya no estuviera. La suave presión de los labios de Marceline la apaciguó, como una bebida caliente en pleno invierno, cuando todas las partes de su cuerpo se sentían tan frías. Ella la apartó demasiado pronto, y la miró con unos ojos que reflejaban mucha tristeza.

—Hay otra razón por la que te he traído aquí. Esta roca conduce al camino que debemos tomar para llevarte a un lugar seguro.

Bonnibel bajó la vista.

—Oh.

—No es un adiós para siempre, Bonnibel. Espero que ni siquiera sea por mucho tiempo. Tendremos que ver cómo evolucionan... las cosas —Le acarició el cabello—. Por favor, no te preocupes, siempre iré a buscarte. No voy a dejar que te vayas hasta que esté segura de que lo entiendas.

—Entonces me niego a entenderlo —repuso.

Marceline se rió en voz baja.

—¿Ves aquel claro de allí? — Señaló más allá del lago, a una media milla: había un montículo con hierba que sobresalía del bosque. Bonnibel no se había fijado en él antes, pero en ese momento vio un avioncito blanco con luces rojas que parpadeaban en las alas.

—¿Es para mí? —preguntó. Después de todo lo que había pasado, la visión de un avión apenas la sorprendió—. ¿Adónde voy?

No podía creer que iba a dejar aquel lugar que odiaba pero en el que había vivido tantas experiencias intensas en tan solo unas semanas. ¿En qué se iba a convertir Espada & Cruz?

—¿Qué va a pasar con este lugar? ¿Y qué les voy a contar a mis padres?

—Por el momento, intenta no preocuparte. Tan pronto como estés a salvo, nos ocuparemos de todo lo que sea necesario. El señor Cole puede llamar a tus padres.

—¿El señor Cole?

—Está de nuestro lado, Bonnibel, puedes confiar en él.

Pero ya había confiado en la señorita Sophia; y apenas conocía al señor Cole. Era tan... profesor, y con aquel bigote... ¿Se suponía que tenía que separarse de Marceline y subirse al avión con su profe de historia? La cabeza le empezó a palpitar.

—Hay un sendero que bordea el agua —continuó diciéndole Marceline —. Podemos tomarlo por allí. —Le rodeó la cintura con su brazo—. O bien —propuso— podemos nadar.

Cogidas de la mano fueron hasta el filo de la roca. Dejaron los zapatos bajo el magnolio... aunque esa vez no fueran a volver. Bonnibel no pensaba que zambullirse en el agua fría del lago con la camiseta y los vaqueros fuera una idea tan buena, pero con Marceline sonriendo a su lado, todo lo que hacía parecía lo único que se podía hacer. Levantaron los brazos por encima de sus cabezas y Marceline contó hasta tres. Sus pies despegaron del suelo en el mismo momento, sus cuerpos se arquearon en el aire de la misma forma, pero en lugar de descender, como Bonnibel esperaba que sucediera instintivamente, Marceline la elevó usando solo la punta de sus dedos. Estaban volando. Bonnibel iba de la mano de un ángel y estaba volando. Las copas de los árboles parecían inclinarse ante ellos, y su cuerpo parecía más ligero que el aire. Por encima del horizonte de árboles podía verse la luna, que se sumergía cada vez más cerca, como si Marceline y Bonnibel fueran la marea. El agua se movía bajo ellos, plateada y tentadora.

—¿Estás preparada? —le preguntó Marceline.

—Sí.

Bonnibel y Marceline empezaron a descender hacia el lago fresco y profundo. Se sumergieron en el agua con las puntas de los dedos, completando el salto del ángel más largo que jamás hubiera realizado nadie. Bonnibel dio un grito ahogado al salir a la superficie, el agua estaba fría, pero al momento se echó a reír. Marceline volvió a cogerle las manos y le hizo un gesto para que se uniera con ella en la roca. Primero subió Marceline, y luego la ayudó. El musgo formaba una alfombra fina y suave sobre la cual se tendieron. La camiseta negra de Marceline se le pegaba al pecho.

Ambas se colocaron de lado, mirándose, apoyados en los codos. Marceline posó la mano en la curva de su cintura.

—El señor Cole estará esperando cuando lleguemos al avión —dijo—. Esta es nuestra última oportunidad para estar solas. Creo que podríamos despedirnos de verdad aquí. Además —añadió—, quiero darte algo. —Se sacó un medallón de plata que Bonnibel le había visto llevar en el reformatorio. Lo puso en la palma y Bonnibel descubrió que se trataba de un guardapelos, una rosa gravada en una de las caras.

—Te pertenecía —le dijo—. Hace mucho tiempo. Bonnibel lo abrió, y en su interior halló una foto diminuta, protegida por un pequeño cristal. Era una foto de ellas dos; no miraban a cámara: se miraban a los ojos y reían.

Bonnibel tenía el pelo corto, como ahora, y Marceline llevaba un vestido.

—¿De cuándo es? —preguntó levantando el medallón—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Te lo diré la próxima vez que nos veamos —respondió.

Alzó la cadena por encima de la cabeza de Bonnibel y se la puso alrededor del cuello. Cuando el medallón rozó su clavícula, sintió que desprendía un calor intenso que le calentó la piel fría y mojada.

—Me encanta —susurró tocando la cadena.

—Sé que Finn también te dio aquel collar de oro —dijo Marceline.

Bonnibel no había pensado en ello desde que Finn le había obligado a ponérselo en el bar. No se podía creer que aquello hubiera ocurrido el día anterior. Solo de pensar que lo había llevado le entraban ganas de vomitar. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba el collar, y tampoco quería saberlo.

—Me lo puso —dijo, se sentía culpable— Yo no...

—Lo sé —le interrumpió Marceline —. Pasara lo que pasara entre Finn y tú, no fue culpa tuya. De alguna manera conservó gran parte de su encanto angelical cuando cayó. Es muy engañoso.

—Espero no volver a verlo nunca. —Se estremeció.

—Me temo que quizá no sea así. Y hay muchos más como Finn ahí fuera. Tendrás que confiar en tu instinto. No sé cuánto tiempo te llevará ponerte al día de todo lo que nos ha ocurrido en el pasado. Pero, mientras tanto, si tienes un presentimiento, incluso sobre algo que piensas que no conoces, deberías confiar en él. Seguramente estarás en lo cierto.

—¿Así que debo confiar en mí misma incluso cuando no puedo confiar en los que tengo alrededor? —preguntó, intuyendo que aquello era parte de lo que Marceline quería decir.

—Intentaré estar ahí para ayudarte, y cuando estemos separados siempre que pueda te daré noticias mías —dijo Marceline—. Bonnibel, la memoria de todo lo que has vivido sigue en ti, aunque no puedas recordarlo todavía. Si algo te da mala espina, aléjate.

—¿Adónde vas?

Marceline miró el cielo.

—A buscar a Finn —respondió—. Tenemos que ocuparnos de algunas cosas.

El tono taciturno de sus palabras inquietó a Bonnibel. Se acordó de la gruesa capa de polvo que Finn había dejado en el cementerio.

—Pero luego volverás conmigo — dijo—, cuando lo hayas solucionado. ¿Lo prometes?

—No... no puedo vivir sin ti, Bonnibel. Te amo. No depende solo de mí, pero... —Vaciló, y finalmente negó con la cabeza—. No te preocupes de todo eso ahora. Solo tienes que saber que volveré a por ti.

Poco a poco, contra su voluntad, ambas se levantaron. El sol empezaba a asomar por encima de los árboles, y emitía destellos parecidos a estrellas en la superficie del agua. No había que nadar mucha distancia para llegar a la orilla embarrada que conducía al avión.

Bonnibel deseó que estuviera a millas de distancia. Habría nadado con Marceline hasta el anochecer, y durante todos los amaneceres y atardeceres que habrían de venir.

Volvieron a zambullirse en el agua y empezaron a nadar. Bonnibel se aseguró de que el medallón quedaba por dentro de su camiseta. Si era importante que confiara en sus instintos, estos le decían que nunca se separara de su collar. Observó a Marceline cuando empezaba a nadar lenta y elegante mente, y aquella imagen volvió a impresionarla. Esta vez, a plena luz del sol, sabía que las alas iridiscentes que había visto delineadas por las gotas de agua no eran producto de su imaginación: eran reales. Ella iba detrás, cortando el agua brazada tras brazada. Demasiado pronto, tocó la orilla con los dedos. Odió poder oír el zumbido del motor del avión allá arriba, en el claro. Iban a llegar al lugar donde debían separarse, y Marceline casi tuvo que arrastrarla fuera del agua. Había pasado de sentirse fresca y feliz a estar empapada y muerta de frío. Caminaron hacia el avión, Marceline apoyaba su mano sobre su espalda.

Bonnibel se sorprendió al ver que el señor Cole bajaba de un salto de la cabina con una gran toalla blanca.

—Un pajarito me ha dicho que quizá necesitase esto —dijo extendiéndola ante Bonnibel, que se envolvió en ella, agradecida.

—¿A qué llamas pajarito? — Arcoíris surgió de detrás de un árbol, seguida de Flamme, que traía consigo el libro de los Vigilante.

—Venimos a decir bon voyage — anunció Flamme, y le entregó el libro —. Toma —se limitó a decirle, pero la sonrisa que le brindó parecía más bien una mueca.

—Dale lo bueno —dijo Arcoíris dándole un codazo a Flamme.

Flamme sacó un termo de su mochila y se lo entregó a Bonnibel. Al desenroscar la tapa pudo comprobar que era chocolate caliente, y olía de maravilla. Bonnibel sostuvo el libro y el termo con los brazos envueltos en la toalla y de pronto se sintió rica con tantos regalos. Pero sabía que en cuanto se subiera a ese avión se sentiría vacía y sola. Se apoyó en el hombro de Marceline, quería disfrutar de su cercanía mientras pudiera. La mirada de Flamme era clara y firme.

—Bueno, nos vemos pronto, ¿vale?

Pero Arcoíris desvió los ojos, como si no quisiera mirar a Bonnibel.

—No cometas ninguna estupidez, como por ejemplo convertirte en un montoncito de ceniza. —Arrastró los pies—. Te necesitamos.

—¿Vosotros me necesitáis a mí?—preguntó Bonnibel. Necesitó a Arcoíris para que la introdujera en Espada & Cruz. Necesitó a Flamme aquel día en la enfermería. Pero ¿por qué iban a necesitarla a ella?

Las dos chicas solo sonrieron más bien con tristeza antes de regresar al bosque. Bonnibel se volvió hacia Marceline, intentando olvidar que el señor Cole se encontraba a solo unos pasos.

—Os dejaré un momento a solas —dijo el señor Cole captando la indirecta—. Bonnibel, cuando encienda el motor, quedarán tres minutos para despegar. Nos vemos en la cabina.

Marceline la levantó del suelo y apoyó su frente en la de Bonnibel. Cuando sus labios se tocaron, ella intentó aprovechar cada instante de aquel momento. Iba a necesitar ese recuerdo como necesitaba el aire. Porque ¿y si cuando Marceline se fuera, todo volvía a parecer un sueño? Un sueño en parte terrible, pero un sueño a pesar de todo. ¿Cómo podía sentir lo que creía que sentía por alguien que ni si quiera era humano?

—Bueno —dijo Marceline—. Ten cuidado. Déjate guiar por el señor Cole hasta que yo vuelva.

El avión emitió un silbido: el señor Cole les indicaba que había llegado el momento de despegar.

—Intenta recordar lo que te he dicho —le susurró Marceline.

—¿Qué parte? —preguntó Bonnibel, un poco asustada.

—Todo lo que puedas pero, sobre todo, que te quiero.

Bonnibel empezó a sollozar. Su voz se quebraría si intentaba decir cualquier cosa. Era hora de irse.

Corrió hasta la puerta abierta de la cabina, y las ráfagas de aire caliente de las hélices, casi la tiran al suelo. Había una escalerilla de tres peldaños y el señor Cole le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir. Pulsó un botón y la escalera se introdujo en el avión. La puerta se cerró. Miró el abigarrado tablero de mandos. Nunca había estado un avión tan pequeño, ni en una cabina. Había luces parpadeantes y botones por todas partes. Observó al señor Cale.

—¿Sabe cómo pilotar esto? —le preguntó al tiempo que se secaba los ojos con la toalla.

—Ejército del Aire de Estados Unidos, División Cincuenta y nueve, a su servicio —le respondió saludándola marcialmente.

Bonnibel le devolvió el saludo con torpeza.

—Mi mujer siempre le dice a la gente que no me saque el tema de mis días como aviador en Nam —dijo mientras empujaba hacia atrás una palanca de cambios ancha y plateada. El avión empezó a temblar y a moverse—. Pero tenemos un largo viaje por delante y cuento con un público entregado.

—Un público al que han entregado, querrá decir —dejó escapar Bonnibel.

—Muy buena. —El señor Cole le dio un codazo—. Estaba bromeando—añadió riendo con ganas—. No te torturaría con eso.

A Bonnibel, la forma en que se volvió hacia ella mientras reía le recordó a su padre, que hacía lo mismo cuando veían una comedia, y le hizo sentir un poco mejor. Las ruedas iban a toda velocidad y ahora la «pista» que tenían ante ellos parecía corta. Debían emprender el vuelo pronto o acabarían en el lago.

—¡Sé lo que estás pensando! — gritó el profesor por encima del ruido del motor—. ¡No te preocupes, hago esto todo el tiempo!

Y justo antes de que se acabara la orilla, tiró con fuerza de una barra situada entre ambos, y el morro del avión se alzó hacia el cielo. Perdieron de vista el horizonte por un momento, y a Bonnibel se le revolvió el estómago. Pero un segundo después, el avión se estabilizó y la vista que tenían enfrente se redujo a los árboles y el cielo lleno de estrellas.

Debajo quedaba el lago centelleante, que se alejaba más a cada segundo.

Habían despegado hacia el oeste, pero el avión estaba virando y pronto, en la ventana de Bonnibel, apareció el bosque que Marceline y ella acababan de sobrevolar. Lo contempló pegando la cabeza al cristal y, antes de que el avión volviera a tomar un rumbo estable, le pareció ver un leve reflejo violeta.

Cogió el medallón y se lo llevó a los labios.

A continuación vieron el reformatorio, y al lado el brumoso cementerio. El lugar donde pronto iban a enterrar a Lumpy. Cuanto más alto volaban, mejor podía ver Bonnibel la escuela en la que se había revelado su mayor secreto, aunque nunca habría imaginado que lo haría de ese modo.

—Han montado un buen espectáculo ahí abajo —dijo el señor

Cole negando con la cabeza. Bonnibel no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto él sabía lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Parecía un tipo tan normal, y aun así se tomaba todo aquello como si nada.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A una pequeña isla apartada de la costa —dijo señalando hacia el mar, donde el horizonte se oscurecía —. No está muy lejos.

—Señor Cole —le dijo Bonnibel—, conoce a mis padres.

—Buena gente.

—¿Cree que sería posible...? Me gustaría hablar con ellos.

—Claro, ya pensaremos en algo.

—Jamás podrán creerse nada de esto.

—¿Puedes tú? —le preguntó dirigiéndole una sonrisa irónica mientras el avión tomaba altura y se estabilizaba en el aire.

Esa era la cuestión. Ella tenía que creerlo, todo... desde el primer parpadeo de las sombras, pasando por el momento en que los labios de Marceline rozaron los suyos, hasta la imagen de Lumpy muerta en el altar de la capilla. Todo aquello tenía que ser real. ¿Cómo, si no, podría soportarlo hasta que viera de nuevo a Marceline? Sujetó el guardapelo que llevaba alrededor del cuello, ya que atesoraba en su interior toda una vida de recuerdos. Sus recuerdos, le había dicho Marceline, que ella misma tenía que redescubrir. El contenido de aquellos recuerdos era algo que Bonnibel no sabía, como tampoco sabía adónde la llevaba el señor Cole. Pero aquella mañana se había sentido parte de algo en la capilla, de pie al lado de Arcoíris, Flamme y Marceline. Ni perdida, ni atemorizada, ni displicente... se había sentido importante, y no solo para Marceline, sino también para todos ellos. Miró por el parabrisas. Por entonces ya debían de haber dejado atrás las marismas, y la carretera por la que la habían llevado hasta aquel terrible bar donde se encontró con Finn, y la larga franja de playa donde besó a Marceline por primera vez. Ya estaban sobre mar abierto; allí, en algún lugar, se hallaba su próximo destino.

Nadie le había dicho que iba a haber más batallas que librar, pero Bonnibel sintió en su interior que aquello era el principio de algo largo, importante y duro.

Juntos.

Y, tanto si se trataba de batallas truculentas como de contiendas redentoras, Bonnibel no quería seguir siendo un peón. Un sentimiento extraño se iba abriendo paso a través de su cuerpo, algo que se había ido acumulando durante todas sus vidas anteriores, que se había alimentado de todo el amor que había sentido por Marceline y que en el pasado se había visto malogrado demasiadas veces. Aquel sentimiento impulsaba a Bonnibel a desear resistir junto a ella, y a luchar, luchar por mantenerse viva y tener suficiente tiempo para vivir con Marceline. Luchar por lo único que sabía qué era lo bastante bueno, lo bastante noble y poderoso para arriesgarlo todo.

Luchar por amor.

_**Se terminó… Aprovecho de avisar si ud es de quien es fiel creyente de las sagradas escrituras no continúe leyendo, ya que encontraran partes del texto que es mi propia versión.**_

_**Un abrazo**_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	23. Epílogo

OSCUROS

Epílogo

Dos grandes luces La observó durante toda la noche mientras dormía con un sueño agitado en el estrecho camastro. Una solitaria linterna del ejército que colgaba de una de las vigas bajas de madera de la cabaña iluminaba su figura. El tenue resplandor realzaba el cabello negro y brillante sobre la almohada, sus mejillas suaves y rosadas después del baño. Cada vez que el mar rugía fuera, en la playa desolada, ella se revolvía en la cama. La camiseta sin mangas se le pegaba al cuerpo, de forma que, cuando la fina manta se le enrollaba alrededor, ella podía ver aquel pequeño hoyuelo que se le marcaba en el hombro izquierdo. Lo había besado tantas veces antes...

A veces suspiraba en sueños, luego respiraba con normalidad, más tarde gemía desde algún lugar de sus sueños. Pero si era de placer o de dolor, eso no podía saberlo. Por dos veces, ella había pronunciado su nombre.

Marceline quería descender flotando hacia ella, abandonar su posición junto a las cajas de munición viejas y arenosas que había en el desván. Pero Bonnibel no podía saber que ella estaba allí; no podía saber que estaba cerca. Ni lo que le iban a deparar los días siguientes.

Detrás de Marceline, por la contraventana manchada de sal, vio una sombra de refilón.

Entonces se oyó un ligero golpeteo en el cristal. Se obligó a dejar de contemplar el cuerpo de

Bonnibel, fue hasta la ventana y descorrió el pestillo. Fuera llovía a cántaros. La luna se ocultó tras una nube negra, y no había ninguna luz que iluminara el rostro del visitante.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Finn llegaba tarde. Aunque Finn tenía el poder para materializarse de la nada ante Marceline, éste le abrió la ventana para que saltara dentro. Había una gran pompa y solemnidad aquellos días.

Tenía que quedar claro para los dos que Marceline le daba la bienvenida a Finn.

La cara de Finn todavía permanecía en la sombra, pero nada indicaba que hubiera viajado miles de kilómetros bajo la lluvia. Su cabello rubio y su piel estaban secos. Las alas áureas, compactas y sólidas, eran la única parte de su cuerpo que brillaba, como si estuvieran hechas de oro de veinticuatro quilates. Aunque las replegó a su espalda, cuando se sentó al lado de Marceline en una caja de madera astillada, las alas de Finn gravitaron hacia las de Marceline. Era el estado natural de las cosas, una dependencia inexplicable. Marceline no podía moverse un ápice sin dejar de ver con claridad a Bonnibel.

—Está preciosa cuando duerme — dijo Finn con suavidad.

—¿Por eso deseabas que durmiera eternamente?

—¿Yo? Nunca. Yo habría matado a Sophia por lo que trató de hacer, en lugar de dejar que se escapara, como hiciste tú. —Finn se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en la barandilla del desvá , Bonnibel se arropaba bajo las mantas—. Solo la quiero a ella. Ya sabes por qué.

—Entonces, me das lástima. Acabarás decepcionado.

Finn le sostuvo la mirada a Marceline y se frotó la mandíbula mientras reía entre dientes, con crueldad.

—Oh, Marceline, me sorprende que no puedas ver más allá. Todavía no es tuya. Volvió a recrearse en la contemplación de Bonnibel—. Puede que ella lo piense; pero los dos sabemos lo poco que comprende.

Las alas de Marceline se tensaron y las puntas empezaron a abrirse, hasta quedar muy cerca de las de Finn. No podía evitarlo.

—La tregua dura dieciocho días —dijo Finn—. Aunque tengo la sensación de que nos necesitaremos el uno al otro antes de que acabe.

Se levantó y empujó la caja con los pies. El ruido en el techo hizo que los ojos de Bonnibel parpadearan ligeramente, pero los dos ángeles se ocultaron entre las sombras antes de pudiera fijar la mirada en ningún punto. Se pusieron frente a frente, ambos seguían estando cansados a causa de la batalla, y ambos sabían que aquello solo había sido un avance de lo que estaba por venir.

Poco a poco, Finn extendió su pálida mano derecha. Marceline extendió la suya. Y mientras Bonnibel soñaba con las alas más gloriosas desplegándose — jamás había visto nada parecido—, dos ángeles se estrechaban la mano junto a las vigas del techo.

Finn sabe que esta guerra inicio desde el día en que Marceline se enamoró de Bonnibel, era inconcebible que dos mujeres se amaran y esto es así desde el inicio de los tiempos.


End file.
